Let The Guilty Pay
by Janara
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of the way everyone is treating him. Realising that drastic measures are needed, Harry stages a Potions accident. How was he to know that his actions would unravel secrets long hidden? And just whose son is he? AU year 5 HP/SS
1. Ms… Potter?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

**A/N:** This story is an AU that starts at the beginning of year five. No spoilers for HBP or DH.

**Summary:**Harry Potter is sick and tired of how everyone is treating him. He desperately needs a change, but realises that drastic measures are required if that is ever to happen. And what can be more drastic than changing oneself into a girl? But what Harry doesn't realise is that otherworldly powers are at work, and soon Harry's simple plan of telling everyone to get off his back is turned into something far more complex with far more far-reaching consequences than he could have ever dreamed possible.

* * *

**Let The Guilty Pay**

**Ms****… Potter...?**

Harry stirred his potion, frowning deeply at the deep blue, almost iridescent colour of it. It was supposed to be a pale silvery green, and his efforts were nothing near that colour. Deepening his frown, Harry did his best to hide his smirk. Part one of his plan was in place. Now all he needed was a distraction, and by the looks of it, good old Neville was about to oblige him by exploding his cauldron again. Taking note of the state of his fellow Gryffindor's potion, Harry quickly looked down at his own attempt, mentally counting down the seconds. It was close to show time!

Harry Potter was a man with a mission

Unlike popular belief, Harry Potter was not stupid. Added to that, he was far more Slytherin than anyone gave him credit for. Not that Harry was particularly sorry about that. It left him more room to do things his way.

Then again, it wasn't his fault if the people around him thought him to be a rash, idiotic Gryffindor who couldn't use either the brain or the eyes the powers that be had given him. They didn't think he would find it odd that Hagrid went and picked up that stone thing while Harry was with him? Dear Salazar, could the man have acted more mysteriously?

And what about third year? Did they really think that he wouldn't find Hermione's behaviour strange, or want to investigate how come she was forever popping up and disappearing at odd moments? Harry mentally rolled his eyes and suppressed a snort.

He had played along, of course, acting as clueless as Ron, all the while keeping his eyes open and searching through the library for magical items that might explain what was going on. He had found out too. And it had only taken him a month. Harry grinned at the memory. What no one knew was that Harry had made good use of the Time-Turner as well. 'Borrowing' it from Hermione every night - once he had figured out how to get past the charm put on the staircase leading to the girl's dorms, which had only taken him two weeks - giving him a few extra hours to study and practise spells and potions. He had become quite the wizard too, if you asked him. Too bad that Hermione had given the Time-Turner back to McGonagall when the school year ended. Harry wouldn't have minded keeping things going for a few more years.

But his patience at all the deceptions were starting to wear thin. Not to mention that he was getting heartily sick of how the wizarding world seemed to love hating him. He hadn't asked for the life he had been given. He hadn't asked to be someone special. He had kept his tongue, however, doing his best to act as Harry Potter, the epitome of all things Gryffindor. But enough was enough!

The last straw was Dolores Umbridge. Harry hated her with a passion, and if it was the last thing he did he would get that bitch but good! How dare she give him detentions for speaking the truth? How dare she sprout that Ministry approved nonsense? And how dare she try and scar him for life with that bloody quill of hers? He already had two scars thanks to the Dark Lord, he was not about to allow some small-minded drone to give him a third!

The problem was that Harry Potter was a timid boy who would never draw attention to himself. He would go out of his way to try to keep the peace, even if it meant suffering pains and humiliations in private, never complaining, hiding behind a mantel of martyrdom.

Unfortunately, it was too late to change the behaviour of Harry Potter. It was too ingrained into people's mind what type of person Harry Potter, the saviour, the Boy Who Lived, was. It didn't matter that that picture was false. It was what people thought to be true, so, naturally, it was true.

So, if Harry Potter couldn't change his behaviour, then maybe what was needed was for Harry Potter to 'change'. Hence why he was pretending to frown down at his potion, while he silently was counting down, waiting for Neville's latest disaster.

And there it was. A soft hissing was the only warning, and then Neville's cauldron exploded upward and outward as if it was trying to re-enact Mount Vesuvius latest eruption. Harry didn't have to fake the cry of pain as the scalding hot potion cascaded down over him even though he had a shield up to ensure that the failed Potion wouldn't affect him. Somehow, he had forgotten to factor in the heat of the 'shower'.

Ah well, the prize he paid for working next to Longbottom. Doubling over, Harry 'accidentally' upturned his own cauldron, drenching himself in that potion as well. At least it wasn't scalding hot. Harry might do what was needed, but he was by no means a masochist, thank you very much!

Curled up on the floor, partially hidden under his desk, the black haired teen made sure to keep his face concealed from view. Knowing that he didn't have much time, Harry swiftly pulled out the bottle he had had hidden inside his sleeve, kept in place by a nifty sticking charm. Removing the lid with a flick of his thumb, Harry upped the vial and hastily gulped the content down before hiding the small bottle in a pocket, praying to every deity that he knew that, for once, Snape wouldn't spot what he was up to.

For a moment everyone froze. Then Snape came down on them, resembling a dragon about to breathe fire on its unfortunate victims. Sneering in disgust, the professor cast a look into what remained in the so unexpectedly emptied cauldrons before giving the two hapless boys a severe dressing down, where dunderheaded imbeciles were the kindest word out of his mouth.

Around them, their fellow Gryffindors were wringing their hands, cringing at the degrading remarks, and scowling darkly at the amount of points removed. On the other side of the classroom the Slytherins were snickering, enjoying the show that they for once had had no hand in creating.

Harry did his best to look properly chastened, scrambling to get back on his feet not wanting to give Snape any more ammunition than he already had. Allowing his head to hang down, hunching his shoulders, and wearing his best hangdog expression Harry allowed the abuse to stream off him like water off a duck, silently counting down the minutes, worrying that he had somehow gotten something wrong.

Three minutes into Snape's lecture the pain hit, and Harry did nothing to keep the scream inside, slumping to the floor once more since it was impossible for him to remain on his feet, welcoming the encroaching darkness with eagerness. The book had warned him that it would hurt, but bloody hell! No one had said anything about it hurting worse than Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse!

oOo

Severus Snape broke off his tirade mid word, staring down at an unconscious Potter with an almost stupid expression on his face. Only his many years as a Death Eater and a spy allowed him to keep control of his facial muscles.

The boy should not be laying on the floor in a dead slump. He was not supposed to be screaming bloody murder, and he was most definitely not supposed to change into looking like a girl! Bloody hell, but what had the walking disaster known as Longbottom created this time?!

"All of you, clear out! Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I leave it to your responsibility to make sure that everyone is out of here in four minutes, or you will all serve detention with me for a week! Is that understood? Mr. Malfoy, see if you can find uncontaminated samples of these two fools' potions. Bottle some up if you do. Mr. Zabini, help him. The rest of you, what are you waiting for? Or are you that eager to help me pickle rat brains, and bat livers?" Severus barked, watching with well-hidden amusement as everyone jumped into action.

Looking out over the room, Severus noted with approval that just about everyone was grabbing their things, clearing out of his classroom with surprising speed. Looking back down at Potter the Potions master suppressed a sigh. Plastering on a sneer he conjured a stretcher and levitated the brat onto it before starting his trek to the hospital wing. Albus would find a way to pin this on him, he just knew he would. Was it his fault that neither boy could follow a simple recipe?

His internal grumblings were cut off when he entered the infirmary and Poppy came down on him like a ton of bricks, already putting the blame for the latest disaster at his feet. Just as she had always done. No matter if it was the Marauders or his Potions students, every time something happened it were always his fault. Not once had she ever bothered to listen to the actual facts. Not once had Pomfrey even considered that the fault might not be his.

Scowling darkly as his already riled up temper grew hotter, Severus marched over to one of the beds and dumped the Potter brat onto it. "He was drenched in two failed potions. I was attempting to discern what had happened when he started screaming and then he passed out." Severus sneered and stepped away from the bed, allowing the nurse free access to her patient.

Keeping his disapproving sneer on, Snape waited with almost baited breath to hear the verdict. If what he thought had happened had happened, then he should be in for some entertainment. Potter was sure to freak out, and Draco should be able to come up with new and entertaining ways to torment the Boy Who Lived To Be Turned Into A Girl.

"Severus? I was informed there had been an accident?" Albus Dumbledore stated more than asked as he glided into the hospital wing, breaking his Potions master out of his delightful thoughts.

Severus sneered. "There was not accident, Headmaster, only incredible incompetence. Why you insist on having me try teaching dunderheads the delicate art of Potions is beyond me. My time would be much better utilised if I was allowed to focus only on those who actually has a talent for the art, instead of wasting it on the likes of Potter and Longbottom."

"Now, now, Severus, you know very well that Ministry's view on that matter," Dumbledore said soothingly, not wanting to start another argument on that subject with his prickly professor.

Severus snorted but refrained from commenting.

"What happened?" Albus asked, needing to hear how badly Harry had been hurt, and how long it would be before he was back on his feet.

"Longbottom is what happened. He blew up his potion. Drenching Potter in the process. Who upended his own cauldron, drenching himself in his own, failed, brew. I had Mr. Malfoy bottle any uncontaminated samples he could find, I will analyze them tonight to see what exactly those two imbeciles managed to create."

"And you are sure…?" Albus asked delicately, glancing over at Snape over his glasses.

Severus snorted. "No, Albus, none of my snakes had anything to do with this latest disaster."

"Hmmm. Then we can only hope that you will be able to find out what they did, and how to counter the effects," Albus mused, not entirely believing Snape's assurance of his Slytherins innocence, causing the man to scowl at him angrily.

Before he could say anything, however, Pomfrey came over to stand in front of them, a deep frown on her face.

"Poppy?" Albus asked hopefully.

"There is nothing wrong with Potter. There were some slight burns from being hit with a scalding potion, but I have already dealt with them. Other than that, there are no lingering affects on the child's health."

"Poppy?" Albus asked once more, sensing that there was something else, something she wasn't comfortable with.

"As I said, there is nothing wrong per se with the child," Poppy hedged, not sure what to say.

"Poppy?" Albus asked, somewhat helplessly, he hated it when he was kept in the dark.

Pomfrey sighed in defeat. She knew there was no way she could keep this secret, still, she did not want to be the one to drop this little bombshell. "As I said, there is nothing wrong with Potter, he is a perfectly healthy, fifteen years old… girl."

The nurse's words were met with a deafening silence.

Severus bit back a snicker of unholy glee. Just wait until the rest of the school heard about this! His sneer was morphed into a smirk with distinct smug overtones as the unflappable Albus Dumbledore stood there utterly flabbergast. His mouth were opening and closing, but no words emitted from his throat.

Feeling his control starting to slip, Severus pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and made a beeline for the doors. "Unless you need me for something, I will be returning to the catastrophe that this morning was my classroom," he said, his voice heavily laced with disdain.

"Yes, yes. I trust you will try your utmost to find out what Harry was dosed with, and what can be done to counter it," Albus said weakly, finally finding his vocal cords once more.

Severus snorted but didn't bother to comment, too intent on making his escape before someone got the brilliant idea of making him into the brat's babysitter. She was going to need one if she was to survive Hogwarts in her new form.

Turning his full attention to the mediwitch, Albus said, almost pleadingly, "Are you sure there isn't some mistake?"

"Albus Dumbledore, I am very well capable of telling the difference between a boy and a girl!" Poppy snapped, swelling up with righteous indignation.

"Yes, yes, of course. Do forgive me, my dear. But if Harry has indeed been turned into a girl… then we will be faced with a lot of difficulties. His life will be in even more danger than it is now," Albus said with a faint smile, reaching into his robe for a handkerchief that he used to dab at his suddenly damp forehead.

Poppy merely snorted, not placated in the least.

"Is he awake?" Dumbledore eventually asked, his mind already trying to figure out what to do with the boy now.

"She was dozing when I left her. The transformation took a lot out of her. I suppose she will be up for a brief visit, if you give me your word that you will pull yourself together and not upset her!" Poppy said smartly, giving Dumbledore a dark look.

Finally beginning to recover from his shock Albus twinkled at the irate nurse, giving her a cheerful smile. "I do believe I know how to behave in a hospital wing, Poppy. I promise not to upset the young lady."

"See that you don't," Poppy snapped, moving aside so that the Headmaster had a free path to the occupied bed.

"Harry? How are you feeling, my boy? Er, I mean, my girl?" Albus greeted the small figure resting in the hospital bed. He had thought he was prepared for the changes he was to see, but the reality was nothing like what he had imagined. A petit, heart shaped face looked up at him, framed by a cascade of jet-black hair that had grown considerably in length. Her frame was slim, but well developed, and there was no doubts whatsoever to what gender the figure in the bed belonged.

"I'm fine, sir," Harry murmured, looking down at his hands. "I'm a bit confused as to what happened," he lied, "but I'm feeling fine. I just ache a bit I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry. Well, I suppose we need to find you another name to call you by until Severus has found a way to turn you back to your true self." Albus chuckled a bit uncomfortably. He'd had no troubles 'encouraging' Harry on his 'adventures', but this slip of a girl looked as if a strong wind would bowl her over. How was he supposed to fight, and win, against Voldemort looking like this?

"I suppose," Harry murmured, still not looking at the aged wizard. He kept his face blank, but on the inside he was sneering. He had been turned into a girl due to a Potions 'accident' and the Headmaster was worried about what to call him!?

"How about Harriet?" Albus asked, trying to figure out what to do with the Boy Who Lived now.

"Absolutely not!" Harry protested vehemently. No way in hell would he answer to that!

"Why not? It is a perfectly good name, and it would make sense calling you that since your parents named you Harry," Albus reasoned cheerfully, feeling much more in balance now that he knew what to call the boy, er, girl.

"I much prefer the name Kelly, and since my eyes are green, it would make much more sense to call me that, rather than Harriet," Harry stated firmly, raising his chin stubbornly.

Albus watched her for a few moments. It was clear that Harry still possessed his stubborn streak. It was also clear that she was not about to budge on this matter, and Albus decided to gracefully give in. "Very well, Kelly it is," he allowed.

Turning slightly so he could address the nurse Albus asked her, "How long before Miss Potter can leave?"

"I suppose she could leave now; there is nothing medically wrong with her. I would feel better, however, if she didn't do any magic today," Poppy hedged, not feeling fully comfortable with allowing Potter to leave, but knowing the student well enough to know that she hated it in the hospital wing and would do everything within her power to sneak away at first opportunity. "If you give me your word, Miss Potter, that you will come and see me immediately if you start to feel anything different, then I will allow you to leave with the Headmaster."

"I promise, Madam Pomfrey," Kelly said with a happy smile.

Poppy harrumphed, but did not stop the teen from sliding out of bed.

Kelly was so pleased at being released so quickly that she chose to ignore the nurse's reaction.

Albus chuckled, leading the way out of the infirmary. "I will take you to your new room. Understandably, I cannot allow you to remain in the boys' dorm. That would cause too many awkward situations. For the same reasons I can't place you in the girls' dorm either. No, I think it would be best if I placed you in the old Head Girl apartment. It is only a few portraits down from the Gryffindor Tower, and it should give you some privacy, not to mention peace and quiet, while the rest of the school get used to the new you," Dumbledore stated cheerfully, sweeping down the corridors.

Kelly made a face at his back, but refrained from saying anything. The Headmaster made it sound as if she had contracted a disease or something equally unpleasant for Merlin's' sake!

"Ah, here we are. The password is 'Gryffindor rules'. I will ask the house-elves to move your things here. You have my permission to eat your meals in here when the rest of the school becomes too much, but I must ask you not to abuse this privilege," Dumbledore said, looking at Kelly over his glasses.

"I promise, sir. Um, Professor? What about my clothes?" Kelly asked a bit timidly as she was about to step over the threshold.

"Yes, they do no longer fit, do they?" Albus mused, giving his student a once over, having to fight down a blush as he did so. Merlin, but the girl was attractive. Jet-black hair cascaded down her shoulders, reaching her waist. Her skin was alabaster pale, and her mouth was a deep, blood red that only enhanced her paleness and the vibrancy of her eyes. As a boy, Harry had never been tall, or particularly muscular, and as a girl he was petite, frail looking and 'blooming' in all the right places. Dressed properly, she was going to be a heartbreaker, and Albus couldn't help but feel a sense of unease. Harry had no idea how to deal with persistent boys, and his adjustment to acting according to his new looks would not be easy. Maybe he could have Minerva give her a few pointers? Nodding to himself in decision, only too happy to transfer that task to his Deputy's capable shoulders, Albus smiled gently at Kelly and said, "I will arrange for Minerva to take you shopping this very afternoon."

"Thank you, sir," Kelly nodded, stepping fully inside her new rooms, taking her first, true look at her new home.

"I shall leave you to settle in, shall I? Don't hesitate to call on me if you have any troubles."

"I will, sir, thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and made his escape, heading for McGonagall's classroom. He was sure Minerva would know what to do with their 'new' student, leaving him free to consider other matters.

oOo

"I take it our resident celebrity is resting comfortably in the hospital wing?" Draco asked with a drawl when Severus stepped into his classroom.

"Indeed he is," Severus nodded, taking in the amount of damage done to his domain. "Or should I say… she is?" he added with a smirk.

"She?" Draco echoed. "So Potter actually did turn himself into a girl? How in Salazar's name did he manage to do that?" Draco asked incredulous, sharing a glance with Blaise. Both boys lit up in delight at the prospect of new material to torment Potter and his friends with.

"I have no notion whatsoever. I trust you managed to save me a sample?"

"Yes, although Weasley took umbrage to you asking us to do it and tried to interfere. It was only Blaise's quick thinking that saved us a small sample of uncontaminated potion. The idiot was about to start cursing us, trampling all over the place with those big feet of his, not caring where he stepped. Blaise petrified him, and while he argued with Granger, I collected the samples you asked for. Here they are," Draco said, pulling four bottles from his pocket, handing them over to the Potions master. They were neatly labelled, and spelled to be unbreakable.

"Good thinking, Blaise, fifty points to Slytherin. Since you have missed the beginning of the Defence lesson, not that that toad teaches anything of value anyway, why don't you help me clean this mess up, earning extra points and credits?" Severus asked, putting the bottles away safely.

The two teens shared a glance, shrugged, and put down their bags again. Spelling the classroom clean beat reading boring Defence theory any day. Especially since the theory covered mostly useless spells that held no value in real life.


	2. Shopping Trip From Hell

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you taking the time to push that little blue button.

* * *

_Shopping Trip From Hell_

It was almost an hour later when a resounding knock could be heard on the portrait guarding the opening to the suite. Looking up from where she was curled up on the sofa, Kelly sighed softly and marked her place in the book she'd been reading with a bookmark. Placing the book on the sofa table, she gracefully climbed to her feet, pulling on a robe as she walked towards the door.

Outside, a highly irritated looking McGonagall was waiting, all but tapping her foot in annoyance. Giving Kelly a once over, she pinched her lips and shook her head with disapproval. "I didn't believe it when the Headmaster told me what had happened. Really, Miss Potter, I expected better than this of you," she began without preamble. "Not even your father landed himself in a scrape like this one. I must say that you have outdone yourself this time."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Kelly murmured, bending her head in submission, her voice the perfect blend of chagrin, embarrassment, and apology, effectively hiding the angry sparkle in green eyes.

"You should be, young lady," McGonagall snapped, incensed that one of her Gryffindors had been involved in this spectacle, not looking forward to all the snide remarks Severus was sure to aim her way. She just knew he would milk this situation for all he was worth.

"I find that I do not understand you, Miss Potter. Your father was something of a prankster, that is true, but he always applied himself to his schoolwork. He had the highest grades of his year in Transfigurations, and competed for the top positions in most of his other subjects. Your mother was extremely clever with Charms; in fact, she was one of the most promising students in that area Hogwarts has seen for almost a century. She was also very skilled with Potions, second only to Severus. In her remaining subjects she was among the top three students.

"I have been waiting for you to show even an ounce of your parent's brilliance, yet no matter how much I try to encourage you, you refuse to apply yourself to your studies. I can only pray that this incidence will show you the importance to know what you are doing, and that you will use this time to buckle down and apply yourself to your studies. I know you are well aware of the fact that you will sit for your O.W.L.s at the end of this year, and that the grades you manage to score will decide your future in the wizarding world."

Kelly hung her head and murmured a soft, "Yes, Professor," presenting the perfect image of a chastened young girl. On the inside, however, she was seething with anger. What right had McGonagall to dress her down like that? And what encouragement? McGonagall had never shown him anything other than a strict taskmaster inside and out of the classroom. Not once had she pulled him aside to ask him how he was doing. Or even to talk to him about his parents.

She held her tongue, however. Better not to alienate her Head of House until after their shopping trip. No way was she going to walk around in Dudley's old cast-offs any longer than necessary. She had been forced to shrink them down until they were no longer in any danger of falling off her for Merlin's sake!

"Humph, I suppose we better be off. Come on then, follow me. The Headmaster has been gracious enough to provide us with a Portkey," McGonagall huffed, taking off down the corridor at such a clipped pace that Kelly had difficulties to keep up.

McGonagall kept her fast pace as she marched through the school, acting completely oblivious to the students they met in the corridors, or the stares and whispers Kelly were subjected to. She didn't come to a halt until after they had passed the school's protective wards, and all she did then was to hold out a grey, woolly sock.

Kelly rolled her eyes, but obediently placed two fingers on the thing. She could only hope it wasn't one of Dumbledore's, and if it was, then she hoped he'd had the decency to use a clean one. Feeling the hated hook behind her navel, Kelly closed her eyes and wished for the day when she was old enough to Apparate.

oOo

They landed with a thud right before the imposing doors of Gringotts. McGonagall swept up the steps and through the doors, not bothering to make sure that Kelly was following her. "I take it you need to make a withdraw before we start purchasing your clothes? I hope you weren't expecting the school to fund this, since it was your own stupidity that caused your predicament," McGonagall said rather snidely, marching up to the closest available Goblin.

Kelly could only stare in shock at her professor. What had crawled up her behind and died? McGonagall acted as if this entire situation was her fault. Well, so, okay, it was. However, no one knew that. As far as her professors knew, this was the result of a Potions accident, not a deliberate act of sabotage. The way everyone was behaving you'd thought she'd killed a bunch of kittens or something, or proclaimed her alliance to Voldemort at the very least. Her being changed into a girl did not deserve this treatment, and as soon as they were back at Hogwarts Kelly was going to do some dressing down herself. Narrowing her eyes in irritation, Kelly walked up to the waiting Goblin, handing over her key.

The Goblin gave her a searching look but, thankfully, did not comment. He merely snapped his fingers, calling forward another goblin that took them to the carts and accompanied them to Kelly's vault.

Filling two moneybags with Galleons did not take long, and soon the professor and her student found themselves back at the entrance of the bank. McGonagall had sniffed in disdain when Kelly had filled two bags with money, but Kelly knew that it would probably be a long time before she could come back, and who knew what she would need to buy in the near future?

"Well, then, I suppose we will need to start with getting you some decent clothes," McGonagall huffed, setting off down the street, Kelly following her at a respectful distance. "Why you persist in wearing those rags I will never know. The Potters are a family of impeccable standard, and your mother always dressed with taste and decorum. Where you have inherited your deplorable fashion sense I do not know, and frankly, I do not wish to know," McGonagall said with a disdainful huff.

"Here we are. Moonberry Fashion is one of the most highly regarded clothes shops in the wizarding world. All the better families shop here, and hopefully, they will be able to do something with you," McGonagall stated with an eye roll, sending a disapproving look at her charge.

Kelly looked down towards the ground, biting her tongue so hard she actually drew blood. _Just you wait until we get back to Hogwarts. If you were that concerned for me and the way I looked, then why the bloody hell didn't you say anything? You never even tried to find out what was going on, too busy turning a blind eye, I suppose. Just like everyone else! _

Feeling her respect for her Head of House reach an all-time low, Kelly walked inside the shop and looked around, deliberately turning her back on her chaperon.

"Welcome to Moonberry Fashion. I am Wendy Hedgehog, how may I help you?" a pleasant looking girl asked with a welcoming smile, turning away from the display she had been working on.

"Hello, I find myself in need of an entire new wardrobe," Kelly said cheerfully, returning the friendly smile.

"Oh?" Wendy asked with a curious expression on her face.

"I had a small accident in Potions this morning," Kelly explained with a rueful laugh, throwing her arms up in a vague gesture, deliberately running a hand trough her hair.

"Oh. Ooohhh," Wendy murmured, her face lightening up in understanding as she caught sight of the famous lightning bolt shaped scar. Giving Kelly a second once-over, she nodded her head in determination. "Right then, I suppose we better start on the inside, working our way out. Therefore, underwear it is. If you would come with me, please?"

"Certainly," Kelly nodded and happily followed the girl to the back of the shop, McGonagall trailing behind them, giving them judgmental looks and making disparaging remarks under her breath.

oOo

When Kelly left the shop three and a half hours later, she was the proud owner of an entire new wardrobe. Wendy had proven to be a godsend, skilfully selecting the colours and styles that suited Kelly most. Even giving tips on such things as make-up and hairstyles.

McGonagall had been no help whatsoever. The professor had planted herself in a chair and had spent most of the time muttering to herself, or rolling her eyes in annoyance when she thought they took too long to decide whether Kelly should purchase an item or not.

Kelly had done her best to block her out, but her patience was growing thinner and thinner. If McGonagall didn't stop with her comments and soon, then Kelly would not be responsible for her actions and would show the professor just how skilled she was in Defence Against The Dark Arts!

"Finally! One would think that you truly were a girl what with the time you took picking out a few outfits. How do you know that you will not be back to normal by tomorrow morning? You will be feeling rather foolish then, won't you, for having spent all that money on a wardrobe you no longer can use," McGonagall snapped as soon as they were out of earshot of the clothes shop.

Kelly came to a halt and glared at McGonagall. "I have had it up to here with you and your holier than you attitude, Professor. By the way you are behaving, one would think that you were a student and not a respectable professor with several years of experience under your belt. I am now going to go to Madam Malkin and get new robes. I will then go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few books. I will allow you to accompany me if, _if_, you start behaving like a responsible adult and not as the churlish child you have been imitating this far. Do we understand each other, Professor?" Kelly hissed, finally having reached the end of her endurance.

"Miss Potter! How dare you act in such a disrespectful manner?" McGonagall gasped, not believing her ears. "Your cheek has just earned you a detention with Mr. Filch!"

Kelly kept her mouth shut with difficulty, but the look she sent the other woman made her feelings crystal clear. Keeping her head high, Kelly marched off to the robes shop, not bothering to see if the professor was following her or not.

"Hello, dear, how can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked, coming towards them with an open, friendly smile.

"Hello, I need three Hogwarts' robes, a cloak, and a work robe designed for Potions and Herbology," Kelly said cheerfully, allowing herself to be steered to one of the stools to be fitted for her new robes.

That task didn't take long, and while they waited for the robes to be finished, Kelly spent several minutes looking through Madam Malkin's vast collection of everyday robes. Finding several that she liked, she added them to the pile, womanly ignoring McGonagall's snort and muttered comment about wasting her parents' hard-earned money.

Picking up the bundle, shrinking it to a more manageable size, Kelly stepped outside the shop and looked around. She was determined to head to the bookshop next, and she had a feeling that McGonagall would do her best to stop her.

Her suspicious were confirmed when the professor grabbed her arm in an iron grip, whipping the sock from one of her pockets. Not about to miss out on her one chance at shopping in Diagon Alley, Kelly swiftly reached out with her free hand and pinched the hand holding her, causing McGonagall to cry out and let her go. That trick she had learned from her dealings with Dudley, and Kelly was pleased to see that it worked on grumpy old professors as well. Her smirk grew into a smug smile when the Portkey activated before McGonagall could get hold of her again, leaving her alone to finish her shopping in peace.

Realising that she didn't have long time before the 'cavalry' would arrive, Kelly swiftly made her way to the bookshop to pick up the list of books Wendy had recommended, along with a few others she'd been meaning to get for a while now.

However, before she arrived at Flourish and Blotts, Kelly was distracted by the most pitiful cry she had ever heard in her life. Looking around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, Kelly noted a side street that looked like it belonged in Knockturn Alley.

Hesitating briefly, she was after all alone, and Kelly wasn't that sure of her capability to defend herself against the more seedy side of the wizarding world. But a second cry, sounding even more pitiful, decided her and Kelly plunged inside the dirty alley, making certain she held her wand in a sturdy grip. If things went horrible wrong, well then she would just have to trust that Dumbledore would come to her rescue.

It didn't take long to discover what was making those pitiful sounds. A group of men were standing around a crate containing some sort of animal. Kelly couldn't make out what type of beast it was since the small crowd were blocking her view. It didn't matter, however, as no one, no matter what creature they were, deserved the type of treatment these thugs were giving it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kelly said, making sure to keep her voice even and her apprehension well hidden. She was unable to stop herself from cringing slightly as they turned away from their fun, ending the spells they'd been casting in the process. These individuals made Mundungus Fletcher look presentable, and the smell wafting from them were bad enough to make her eyes want to water.

"Well, look what we have here," one of the men leered. "If it isn't a little angel. What could such a pretty girl want at a place like this? Looking for a bit of fun?"

Kelly snorted. "With the likes of you? Hardly! Step away from the crate and no one will get hurt."

The men shared a look. There was three of them, and only one of her. Besides, the crest on her robe proclaimed her to be a Hogwarts' student, and one of the younger years at that. Shaking his head, the leader started to chuckle, unable to comprehend the folly of this girl.

"Someone is going to get hurt, and I doubt it is anyone of us," he stated, giving Kelly an appreciative look. She would bring in a lot of money, even in one of the more refined establishments. Mentally rubbing his hands, he signalled his men to take the foolish girl down. This was turning out to be a very profitable day.

Kelly watched them calmly. She had duelled with Voldemort; these jokers were nothing compared to him. Waiting for them to get their wands out, but not giving them the opportunity to cast the first spell, Kelly swiftly stunned, petrified, and bound the three thugs. Making sure that they were well and truly out of it, she walked closer to the crate, murmuring soothingly when the animal inside started to grow agitated again. It was probably the sight of the wand, but she wasn't about to put it away yet, not entirely sure that the threat was truly over.

"Hey there, settle down now, I'm not going to hurt you," Kelly crooned, keeping an eye on her surroundings as she used her wand to open up the crate.

Once the lid had been pried open, two black cubs flew out of it, causing Kelly to jump back in surprise. Considering the size of the animals, she could not understand how they had fit into the crate.

Kelly forgot all about the impossibility once she got a good look on the cubs. They were covered in black fur, the smaller one having the cutest little white dot covering most of his or her left eye. They also had a pair of wings each, covered in midnight blue feathers. All in all they were the most beautiful things Kelly had ever seen.

Their beauty was marred by the pitiful state of them, however. They were extremely thin, and their furs were matted and dirty. Feeling her heart go out to the poor dears, Kelly went down on one knee, keeping her wand hidden by a fold of her robe, all the while crooning gently in an attempt to gain the cubs' trust. She had no idea what to do with the cubs if they choose to come to her, but she knew that she couldn't just leave them here, not without at least attempting to get them medical care.

The larger of the cubs sniffed the air, taking a hesitating step towards her, while his companion covered behind him, making pitiful mewling sounds.

"Oh, you poor things. How could anyone treat you so cruelly? I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you, but Salazar alone knows what treatment you need. I don't even know what type of being you are," Kelly murmured, trying to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly the bigger of the cubs walked up to her, keeping out of easy reach, scenting the air as if he was trying to decide if she was trustworthy or not by her smell alone. Kelly kept perfectly still, keeping up her soft monologue in hopes of keeping the cub calm.

Coming to a decision, the cub walked up to Kelly and sniffed the fingers that slowly were extended towards it. The cub began to purr, and took several more steps forward, encouraging the girl to scratch him behind the ears.

Kelly had no troubles complying with the demand, and spent several cosy moments petting the cub while they waited for the second one to make up its mind. Eventually, the smaller and shyer of the two began to make its way over to Kelly, encouraged by its companion's reassuring purring.

It took it almost fifteen minutes to cross the four feet separating them. Knowing fully well that time was running out, Kelly nevertheless kept her calm, never stopping her soft, soothing words. These cubs needed help, and they needed it now. Compared to that, the books she was going to get was of no importance whatsoever. She could always send Hedwig off to get them once she was back at Hogwarts.

Eventually the second cub was close enough to sniff her fingers, and Kelly held herself perfectly still, not wanting to scare her away. Apparently, she'd past the test because the cub began to purr and demand that she petted it too. Chuckling softly, Kelly complied.

oOo

Kelly had no idea how long she'd been sitting there with the cubs, but they had grown comfortable enough with her to crawl up into her lap, forcing her to change her position to accommodate them.

"Well, cubs, what am I going to do with you two? I don't think I've ever heard of a magical veterinarian, and I sure as hell can't take you to a Muggle one. Maybe the pet shop knows what to do for you? Will you allow me to carry you? Or will you freak out if I try to stand up? No matter, I'm sure Dumbledore will arrive soon, if he hasn't already. Ten to one says that he will put all the blame for this on me. I bet you that he won't even listen to me, and will back McGonagall up to the hilt, not bothering to listen to my side of the story. Ah, well, I'm used to it I suppose. Now then, will you allow me to stand up?" Kelly asked, refocusing on the two animals in her lap.

Wrapping her arms securely around the small bodies, Kelly shifted so that she could climb back onto her feet. She was not prepared for the smaller cub to sink its needle sharp teeth into her wrists. Biting back a cry of pain, thinking that the cub had been scared when she moved, Kelly soon realise that something else was going on as she felt a surge of magic pass from the cat into herself.

"What the hell was that!?" she cried out in shock and pain. "What did you do that for!? I told you I wasn't going to hurt you!" Kelly complained, the surge slowly dissipating, leaving behind an awareness that hadn't been there before.

A sense of sorrow and pleasure washed over Kelly, and she looked down at the two cats that were purring happily and grooming each other, starting to understand what had happened. "You bonded with me, didn't you?" she asked, but there was no accusation in her voice, just incomprehension and surprise.

A smug feeling was her only reply.

"Why, you little rascal," Kelly chuckled, finally managing to get back on her feet. "Well, what is done is done I suppose. Come on then, let's hit the bookshop, might as well try and figure out what you are so I can care for you properly."

The cubs snuggled down in her arms and began to purr happily, they clearly felt very proud of themselves. Kelly just shook her head and started to make her way back to Diagon Alley. Seeing the still unconscious men on the ground Kelly paused. They had gotten away far too easily; they deserved to suffer just as the cubs had suffered. But how to ensure that they did? Glancing down at the now happily snuggling cubs, Kelly caught sight of herself, and her new form, and a smirk appeared on her face.

Kneeling down again Kelly gently placed the cubs back on the ground. Searching her pockets she found the pouch she had pocketed out of reflex earlier that day, and from it she pulled three vials. Pocketing the pouch once more, Kelly carefully poured the bottles down three throats, banishing the bottles once they were empty.

Climbing back on her feet, Kelly cast several cleaning charms, making the three transformed men much more presentable. Last, she cleaned up and transfigured their clothes, making them as small and revealing as she could. When she was finished, three women were laying where the men had been. Releasing them from the spells holding them, Kelly calmly walked out of the side alley. Just as she was about to set foot in the main alley, she turned around and cast a powerful Ennervate, waking them up to their new existence. By the sound of it, they were not happy by their transformation.

Chuckling softly to herself, Kelly made her way down the street, mingling carefully with the other wizards and witches that were out shopping in Diagon Alley, taking care not to jostle the cubs she was holding. _I hope they get used to their new looks quickly, or they will be in for a miserable six months or so, _Kelly thought smugly, not feeling sorry for the hoodlums in the least.

Humming softly in pleasure, the three made their way to Flourish and Blotts.


	3. I Demand A Resort!

_I Demand A Re__-sort!_

"Ah, Miss Potter, there you are, I was beginning to get worried." Were the first words that met Kelly as she made her way through the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Is that all you have to say, Albus? That girl deserves a month's worth of detentions for the stunt she pulled!" McGonagall seethed, infuriated by the laid-back attitude Dumbledore displayed.

"Not here, Minerva," Albus cautioned. "Why don't we take this discussion to my office?"

"Discussion, my ass," Kelly muttered to the now invisible cubs, but she fell in line behind her professors nevertheless. There was no point in pissing them off any further.

"Kelly, what have you to say for yourself? I couldn't believe it when Minerva told me of your appalling behaviour. You know how dangerous it is for you to move around in public places without proper protection, and yet you wilfully defied her in such a blatant manner… I lack words…"

Kelly snorted. "How nice of you to ask for my side of the story before condemning me, sir. Did she tell you of her own behaviour, or was she too busy complaining about me?"

"Harry, I don't care what shape or form you have. You will be respectful towards your teachers," Albus said sternly, giving the teen his most disapproving look.

"Am I still required to do that even if the teacher in question has done everything in their powers to inform me of what a disappointment I am to them, my parents, and everyone else?" Kelly asked pointedly, giving Dumbledore a disapproving look of her own.

"Harry, Minerva is your Head of House. She was good friends with your parents, she would never-"

"Ha! Want me to show you my memories of her 'exemplary' behaviour of today? Do you dare to see for yourself why I 'disrespected' my Head of House?" Kelly asked with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

Albus looked from Minerva to Kelly and back. Something was going on, something… he wasn't sure what. "Minerva?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what the child is talking about," McGonagall huffed, glaring daggers with Kelly.

"Very well," Albus sighed, climbing to his feet, and retrieving a small Pensieve. Placing it carefully on his desk, he motioned for Kelly to pull forth the memories she wanted to share.

After some coaching from Dumbledore, Kelly placed several memories into the Pensieve, before sitting back, waiting for the Headmaster to view them. Silence reigned in the office since Kelly was studiously ignoring McGonagall and the professor was equally determined not to acknowledge her student.

Eventually Dumbledore emerged from the Pensieve and he watched silently as Kelly put her memories back in her head, a pensive look on his face.

Once the last memory was returned, Dumbledore turned and looked at his friend and confidant. "Minerva? Why are you so vexed with what happened to Kelly? It was a Potions accident. Not exactly something she did on purpose."

McGonagall sniffed. "I am sick and tired of watching Potter waste away his gifts. Both James and Lily would be rolling in their graves if they knew how he is squandering away his life. They died to ensure that he should live, and how does he thank them? Not by living a life that would make them proud of him, that is for sure!"

"Minerva?" Albus asked, slightly taken aback by the vehemence in McGonagall's voice.

"You can't say you haven't thought the same thing, Albus! James was a natural at Transfigurations. We have later found out that he and his friends learned how to became an animagus in their fifth year! Lily was one of the smartest witches attending this school in years. Years! If she had lived, she would have surpassed both Filius and Severus. Have he shown even an ounce of the talents they had? No. Why? Because he doesn't even try to learn the material we teach the students. He doesn't apply himself to is studies in the least, even though he has Hermione Granger for a friend and study partner.

"Instead, he risks his life on dangerous 'adventures', causally throwing away the precious gift his parents has left him. He doesn't even care enough to dress properly! Year in and year out he shame the Potter name by walking around in rags! Well, I for one have had enough! I will no longer stand back as Potter-"

"Enough!" Kelly shouted, shooting to her feet and slamming her fist down sharply onto the desktop. "I can't believe you! How dare you sit there and say that I am not living up to the expectations of my parents? To the expectations of the wizarding world?! Thanks to Voldemort I never knew my parents! I don't have any memories of them other than the night they died, and I only remember that due to the Dementors. Sirius is the only one who talks to me about them. Everyone else just tells me that I look like my father but that I have my mother's eyes.

"If you were that concerned about me, then why didn't you talk to me? If you knew my parents that well, then why didn't you talk me about them? And if you had bothered to ask me about my clothes, I would have told you that they are indeed rags. They are cast-offs from my cousin, which is the only thing my 'family' has allowed me.

"Yes, Professor, the Dursleys hate me. Have since the moment I was dropped on their doorstep. They never spent any money on me, even denying me my own bedroom, forcing me to live in the cupboard under the stairs, for Merlin's sake!

"All my life I was told that I was a freak. A waste of space. A nothing, just like my parents, who killed themselves in a car accident because they were too drunk to drive on the right side of the road!

"Then Hagrid came and rescued me, telling me I was a wizard. Hooray, I thought, finally a chance to be normal. Finally, I would be like everyone else. But nooo, I'm the blasted Boy Who Lived! I grew up with Muggles, and yet I am supposed to know more than my fellow students, hell, I'm supposed to know more than the Purebloods!

"And in case you hadn't noticed!" Here Kelly's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. "I have spent most of my four years at this school either saving someone or something, or I've been forced to participate in a tournament I didn't even volunteer for! So you tell me, Professor, you tell me when the hell I was suppose to sit down and excel in my studies! In case it slipped your attention, I've been trying my best to stay alive! Who the hell cares about grades when it is all you can do to stay alive one more day!?" Kelly shouted, rounding on the stunned woman.

McGonagall quickly rallied, however, and glared back at her. "If you had stayed out of business that did not concern you, then maybe you wouldn't have had to fight for your life! Not that you were in that much danger, Albus would never allow any harm come to any of the students," she sniffed, putting her nose into the air.

"Is that so?" Kelly purred, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Then why did the Headmaster have Hagrid pick up the stone when I was with him? Why did he give me my father's invisibility cloak the first Christmas I spent here? Why did he take the time to explain how the Mirror of Erised works?

"When I risked my life rescuing Ginny, no one complained about it. On the contrary, everyone was overjoyed that the danger to the school was over. And as I said, it wasn't me who put my name into the Goblet of Fire!" she snapped, daring her to comment on that.

"Albus Dumbledore would never do such a thing! He knows how dangerous that mirror is, and he would never encourage an eleven year old to come even near it! I don't know why you would create such lies, but I thank you to stop telling them in my present! I was going to insist that you served a week's detention with Filch, you have just earned yourself an additional month!"

Kelly looked at McGonagall, but then she shook her head sadly. She didn't know what had happened to the woman, but she was not about to put up with her unreasonable attitude. Lifting her wand Kelly called out calmly, "_Accio_ Sorting Hat".

"Harry? What are you doing?" Albus asked in alarm. He'd had no idea Minerva had harboured such feelings towards Harry. He knew they'd all been under a lot of pressure lately, what with the return of Voldemort and then having to deal with Dolores Umbridge on top of that. No matter what the cause, it was inexcusable to attack a student the way Minerva just had, no matter how deserving the complaint seemed to be.

"Harry!?" he cried out when the youth put the hat on her head.

"I'm demanding a re-sorting. I refuse to remain in a House that is so blatantly blind when it comes to the truth. I can do nothing about the rest of the wizarding world, but I'll be damned if I put up with it from my own Head of House. It is either a change of House, or a change of school," Kelly said defiantly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter! There is no need for this melodrama. Return the hat to the shelf and report to Filch for your first detention," McGonagall said sternly.

"So… are you finally going to allow me to place you in your true House? I've been watching you over the years, and there is no denying your Slytherin side. It has only grown stronger over the years, no matter how much you've done to hide it," the hat commented, almost lazily riffling through Kelly's more recent memories.

"Yeah, I will give you your head," Kelly replied, snickering at her own wit.

"Good for you! SLYTHERIN," the hat cried for the three occupants to hear.

Kelly smirked and removed the Sorting Hat from her head, putting it carefully on the edge of the desk.

"Why, Harry, why did you do this? You know the Slytherins won't welcome you with open arms. They hate you," Albus said in despair, sinking back into his chair, suddenly looking years older.

"Maybe they do, but at least they have a reason to hate me. Unlike some," Kelly added, giving McGonagall a dark look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my new Head of House and inform him that he has a new student." Inkling her head slightly at Dumbledore, and ignoring McGonagall all together, Kelly left to fulfil her self-appointed mission.

"The nerve of that girl!" McGonagall fumed, coming out of chair and starting to pace, too upset to remain seated.

"I can't say that I blame her," Albus sighed, "no one likes to be called a liar. Especially when they are telling the truth."

"Albus, you can't mean to say that you agree with those outlandish accusations!?" McGonagall asked, not believing her ears.

"They are not outlandish accusations. I did give Harry his father's invisibility cloak in his first year. I did indeed tell him how the Mirror of Erised worked after he had found out where it was kept. Harry found it by accident, but he did found it and I did explain it to him."

"Why Albus, why would you do such a thing?"

"I wanted to know what he saw in the mirror. I wanted some reassurance, I suppose, that placing him with the Dursleys were the right decision. Alas, I was proved that it wasn't, but by then it was too late, the wards were already in place and there was nothing I could do about it.

"As for his second year, he is correct, we did heap praise on him for saving the school. None of us really thought of what he had been forced to do to achieve that feat. As for last year… Last year was a fiasco that should not have been allowed to happen. He is quite correct you know; I did encourage him to find out about the Philosopher's Stone. I wanted to make sure he was worthy of the title of the Boy Who Lived. I wanted to prepare him for the time when he would meet Voldemort again. I guess I forgot that he was just a boy. A boy raised by Muggles. When was he supposed to sit down and focus on his studies? When was he supposed to be just a boy?"

Dumbledore grew silent, staring into space with a pained expression on his face.

"Nonsense, Albus! He had no business getting involved with the Philosopher's Stone. We told him to stay out of it, and he chose to disobey that order. Harry Potter knew fully well what his parents' sacrificed to ensure that he would live. It was Potter who chose to wilfully ignore that sacrifice. You had nothing to do with that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure that Severus enforces the detentions I've assigned." With that, McGonagall swept out of the Headmaster's office, ignoring the man's call for her to stay.

"Dear Merlin, why now? Why did this have to happen now? We are so close, so very close. I can't believe Minerva harboured such feelings. Why didn't she come to me? She has always come to me and talked when something bothered her, why not this time? And Harry… He isn't ready yet. Having him moved to Slytherin could spell disaster for us all!" Albus whispered, planting his elbows on his desk, burying his head in his hands.

"Nonsense! That child belongs in Slytherin and you know it, Albus! It is only due to his cunning side that he has managed to survive all his trials. It is only because of his ambitions that he has managed to hide his true self for this long. Soon or later he would have had to be re-sorted," the hat stated, shifting around so he could look at the Headmaster with a disapproving look.

"You don't understand! I would have gladly allowed him to be resorted - next year! Now is not the time for this! We need to stand united if we are to stand up to Voldemort. Harry Potter in Slytherin!? By Merlin! Can't you just see the headlines this will create!? They will paint the boy blacker than back! Harry Potter must be the epitome of Light in people's eyes, or all will be lost!"

The Sorting Hat gave Dumbledore a weird look. "Is the war the only thing you care about? Don't you care at all that one of your students has been reprehensively mistreated by his own Head of House? Driving him to demand a re-sorting? I can't believe that you only see a weapon when you look at that boy. For that is what he is, Albus Dumbledore, a boy, a child - no matter what shape the body currently has - and it is your sworn duty to look after that child. Time and again, I have warned you against your manipulations, but you never listened. You might very well have lost the boy, and what will you do then?"

"Please, do be quiet. You don't know what you are talking about. I haven't lost Harry Potter, and I can assure you that I never will. No, but this new situation could very well jeopardise everything. I need to think. There has to be someway I can use this situation… Perhaps if I make it sound that Harry changed House to help unite the school?" Albus mused, sitting back in his chair, absentmindedly stroking his beard.

"No, then I would need to resort more students and that would never do. Oh, Harry, if only…" he sighed sadly. There had to be a way to save the situation, there just had to be! All their hard work and planning could not be for nothing, it just couldn't!


	4. Settling In

**AN: **Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. I really appreciate all the positive feedback.

* * *

_Settling In_

Kelly stormed down the corridors, fuming. She didn't think she had ever been this furious before. Ho boy, when she had decided it was past time to shake things up a bit when it came to people and their views on Harry Potter, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that _this_ would happen.

Just who did McGonagall think she was? What gave her the right to disapprove of her and how she was living her life? Was this why she had always been so strict and stern around Harry Potter? Why she had been so… judgmental?

Kelly felt a cold fist clench around her heart. To think that she had actually thought that McGonagall was on her side. Not someone you could confide in exactly, but someone who believed in her and would do everything to assist her if she needed the help.

A fresh wave of fury surged through her, causing Kelly to hiss in anger. "I bet you expected me to be just like dad, huh, Professor? But guess what, _Professor_," she fairly spate out the title, "I bet my dad wasn't belittled, bullied, and abused by his family. Or worked like a house-elf for that matter. Of course he could be carefree and prank anything in sight, he was the great Marauder! The leader of a gang!

"So sorry to disappoint, you - not! I'm not going to become just like Dudley just to make you happy! Argh! I can't believe that woman!" Kelly gritted out through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to tear at her hair and scream.

"Hem, hem, and why is it that we are not in class?" a most unwelcome voice purred behind her, causing Kelly to freeze. Looking heavenward, she rolled her eyes; couldn't she get just one small break today?

Plastering on a fake smile, Kelly turned around and faced the speaker. "Hello, Professor, I was on my way to see my Head of House."

Umbridge looked the girl up and down and sneered. It turned her already ugly face into something truly appalling, and Kelly was hard pressed to hide a shudder. The cubs apparently didn't like her either, and it was all she could do to stop them from attacking the toady woman.

"Miss Potter, I presume?" Umbridge stated more than asked, a hard glint in her beady eyes.

"Yes, Professor, I'm Kelly Potter," Kelly replied, not needing another detention at the moment.

"Humph. Yes, the Headmaster told us of your… mishap. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really should have paid more attention in class, shouldn't you, Miss Potter? Then again, that is something that is outside your capability, isn't it? You are much more apt at thinking up lies and spreading them around."

Kelly barely refrained from rolling her eyes and sigh. "Do I have your permission to leave, Professor? As I said, I'm on my way to see my Head of House."

"I was not aware that Minerva McGonagall had moved her office down to the dungeons," Umbridge said with a shark like smile.

"I wasn't on my way to see Professor McGonagall."

"Please, don't tell me, you are going to claim that Severus Snape is your Head of House? Oh, this I must see. Very well, young lady, lead the way," Umbridge said, her smile turning into something that was oozing with smugness and glee.

Kelly turned around to continue her trek, and this time she did allow herself a good eye roll. She had always known that the toad was stupid, but not being able to see that the crest on her school robe had changed… Or was she just too stupid to even bother to look?

Either way, the upcoming confrontation would not sit well with the Defence professor. Unfortunately, it probably wouldn't sit well with Snape either. Kelly had hoped to be able to catch the man alone so that she could more fully explain what had happened and why she had demanded a re-sorting. Ah, well, it was too late now.

_Besides, I've lived through worse, right? I mean, what could a House filled with snakes do that hadn't already been done?_ Kelly asked herself. Her mind happily supplied her with plenty of images at that thought, and she immediately felt sorry for even thinking that question. Talk about jinxing oneself!

Arriving at Snape's office, Umbridge didn't wait for Kelly to nock. She merely pushed the girl out of the way and barged inside, calling out a cheerful 'hem, hem' that made everyone who heard it cringe.

"To what do I owe this displeasure?" Severus asked, clearly not happy having his conversation with Draco Malfoy interrupted.

"I came across a student out of class, and since she wouldn't tell me what she was doing, in fact she had the gall to lie me in the face, I naturally brought her here so that you could call upon her outrageous behaviour. Apparently Potter can't tell the truth no matter what shape he wears." Umbridge tittered in a sickening sort of way, which she probably thought sounded girlish, and Kelly just knew that she was thinking of their detentions.

Looking down at the floor Kelly bit her lip to hide her smirk. Umbridge didn't know it, but Kelly had found a way to get her back for that quill, and if her information was correct, then the payback would be just as painful as the usage of the thing was.

"I see," Severus drawled, although in truth he didn't. "And what lie did the girl produce?" he asked his colleague, although is gaze never left the small form standing next to her. Severus had made it a point to look at Umbridge as little as possible. He might have to stomach facing Voldemort, but nowhere in his job description did it say that he had to look at ugly toads. Especially ugly toads that behaved like teenaged girls.

Kelly looked up at Snape. No way was she going to let Umbridge tell him this news. "I told her I was coming to see my Head of House. For some reason she chose not to believe me," she stated simply, subtly standing up straighter, giving Snape a clear view of the new crest adorning her robe.

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Did you now? I must say that I am most eager to hear how this change came about. Mr. Malfoy, I do apologise, but it looks like we will have to postpone our conversation. I will set aside another time for you shortly."

"Yes sir, I quite understand," Draco said smoothly, rising to his feet with grace and elegance. "Professor," he said with a graceful little bow, waiting for the woman to move out of the doorway so he could leave, only Umbridge was too busy glaring daggers at Snape to notice him.

Kelly rolled her eyes and moved aside to give him room to pass, earning herself a startled look from the two men.

"How can you even begin to believe that outrageous story, Severus?" Umbridge managed to splutter, her amble bosom heaving in indignation. "Clearly the girl is lying, and you playing along with her delusions will not cure her of this most unfortunate inclination of hers."

Severus lifted an elegantly shaped eyebrow. "What lie? If you had bothered to look at her robe, you would have noticed that Miss Potter is now wearing the Slytherin Crest."

"Yes, yes, yes, I did see that," Umbridge snorted, covering up the fact that she hadn't seen it extremely badly. "That just proves how far she will go to support her lies-"

"Professor, if you had bothered to research the rules of the school before taking up a position here, you would have known that a student cannot change the crest on their robes. That safety precaution was instated by the Founders to ensure that no student could put the blame of their misdeeds on the wrong House. Now, if you will excuse us, it looks like I have a new student to tend to. And a few explanations that needs to be given. Good day to you, madam."

Umbridge spluttered, but there wasn't really anything she could do, so she left in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

A pregnant silence filled the office once the sound of the slam had died down. Kelly gave Snape an uncertain look; this was new territory after all. The man did not have a history of being kind, or even fair, to her, and he could easily make the rest of her life at Hogwarts a miserable hell. Nope, this was not what she had pictured when she came up with her, at the time, brilliant idea.

"Why don't you have a seat, Miss Potter? I find that I am burning up with curiosity to find out how this extraordinary occurrence came about," Severus said, gesturing towards the chair Draco had vacated moments earlier.

Kelly took a deep breath and complied. "My apologies for disturbing you, Professor," she began, not certain how to explain now that she was face to face with Snape, not to mention that she no longer was being buoyed by her fury.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Malfoy will keep. So, you have been re-sorted. May I ask whose brilliant idea that was?" Severus asked, waiving the girl's apology aside. He was telling the truth, he truly was dying to find out how Potter had come to be re-sorted, and into his House.

Kelly blushed and looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "Not many know this, sir, apart from the Headmaster of course," she added with a snort, "but the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. But I had already been influenced by Hagrid to believe that all wizards from that House had gone bad. Since I was desperate to get friends, I really didn't want to go to that House, so I pleaded with it to put me anywhere but there. It complied. I'm sorry, sir," she added, glancing up at Snape through her lashes.

Severus was frowning in displeasure, but refrained from saying anything.

Kelly took that as a sign to go on, and so she did, telling him all about McGonagall's behaviour before, during, and after their shopping trip.

Severus listened with growing incomprehension. Minerva had always been a staunch defender of Harry Potter. What had changed? Surely her feelings hadn't changed that drastically just because the boy had been accidentally turned into a girl? Determined to get to the bottom of that mystery later, Severus turned his focus on what to do with Potter now. He, or rather, she, had indeed been re-sorted. She was a Slytherin now. Severus was not happy with that outcome of events. Potter had no business being a snake.

_But the boy is a Parselmouth, his traitorous mind reminded him. And there are no denying that there are a lot of similarities between Potter and Tom Riddle. Does this mean that the Muggles had abused this boy as well? No, surely Albus would never have allowed his Golden Boy to suffer? But__, according to Kelly, the hat wanted to put her in Slytherin when she first came here, and the hat is never wrong. It can be persuaded, yes, but its first choice is always, always, the most suitable one for the student. _

_Bugger, that means that Potter really does belong among my snakes. Oh joy!_ Making a mental shake of his head, Severus refocused on his most hated student.

"Very well, I suppose a welcome is in order," he said somewhat ungracefully, but just because he accepted the situation, didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it," Kelly murmured with a small, shy smile.

"We will need to move you closer to the dungeons. I am aware that the Headmaster gave you your own rooms, but you are a Slytherin now, and my snakes stick together. I believe I know just the place to put you," Severus mused, getting to his feet.

Not particularly liking how that had been phrased, Kelly nevertheless got to her feet as well, following the imposing figure without saying a word.

They walked in silence, with Kelly taking careful note of the way, not wanting to get lost. When Snape finally came to a halt, she was a bit surprised to notice that they were close to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Maybe, just maybe, the Potions master would be decent to her after all.

"This will be your room, Miss Potter," Severus said, giving the girl beside him a quick glance. "The password is 'draconian amore'. The entrance to the Slytherin common room is the blank wall over there, and the password to that one is 'sleep of the living death'. I would advice against going in there until the situation has been fully explained to your new Housemates. I will do that tonight after dinner. I suggest you eat your meal in your room, and I will come and get you when it is time to meet with the Slytherins. I will also talk to Minerva and sort out the situation with the detentions she assigned you."

"Thank you, Professor. Um, sir, there is one more thing I need to talk to you about," Kelly added when it looked like the man was about to turn away and leave.

"Why am I not surprised?" Severus sighed, but he turned back around and entered the private rooms nevertheless.

"Um, something happened while I was in Diagon Alley," Kelly began somewhat nervous.

"Naturally," Severus drawled, wondering what could have happened to put Potter in such a state. His suspicious mind happily began to supply him with suggestion, the next more unpleasant than the last.

"Well, you see, I was on my way to Flourish and Blotts when I heard something. I went to investigate and came face to face with three most unpleasant individuals," Kelly went on, shuddering at the memory of their unwashed bodies and their leering. Their odour had done nothing to improve the already nasty smell of the side street.

"Naturally," Severus said once more, this time with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Kelly managed to ignore him. "They were shooting curses at something inside a crate. I stunned them and opened the crate, and well, they were so cute and they followed me home, what was I to do? I can keep them, right?" Kelly sent her House of Head a most cute and whimsical smile, hoping to surprise a yes out of him before he had time to think. Her strategy failed miserably.

Severus had listened to Potter's halting story with increasing worry, and when she pulled out her wand and pointed it at thin air, he was beginning to worry about her sanity. When he saw a large, padded box appear from that thin air, he began to worry about his own sanity, especially when two winged cubs emerged from it, throwing themselves at Potter with happy meows.

"What in Salazar's name are those?!" he asked, hoping against hope that he was seeing things.

"Aren't they the most adorable and cute things you've ever seen?" Kelly gushed, scratching the cubs behind the ears.

"You did not answer my question," Severus said somewhat ominously.

Kelly sighed, but obediently dropped her 'little girl' act. Snape was clearly not buying it. Maybe if she worked on it a bit? After all, she hadn't been a girl for that long. "I don't know what they are; I haven't exactly had time to do any research on the subject. I couldn't just leave them in the alley, so I was trying to coax them to come to me while trying to figure out where I could take them. Does the wizarding world have veterinarians?" She cast a glance at Snape and quickly got the rest of her story out before he hexed her. "BeforeIcould decidewhattodooneofthembitmeandapparentlybondedwithme," she got out in a rush.

"I beg your pardon?"

Kelly hung her head and sighed. "Before I could decide what to do, one of them bit me and apparently bonded with me."

"One of them bit you?" Severus asked, wanting to make sure he had heard the girl correctly.

Kelly nodded. "In the wrist," she told him, holding said wrist out for him to examine.

"Which one was it?" Severus asked, sounding almost terse.

Kelly gave him a worried look. This did not sound good. "This little fellow," she answered him, stroking the smaller of the cubs, "the one with the white spot. Do you know what they are?"

"I have my suspicions. However, they only bond with…" Severus trailed off, giving Kelly a look that was a mix of shock, speculation, and a dawning realisation.

"Professor?"

Severus became business like, abruptly letting go of the wrist he'd been holding, his face shuttering until nothing could be read from it. "When we are in private, or among fellow Slytherins, you may call me Severus. I think I know what those cubs are, but I need to do some research to be absolutely sure. Since one of them has bonded with you, you may keep them. In fact, if I am correct, the bond cannot be broken or interfered with in anyway. Be prepared, however, that one of them will most probably find someone else to bond with," he warned.

"I would suggest keeping them out of sight of Professor Umbridge, since she does not strike me as a person who would tolerate their presence," Severus said, eyeing the cats with an almost calculating look.

"On second thought, keep them invisible until I have had time to do some research. If they are what I think they are it would be safer for you to keep them hidden for the time being."

Kelly gave him a concerned look. Something was going on, only she had no idea what. But for Snape… um, Severus to be this hedgy… "I will, Professor."

"Good. Until this evening then," Severus said, making his way out of the suite.

"Um, thank you, Professor, er, Severus," Kelly called after him as he left the room. She had to admit that she was more than a little bit startled by his abrupt behaviour. And what was it with those weird looks? Clearly he knew more than he was telling, but then again, half the bloody wizarding world knew more than she did! She could only hope that Snape would be more forthcoming with information than Dumbledore was.

Rubbing her temples in hopes of stemming the headache she was feeling building, Kelly looked down at her new charges. "You," she said with decision, "are in dire need of a bath. Dobby?"

"Master Potter… what happened to you, Master Potter?" Dobby asked, looking somewhat confused. Kelly supposed that she couldn't fault him for that.

"Hi, Dobby. I had an accident in Potions. I'm Kelly Potter until the effect wears off. I was wondering, I've been moved to these rooms, could you get my things from my old one? Oh, and find out what Professor McGonagall did with the things she was carrying for me while we were shopping?"

"Dobby will do that," Dobby said with an eager nod.

"Thank you," Kelly smiled, watching the happy elf pop out with a crack. Bending down, she scooped the cubs up and went in search of the bathroom. As she had expected, it contained a rather large bathtub, and she got the water started, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

The cubs were purring happily, almost clamouring to get into the water, causing Kelly to laugh at their antics. Transfiguring a few washcloths into suitable bath toys, she settled on the edge to watch the cubs play, making sure they didn't accidentally hurt themselves.


	5. Startling Revelations

_Startling Revelations_

"Minerva, do you have a moment?" Severus asked with false pleasantness, not bothering to knock since the door was already open. After the way she had treated Potter, Minerva deserved no politeness from him, yet Severus didn't want to start the meeting with open hostility.

McGonagall looked up from where she was correcting an essay, the jerky movements of her quill betraying her agitated state. For once, her arbitrary tongue had been given free rein, and several third year Hufflepuffs were in for a shock when they read the comments that had been made in red ink, causing them to think that their feared Potions professor for some reason had done the grading of their papers. The guesses as of how that had happened would occupy their minds for quite some time, the suggestions growing wilder and wilder as fertile minds competed to come up with the most outlandish explanation.

"I suppose you have come to discuss Miss Potter," McGonagall reluctantly said, putting down her quill with some regret. She did not feel ready for this conversation. She did not need Severus' biting comments on top of everything else that had happened that day. She had hoped that he would seek out Albus first, allowing him to vent most of his ire on the Headmaster. "I suppose you better come in," she grudgingly added, knowing that he would not leave until he'd had his say.

Severus entered the office, closing the door behind him, adding a few privacy charms out of reflex. What they were about to discuss did not need to reach the rest of the school. It was never good for the morale when there were discord among the teachers. The situation with Umbridge was bad enough; they didn't need to add more turmoil.

Settling down into the visiting chair, Severus gave the woman he had grown to respect a searching look. "When did you start hating Harry Potter?" he eventually asked, figuring that if he shocked her bad enough, then maybe she would tell him what was truly on her mind.

McGonagall spluttered. "I don't hate Mr Potter," she protested hotly, giving Snape her most disapproving glare. It had worked wonders when he'd been a student, but it had lost most of its impact once he'd become an adult.

"Perhaps you don't," Severus allowed, leaning on his elbow, tapping a finger against his lower lip. "But you sure as hell dislike Miss Potter, so I can't help but feel that you harboured at least _some_ harsh feelings towards Mr Potter," he stated, being deliberately blunt.

"You are one to talk," McGonagall snorted. Feeling restless, she got out of her chair and paced around her office. Coming to a stop at her window, Minerva looking out and up across the sky.

"I have never hidden my feelings for Harry Potter. I have made it perfectly clear from day one that I do not like him. Or rather, that I do not like the hysteria surrounding that silly title our society has given him. I thought you were fond of the boy? What changed? Other than him being turned into her?"

McGonagall harrumphed but did not speak, stubbornly staring out of the window, willing her colleague to get the hell out of her office.

Severus proved to be his usual stubborn, cantankerous self and merely settled deeper into his chair, refusing to obey the silent command.

"I can still see them, you know?" Minerva eventually said, in the dreamy sort of voice people usually get when they are recalling a memory. "How exultant and ecstatic they looked on their graduation day. They were so happy, and they had their entire life ahead of them.

"When James fire called to tell me that Lily was pregnant… He was so delighted, literally vibrating with happiness and excitement. I don't think I have ever seen an expecting father that thrilled, or that attentive to his wife before. I know I haven't seen it since.

"When Harry was born, they were on cloud nine. Lily asked me to be the baby's godmother and I was more than happy to accept. I can still remember every detail from his naming ceremony." Minerva sighed and fell silent.

"When it was time for him to attend Hogwarts, I was so happy. Finally, I would have a bit of James and Lily back. Finally, I would be able to spend time with, and see what a fine, young man Harry had developed into.

"I suppose I had allowed my excitement to get away from me," Minerva said with a small, embarrassed laugh. "Harry may look like James, but he is nothing like the man his father was. I have waited and hoped that he would grow into his potential, but he never did. James and Lily were two of Hogwarts most brilliant students in their year, yet Harry has never shown even an ounce of their abilities. I suppose this last catastrophe was the straw that broke the Hippogriff's back. Harry is never going to be anything like his father, and that realisation is… frankly, it is breaking my heart!" McGonagall snapped, wiping a hand over her eyes.

Severus was reeling by the things that had been revealed here today. "What was James to you? It was well known among the Slytherins that the two of you were much closer than what was normal between a professor and their student. If it wasn't for the age difference between you, and the obvious infatuation Potter had with Evans, many thought that the two of you were involved in a romantic relationship."

"Severus Snape, I have never…!" McGonagall gasped, whirling around to give him her most potent glare, highly affronted.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, not feeling particularly remorseful for pointing out something the other professor should have been aware of at the time. "Oh, relax, Minerva," Severus snapped in exasperation when the woman just stood there staring at him, her bosom heaving. "Not many thought that the two of you had a tryst, but it would have explained how come the two of you were so close. You were forever finding excuses for the Marauders jests, and you never did anything to curtail their pranks, not even when they went over the line and stopped being funny and started being cruel," Severus said with some bitterness, those memories were still sore.

"Severus, I have _never_-"

"Save it, Minerva, we both know that you and Albus did nothing to stop those four from terrorising the school. I always thought you did nothing because they were Gryffindors, but there is more to it, isn't there? What _was_ James to you?" Severus asked, not caring that he cut off Minerva's rant before it could begin. He had long ago come to terms with the woman's wilful ignorance, and had long since given up on ever getting her to see the harm she had done to the students of the school by turning a blind eye.

Forcing herself to calm down, McGonagall realised that she needed to make Severus understand or he would never leave. A dog with a bone was less tenacious than Snape when he got his teeth into something that intrigued him. And maybe by explaining, she could get the Potions master to see her point of view and agree with the punishment she had set for the insolent girl.

Nodding her head decisively, Minerva turned back to the window and the view over the Quidditch pitch. "Not many know this, but James' grandfather was my father's godfather."

Severus gave her a startled look. This certainly was news to him and not at all what he had expected Minerva to say.

"Our families became close over the years because of that, and I have spent many happy summers with the Potters. I even used to baby-sit James now and then when his parents needed some time away with each other. He was the most adorable child, and I truly felt blessed being able to help mould him into the young man he grew up to become." Minerva sighed as she once more lost herself in her memories.

"Then why didn't you do the same for Harry?" Severus asked, his words coming out a bit harsher than he had intended.

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall asked, craning her head slightly to give the Potions master a startled glance.

"No, it isn't my pardon you need to ask, but Harry's. You are his godmother! Why didn't he grow up with you when Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban?" Severus demanded, giving her an angry glare.

Two red spots appeared on McGonagall's cheeks. "You know very well that that was impossible. To create the blood wards, Harry needed to stay with someone who was closely related to him by blood," she protested hotly, giving Severus a dark look for even raising the issue.

"So he couldn't live with you. Did you at least check in on him? Spending some time with him now and then? Telling him stories of his parents and of the magical world?"

"No, I didn't," McGonagall said stiffly, returning to her seat, suddenly feeling an urge to give off a more professional impression.

"Why ever not? He was your godson. It was your right, hell, it was your _obligation_, to check on the boy."

"Don't you dare lecture me on what to do, Severus Snape! Albus told me it was vital that Harry was kept hidden. I couldn't visit with him. It was too dangerous. Just imagine what would have happened if I accidentally had led a Death Eater, or worse, a reporter to his place of residence," Minerva defended herself righteously.

Severus snorted and got to his feet, a look of disgust on his face. "Keep telling yourself those lies if it makes you feel better. You said it yourself, the boy grew up in the Muggle world, and yet you demand that he should be the image of his father? How could he be? He never knew the man! And to my knowledge, no one but Hagrid and Black ever tells him of his parents, so how is he supposed to follow in James' footsteps?

"If you ask me, Harry Potter has proven himself to a better person than his father was. James Potter was a schoolboy bully, taking too much delight in tormenting others, claiming that it was 'only' a prank. Now at least I know why you turned a blind eye to his shenanigans," Severus added with a sneer.

"Severus Snape! How _dare_ you-" Minerva cried in outrage.

"I dare plenty! I am not a timid boy anymore," Severus snapped, slamming his fist down on her desk, causing McGonagall to jump slightly in surprise.

Leaning forward, coming practically eye to eye with the witch, Severus continued in a low, dangerous voice. "Let me get one thing perfectly clear. You are to stay away from Potter. Don't you come near that child again, unless it is in your capacity as his Transfiguration professor. And I better not hear about any more unfair detentions, _or_ about any derogatory remarks. Do we understand each other?"

McGonagall snorted. "Perfectly! I should have known you would take her under your wing the moment she was resorted into Slytherin. Or is there another reason for your change of heart? You better keep in mind that the girl is still not of age," Minerva added spitefully, a look of contempt on her face.

"One more such remark and I will have you brought up on charges. The way Fudge is feeling about this school at the moment, I'm sure he will take great delight in getting you fired," Severus said coldly, his eyes daring her to take up the challenge.

"That is quite enough, Snape," McGonagall growled, shooting to her feet. "I suggest you leave now, before I forget myself and show you just how advanced I am in the art of Transfigurations," she snapped, issuing a warning of her own.

Severus walked over to the door and pulled it open, taking down the privacy wards as he did so. About to step over the threshold, he paused and said, "I used to think that you were a fair, if a bit strict, teacher. One of the few people in this castle that didn't care who your parents are, only caring about what type of person you were. Looks like I was wrong."

Not looking back Severus smartly walked away, having lost any respect he once had held for woman still sitting at her desk.

oOo

Kelly had a blast bathing and grooming the cubs. She was a bit concerned what to give them to eat since she still had no idea what type of animals they were. The Magical Creatures section at Flourish and Blotts had been large and extremely disorganised, and Kelly hadn't dared linger for long. She could only hope that the school library had the books she'd need. Or maybe Hagrid would know? It seemed like he was familiar with most of the magical creatures of the wizarding world, especially if they were dangerous in some way.

Looking down at the cute cubs that were tumbling around on the thick rug, Kelly couldn't help but wonder into which category these little fellows would fall into. At the moment they didn't look particularly dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. This was the wizarding world.

"Can Dobby give Kelly Potter, ma'am some tea?" Dobby asked, startling her from her thoughts with his sudden appearance.

"Yes, please, Dobby. Also, you wouldn't happen to know what these little fellows eat, do you?" Kelly asked, pointing at the cubs that had abandoned their play wrestling to eye the elf instead, looking like they were about to pounce any second.

Dobby's eyes grew to at least twice their size. Then he popped away without a word.

"That was strange," Kelly mused, looking at the spot where the house-elf had been standing only moments before. "I didn't think anything scared him."

Just then Dobby appeared again, this time carrying a large tea tray loaded with all sorts of foods. There were also two bowls filled with a bluish liquid that Dobby placed on the floor.

Kelly opened her mouth to ask if he was sure it was safe for the cubs to eat, but the enthusiastic meowing and the way the cubs practically fell into the bowls, caused her to close her mouth, the question unvoiced. Instead she just said, "Thank you, Dobby. I knew I could count on you."

"Dobby is happy to help Miss Potter," the elf said with obvious pride, before popping out again.

Kelly just shook her head at his enthusiasm and settled down to drink her tea. Now that she thought about it, she was starving. Breakfast had been a long, long time ago, not to mention that she had completely missed lunch.

oOo

Later that night Albus Dumbledore sat looking out over the Great Hall and all the students gathered there. They were all chatting happily amongst themselves, completely unaware of the unfortunate events of earlier that day.

Sighing softly he gave Minerva the signal to pick up her cutlery and clang it against her goblet to gain the children's attention. There was no point in postponing this any longer. They had already started in on their desserts and soon they would begin leaving the hall.

McGonagall grasped her spoon and tapped it smartly against her goblet. Obediently the students quieted down and turned to focus all their attention to the Head Table.

Dumbledore climbed to his feet and smiled benevolently, hiding his misgivings with ease. "I apologise for disturbing your meal but I have a few things I would like to inform you of. This morning Harry Potter had a small mishap in Potions. He is fine, only he is no longer a he, but a she. She will go by the name of Kelly Potter until the Potions she was drenched with has been countered, which unfortunately may take some time. I trust you will treat her with the same courtesy as you would any other student."

Dumbledore looked out over the room, allowing the children a few moments to whisper excitedly between themselves before he started speaking again. "Furthermore, Kelly Potter has been resorted and is now a member of the Slytherin House. This resorting is permanent, and Miss Potter will continue to be a Slytherin even after the effects of the potion has worn off. Thank you."

oOo

"Harry is a slimy snake!? No way!" Ron cried out in denial. The amusement he'd felt at hearing of Harry's predicament died a swift death. This was more important.

"You heard the Headmaster, Ron," Hermione reminded him, feeling a bit worried about the news herself. "I wonder if the Potions he was hit with changed more than his physical appearance? What if they also changed his mental makeup somehow?" she mused aloud, her ice cream forgotten in favour of this new, thorny problem.

"But Dumbledore said the re-sorting was permanent. What if the potion wears off and he is still stuck among the Slytherins? They are going to kill him, 'Mione! He is the Boy Who Lived! You know that most of them are Death Eaters in training!"

"By the sound of it, she is now the Girl Who Lived," Seamus snickered. "Wonder if she'd be willing to date until the potions or whatever wears off?"

"Seamus! This is Harry Potter we are talking about! I mean, eeeuww!" Ron protested, turning slightly green at the mere thought of snogging his best friend.

"What? Harry was good looking for a bloke, if a bit on the tiny side perhaps. I bet you a Galleon that he is gorgeous now that he's girl," Seamus said with a shrug, turning back to his treacle tart.

"Ten Galleons says I can get her to go out with me within two weeks," one of the sixth year boys said with a speculative gleam in his eyes.

Before anyone could comment, the Weasley twins leaned forward and nailed the bragger with a hard glare. "Let us remind you that you are talking about our little sister. None of you will harm her in any way, shape, or form. If you do, you will deal with us," they said ominously, looking up and down the table, making it perfectly clear to everyone that they were dead serious.

"But what if he really is a…" Ron shuddered, "a Slytherin now?" he asked his brothers.

Fred shrugged and gave Ron a hard look. "What if he is? He is family, and we Weasleys stick together."

"But…"

"Calm down, Ron. Let us talk to Harry, eh, I mean Kelly first. We don't even know what happened. Maybe she had a good reason for being re-sorted. We don't even know if it was her idea," Hermione said, putting a soothing hand on Ron's arm.

"I suppose," Ron reluctantly agreed, but he didn't look happy. Looking down at the table he picked up his spoon and moved it aimlessly through his chocolate pudding. Suddenly he had lost his appetite and not even the pudding could tempt him. He wanted his friend back. He wanted Harry to sit beside him so he could tease him about being a girl. He most definitely did not want him to be a snake. A Slytherin.

How in Merlin's name had this happened?!

"I don't know Ron, but I'm sure that Kelly will tell us all about it tomorrow after class," Hermione said, a look in her eye that would have made a field marshal proud.

Ron blinked, he hadn't realised he'd said the last part out loud. "Yeah, she better," he nodded, recovering nicely.

Hermione didn't listen, she was too busy thinking over what book she'd need to consult to try and solve this latest mystery that had been presented to her. Glancing over at Ron and noting that he no longer was eating, she pushed her own bowl away and prepared to stand up. "Want to come to the library with me? I want to look a few things up."

Ron nodded and put his spoon down with a soft clink. "Sure, why not?"

Basking in the smile Hermione sent him, the two made their way to the library.

oOo

"Ten to one those two are heading off to the library," Millicent murmured, having watched the remaining two of the Golden Trio.

Draco snorted. "No one at this table would be foolish to take that bet. Everyone knows that the Mudblood runs to the library before doing anything else when she is faced with a new fact," he said with disdain, putting another spoon of blueberry pie into his mouth.

"What do you think happened to cause the Golden Boy of Gryffindor to demand a re-sorting?" Blaise mused, asking the question that had occupied everyone's mind since Draco had spread the astonishing news that Potter was now a girl, and a Slytherin one at that.

"I have no idea," Pansy said, twirling her spoon in her half-melted ice cream. "If anyone has been the epitome of Gryffindor, it is him. Do you think the potion addled his brain and not only messed with his body?"

"I don't know," Draco replied slowly. "From what little I saw, she was behaving in a manner that fitted a Slytherin. For one thing, she was running circles around Umbridge. The toad never noted that Potter was making fun of her."

"That must be a first," Blaise snorted. "Potter has made an ass of himself around her the entire semester, and we've only been at school for a month!"

Those sitting close enough to hear what he'd said nodded their heads in agreement. So far Potter had handled their Defence teacher all wrong, and he'd shown no signs of stopping his foolish behaviour. So what had changed? Other than the obvious?

"Come on, I'm sure Severus will want to talk to us before bed," Draco murmured, putting the last piece of his pie into his mouth. Enjoying the taste, he placed his spoon in the now empty dish, dabbing his mouth with the napkin. Thank Salazar for nifty spells ensuring that he didn't leave the table with blue lips, teeth, and tongue.

Looking around to make sure the rest of his year mates were finished as well, Draco pushed away from the table, leading his year mates out of the hall and down into the dungeons.

"Where do you think Severus put Potter?" Pansy asked, coming up to walk beside Draco, clasping her hands around the blond's elbow.

"I have no idea. Not in any of the dorms inside the general area. He must have put her in one of the suites outside the main common room. My guess is that Severus used the old Head Girl dorm."

"No fair! I've wanted those rooms ever since Mother told me about them," Pansy mock-whined, causing her friends to chuckle.

"Severus could just as easily have used the Veela suite," Millicent cut in, not wanting the blond girl to go into another rant about inferior dorms, and how unfair it was that only the seventh years got the really good rooms.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better, how?" Pansy asked haughtily, rising an eyebrow.

"Nock it off. You can start whining about unfairness when you know where Potter is staying. I for one have already heard all the rants often enough to know them by heart," Draco complained good-naturedly, stating the password and entering the common room, shaking off Pansy's clinging hands as he passed the threshold.

Most of the school thought Pansy was going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. Only a few knew that that would only happen if she was Draco's mate. The Malfoys had managed to keep quiet the fact that they had Veela blood in their family tree, royal Veela blood at that.

Draco was both looking forward to and dreading his upcoming birthday. It was as he turned sixteen that he would find out who his mate was, hopefully. If it was someone younger, he might have to wait for a year or two. He could only pray and hope that he'd be as fortunate as his parents had been in the mate department.

"So, anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap while we wait?" Draco asked, heading for one of the game tables set up in front of one of the fireplaces.


	6. Meeting the Snakes

**A/N: **Abig thank you to everyone who took the time to send me their thoughts. I really appreciate your positive feedback. Thank you.

* * *

_Meeting the Snakes_

When Severus arrived half an hour later with Kelly at his side, all of his Slytherins were gathered in the common room, sitting in small groups talking quietly, playing a game, or reading.

No matter what they had been doing, however, once the door to the common room opened every head popped up and turned towards the imposing figure who stepped inside. But for once the attention was not on the Potions master, but on the petite figure next to him.

Kelly kept her head high and refused to fidget, shrink back, or in any other way show that she found their scrutiny unsettling. In a way, they were like a pack of wild predators. Show any weakness before this group and they would pounce and take you down, no questions asked.

Draco watched the Potter girl carefully, liking what he saw. There were no signs of the bashful, insecure Gryffindor he was used to dealing with. In his stead was a proud girl who knew how to hold her own. Maybe, just maybe she would survive her sojourn in the snake pit after all.

"Looking good there, Potter," Draco drawled, eliciting sniggers from all over the room. Smirking slightly he continued, "If I were you I'd keep that look."

Kelly fired off a brilliant smile that took most of the boys with surprise, showing off the most charming dimples. "Why thank you, kind sir, it is so good to know that I have your approval, Malfoy. Everyone knows how much I value your opinion," Kelly said with another sugar sweet smile, fluttering her eyelashes at the Malfoy heir.

Draco lifted an eyebrow, feeling impressed. That comeback had been worthy of him. Who knew Potter had it in him, um, her. Salazar that was going to take some time getting used to.

"If you are quite finished?" Severus asked dryly, giving the two teens pointed looks. "As you all heard during dinner, Kelly Potter has been resorted into Slytherin. I will leave it up to her to reveal the details, but it was an altercation between her and her former Head of House that caused this change of heart.

"I am expecting you to act like true Slytherins. No one inside this House will harass, torment, or in any other way behave badly against Kelly. If you see anyone from another House giving her a hard time, I expect you to act as if it was any other Slytherin, and come to her aid. Kelly Potter is finally where she belongs, and we will show her just exactly what it is she has missed due to Dumbledore's manipulations. Am I clear?"

A 'Yes, sir, Severus,' could be heard from everyone present, and it was Kelly's turn to arch an eyebrow and glance up at the tall man beside her.

Severus ignored her and gave his snakes a small, prideful smile. "I knew I cold count on you. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to come and see me. Good night, everyone." With that he turned and left the common room, leaving Kelly to stand alone by the door, a little uncertain if she should stay or head off to her own room.

"Why don't you come and sit with us for a while?" Draco called, waving for her to come over.

Giving the blond boy a nod in thanks, Kelly made her way over to them and sat down in the seat that was empty, noting with amusement that it was opposite to Draco's and that her back was toward the door. Deciding not to comment on that just yet, she looked around her fellow snakes, taking her first good look at most of them. She had gone to school with them for four years, but other than Draco and the two trolls, she hadn't really taken any notice of them.

"Care to tell me how you managed to get that from the headache draught we were supposed to make this morning?" Pansy asked, giving the new girl a pointed look.

Kelly looked startled for a moment. That was not the type of question she had been expecting. Then she laughed and smirked. "Nope?" was all she said on that subject.

Draco gave her a narrowed look, as was just about everyone else that was within hearing distance (the only exceptions being Crabbe and Goyle who were more interested in devouring a box of Chocolate Frogs.) "What _do_ you care to tell us?" he challenged her, interested to see how much Potter was prepared to say.

"Well…" Kelly drawled, leaning back in her seat, examining her nails. They could use some care, she noted absentmindedly, wondering if she could ask Pansy for a few beauty tips. There would be no point in asking Hermione. Kelly cringed slightly at the thought of her friend, but determinedly pushed such thoughts to the side. This was not the time, or the place, for such ponderings.

"I could tell you that the reason I go by Kelly, is because the Headmaster was trying to foist Harriet on me," she began, glancing up to see how those news were accepted.

Millicent wrinkled her nose. "Harriet!? Was that the best he could come up with?"

"Apparently he thought it appropriate since my parents named me Harry," Kelly replied, happy to see that they were disliking the name as much as she did. "I picked Kelly instead, since I figured it would match my eyes," she continued with a smile, feeling immensely proud when her attempt at wit elicited several sniggers.

"Good for you," Pansy noted, giving Kelly a speculative look. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. And it was nice to have another girl in the group, even if it was only temporary. Especially since it looked like Kelly had a brain in her head, something most had doubted Harry had had.

"I could also tell you that I was always supposed to be in Slytherin. If it wasn't for the fact that Hagrid told me the truth about my parents, that they were murdered and not killed in a car crash, which was what I had been told by my relatives. And if it hadn't been for Hagrid just 'happening' to mention that every wizard who had gone bad had been a Slytherin, I wouldn't have pleaded with the hat to put me anyplace but here. I know, I was young and naïve, not to mention desperate for a friend." Kelly shrugged, not about to go into her miserable upbringing this early in their relationship.

The other Slytherins shared a look and an uplifted eyebrow, but being who they were, they refrained from digging any further at this time.

"Could you tell us how come you changed your mind? About being a snake I mean," Blaise asked, sounding out the girl carefully. They were burning up with curiosity, but Kelly was still an unknown entity, and none of them wanted to push her so hard that she ran to Severus and complained. Snape in a bad mood was not their idea of fun.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, not minding that topic at all. She would need to give them some information, and she would rather rant about McGonagall than discuss her view of Voldemort. "I have no idea what crawled up her arse and died, but ever since she found out about my change, she has been impossible to be around. You should have heard the derogatory remarks she made to me when she took me shopping earlier today.

"Apparently, she worshipped my father or something, and this was an accident that James Potter would never subject himself to. That I had allowed it to happen only proved what a disgrace I am to the Potter name, and how deeply I have shamed the memory of my parents who sacrificed their lives to ensure that I would live.

"She was also complaining about how poor my grades were, and how badly I was dressing. She also found fault about the fact that I know next to nothing about wizarding customs, or that I don't display pride in my bloodlines the way the Purebloods do. What else was there? Ah, yes, I was a disappointment because I wasn't a leader of my House, and that I didn't play pranks on people - apparently I should have competed with the Weasley twins for the title of Prank King of Hogwarts. There were more, but I think you have caught the gist.

"Look, I learned in my third year that not all Slytherins are bad, and that not all Gryffindors are good. I never hated anyone because of what House they were sorted into, I left that stuff to Ron. I would like for us to start over, but I understand if it is too late." Kelly glanced at Draco as she said the last.

"Unless you have anymore questions, I'm off to bed. See you all tomorrow?"

"Sure," Pansy said with an easy smile, not betraying what she was really thinking.

"Tomorrow it is then," Kelly replied with an easy smile of her own.

Silence filled the common room as everyone watched the petit girl leave, most of the upper boys taking note of her shape and the way her hips swayed as she walked. Girls took careful note of how the boys were reacting, several girlfriends planning on what words to use when they dressed their boyfriends down once they were in private.

"Not exactly what I had expected," Draco noted, getting the ball in motion.

"Nope," Blaise agreed. "I wonder what the relationship between James Potter and McGonagall was? There had to be more to it than just her being his Head of House. No one is that disappointed in someone without a deeper reason."

Theodore Nott, who up until now had remained silent and in the background, nodded. "Yeah, there's definitely something buried there. And what of Dumbledore's manipulations? I knew he was a bastard, as do most of us here, but for him to be so blatant about it? Not to mention that he took a devilish risk, doing it to Potter."

"I'm not so sure," Draco said slowly, tapping his lower lip with the pad of his index finger. "It all depends on what type of background Potter comes from. I always though his family adored and loved him, spoiling him rotten. But if that was the case, would he have been, and I quote, 'young and naïve, not to mention desperate for a friend'? Young and naïve I could buy, especially if they had kept him sheltered for his own protection, but that desperate for a friend? Something is not right here."

"I agree with you, Draco. I suggest we give Potter a chance. Let us see how she conducts herself for the next few days. How fully is she willing to become a Slytherin? Is she prepared to stand up for us against her friends? Once we know that, then we can decide on whether to fully accept her into our group or not," Millicent said looking around at the others. Seeing only acceptance, she climbed to her feet, bidding them good night.

oOo

"Well, that went better than I had figured," Kelly told her cubs later that night when she was curled up in bed.

The meeting with her new House had left her tense and feeling drained, so she had relaxed herself with a long, hot soak. Having your own bathroom, and one furnished with an enormously large bathtub at that, was an unknown luxury, and Kelly was determined to take full advantage of it for as long as she could.

"I think they are willing to give me a chance," she continued, stroking the soft furs of both cats, taking comfort from their purring. "I think that I'd like that. I was surprised that they weren't pestering me for more details. Hermione would have kept nagging at me until I either told her what she wanted to know, or, I flew into a fit and stomped off to bed.

"I suppose it could be that they didn't want risking me running to Severus to cry about how mean they'd been to me. I guess I just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. I already know that I don't want to find out Ron's reaction to this. I don't think he will be too trilled with me. He will probably rant and rave about how evil all Slytherins are, and how I will go Dark now that I am living with them.

"I bet Hermione rushed to the library first chance she got," Kelly snickered, snuggling down in her pillow. "I bet she will want to dissect me to find out if it was really me or the potion that caused me to ask for a re-sorting."

Then she sighed. "I wonder how McGonagall will behave toward me from now on. If she was disappointed in me before, then she will undoubtedly be more so now that I have left Gryffindor. If for nothing else because I'm off the team. No more Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

"I don't regret demanding the re-sorting though. I have lived with hate and spite all my life. The Dursleys were never honest in their hatred; they hid it behind locked doors and civil smiles. I refuse to subject myself to that here at Hogwarts. It is time everything is brought out into the open. No more hiding. No more sneaking around in dark corners. Let Skeeter do her worst. At least this time I'm actually guilty."

Allowing the purring cubs to curl up against her, it didn't take long before Kelly was fast asleep, falling into a deep, nightmare free slumber.

oOo

Severus Snape sat that evening in his private rooms, staring into the fire that was burning in the fireplace, a glass of white wine dangling from slim, elegant fingers, deep in thought. If he was correct, then there was more to Potter than met the eye.

Unfortunately, the clues did not add up.

Severus was prepared to stake his reputation as a Potions master that the cubs the girl had picked up in Diagon Alley were a pair of elemental cats. There was only one problem with that scenario. Elemental cats for some reason only bonded with twins.

Harry Potter was an only child.

He didn't have any siblings, let alone a twin. So why was it that an elemental cat had bonded with him?

Then there was the fact that it was the smaller cub that had bonded with Kelly. Indicating that she was the younger of the twins. To Severus' knowledge there were only one set of twins that Kelly could belong to... Especially considering how rare twin births were in the wizarding world. There was only one problem with _that _scenario…

That twin was dead.

Had been dead for fourteen years.

Slowly Severus shook his head. No, Albus couldn't have done something as hideous as that, could he? If he had…

Then he was far, extremely far, from being the kind, benevolent wizard they all thought him to be. If he had done what Severus was beginning to suspect he had done, then he was by far more ruthless, cruel, and outright inhuman than Lord Voldemort had ever been.

And people considered him the champion for the Light?! If Albus was the champion for the Light, then the Light was truly, utterly, not to mention completely doomed. However, before he turned his back on Dumbledore completely, he needed proof. He needed something more than just vague, all right, not so vague, suspicions.

Putting the glass down, Severus rose from his comfortable chair and made his way over to his desk. Only one person he knew had the library needed to find out more about the rare creatures known as elemental cats. Maybe, just maybe, they did bond now and then with people who weren't twins. Severus found that he almost wished that was the case, because the alternative was…

He shuddered and swiftly penned the letter; calling his falcon to him to deliver it to the one person he hoped could assist him. Merlin help them all if his suspicions were confirmed. Merlin help them, because none else would be able to withstand the revenge the still grieving father would mete out.

Lord Voldemort himself would look like a sweet pussycat in comparison to what this family was capable off.


	7. Unexpected Consequences

_Unexpected Consequences _

Kelly woke early the next morning, and after a quick greeting to her new companions, she headed for the bathroom and another luxurious bath.

Rifling through her new wardrobe was almost an even bigger pleasure than the bath had been, and, not for the first time in her life, Kelly had quite a hard time picking out what to wear. Only this time it wasn't because she was desperately searching for something to wear that wasn't more holes than cloth. Dudley's cast-offs were beginning to get into a right state, and Aunt Petunia hadn't bothered to give him any new ones this summer.

In the end, Kelly picked out a pair of black jeans and an emerald-green t-shirt with a black Hippogriff on the front. With that she picked a pair of knee-high black leather boots, with a two inch high heel, adding a little height to her frame. Fortunately, the boots were charmed to ensure that she moved gracefully so she didn't need fearing making a fool of herself while getting used to wearing heels on her footwear.

Lastly, Kelly settled down in front of the mirror to try to decide what to do with her hair. When Harry had decided on which potion to use to turn himself into a girl, he hadn't considered his looks so much as worrying more about making sure that the change wasn't completely complete. For one thing, he had no wish to suddenly get a period. Besides, knowing his luck, he would find himself in some weird situation that would end up with him getting pregnant. So, he had made sure that the potion would cause him to look like a girl, but ensure that all the messy feminine… bits… on the inside were still missing.

Which was why Kelly was now sitting in front of the mirror with a cascade of hair in her hands, not sure what to do with it. It was gorgeous, and she didn't mind getting a bit more length, but for it to reach down long enough to brush the top of her ass? In the end, she just shook her head and put it up in a ponytail, as high up on her head as possible. This was going to take some time getting used to, that was for sure!

A quick glance through one of the books Wendy had recommended helped her fix the state of her nails, and then Kelly felt ready to face the student body.

Picking up her book bag, making sure that she had everything she'd need, Kelly summoned Dobby to make sure he would feed the cubs. Since she wasn't sure what kind of treatment she would receive from the school, Kelly felt it would be safer for everyone if the cubs didn't spend the day with her. Making sure that the cats would be fine and that they had plenty of things to entertain themselves with, not to mention Dobby's promise to keep an eye on them. Satisfied that she had done everything possible for her new companions, Kelly left the suite and headed towards the Great Hall and her own breakfast.

oOo

Fighting down the swarms of butterflies that had sprung up from nowhere, Kelly paused before the door that would lead her into the Great Hall. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. When that didn't work, she mentally ran thought the list of spells she was planning on using on those giving her a hard time.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt much calmer and a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. After that little reminder, Kelly actually hoped someone would walk up to her and hassle her.

Squaring her shoulders and holding her head up high, Kelly opened the door and made her way inside. She wasn't aware of it, but her eyes were glittering with an inner fire, and she was giving off an aura of confidence and power that caused everyone who saw her to blink in surprise.

Giving the petite girl a second look, many of the students, and indeed, a few of the teachers as well, began to revaluate their opinion of Harry Potter. They were so used to him slinking around, shoulders hunched, and seeking the shadows that they weren't sure what to think of this new, confident, not to mention very female Potter.

Kelly didn't notice the new looks she was given. After all, the school had been staring at her for the past four years; the feeling of being under scrutiny was nothing new to her. All she was noticing was that her fellow year mates hadn't made it to breakfast yet, and neither had Ron and Hermione. Walking over to the Slytherin table, Kelly settled close to where Draco usually sat, being careful not to sit down in his seat. There was no reasons to cause waves this early, and taking the 'throne' from the Slytherin Prince, would cause waves. And a lot of other things as well, none of which would help her fit in to her new House.

Severus had deliberately come down early to breakfast that morning, wanting to be on hand if there were troubles between Potter and the students. He noted with approval that she had behaved herself as a true Slytherin, acting cool, calm, and collected. He also noted that she had picked her seat at the table with care, proving that she must have put some thought into it. Yes, there might actually be some hope for Potter surviving his snakes after all.

"I see that Miss Potter is alone this morning, I hope there were no major problems introducing her to her new House?" Albus asked, looking at Severus with some concern.

Severus glanced up at his employer, searching for and actually finding the relief the old man felt at the prospect of the girl not being accepted by the Slytherins.

_He must be truly shook up by this if he is wearing that much of his emotions on his sleeve_, Severus thought, the pending feeling of doom growing a notch stronger.

"Not at all, Albus. I made a speech, warning them of the consequences if they didn't behave, and left them chatting last night. I'm sure the others will arrive soon," Severus replied easily, turning back to his teacup just as the door opened and the rest of the fifth year Slytherins arrived.

Draco was in the lead as always, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy at his side. Strolling over to where Kelly was sitting, Malfoy settled in his customary seat, bidding her a civil good morning.

"Morning, Draco, everyone," Kelly said with an easy smile, putting down her teacup. Picking another piece of toast, she buttered it with sure movements, adding a few slices of cheese and a dollop of jam. "I trust you all had a good night's sleep?" Kelly asked, taking a bite of her finished concoction.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I did. May I ask why you would wish to know?"

"Oh, no reason really. I am just counting on you to save my honour from all the hooligans in this school, and you can't really do a good job of that if you are sleep deprived, now can you?" Kelly asked, her eyes dancing with merriment and devilment.

Blaise was tricked into snorting a laugh just as he was sipping from his tea, and Theodore ended up having to pound on his back to help him get his airways cleaned up.

Draco arched his eyebrow even higher. "And what makes you think that we will come to your rescue against these hooligans?" he asked coolly, nodding in thanks when Pansy added several pancakes to his plate after she had added a few to her own.

"What? You mean you won't?" Kelly said with feigned surprise and shock. "You mean that you would stand back and watch while they ravished poor defenceless me? Or do you mean that you would be the ones doing the ravishing?" she added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Hmmm, on second thoughts, that might be fun, especially if it was you, Draco," Kelly purred leaning forward slightly.

Severus watched Potter with amusement, wondering what in the world she had just said to cause his normally cool and collected godson to look that flabbergast. He didn't think Draco had looked that shocked since he had accidentally transfigured his favourite stuffed toy into a live, extremely upset dragon when he was six. Fortunately, Lucius had been home and had come to his son's rescue before the thing had burned down the child's entire bedroom. As it was, only a third of it needed massive reconstructive work.

At the Slytherin table, everyone who had heard Kelly's comment froze, looking fearfully between her and Draco, wondering how bad the damage would be when Draco exploded. To everyone's utter shock the blond didn't take offence. He merely put down his cutlery and gave the petite girl a _look_ before calmly stating, "Sorry, Potter, but I don't go for damsels needing rescue. I want my paramours to have a brain, not to mention class and pose. Traits I very much doubt you possess," he said with a sniff, putting his nose into the air.

"Draco, I'm hurt. I'm wounded. Does that mean that there is no hope for me to become the next Mrs Malfoy? Just think of the publicity!" Kelly said dramatically, clutching her fists to her heart. "Draco Malfoy, son of the notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, marries the hapless, defenceless, not to mention utterly helpless Girl Who Lived! Just imagine all the unspeakable things you would be able to do to me. Are you _sure_ you don't want to reconsider?"

Draco slowly turned his head back towards Kelly. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then he shook his head. "You, are a nutter!" he stated with emphasis. "Is this how you have managed to survive among the Gryffindorks?"

Kelly laughed, and it was a happy, carefree sound. "That is what I like about you, Draco Malfoy; you always have a comeback, no matter what."

Draco cracked a small smile. "That is me, the king of comebacks, I thought everyone knew that."

The droll tone of voice he used, coupled with the way he buffed and then inspected his nails, caused everyone around him to crack up, and they were soon all laughing, showing a display of merriment not seen for years. All around the Great Hall, shocked students looked at the Slytherin table, convinced that the end was near.

From across the hall, Ron and Hermione were watching the laughing Slytherin's as well. Ron with anger and disgust, and Hermione with growing worry. She hadn't been able to find anything definite, but Harry's behaviour this morning only proved to her that there was something more wrong with him other than his looks.

Harry was a boy. He was supposed to look like a boy. He wasn't suppose to look like a girl. He was definitely not supposed to look like a breathtakingly beautiful girl! And he most definitely was not supposed to joke around with the likes of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson! Had the Slytherins somehow cursed, jinxed, or hexed him? She wouldn't put it past them if they had.

Or maybe Umbridge had done something? She hated Harry enough to do something sinister to him, just look what that quill of hers had done already. But no, Hermione regretfully dropped that line of thought. This was too subtle for Umbridge. She was far more direct, both in her hatred and in her punishments. That left her with 'only' the Slytherins. She needed to talk to Harry, and soon. She needed to find out what those slimy snakes had done to him, so that she could put him to rights again.

Nodding with determination, Hermione quickly finished with her breakfast, wanting to be prepared to leave when Harry did. She was so intent on watching Harry, that she never noticed the storm brewing next to her.

oOo

"Harry! Wait up!"

The call came from behind them, and Kelly bit back a sigh as she stopped and turned around to greet her first two friends. Or rather, Harry's first friends ever. "Hello, Hermione, Ron. It's Kelly now, remember?" she said pleasantly, reaching out and clamping down a hand on Draco's wrist when it looked like the blond boy was about to leave the three of them alone.

"Kelly, why are you even touching that slimy thing?" Ron asked, his voice laced with suspicion and hatred. "Is that why you asked to be resorted? Is that why you changed yourself into a girl? So that you could be close to your lover? What? Wasn't you good enough for him as a bloke? You had to change yourself into a girl to get him to notice you? By the looks of it, you didn't wait long to crawl into his bed, did you? Or is that the payment he's demanding to keep you 'safe'?"

By the end of the tirade, Ron was breathing hard and everyone else was staring at him as if he'd gained a second and a third head.

"Are you feeling alright, Ron? You look a little peeked. Then again, it could be from the strain of actually thinking for the first time in your life," Kelly said solicitously. "Or did you borrow the twin's lurid literature again?"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, scandalised.

The Slytherins on the other hand was looking at Kelly with something akin to admiration.

"What? You didn't know that he borrows books and magazines from them? Then again, it isn't the sort of thing you tell the girl you hope will be your girlfriend, I suppose. Not if she is to be your respectable girlfriend that is, and I really can't see you being the unrespectable sort," Kelly mused, looking at Hermione with an evaluating gleam in her eyes.

"Harry! I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, looking triumphant at having her theory proven. "That potion _did_ more than mess up with your looks! It somehow messed with your mind as well! Did Madam Pomfrey do a thorough examination yesterday? Or is this the result of a mind controlling spell the Slytherins put on you?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "First, my name for now is Kelly. Two, I can withstand Imperio. Do you really think Draco and the others are strong enough to put a mind control spell that will actually work on me, without anyone noticing? And thirdly, if I was under a mind control spell, would I be able to tell you about it?"

"I knew it!" Hermione cried out in triumph once more. "Don't you worry, Harry, I mean, Kelly, I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will be able to put you right in no time. And if she can't, then I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore can fix you."

Kelly snorted. "You make me sound like a sick puppy or something. I'm fine. I'm not under some kind of spell. I was put in the House I should have been in from the start. You know that, Hermione. There is no mystery. There is only me having grown up enough not to keep hiding who I really am."

"Is that being Malfoy's whore?" Ron asked harshly, glaring daggers with Kelly. "I didn't believe you when you told us that the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin. I thought you truly were a Gryffindor. I see now that you were just pretending. Were you pretending to be our friend as well? Doesn't matter, you have shown your true colours now, and they sure as hell aren't red and gold!" Ron spat angrily, pulling out his wand.

"Stay away from me and my family. From this day forth, there are no ties between the Weasleys and the Potters. All ties of friendship, brotherhood, and love are hereby severed! I hope you will be happy in the snake pit, because you will never be welcomed among the lions ever again!"

"Ron? What did you do?" Hermione asked fearfully. She had felt the magic swirl while Ron had spoken, but she didn't understand what he had done.

"He did just what he said he did," Draco drawled, amazed by the stupidity of the boy standing before him, his wand still clutched in his hand.

"I don't understand, what just happened?" Hermione demanded, looking between Ron and the Slytherins, waiting for someone to tell her what was going on.

Pansy sighed, this was one of the reasons Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. They just didn't understand what being magical was about. "You do know that family is one of the most important things in the wizarding world, right, Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, and with suspicion.

"What the Weasel just did, was cutting all the ties that has been formed between him, his family, and Potter."

"What? Why? What does that mean?" Hermione asked, slowly growing frantic.

"It means that all ties, be it by blood, love, or obligation, has just been cut, and it is almost impossible to reattach those ties should one happen to change ones mind." Severus' silky voice washed over them as he came sweeping down the corridor, the Headmaster following closely behind him. "This is why _normally_ these kinds of decisions are left to the Head of the Family and not to hot-headed, immature, _children_," Severus added, giving Ron a contemptuous sneer.

"Ronald Weasley, what did you do!?" a livid looking Fred shouted, coming down on his brother like a ton of bricks.

"Look at him!" Ron cried angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Kelly. "He is consorting with Slytherins, even holding hands with one of them!"

Kelly looked down where she was still holding onto Draco's wrist. "Consorting," she huffed, "you make it sound as if we were shagging or something. I was merely preventing him from walking off. Knowing you as well as I do, I wasn't about to be left alone with you. Not until you've had a chance to went that temper of yours.

"But this isn't about me being a Slytherin, is it? You have always resented me for my 'fame'. Last year you refused to speak to me for months until you realised that it wasn't me who put my name in that blasted goblet. You have always resented being in my shadow, haven't you Ron? But at least I was the Boy Who Lived. You aren't prepared to be in the shadow of the Girl Who Lived, are you? It didn't matter to you that I am still the person I have always been, did it? No, once again you only looked to the surface," Kelly said, giving Ron a disdainful look.

"This form won't last forever, you know, what will you do when I'm a boy again? Beg my forgiveness? Expect that things will return to what they have always been? Not this time, Ronnikins. I'm sick and tired of your immaturity and your childishness. The world isn't black and white. I can only hope that you grow up before your stupidity gets you killed. Or worse, before you manage to spawn brats of your own. I don't think even Hermione's brain will be able to counter the emptiness that must reside inside your skull," Kelly said harshly. She had known that things wouldn't go over well with Ron. He was about as anti-Slytherin as you could get. Kelly had expected him to cut off their friendship, but for him to take away the love and support of the entire Weasley clan…

"I'm sorry, Kelly, I- we never though the prat would do anything like this," George said, pain lacing his voice.

"I know, George. Thank you. Come on guys, we better head off for class. No point on being late on top of everything else," Kelly said with a sigh. Holding her head high, refusing to give in to the pain piercing her heart, she continued the trek towards the Defence classroom. She did not look forward to tangle with Umbridge now, but she was not about to back down either.

Draco watched Potter leave, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He too had known that things wouldn't go over well with the Gryffindors, the reason why he had wanted to give them some privacy to attempt to work things out. He had hoped that without the snakes' presence, things would go a lot smoother. Apparently, Kelly had had other ideas, and considering what had happened, maybe she'd been right.

Turning back to glare at the redhead, Draco hissed vehemently, "Harry Potter was the best thing that ever happened to you, Ronald Weasley. Only you were too stupid to see that. You allowed your anger, jealousy, and petty insecurities to rule you. Well, guess what, _Weasel_, you will never ride on Potter's fame again. On top of that, the Malfoys will make sure that you never amount to anything. If you are to have a descent life, you will have to leave Britain to achieve it, because you will never manage it in these islands." He would have said more, but the hand placed on his shoulder stopped the angry words from being uttered.

"I suggest you head off to class," Severus said calmly, although on the inside he was seething. He had never liked the youngest Weasley boy, and it looked like his dislike was well placed. He should have known that his instinct were never wrong. "Or you will be late for Defence."

The snakes heard the silent message and they all walked off, muttering angrily among themselves, discussing what types of revenge that would be appropriate for Weasley.

Hermione watched them leave, and she knew she should be off as well, but before she could even think off concentrating on her lessons she just had to know. "Headmaster? Did Ron really sever all ties with Harry? Um, I mean, Kelly? And can those ties truly not be reconnected?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, he did indeed sever the ties. As for a reunion between the families… In the old days, this type of magic was used when a close friend had done a hideous, unforgivable act, such as murder or rape. If the family of the culprit refused to pay compensation, then, and only then, were a sever of ties done." Dumbledore explained, looking worn and tired.

"I don't understand," Hermione was forced to admit, this was an aspect of the wizarding world she hadn't encountered before.

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes but the twins weren't as restrained. "Let say that Percy raped you," George said, giving Hermione an impatient look.

"You survived the encounter and went to Dad to complain and demand compensation," Fred continued, still looking livid, his entire focus on Ron.

"But instead of doing the decent thing, he refuses to believe you, even under truth serum, and insist that his son was innocent,"

"Then, as a last resort, you could have severed all ties with the Weasley family, getting your revenge and compensation that way. It is quite shameful for the family this happens to,

"Since that proves to the world that we did not uphold our honour, and refused to do the right thing."

"But, no one would know but the arguing families," Hermione protested, still not understanding the enormity of what had happened.

"No, Hermione," Albus said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "When a severing of ties happens between two families, a record of the event is created in the Ministry, and a copy of that record is forwarded to the legal department. Any and all business contracts, or any other contracts for that matter, that existed between the Potters and the Weasleys have now been nullified. If there had been a betrothal agreement between Harry and Ginny, for example, then it is now void and no longer in affect. The legal department will go through the ledgers and check on what contracts exist and make sure that they are broken. This could have far stretching consequences. It could be months before all the effects of what Ronald did today have come to light," Albus explained, looking into the distance. This could turn out to be quite disastrous for the Light side. Worse, this could turn to be a catastrophe! Young Ronald had in minutes destroyed years of careful planning! He needed to contact Madam Bones immediately and evaluate just how bad the damage was.

"Harry was our silent partner, you prat!" Fred hissed. "If you no longer wanted to be his friend, fine! But why drag the rest of the family into this? Scared that the rest of us wouldn't agree with your narrow worldview? We told you last night, hell, we told the entire Gryffindor House, that we considered Kelly as our sister! I suggest you stay far away from us, Ronald, because right now I'm extremely tempted to cut all ties with you!" Fred spat, magic starting to crackle in the air.

"Come on, Fred, he isn't worth it. Let's find out what Mum will do to him, and then we can start plotting our own revenge," George said, gently placing an arm around his twin's shoulders.

Fred sent Ron one last, poisonous look before allowing himself to be steered away.

Hermione watched them leave with large, worried eyes. Things had to be very bad, if the twins called themselves by their birth names. She didn't think she had ever heard them refer to each other as Fred and George. Only by Gred and Forge.

"Come along, Ronald, I imagine your parents will be arriving shortly to find out what has happened," Albus said, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, steering him down the corridor.

"Professor...?" Hermione said, not sure what she wanted to ask.

"You better head off to class, Miss Granger, there is nothing more that can be done for the moment," Severus said curtly, jerking his head for the girl to get going. "A world of advice, do not bother Miss Potter for a while. I imagine her fellow Slytherins won't take the intrusion of a Gryffindor among them very well. Not after this… fiasco."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it and scurried away in the same direction as Kelly and the others had gone.

Sighing deeply, Severus reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. This day had not gotten off to a good start. He better contact Lucius and inform him of what had transpired, warning him of the promise Draco had made. The boy would do everything within his powers to ensure his threat was carried out, and he would expect his father to back him to the hilt.

Severus had a feeling the Malfoy patriarch would be only too happy to comply. There was no love lost between the families. _I wonder if there is a severed tie between the Malfoys and the Weasleys as well? That would explain the amount of hostility they display every time two of them gets near each other._


	8. Dealing With The Aftermath

_Dealing With The Aftermath_

Lucius Malfoy settled comfortably into his chair behind his desk in his study. The top of the beautiful marble desk was littered with scrolls and letters, all of them impatiently waiting for him to go through them. Lucius gave the mess a mock scowl, almost convinced that the blasted paperwork did multiply over night. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if Narcissa hadn't found a nifty little spell to ensure that he was out from under her feet several hours every day.

Then again, maybe she hadn't, considering that she almost always found reasons why he shouldn't go and lock himself into his study when he could be spending time with her. Come to think of it, the only time she was openly encouraging him to spend time in his study were when she was hosting one of her tea parties, or when she was spending time in one of her beloved greenhouses.

Smiling Lucius remembered what had happened the last time he had announced that he was going to try to make a dent in the piles on his desk. The method Narcissa had used to distract him from that idea had been most enjoyable, not to mention pleasurable. But of course, Narcissa dressed up as a French maid was always enjoyable and the things she would do... Lucius happily lost himself in the memory.

Shaking his head at his frivolous thoughts, Lucius picked up the letter that had been delivered by Severus' falcon earlier that morning. Breaking the seal, he didn't expect to see anything more earth shattering than a report of Draco's latest scrape. True, that boy could create the most interesting situations. If only…

With determination Lucius shook off his sombre mood and refocused on the letter.

_Lucius,_

_One of my students have bonded with what I think is an elemental cat. __  
There is only one problem… _

_The student is an only child. Do you know of any occurrence when  
they haven't bonded with twins?_

_Severus_

Lucius felt his eyebrow climb upward. He had known Severus for years, and he could only recall a handful of times the man had been this rattled. The man usually had his emotions under strict control, an unfortunate result of his childhood. What Eileen Prince had been thinking when she married that Muggle Lucius would never know. The man had turned out to be less than pleasant. Not to mention that he was a Muggle. Whoever her father had wanted to marry her off to had to have been better than that man! If indeed you could call him a man.

Shuddering, Lucius once more refocused on the letter. Who could this student be? For Severus to be this tight lipped about his or her identity… Could it be that…? No.

No, he would not get his hopes up! He would search through his library to find out more about elemental cats. Then and only then would he go visit Severus and demand to know what in Salazar's name was going on.

Nodding his head in decision, Lucius was preparing to climb to his feet, the rest of his paperwork long forgotten, when the fire in his fireplace turned green and Severus' head appeared.

"Greetings, Severus, I was just examining your letter," Lucius said, not bothering with pleasantries. Severus looked even more frazzled than he'd sounded in his letter.

"Lucius, there has been an… incident that I feel you should be aware off," Severus said, not bothering with pleasantries either. He didn't have the time for one thing. His students were waiting for him to come and open the door to the classroom, getting into Circe knew what mischief. This could not wait, however.

"Oh? I take it that Draco is involved somehow," Lucius said dryly, his lips twitching with amusement.

"Of course, when is he not? But this is not your usual scrape, mischief, or act of sabotage. I don't know if he has told you this, but Potter was turned into a girl yesterday when he had a mishap in potions."

Lucius' eyebrows climbed again. "No, that piece of news has yet to be reported to me. I trust you will be able to counter the potion? What in the world were you working on that got that result?" he couldn't help asking, having demanded the Potions' curriculum from Severus to ensure that Draco could prepare for the upcoming year during the summer.

"I am positive that I will be able to find out what foolish mistake Potter and Longbottom managed between them. They were supposed to work on a headache draught. However, when Harry turned into Kelly, Minerva blew a fuse and apparently heaped abuse on the boy when she took her shopping for clothes. Long story short, Kelly Potter has been resorted into Slytherin.

"Ronald Weasley, the model Gryffindor that he is, did not take either change well, and he has severed all ties between the Weasleys and Potters."

Lucius drew in his breath in a sharp hiss.

"Draco did not take that action well, ending up threatening the brat. I believe his exact words were, 'Harry Potter was the best thing that ever happened to you, Ronald Weasley. Only you were too stupid to see that. You allowed your anger, jealousy, and petty insecurities to rule you. Well, guess what, _Weasel_, you will never ride on Potter's fame again. On top of that, the Malfoys will make sure that you never amount to anything. If you are to have a descent life, you will have to leave Britain to achieve it, because you will never manage it in these islands'."

Lucius didn't even try to fight the surge of pride that swept through him. Draco had done the right thing, not to mention honoured the Malfoy name. No one attacked a fellow Slytherin without some kind of retribution. It didn't matter how long, or how short, a time that fellow Slytherin had been a fellow Slytherin.

He also felt a small surge of envy at Severus' ability to recite anything he'd ever heard verbatim. He quickly pushed the emotion to the side, now was not the time for such things.

That it had been a Weasley who overreacted to such extremes did not surprise him. It did surprise him, however, that the boy had been strong enough to pull it off. Frowning slightly he asked, "Did the magic take?"

"Oh yes, it did. I felt it, but then it could be that I was close by at the time. But Dumbledore felt it as well, not to mention Weasley's twin brothers."

"I would have thought the boy wasn't powerful enough to pull such a complex bit of magic off," Lucius persisted, wanting to fully understand the circumstances of the incident.

"He didn't have to be that powerful, not when his emotions were riding as high as they did" Severus said dismissively. "Ronald Weasley has never learned to control that hot temper of his. Nor has he been forced to take responsibility for the consequences of the things he's done while influenced by that temper. Molly Weasley have always pampered her youngest, refusing to acknowledge that they are no longer infants. Frankly, it is enough to turn ones stomach to hear her mollycoddlings.

"Because of his immaturity, Weasley was unable to deal with his supposed best friend being turned into a girl and re-sorted into Slytherin in the same day. The boy was furious with Potter as he was lambasting him, accusing him to be your son's whore among other things," Severus divulged, noting with hidden amusement Lucius' reaction to that piece of information.

"All because Potter was smart enough not to face the confrontation on his own and had asked Draco and the others to be present. Those negative emotions of Weasley's were enough to fuel his words into a sever, especially since the young fool was holding his wand as he spoke the words. His brothers were not happy with him," Severus added as an afterthought.

The two men shared a look of complete understanding.

"Is Potter the one who has bonded with an elemental?" Lucius asked, his agile mind already putting clues together, not liking the picture that was forming.

"Yes," Severus sighed, but knowing the futility to lie.

"Very well, I will research the creature, and then I will come by Hogwarts tonight. Hopefully, we shall be able to work out what is going on then," Lucius decided, mentally going through the books he had access to in the main library, wondering if he would need to visit the hidden ones to gather the information required.

Severus nodded and withdrew his head from the fire. He had classes to teach, and there was no point in speculating when you didn't have all the facts. This evening would come quickly enough, and there was definitely no point in leaving his fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins unsupervised in his dungeons any longer than he already had.

Lucius stared into the now empty fire for long moments, his mind spinning with speculations and possibilities. If Dumbledore had done… No, the man was a master manipulator, and a ruthless bastard, but he would never… would he?

Feeling a cold hand clench around his heart and a pit of dread form at the bottom of his stomach, Lucius eventually pushed away from his desk and Apparated to the main library, too impatient to actually walk the distance.

oOo

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk, dealing with some backlogged paperwork. Things had been calm lately, so he was taking the time to clean up and prepare for more hectic times. Suddenly a surge of magic went through him, and a peculiar, empty place in his heart appeared.

For long moments Arthur just sat there, not understanding what had happened. Then realisation hit and he grew frantic. Stumbling to his feet, Arthur was on his way to floo home when Madam Bones barged through his door, not bothering to knock before flinging the door open.

"Weasley, I would like an explanation for this!" Amelia barked, holding out a scroll. The dark look on her face did nothing to reassure the Weasley patriarch, and it was with great reluctance he accepted the scroll. Unrolling it, Arthur scanned the text with growing dread.

_Notification of a Severing of All Bonds_

_Initiator: Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_Recipient: Harry James Potter._

_Status: Active._

_From this day forth all and every dealing between the  
__Weasley clan and the Potter clan will be severed, rendering  
__every contract and agreement between them void and of no  
__value._

Arthur looked up at Amelia in shock. Slowly he began to shake his head in denial. No, Ron would never do something like this. He was a good boy, he knew what a sever did. Hell, the Weasleys were still suffering from the consequences of the Sever uttered by the Malfoys in 1612!

_No, this ha__s to be some sort of mistake. That's it, just a mistake. A foolish, childish mistake. That is all! _Arthur thought in despair, staring dumbly at the piece of parchment that spelled ruin for his entire family.

"It is no mistake, Arthur. Your son has managed to cast a sever. I hope you comprehend what this mean," Amelia said darkly, causing Arthur to realise that he must have been speaking out loud.

"Arthur? Are you there? Something horrible has happened! Harry! He… The clock… His hand is no longer there!" Molly cried, throwing herself around her husband's neck, practically hysterical.

Arthur automatically wrapped his arms around his wife, taking note that she still had her apron on, and that there were soapsuds in her hair. "Shhh, I'm sure there is some sort if mistake. Apparently Ron has done something. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure that Albus will be able to fix this," he murmured into his wife's ear, doing his best to calm her. Not an easy thing considering how shaky his own emotions were, but he needed to be strong for her. For her, and for the children.

Amelia snorted, but turned around and left the distraught couple to find what comfort they could. Normally, only the Head of a Family was able to invoke this type of magic, but if emotions were strong enough, other members of the family could call forth for a sever and get it.

No, whatever had happened to enrage Ronald Weasley to such a degree, there was no turning back from it. All ties between the Weasleys and the Potters were well and truly cut. All she could do now was go through the ledgers and take note of what agreements had been broken. Sometimes she hated her job.

Re-entering her office, Amelia settled down behind her desk, giving the stack of old ledgers a disgusted look. Normally she would have delegated this task to an underling, but since the Potters were involved, she would do this job herself.

oOo

"Arthur? What happened? Harry is fine, isn't he? I mean, You Know Who didn't get hold of him, did he?" Molly asked fearfully when she finally came out of her husbands shoulder.

"I don't know, love. Amelia was here earlier claiming that Ron has severed all contacts with the Potters. I don't know why he would do such a thing. He and Harry are friends. Harry is a part of the Weasley family. I... I… I just don't understand." Arthur sighed in defeat. Already he could feel the love he held for Harry diminish. Soon only indifference would remain. Hopefully he would not end up hating the boy.

"Ronald? _Our_ Ronald? No! There has to be some sort of misunderstanding! Our Ron would never do such a thing! Where is he? Is he still at Hogwarts? Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Molly was all but screaming at the end of her tirade. She would not give up Harry, not without a fight. She had already lost Percy to his ambitions; she would not lose Harry to jealousy or whatever nonsense Ron was up to. She wouldn't! She just wouldn't!

oOo

Draco entered the Defence classroom, having little difficulty to spot Potter. Especially since the girl was the first one to have arrived. Hesitating only briefly he walked over to where she was sitting next to one of the windows and sat down next to her, feeling grateful to his friends when the sat down around them, showing their support by not abandoning her like that Weasel had done.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, Draco tried to think of something to say. What did you say to someone who had lost their friend of four years, and in a manner that had cost her the entire family? He had always known that Ronald Weasley was an immature prat, but this… this was…

"I'm sorry for your loss," Draco said, trying to get an end to the oppressive silence that was slowly filling the classroom. Not even the other Slytherins quiet chatter seemed to be able to make a dent in it.

Kelly turned her head slightly and smiled. It was a rather pitiful attempt, but it was a smile nevertheless. "Thanks, Draco. I knew he wouldn't take the change well. Ron has always reacted badly to changes, but to…" Words failed her and she could only shake her head in dismay and disappointment.

"I know it is rather trite, and utterly clichéd, but you will find new and better friends," Pansy said from where she was sitting at the desk in front of them.

"I know I will definitely find better friends," Kelly agreed, sending the blond girl a more genuine smile. "The Weasleys were family though, and it is far more difficult to replace family."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling you will find a new family soon, one that will be able to support you much better than the Weasleys ever could," Blaise said. There was such conviction in his voice that those who knew of his developing Seer abilities couldn't help but wonder if he had Seen something.

"Hem, hem. No talking in the classroom. Five points from Slytherin," Umbridge stated, sending the group a disapproving look, her eyes lingering at the petit frame of Kelly Potter. Merlin, but she hated Potter. He had made life so difficult for dear, sweet Cornelius lately. When he had asked her to take on this position, and to try to do something about the Potter situation, she had jumped at the opportunity.

The brat had proven to be more stubborn than she'd given him credit for, but he would soon give in. Everyone subjected to the Quill did, eventually. All she needed was patience, patience and a few more detentions.

Turning away as the bell rang, Dolores greeted her class and assigned them a new chapter to read. Slowly they were all beginning to understand that she, and the Ministry of course, knew best. They no longer tried to argue with her, and did their assignments in silence, just as she had asked them to. Yes, a few more months and she would have whipped Hogwarts into something Cornelius could be proud of. Smiling happily, Umbridge settled behind her desk to do some grading, casting a glance now and then around the room to make sure that they were indeed working and not daydreaming or otherwise slacking off.

oOo

Kelly suppressed a sigh when the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the class. She hadn't thought it possible, but Defence was quickly surpassing History in being the Most Boring Subject At Hogwarts.

"Hem, hem, Miss Potter, a word."

And boy, was she beginning to hate that small word 'hem'.

"Professor?" Kelly asked, turning around to face the woman. Although woman was too kind a word to use, wasn't it? Umbridge really did look like a toad. Every time she was close to her, like now, Kelly was expecting her to thrust out a long tongue and snap up a fly.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered that you have detention with me this evening. Report to my office at eight." Umbridge smiled, making her ugly face look even more unpleasant. Oh how Kelly wanted to wipe that smugness off that face!

"Professor, I don't have detention tonight," Kelly stated matter-of-factly. She was not going to allow Umbridge to get a rise out of her, not this time.

"There you go again, Miss Potter. I am beginning to think that you cannot open your mouth without letting one or more lies pop out. I will look past it this one time. You will, however, report to my office because you most assuredly do have a detention with me tonight." Umbridge smug smile grew both wider and smugger.

"Was it anything else?" Kelly asked, not bothering to protest the blatant lie.

"No, run along. And remember, Miss Potter, I am keeping an eye on you. Do try and keep down your tendency to tell falsehoods, hmm?"

Kelly bit back a snort and left the classroom.

"What did she want?" Theodore asked, falling into step beside her.

"She claimed I had a detention with her tonight. The toad."

Theodore laughed. Slinging an arm around Kelly's shoulders he did his best to reassure her. "Consult with Severus; I'm sure he will talk some sense into her. He always keeps his snakes' back, no matter what. And she does look like a toad, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. I wonder, is it possible for a wizard to mate with a toad? Or is there a magical people or something that resembles toads? Or maybe a lizard?" Kelly mused, asking the question she had been dying to ask for a while. She had known better than to ask either Ron or Hermione. Ron would have turned green and complained about disgusting mental images, while Hermione would have given him a lecture about biology and what is and isn't possible.

"Eeuww!" Theodore exclaimed, looking sick for a moment. "Warn a guy before you scar him for life why don't you? But as for the existence of toad people… I think mum talked about a legend once, she said…"

"Who said what?" Pansy asked, as Kelly and Theodore joined the others on their way to Charms.

"Kelly commented on the looks of our not so charming Defence teacher," Theodore said easily. "Reminding me of a legend mum told me once when I was little. If I remember correctly, there was a group of wizards who annoyed the gods by always complaining to them about things they didn't have. They were not prepared to work for what they wanted; instead, they just sat on their asses, waiting for the gods to supply them with what they needed. In the end, the gods had enough and cursed them into a sort of humanoid toad, telling them that since they only wanted to sit there like a toad, waiting for the flies to fly into their mouths, then they could very well look the part. The wizards cried of course, begging the gods for forgiveness, but their new looks stayed. Eventually, they moved away, no one knows where, in an attempt to get away from their shame and humiliation. What if it wasn't a legend? What if…?"

"Eeuww!" Pansy cried, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Just how desperate would you have to be to mate with such a creature?!"

The other Slytherins shuddered and nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone but Kelly. "Would it be possible to find out? Wouldn't that be a blow to both her and the Ministry if we could prove that she indeed is a half-breed herself? Especially since she is the figurehead for those at the Ministry crying for stricter laws concerning half-breeds?" she asked, an eager look appearing in her eyes.

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Draco said, considering the implications of such a scandal. Fudge was proving to be an embarrassment. The blond teen knew that his father was considering having Fudge replacing, and something like this could make for a sweep through the Ministry, enabling Lucius to oust a few undesirables. "I'm not sure how we could do it, but I'm positive there is a way. We just need to find it," Draco said confidentially, walking into the Charms classroom, taking his customary seat at the back.

Kelly gave him an appraise look, suspecting he was already plotting, but finding that she didn't mind at all. It was refreshing to have a devious mind on her side, one that wasn't afraid to bend the rules a little to get the result they wanted. Hermione had always been too much a stickler for the rules to truly be an asset. He'd had hopes when in their second year she had initiated their stint of brewing Polyjuice in secret. Unfortunately, that tendency to rule bending had not survived, and for each year Hermione had become more and more stiff in her views of rules and authority.

"Good day, class. Today we will work on a levitation charm that can handle far superior weights than Vingardium Leviosa," Professor Flitwick said, looking out over his class. He only slightly jolted when he noticed Kelly, but otherwise acted as if nothing unusual had happened.

Kelly put her curiosity about what Draco was plotting to the back of her mind, and focused on the lecture.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore was not surprised when Arthur and Molly came tumbling out of his fireplace. In fact, he had been waiting for them for some time, as had those of their children that attended Hogwarts. Three of them were glaring darkly at Ron.

"Albus, what is this I hear about a Sever of Ties between the Weasleys and the Potters?" Molly asked, wringing her hands. This just could not be true, all their plans, all their hopes for a better future, they just couldn't be shattered. Not like this!

"I'm afraid it is true," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

"But... but only the Head of a Family is able to call forth something like that!" Molly cried, stepping into her husband's comforting embrace.

"Normally yes, that is true. However, if the emotions are high enough, then another member of the family is able to cast the sever. I understand that young Ronald was holding his wand as he uttered the words... I am guessing that the wand helped guide the magic. If he hadn't been holding it... We will never know now."

"Ronald! I can't believe you! How could you! How could you destroy all our plans? How could you destroy our family like this!?" Molly shouted, rounding on Ron who was sitting by himself, his arms folded across his chest, looking sullen.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Why are you all harping at me? Did you see Potter? Did you? He was sitting at the Slytherin table, laughing and talking with the other snakes as if he belonged there. Worse! He was talking and laughing with Malfoy!

"Then, when 'Mione and I went to talk to him, um, her, she was all but holding hands with him! So yeah, I told him what I thought of him, the traitor! He is a Slytherin now. Maybe he has always been one, I don't know. But from the easy way he fitted right in, I'd say he's been making a fool of us all these years. I for one refuse to have a Slytherin snake in the family!" Ron said defiantly, daring his family to reply to that.

"Oh, Ron," Arthur sighed with disappointment. "If you didn't want to be friends with Harry anymore, then that was your decision. Your mother and I would have been disappointed that you would let go so easy of a friendship that has lasted for four years, but it was your right to cut the ties, and we would have respected it.

"But what gave you the right to decide for your brothers and sister? What gave you the right to decide for your parents? You know, for someone who is such a brilliant chess player, you are utterly and completely blind when it comes to humans and relationships. I had hoped you would eventually grow out of your narrow worldview, but I see now that I should have stepped in and done something a long time ago."

"But Dad! He's a Slytherin now! In fact, the other snakes are supporting him. You should have heard what Malfoy had the gall to say to me!" Ron all but shouted, shooting to his feet. Quickly he relayed the promise/threat made by Draco Malfoy in hopes of proving his point. Ron was beginning to get extremely exasperated with his family for not seeing the important point in all this. Harry had turned on them, had turned his back on all of them, and he was the one being questioned? Life just wasn't fair!

Someone like Malfoy did not stand up for Potter after only one day. That was not who Malfoy was! Potter had to have done something to gain the slimy git's trust so quickly. Or he had been correct from the beginning and Potter was paying for the protection, probably by jumping into bed with the Slytherin Prince. With looks like that, what better way to ensure that the other Slytherins left him alone?

"So?" Arthur asked tiredly, wishing this whole mess had never happened.

"So? So!? Is that all you have to say!?" Ron shouted, growing increasingly angrier at each passing second. Not to mention redder and redder in the face.

"Yes, so!" Arthur snapped, for once losing his patience with one of his children. "I don't care what House he is in! What matter is that he is the son of James and Lily Potter! They were our friends, Ronald. When you were little Harry and you often played with each other, and Lily and Molly used to baby-sit when the need arised. Furthermore, just before they went into hiding, the four of us wrote up a betrothal contract, promising Harry and our as of then unborn daughter to each other."

Gasps in astonishment and shock could be heard from the four children who had all been unaware of this.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, your sister was betrothed to Harry Potter. _Was_. Thanks to your stupidity, that contract has been broken along with several others," Arthur spat, having become utterly furious with his youngest son as he remembered what contracts had been drawn between him and James.

"But..." Ron spluttered, shaking his head in bewilderment, his previous fury gone. "Harry never said anything about that," he protested.

Arthur laughed harshly. "Harry didn't know. Who was to have told him? His Muggle relatives?"

Ron cringed and sank back in his seat. Slowly it was dawning on him that he had royally screwed up.

"We were going to tell Harry around his sixteenth birthday, to give him and Ginny time to get to know each other better before they were formally betrothed on Ginny's sixteenth birthday. Also, Harry needed to know about the promise before he formed any close attachments to someone else," Molly said tearfully, briefly coming out of the handkerchief she had buried her face in when her husband began to tear a strip of Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How could you!?" Ginny screamed, jumping out of her seat when it hit home that she could have married the boys of her dreams. It also dawned on her why her mother so often had shared stories about the Potters and Harry while she was growing up. No wonder she had fallen heads over heels in love with the boy when they met that time at the platform.

It would never happen now, however. Thanks to her brother. With tears streaming down her face due to anger and sorrow, Ginny pulled her wand and sent the strongest Bat Boogie Hex at him that she could. The spell hit with a vengeance, and Ron cried out as his nose began to run. Desperately he tried to bat the bats away, but they only kept coming, until it looked like he was surrounded by a black cloud. None of the others was inclined to help him, they just sat back and watched with a satisfied gleam in their eyes. This was only the beginning. Ron would be much sorrier before revenge had been completely extracted out of his hide.

Remembering the contract, Ginny turned towards the one wizard who usually could fix everything. "There is a way to... I don't know, undo this, right? I mean, like Dad said, Ron isn't the Head of the Weasley family, Dad is. Doesn't the love the rest of us hold for Harry count for anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Ginevra," Albus said with a sad smile. "When I found out what had happened, I immediately contacted Madam Bones and she confirmed the Sever. The betrothal has been nullified, as has all the other contracts and agreements created over the years. I'm afraid that the Weasleys are in for a hard time."

"I know," Arthur sighed, bowing his head.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Fred asked, getting worried. He hated to have lost Harry as a friend, and he felt sorry for Ginny for losing the boy of her dreams. No matter how you looked at it, Harry Potter was the catch of the year. Hell, of the century! But how could any of that cause the Weasley family a hard time?

"It isn't generally known, but James came and talked to me a few weeks before he and Lily went into hiding. He was worried about what would happen to Harry if both he and Lily died. He was sure that if they died, then Sirius would be gone as well, and where did that leave Harry? So we made a deal.

"There wasn't much we could do before Harry went to Hogwarts, but once he began attend the school our family would help look out for him. It was an added bonus when all of you became friends, and I was only too happy to encourage that friendship. In return James set up funds for us that we could draw from," Arthur admitted with a shrug. "I didn't ask it of him, I would have looked out for Harry regardless, especially since he was already practically family, but James insisted. That was the type of man he was," Arthur said with a fond smile.

"You all know that the reason we are so poor is the debts my grandfather Aramis Weasley left behind when his business adventure went catastrophically wrong. What you don't know is that it is thanks to James Potter that we have been able to make a living at all. My salary just isn't large enough to satisfy the creditors, and if it hadn't been for the funds James secretly made available, we would have been forced to leave the Burrow and move in with Cousin Arnold."

All the children shuddered at that prospect. Needless to say, Arthur's family did not get along with Arthur's cousin.

"What happens now?" George asked shrewdly, giving Ron another death glare.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. I will have to meet with the creditors. Fortunately, most of the debts are paid off by now. It also helps that Bill and Charlie is able to support themselves and that the rest of you are spending most of the year at Hogwarts. I... I just don't know," he said somewhat helplessly, the enormity of the situation finally beginning to sink in.

"Don't worry, Dad, we could leave school and look for work," Fred said eagerly, only too happy of the prospect of getting away from school early.

"You will do no such thing!" Molly cried out, giving her son a stern look. "No matter what happens, we will be fine! I will not have my sons throw their future away by not taking their N.E.W.T.s, especially when you only have one year left! It is bad enough that one of my sons has thrown his future away, I will not stand by and watch you do that too!"

"Aright, sheesh, it was just a suggestion," Fred said, holding his hands up in an attempt to placate his mother before she truly got on a roll.

"A foolish one!" Molly snapped, before bursting into tears again.

"No more can be done at the moment," Albus said with a sad smile, ending the hex Ginny had put on Ron. "I suggest you all go back to your normal routines and see what happens. Madam Bones should notify you with a general overview within a week. We will know more then where we stand and what actions we need to take, indeed, what actions it is possible to take."

Arthur and Molly nodded sadly, knowing the truth of Dumbledore's words.

"What about Ron?" Fred asked, staring intently at Ron.

"What of him?" Albus asked, although he had a feeling he knew what Fred was talking about.

"Shouldn't he be punished for what he did? One Bat Boogie Hex is not what I would call proper punishment," Fred said darkly. Beside him George was nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

"That is up to your parents," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. "Technically, this is a family matter, not a school matter."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other. Walking off do a distant corner of the office they put up a silencing screen and put their heads together. It was impossible to hear what they were saying, and with Dumbledore in the room the twins weren't about to try their Extendable Ears. They couldn't even guess from the lip movements what was being said, as their parents were standing with their backs to the room. Years of exposure to their children had taught the two parents just about every trick their children possessed.

Eventually the screen went down and the two returned to the others. "We have talked things through," Molly began, staring hard at Ron, conveying with both her look and her voice just how momentous this was. The fact that she was using a calm, collected tone told her children just how deadly serious she was. As long as she was shouting at them, then they knew things were fine, but if she began to actually talk to them, then you had better head for the nearest shelter.

"And we will allow you to stay at Hogwarts, Ronald. For now," Molly added in a warning. "But do not think that you are forgiven, because you are not! You will buckle down, and you will study hard, Mister. Your father and I both expect you to receive an E in all your subjects by Christmas."

"All!?" Ron cried out, horrified.

"Well, we will be satisfied with an A in History and Divination," Molly allowed, after sharing a glance with her husband. "If you do not manage to fulfil that request, you will spend the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts, doing whatever extra credit work needed to pick up the lacking grade, is that understood?"

"But... What about Potions? Snape hates me! He never grades our work fairly, you know that, Mum!" Ron wailed, starting to get desperate.

"Bill managed to get an O in his N.E.W.T.s," Molly said unfeelingly. "And Charlie managed to get an E. I am sure you will manage to do just as well, if you for once in your life work hard and focus on what you are supposed to be doing, and don't spend your time goofing off playing chess or sprouting nonsense about that Quidditch team of yours."

"But Mum!"

"Don't you but me, Ronald Weasley! You have effectively ruined your sister's life! In fact, you have ruined your own life as well in the process. Don't you realise what Draco Malfoy said? He will make good on that promise, mark my words! You will have to leave Britain if you are to have any type of future, and seeing as we have no contacts in either Europe or North America, or anywhere else for that matter, you will be completely on your own. And let me tell you, young man, a lot of A's on your O.W.L.s will not get you far in this world. Or are you looking forward to living as a bum? Your father and I will not be able to support you, not after your idiotic actions of this morning," Molly stated, breaking down in a fresh bout of tears.

Arthur hugged her close, but his attention was on Ron. "Furthermore,"

"What! There is more!?" Ron cried out, not believing his ears.

"Furthermore," Arthur said, doing his best to keep his temper. "You will study hard and ensure that you get E's in all your subjects, apart from History and Divination, in your O.W.L.s as well. If you fail this, you will retake your fifth year and do it all over again. Hopefully this time you will manage to pull yourself together enough to complete this simple task."

"Simple!?" Ron howled in disbelief.

"Do not disappoint me, Ronald. If I do not see proof that you are working hard, then I will pull you out of Hogwarts and apprentice you to someone who will be able to deal with your lazy attitude. I am sure I could talk Severus Snape into taking you on," Arthur said warningly. The almost sadistic gleam in his eyes told Ron that he was completely serious.

"Yes, Dad," Ron gulped, looking down at the floor, not daring to annoy his father further.

"We will see you all later," Arthur said, giving the other children a compassionate look. "Try not to worry too much. We will find a way, we always do."

Ginny sobbed and threw herself at her father, his brave words breaking her heart. Silently she vowed to make sure that Ron's life was not a happy one from this day forth.

Fred and George walked over to their parents as well, trying to give them their support, mentally promising to lie low with the pranks for a while, not wanting to add to their mother's stress at the moment. There would be only one exception. Oh yes, there was one person who was going to be testing their new products, and a few old ones as well. Ron would learn to keep that temper in check if it was the last thing they did!


	9. Plans Go Awry

_Plans Go Awry_

Kelly reported to Umbridge's office at 7:57. No way was she going to give that bitch the opportunity to claim that she had been late. Not that it mattered much, since this would be the last detention Kelly, or Harry for that matter, ever attended with her. The only reason she had showed up here tonight was the fact that Kelly Potter wanted revenge.

No more would she allow others to walk all over her. And she was absolutely not going to allow anyone to call her a liar ever again either. If Fudge tried that 'I'm going to save my own arse by dragging Potter's name through the mud' trick again, then she would make him the laughingstock of the entire wizarding world - the Muggle world too if she could manage it - letting everyone know that you did not mess with Harry Potter. He had been unable to prevent it in the past, but not anymore. He knew a lot more than anyone gave him credit for, and he no longer hesitated to utilise what he knew.

"Miss Potter, right on time, how… unusual," Umbridge said, looking like she had bitten into something foul. _Maybe she accidentally caught and swallowed that fly_, Kelly thought with a mental snigger.

"Shall we begin? I am certain that you haven't forgotten what to do. Why don't you take a seat?" Umbridge facial expression turned smug, and a sadistic gleam appeared in her eyes.

Kelly turned away and walked towards the desk that had been set up, no longer able to look at the woman. Not bothering to suppress her sigh, Kelly settled into the hard, uncomfortable chair and picked up the quill with a look of distaste on her face. "Wherever did you find this vile thing?" she asked, holding the tip of the quill between thumb and index finger.

"Not that that it is any of your business, Potter, but there is a storage room in the Ministry where confiscated items are gathered. In most cases they are evidence held in trust until after the trial. Now and then, a suspect dies before a trial can take place, or something else occurs that prevents the trial from being carried out. When that happens, the items held in the storage room are removed and placed in another room, where they wait for someone to dispose of them in some manner or other. That quill is from that room. I don't know the particulars, and frankly, I don't care. All I know is that it is a godsend when it comes to changing stubborn people's opinions. Now then, enough chitchat. Start writing!" Umbridge ordered sharply.

Kelly bent her head and pressed the tip of the quill against the parchment. It figured that Umbridge didn't even know what it was that she had in her possession. Too bad for the toad that Kelly had found a way to counter the quill and its effects. Smirking victoriously, Kelly started to write.

The first time she wrote 'I must not tell lies', Kelly was unable to hold back a hiss of pain. The fifth time she wrote the line the skin on the back of her hand broke open and a small tendril of blood trickled down the side, dripping onto the top of the desk.

Knowing it was time Kelly looked up and stared Umbridge straight into her eyes. Then she smiled.

It was not a nice smile. On the contrary, it was a cold smile, filled with promises of pain and retribution. Shivers of dread run up and down Umbridge's spine, and she glowered at Potter, snapping, "What are you looking at? Keep writing!"

Kelly's smile grew wider. "_**Innocent blood has been spilt. Innocent magic has been stolen. I demand retribution. Blood for blood, magic for magic. Let the guilty party pay for their crimes. So Mote It Be!**_"

"What nonsense is that?! Stop hissing in that silly manner this instance and write your lines! Don't think you can scare _me_ by making those strange sounds! You will not get out of here until you have written at least 100 lines!" Umbridge shouted in rage, her fear and trepidation having grown tenfold when Potter suddenly began to hiss at her.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Kelly asked, smiling sweetly.

"Start writing, you insufferable brat, or I will teach you what true pain feels like!" Umbridge screamed, pointing her wand at Kelly.

Kelly put the nub to the paper and wrote 'I'.

She didn't get any further. A surge of wild magic appeared from nowhere and began tearing around the room, leaving complete chaos in its wake. Umbridge screamed in anger and fright and began casting spells in an attempt to remove it.

The magic immediately converged on her and enveloped her, causing her to glow. At first, the glow was pure white, but soon it turned a muddy brown. Umbridge kept on screaming, fighting the magic with all her might.

Next, the wild magic went to Kelly and enveloped her as well. The light was once again white, soon turning into a beautiful silvery green with darker highlights. Kelly hardly took any notice as she was basking in the wonderful feeling of love the magic brought with it.

_You called for justice. You called for retribution. We find your demands to be just. We find your demands to be well within your rights. We have felt the evil done to you. We will remove the foulness, returning what was stolen from you. Take heart, my child, you have been grievously wronged, but what you have asked for is within your grasp. __Just remember to keep an open heart. Hold love close to you, and you will come out of this with everything you have ever wanted. Now brace yourself, this might hurt._

Kelly blinked her eyes. Then she groaned. Pain like nothing she had ever felt before surged through her, and she collapsed onto the floor. Dimly she could hear someone screaming in the background, but she was in too much pain to worry about who it might be.

Then the pain dimmed for a moment, and Kelly was able to catch her breath. Vaguely she could hear Umbridge whimpering, causing Kelly to grin. It had worked. She could only hope that the bitch ended up with a nasty line of her own on a more prominent place than the back of her hand. Like the middle of her forehead.

Suddenly Kelly frowned. Why was she in so much pain? The spell was supposed to give Umbridge the same amount of pain that she had inflicted with that accursed quill, Kelly wasn't suppose to feel anything. Then another surge of pain swept through her, and she forgot everything as it felt like she was being pulled apart. Unable to take anymore, she mercifully blacked out.

Neither Kelly nor Umbridge were awake to see blood start to pour out of the wound at the back of Kelly's hand. They never heard the alarm going off, and they never saw the changes that came over Kelly, revealing to all her true looks. And her true parentage.

oOo

Lucius and Severus were sitting in the Potion master's private rooms discussing the things the blond had found out. But not before Severus had been made to tell all that had happened since Potter's unfortunate Potions incidence.

Both men practically jumped out of their skins when an alarm suddenly began to wail through the air, growing louder and louder, not to mention shriller and shriller.

"What is that infernal racket!?" Lucius asked loudly, forced to shout to be heard over the noise.

"I'm not sure… It almost sounds like the… No! Impossible!" Severus grew pale and jumped up from his chair, racing for the door. Before he reached it, Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice was heard above the alarm.

"Attentions students and staff! The sound you hear is the 'Student in Mortal Peril'-alarm. Everyone is to gather in the Great Hall so we can find out as quickly as possible who it is that is in danger. Thank you."

"Student in mortal peril? I thought that was just a myth," Lucius shouted as he ran after his friend towards the Slytherin common room.

"No, it is real all right. But for it to be activated you really and truly need to be in mortal peril!"

It didn't take the two men long to get to the entrance of the common room, and to their great relief they saw the students already making their way to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion, the older years making sure to look after the younger ones.

"Does anyone know if anyone is missing?" Severus shouted, wishing that the alarm were less strident. It was difficult to hear yourself think, never mind talk. If anyone was calling for help they sure as hell couldn't be heard over this racket.

"Kelly Potter!" Theodore Nott called out as he passed Severus, holding hands with two frightened looking first years. "She was to report to Umbridge for a bogus detention at eight."

Severus swore and turned around to hunt down the Defence teacher and make sure she hadn't harmed one of his snakes. He knew there was something fishy about the detentions she'd been assigning Potter, but he hadn't interfered since it wasn't his place. It had actually surprised him at the time that Minerva hadn't done anything. Now he knew why.

Arriving at Umbridge's office, Severus banged on the door with his fist. When no one answered, he sent up a prayer that it was because they had already left for the Great Hall. Unfortunately, something inside him was telling him that that was not the case.

Pulling his wand, Severus blasted the sturdy oak door to pieces and barged inside, prepared for just about anything.

He was not prepared for what he did see, and he came to such a sudden halt that Lucius had no option other than run smack into his back, causing both men to stumble forward. It did have the desired affect of waking him from his stupor, and Severus rushed forward, dropping down on his knees next to the still form of Potter.

Or rather, the still form of a young man. Whoever this was, he sure as hell didn't look like Potter. Unfortunately, Severus didn't have long to contemplate the youth's looks. Magic was swirling around the teen, causing him to levitate several feet off the ground. Blood was dripping from a gash on the back of his right hand; but instead of a red, freely flowing liquid that one normally saw coming from a wound, this fluid was thick and sluggish, more resembling black tar than blood.

"Someone has done blood magic on this child, and somehow both his body and magic are now rejecting whatever was done. He might very well bleed to death before the rejection is complete," Lucius said, taking stock of the situation.

"Do you think a Blood-Replenishing Potion or two would help?" Severus asked, sighing in relief as the alarm finally was cut off. At least they wouldn't have to shout any longer.

"No, I don't think so," Lucius mused, trying desperately to remember what he'd read on arcane rituals and their counters. "If I remember correctly, the tainted blood must be rejected before any healing can be done. If we feed him a Blood-Replenishing Potion, we will only give the magic more blood to clean, causing him to bleed more, which is not something we want to do at this time."

"There has to be something we can do! Other than sitting here and watch him bleed to death that is!" Severus snarled, glaring hotly at his friend.

"If I knew what that was, don't you think I would do it!?" Lucius snarled back, glaring daggers at Severus.

The two men were so busy glaring at each other that they never noticed when Draco came into the room, ushered along by two rather large cats.

"Care to tell me what is going on? Where did these cats come from? Why do they insist I come here? And who is that? Where is Kelly? For that matter, where is Umbridge?"

The two men immediately forgot about their staring contest and turned to look at Draco, and at the two cats. One of them, the one with a white spot by its left eye, bounded over to where the unknown youth was floating in the air. Extracting its wings, the cat jumped up onto the teen's chest, growing smaller mid jump until it was no bigger than a common housecat by the time it landed. The animal immediately made itself comfortable and started to purr. The other cat carefully wrapped its imposing teeth around Draco's wrist and tugged gently to get him to move forward.

"Umm, Dad?" Draco asked, eyeing the creature nervously.

"It is alright, son. From what Severus has told me, those are a pair of elemental cats. By the looks of it, one of them has chosen you to bond with them. I am sure they will not harm you," Lucius said soothingly in an attempt to calm his son down. They did not need a panicking teenager on top of everything else.

Draco gave his father an uncertain look, but stepped forward nevertheless.

The cat kept tugging until Draco was standing as close to the other teen as possible. Only then did it start to purr. Draco smiled and reached out to scratch it behind its ear, relaxing considerably. No matter what anyone said, it is a rather frightening experience to suddenly find oneself face to face with two ferocious looking jungle cats. Especially when one grabs you with impressive teeth and starts dragging you somewhere where you are not supposed to be.

The blond boy was not prepared for the cat to suddenly bite down on the wrist it was holding in its jaws, nor for the bite to be hard enough to break the skin, and he was certainly not prepared for the surge of wild magic that went through him.

"What did you do that for!?" Draco cried out in indignation once the magical surge had died down.

_So we could save your brother_, was the mental reply.

"My brother? I don't have a brother," Draco replied, sadness and anger vying for dominance inside him.

_Snap out of it! We don't have time for feelings of self-pity! Your brother is very much alive. However, he won't be for much longer. __Unless__ you get off your sorry ass and start helping us!_

"What can I do?" Draco asked, deciding that he could wait a little bit longer to ask his questions. He was rather certain that the cat couldn't hurt him now that they had bonded, but he was not certain enough to test his theory.

_Place your hand on his chest and lend him your magic. He needs an anchor. __Magic is doing what she can to repair the damages done to your twin, but she cannot do it alone. You need to give him a reason to stay, here, with you. You must help him find the will to go on fighting, to go on breathing. Tell your father to send for your mother. All three of you will be needed this night if this child is to be saved._

Draco choked on his emotions, placing his free hand almost reverently on the barely moving chest of the suspended teen. "Father, the cat says that this is my twin brother. That Magic is working on repairing the damages done to him, whatever that means, but we need to anchor him so that he has reason to stay among the living. He said to get Mother, that it will take all three of us to keep him here. I don't understand, I thought he was dead? That he was killed when we were babies?" Draco glanced over at his father, unashamed of the tears streaking down his face.

"I don't understand either, son, but I promise you that before this is over, the guilty ones will explain, thoroughly, what happened that night. But first-"

"First you have a brother and a son to save. I will send word to Narcissa. Why don't you do what you can in the meantime?" Severus cut in, climbing to his feet. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that Lucius could do more good than him at the moment. Forcing himself not to look back, Severus left the office at a dead run. Reputation be damned!

oOo

Severus' departure never fully registered in Lucius' mind as he moved closer to the two boys. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, and moving even slower he reached out to place his other hand on the other youth's chest. By chance he placed his hand right above the boy's heart and it was almost painful to feel how slow and sluggish each beat was.

_Help him! Standing there crying over him isn't helping in the least. Call to him, reach for him, before he has stepped over into the great beyond!_ The snap was like a slap to the face, and both Malfoys reeled from the mind call.

"He is quite correct, Draco, now is not the time for tears. Drake, my son, can you hear me? You were stolen from me, from us, and never did I think that I would find you again. I searched and searched for so long, until I was forced to give you up for dead. But a small part of my heart never gave up. It refused to give up the hope that I would find you again. And guess what? I have. I have found you by some miracle, and I cannot lose you now. Please, son, fight. Come back to me and I promise to love and cherish you to the end of my days." Lucius reached up to wipe away the tears that were falling. He didn't know where the sudden outpouring of words were coming from, but he knew that every word was true.

"Hey, brother, for all my life, I have carried with me an empty, gaping hole where you should have been. I always knew that something, someone, was missing in my life. Who'd had thought it be you, huh? Could explain why I was so eager to become your friend when we first met. Could be why it was always so much more fun picking fights with you than anyone else, even Weasley and the Mudblood." Draco too reached up to wipe tears away, for once not embarrassed to openly display his emotions.

"Please, you have to stay here with me, with us. Just think of all the cool pranks we could pull. Just think of all the cool stuff we could do, period. I have so much to show you, there are so many great things we could do together, we might even manage to catch Dad and Severus with a prank or two. I've been trying for years, but they always know what I am up to. I need your, brother, you just can't give up now!"

"Where is he? Is he really here? By Merlin and Morgana, where is my baby boy?" Narcissa cried, coming hurtling into the room, not caring who saw her with her perfect Malfoy mask off. "Oh, baby, what did those brutes do to you?" she asked, throwing herself around the neck of the floating body, not caring that she caught the cat as well in her embrace. She just cried harder, and between her sobs told her baby boy how much she'd been missing him and how she was never going to let go of him now. None of the conscious Malfoys noticed when they were enveloped in a golden glow, but Severus saw it and he carefully stepped closer to the four.

Black blood was still oozing from the gash, but it seemed like it was slowing down. As more and more of the tainted blood left the body, it became more and more apparent that the body was undergoing some major changes. For one thing, it grew taller, filling out slightly at the same time, making it less scrawny looking.

The trademark jet-black hair paled until it was the typical Malfoy fairness, with a few darker highlights. It soon became clear that it would never again be the same pale blond that Draco sported.

The teen's eyes were still closed, but Severus was prepared to bet quite a sum that they had changed as well to the well-known Malfoy silver.

What was truly amazing, however, was the disappearance of the famous lightning bolt shaped scar. As the facial structure changed, from the Potter roundness to the more pointed visage of the Malfoys, the scar grew paler and paler, until no sign was left that it had ever been there.

Slowly Drake blinked his eyes open, his searching gaze meeting Severus' black ones. The Potions Master noted absentmindedly that he had been partially correct. The boy's eyes had changed from Lily's piercing green, to silver. But it was a much darker silver, almost the colour of mercury, and Severus had a suspicion that the youth would never completely be rid of whatever had been done to him to make him look like a copy of Harry Bloody Potter.

Still, that didn't matter. Drake was back. Drake was back with his family, and that was all that counted. Reaching out his hand, Severus grasped Drake's and smiled softly at him. Drake weakly squeezed the Potions master's hand, and, after a brief glance around at his family, he closed his eyes with a content smile, already drifting off to sleep.

The wild magic that had been swirling around the room began to dissipate, and Narcissa sank down to the floor with her son as he was slowly lowered, no longer held afloat by the powers he had called forth.

"What did you find out?" Severus asked, noting that the gash on the back of the hand had closed and that no more blood was coming from it.

Lucius sighed and sank to his knees, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Not much. Drake didn't know what was going on, which is quite understandable, and the wild magic could only tell us what it had picked up from Drake's body."

"Someone did an Adoption Charm on him," Draco butted in, anger filling his every fibre. "Some one kidnapped my brother, used a bloody Blood Adoption Charm on him to disguise him, and forced him to take the place of Harry Potter! Ten to one we all know who did this, but what I want to know, is why? Why!?"

"Because the Potters aren't dead," Severus said quietly. "It is the only thing that makes sense. Lily and James were substituted by golems or something similar. The Dark Lord kills the stand-ins, but then Harry Potter did the unexpected and survived the attack. I'm positive there is something in the prophecy Riddle is obsessing about that ensured that outcome. Albus knows what the entire thing says. It would seem that the Potters, probably on Dumbledore's urgings, allowed the baby to face the Dark Lord, hoping that what happen would happen. Then the three of them were whisked away to safety. I would surmise that they have been spending all these years training the real Harry for his 'destiny'.

"There was just one tiny problem; everyone knew that the Potters were dead. The public might agree upon allowing the baby to grow up far away from the limelight, but once Harry turned eleven they'd expect him to attend Hogwarts. However, that would put a damper on whatever plan Albus cocked up with the Potters. So, they arranged for a substitute," Severus stated deprecatingly, tenderly looking down at the boy who had been put through so much.

"It is a devious plan. No one would expect Albus Dumbledore capable of such trickery," Lucius said darkly, looking down at the son he had thought lost for so long.

"But what would happen to him when the real Potter returned?" Draco asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He would be redundant, of course," Severus replied blandly, hiding with difficulty his churning emotions. "I think that is why Albus has encouraged the boy to get involved in his various 'adventures'. If he was accidentally killed, then the public would be so happy and relived when the Potter brat did return that they couldn't care less who the impostor had been, only caring about that their hero had returned to them, safe and sound."

"Only, he didn't die," Draco said, looking down at his brother, feeling a new admiration for the boy who had always inflicted such strong emotions in him.

"No, he didn't. A typical Malfoy trait. I guess you can change the cover, but you truly can't rewrite the pages inside," Severus mused, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders.

Lucius snorted and climbed back onto his feet. "He is a Malfoy. A Malfoy do not bow down to anyone," he stated arrogantly, putting on his most haughty attitude. "The… whatever, said that he needed to sleep, undisturbed, for as long as possible, and that he would be weak for a week or so once he woke up again. We need to stay close, all of us, even you Severus, so I suppose you will have to either cancel your classes or have Dumbledore find a substitute until Drake is strong enough to be on his own.

"Unfortunately, he is too weak to be moved far, or I would have removed him from Hogwarts. I need your help to keep him safe, Sev; I will not have Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, harming him or mine ever again!"

"You can all stay in my rooms," Severus said, bending down to pick up Drake, having some difficulties to extract him from Narcissa who had ignored all of them in favour of rocking Drake back and forth, humming a lullaby.

"My wards are impressive enough to keep even the Headmaster at bay, at least temporarily. If we stay there we will have plenty of warning before he or anyone else comes barging through the door."

Lucius didn't look happy, but since he had no other options he agreed to Severus' plan, stepping forward to help support Drake's weight. Unfortunately, his struggles to keep his son alive had drained him more than he had realised, and only Draco's quick reflexes prevented the three of them to crash to the floor.

"Let me carry him, Luce. You look like you are about to drop at any second. Obviously keeping Drake anchored took more out of you than any of us realised. I have a few restorative draughts in my rooms that should put you to right in no time," Severus said, striving to keep his tone mild and reasonable.

In truth, he was burning up with jealousy that he had been unable to assist the Malfoys saving Drake's life. Drake was his godson, and Severus had missed the boy too, damn it!

Unaware of Severus churning thoughts, Lucius nodded his head in acceptance. He had no wish to relinquish his son so soon after finding him, but there was no denying the truth that he felt about as stable as a wet noodle. There was no way he'd be able to carry Drake, not even the relatively short distance to Severus' private quarters.

"Very well, I concede," Lucius said with a small smile. "Why don't you lead the way, Sev, and we-" The rest of the sentence was cut off as Dumbledore chose that moment to barge into the office.

"What is happening in here? Why did the alarm go off? Why didn't you come to the Great Hall? What happened to Dolores? And who is _that_?" Albus Dumbledore asked, stepping more fully into the room.


	10. And The Guilty Shall Pay

**A/N:** My apologies to all of you who wanted this to be a Harry/Draco story. Not this time I'm afraid. No, Harry will be given another soul mate, although I'm not going to tell you who it is just yet, grin.

As alwyas, a big thank you to all of you who reviewed, I truly do appreciate all the positive feedback.

* * *

_And __The Guilty Shall Pay_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. First, there had been the mess with Ronald Weasley and the Sever of Ties he had accidentally cast, leaving Albus with a gigantic headache as he tried to figure out a way to work around the complications of one rash act. The Potters had counted on the marriage contract between Harry and Ginevra, wanting to cement the bond between the two families. Not to mention that with the Weasleys' firm grounding in the Light, there truly couldn't be a better spouse for the Boy Who Lived. It didn't exactly hurt that the girl was a redhead. The Potters had always had a certain weakness for redheads.

Besides, there truly wasn't many suitable girls available for young Harry. Since Lily was a Muggleborn, Harry needed to marry a Pureblood, and it was a sad fact that most of the Purebloods were on the wrong side of the conflict. Not that James would ever allow his son to marry a Slytherin.

Albus chuckled to himself. James Potter might have matured a lot since his school days, but he was still as prejudice today towards the Slytherins as he had been when eleven. Not that Albus disagreed with that. The Slytherins needed to be kept on a short leash, and to allow one of them to marry the Boy Who Lived… that was simply unthinkable. Why the political powers the family would get from such a union... No, that was too dangerous to even consider.

But now all those plans were ruined. Broken. All because one hot-headed boy who couldn't see past the end of his nose! Never before had Albus been so close to throttle someone. Finding another Pureblooded witch for Harry to marry would be a nightmare. They might have to look abroad after all, something that Albus had been happy to avoid since most of the Light families of Europe was far too stubborn and independent for Albus' peace of mind. It would be much more difficult to rule Harry Potter if his wife and her family should insist on meddling in Albus' affairs.

Dumbledore sighed and reached up to rub at a temple. As if the mess that young Ronald had created wasn't enough to ruin his day, now the Student in Mortal Peril alarm had sounded for the first time in three hundred and sixty-two years. What else was going to wrong this wretched day?

Once he had made his announcement about everyone meeting in the Great Hall, Albus hurried to get there himself, wanting to be on the scene, hoping that his commanding presence would keep the children in check and prevent them from panicking.

As he had expected, organised chaos met him as he reached his destination, but the Prefects seemed to have everything well within hand. Looking out over the room, Albus noted with approval that the various Houses were seating themselves at their respective table. Good, that would make it easier to find out who was missing.

Stepping up to his normal seat at the Head Table, Albus lifted his wand into the air and emitted a few loud bangs along with a shower of sparks. "If I may have your attention please," he called out, forced to raising his voice to be heard over the infernal racket of the alarm. "Prefects, if you would make a headcount please. We need to find out who is missing as quickly as possible. Does anyone know of someone who is not present?" Albus asked, looking out over the assembled students.

"Kelly Potter is with Professor Umbridge, serving a detention," Theo shouted, looking up briefly from where he was attempting to keep his charges calm.

"Thank you, Mr Nott. Does anyone know of anyone else missing?" Albus called, trying to ignore the churning sensation at the pit of his stomach. _Oh, no! Not Potter again, _he thought with some dismay. _Why is it that __every__ time something happens, Potter is in the middle of it? And why is it that he __insists__ on coming out of every confrontation victorious? If this keeps up, I'm going to have to arrange for an 'accident' for the boy. One he cannot possible wriggle out of. He is starting to becoming an embarrassment to me, not to mention a dangerous liability._

Albus suppressed the urges to rub at his temples or to pinch the bridge of his nose. Both were gestures that made him look human, something he could not afford to do in front of his students. He needed to keep his image as an omnipotent, if slightly mad, wizard un-besmirched. It would not do for the children to start doubting him. Not now when the war was so close to being resolved.

_I suppose I should be thankful that the alarm didn't go off every time that Harry was off on his adventures, or the wizarding population would realise just how dangerous those __things really were. Fortunately, the alarm does not cover the Secret Chamber, and I managed to muffle them for the area that Fluffy was protecting. It was pure luck that Sirius didn't activate them in Harry's third year, then again, considering how we had to modify them so that the Dementors wouldn't set them off… I guess those blasted creatures were good for __something_Albus thought sourly.

_And with Harry being a 'legal' participant of the Triwizard Tournament, the alarm didn't respond to when he was in danger that year. It really was too bad that Harry wasn't killed during one of those tasks. He surely had plenty of opportunity, _Albus thought bitterly, once again fighting the urge to rub at his temples.

"Sir? Draco Malfoy is also missing, along with Professors Snape and Umbridge," Pansy called out, having been looking for her friend in vain for several minutes. The blond boy had been just behind her, for Salazar's sake. What could have happened to him on the way to the Great Hall?!

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. I shall head off and investigate this immediately. Minerva, Filius, would you please come with me? I trust I can count on the rest of you to keep the students under control?" Albus said, looking out over his staff, noting for himself that both Severus and Dolores was indeed missing.

_Hmm, if I am fortunate, Dolores has managed to create that accident for Potter. There is no secret that there is little love lost between them. Or maybe I can arrange for something after this that will entitle me to kick that vile creature out of my school. _

Feeling immensely more cheerful, Albus set off for the dungeons, intent on finding his missing people.

oOo

Unfortunately, the rescue mission turned out to be much more difficult than the professors had expected. Unfamiliar magic kept the three from entering the part of the castle where Umbridge had her office. Not even Dumbledore was able to pass through the invisible barrier, and it was the first time in his long career as Headmaster of Hogwarts that Albus was denied access to an area. Not even his professors' private quarters were closed to him. Not that he abused that privilege. Well, the only teacher's privacy he didn't respect was Severus', but the silly boy owed him and Albus didn't see any need to adhere to common courtesy when it came to a Death Eater. No matter how useful that Death Eater was.

Severus, just to be contrary, had put up the most impressive wards to protect his quarters, but Hogwarts usually overruled those wards if Albus enforced his will upon the castle strongly enough. It got tiresome at times, but Albus refused to be bested by anyone.

Glaring hotly at the invisible barrier barring his way, Albus sought out the connection he had with Hogwarts, mentally calling on the castle's aid. To his shock there was no reply. Never before had Hogwarts refused to answer him, and Albus made a second, stronger call, making sure to make his displeasure known.

There was still no reply.

"Albus? What is going on? Why can't we move forward?" Minerva asked, looking worriedly between the Headmaster and the corridor they needed to enter but couldn't.

"I don't know, Minerva. There seems to be something blocking us. Worse, this unknown power is interfering with my connection with the castle," Albus said with a tired sigh, not seeing any point in keeping that information secret.

"Do you think Dolores has done something?" Minerva asked, clutching at her throat in alarm.

"I don't know. I suppose anything is possible. I confess that I am most worried that Miss Potter is missing at a time when that particular alarm went off. It does not look good," Albus said gravely, his mind spinning with various options to turn this disaster in his favour.

"Albus, something is happening," Filius said excitedly. The Charms professor had been examining the unfamiliar barrier, attempting to find a way to remove it, or, at the very least, bend it enough so that they could get through.

Holding his wand high, the small professor stepped forward, astonished to find no trace of the magic that had kept them at bay. "It is gone!" Flitwick exclaimed in shock.

Albus didn't bother to ask question as to why, he merely hiked his robes up and took off down the corridor at a sprint, intent on getting to Potter as soon as possible, wanting to see if he could 'help' the child along onto his next grand adventure.

Minerva and Filius exchanged a look before taking off after the Headmaster, albeit at a more dignified speed.

oOo

Bursting into the Defence professor's office, Albus was not pleased to note that the entire Malfoy family was present along with Severus and an unfamiliar youth that looked frighteningly similar to Lucius' offspring. Not that much of the youth could be seen, sheltered as he was by Severus' arms.

"What is happening in here? Why did the alarm go off? Why didn't you come to the Great Hall? What happened to Dolores? And who is that?" Albus asked, stepping more fully into the room.

When no one made a move to answer his question, Albus began to lose his patience and he demanded, "Just what is going on here?" Giving his Potions master a hard look that promised retribution if Snape didn't start give Dumbledore the information he wanted.

Lucius, who had straightened the moment Dumbledore came rushing through the door, gave the aged wizard a sardonic look. "Your quest for information is understandable, but I believe this young man's need for medical attention must come first," he said calmly, wanting to get his family away from the old meddler. He knew better than to confront someone with the Headmaster's powers while magically weak, not to mention mentally and physically exhausted. This confrontation was needed, but Lucius would be damned if he allowed Dumbledore to dictate the rules or hold the higher ground.

"Now, now, Lucius, there is no need to be so defensive. I am merely worried considering the nature of the alarm that sounded earlier. And I can't help but wonder how much of a coincidence it is that you are here at the same time the alarm went off," Albus said, his eyes twinkling merrily. If he played his cards right, he might be able to get rid of two of the biggest thorns in his side, if not three.

Lucius arched a pale eyebrow. "I suggest that you look to your Defence teacher before throwing baseless accusations around, Headmaster. After all, she was the one who was locked in alone with Miss Potter, doing Merlin knows what to the poor girl. Now, if you'll excuse us, this child need medical attention, and he will not get it while we are standing around satisfying your curiosity," Lucius said, allowing some sharpness to creep into his voice.

"Of course. Why don't you take whoever that is to the hospital wing? I will join you there shortly, as soon as I have a better idea of what went on in here. Dolores is here you say?" Albus belatedly asked, looking around the office for his professor, finally spotting her lying in a crumbled heap in a corner, resembling a rag doll more than a human being. "By the way, where _is_ Miss Potter?"

Lucius paused and glanced over his shoulder, his hatred for the other man clearly visible in his silvery eyes for a brief moment before they shuttered and became studiously blank. "Albus Dumbledore, I have just helped save the life of this boy, and although he has vastly improved, he is far from stable. I find it curious that you consider your quest for answers more important than the welfare of those under your jurisdiction. Might I suggest that you focus on your professor? She is the one responsible for what happened here tonight, not this young man.

"Now I am going to ensure that the boy gets the care he needs. I would suggest that you do not bother me or my family until such a time that we are ready to talk to you. In other words, do not contact us, we will contact you. Good day, Headmaster, tend to your school while you are still able," Lucius said, his voice just as ominous as his words.

Giving Dumbledore one last dark look, the head of the Malfoy family swept out of the office intent on catching up with the others who had already left, his focus shifting to how best aiding his family, completely putting the Headmaster out of his mind – for now.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Just what in the name of Merlin happened in here? Where is Harry? Who is that boy? Why are the Malfoys here? And what exactly happened to poor Dolores?" Albus demanded, forced to raising his voice as the group of Slytherins completely ignored him and merely kept walking further away.

Grasping his wand tightly, Dumbledore fought to keep his temper in check. He was incensed that his questions went unanswered. Just who did those people think they were? How dare they ignore him like that? Didn't they realise who he was? Didn't they realise what kind of power he held over them? Over the entire wizarding world? Didn't they realise what he was capable of?

But what truly worried him was that the entire Malfoy clan, including Severus, had looked like they wanted to squash him under their heel, as if he was some tiresome bug that had gotten in their way. Just what had happened here tonight? How much did the Slytherins know? _What_ did they know? Were they a threat to his power and position? And how much of a setback for Albus' plans would this mess cause?

"Albus, who was that? For that matter, what are the Malfoys doing here? Did you find out what happened to set off the alarm?" Minerva asked, glancing over her shoulder in an attempt to catch one last look of the unknown child cradled in Severus' arms. Something strange was going on here, but for the life of her, Minerva could not figure out what.

"I'm afraid that I have no answers to give you at this time, my dear," Albus replied somewhat distractedly as he moved slowly around the office, attempting to find out just what had occurred in Dolores' office. It looked as if a miniature tornado had gone through the room, tossing everything that hadn't been nailed down around, creating one gigantic mess.

If he didn't know better, he'd say that the office had been subjected to a magical ritual gone wrong. However, there were no signs of the usual tools needed for a ritual, and although the Malfoys had been present when he arrived, there simply hadn't been enough time for them to do a thorough clean up after it went wrong. Simply banishing the candles and the runes wouldn't be enough to remove all traces of the magic performed, and Albus should have been able to pick up at least the general gist of the type of ritual that had taken place here tonight. But Dumbledore couldn't pick up anything, and that worried him more greatly than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

"Albus, we need to get Dolores to the hospital wing immediately," Filius stated in alarm, worried that the Headmaster was more concerned about the state of the room than of one of his professors. True, all of the staff hated Dolores Umbridge with a passion, but the woman needed medical aid and she needed it now!

"Why don't you and Minerva bring her to Poppy, Filius? I will remain here and attempt to find out what set off the alarm. It has had to be something extremely serious for that to happen, and I would prefer to have as many details as possible before Cornelius descends on us."

Flitwick nodded his head hesitantly, understanding the need for information but still not happy with the way Dumbledore had completely ignored the Defence professor. After all, Umbridge was the one who had been present when whatever had happened occurred, so it was only logical to turn to her first for answers.

Sensing the man's unease, Albus moved over to where the Charms professor was hovering and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I know that I can count on you and Minerva to look after Dolores. The sooner we find out what happened here tonight, the sooner we can start working on damage control. I fear that Minister Fudge has gone far too far in his eagerness to keep Harry from threatening his career. The man simply will not realise that young Harry doesn't have any political aspirations," Albus said with a soft laugh, adding another pat for good measures.

"Albus? What happened in here?" McGonagall asked as she watched Flitwick conjure a stretcher and levitate the unconscious woman onto it. "This place is a mess, no, it is worse, it is in shambles! No accidental magic could have done this, no matter how panicked or threatened Potter felt. Just what was Dolores up to? And why didn't you know about it and put a stop to it before it got this far out of hand?"

Dumbledore bristled slightly at the criticism of his leadership. First Severus and now Minerva, how dare they question his authority? "I don't know yet what took place in here, Minerva. That something grave happened here is obvious, perhaps if the two of you vacated the premises I might be able to contact Hogwarts and with her help get a few answers while Poppy work on Dolores," Albus said, giving his two professors a pointed look.

"But Albus, for the alarm to sound-"

"Minerva, please, the longer we stand around arguing amongst our selves, the harder it will be to find out just what exactly took place here tonight. The only thing I can pick up for sure is that nothing evil has occurred in this room," Albus said, having no computations breaking his Deputy off, not feeling in the mood to deal with her rants and reprimands at the moment.

"But Albus!" McGonagall snapped, pointing towards the large pool of black liquid clearly visible on the floor. "How can you claim that nothing of a Dark nature took place in here tonight? How do you explain that, not to mention the alarm-"

"Minerva, _please_," Dumbledore said with forced patience. "I have no doubt that some form of Dark Arts was performed here tonight. All I am saying is that nothing _evil_ occurred. There is a slight difference between the two as you well should know. Now, could you please take Dolores to Poppy so that she can be treated and revived? We need answers badly, and the more facts I have before interrogating her, the better I will be able to discern when she is lying and when she is telling the truth."

McGonagall gave the Headmaster an uncertain look, but in the end she followed Flitwick from the room, her mind troubled by the things she had seen and with the many questions that were swimming around in her head. Still, it was clear that Dumbledore didn't have the answers they were seeking, or at the very least, was not yet prepared to share them with her.

oOo

Once he was finally alone in the room, Albus began to prowl around the edges, attempting to get a feel for what kind of magic had been cast here this night. Not many knew that he was that sensitive to magic, or that he most of the times were able to 'smell' what type of magic a person had used, even if he could not always name the individual spells. He especially had an affinity to tell when the Dark Arts had been used, something that had helped him immensely in his fights against Grindelwald and Voldemort both.

But this time his senses were silent. It was obvious that something had happened, but for the life of him, Albus couldn't figure out what that something was. Sighing heavily, he made his way over to the pool of blood. At least it smelled as if it was blood; it sure as hell didn't look like any blood Albus had ever seen. Just to be certain, Dumbledore cast an identification spell on the liquid and got the answer back that yes, someone's blood had been spilt here tonight, and it was human blood at that. Unfortunately, that was the sum of the information his spell gave him. It did not identify whose blood it was, something that would have helped Albus immensely in figuring out what had happened.

"Blast it all to hell, just what were you up to, Dolores? And who put you up to it? Was it Cornelius? I know the fool is worried about his public image, but would he go so far as to attempt to _murder_ the Boy Who Lived?

"Or was this a plot thought up by you alone, my dear? But why would you do something that drastic? Harry is no threat to you, so why go to such extremes?" Albus asked the air, feeling secure in the knowledge that he was alone and that no one could hear him mumble to himself. He had acquired the habit to talk to himself over the years, finding it easier to sort out his own mind if he was actually voicing his thoughts. Usually Fawkes was there to listen to his ramblings, adding a trill now and then as if voicing his own opinions.

Unfortunately, the Phoenix wasn't here tonight, and Albus was forced to do what he could to unravel this mystery on his own. He didn't even have the assistance of Hogwarts and that troubled him more than he wanted to admit. Just what had happened here to cause the castle herself to go silent?

Muttering to himself, Albus voiced and discarded various theories as he made a second and then a third circle around the room, always careful to stay clear of the suspicious looking pool of blood. The more the magic resisted being analyzed, the darker Dumbledore's theories grew, until he had all but convinced himself that Dolores Umbridge was not the one behind whatever had taken place, but Harry Potter himself.

As the thought took root, Albus began to plot a failsafe plan to finally get rid of the boy who was truly becoming a threat to his plans. He suspected that Voldemort could get to the boy's mind, which was why he had been avoiding looking at the so-called saviour of the wizarding world. Had the Dark Lord finally managed to sway the youth towards the Dark? Had Potter decided to side with the man who had murdered his parents? If that was the case, then how could he get rid of the boy without having suspicions fall on himself? The Light needed to show a united front, not to mention a positive front; they truly did not need more rumours and suspicions.

Albus sighed and rubbed at a temple, thinking resentfully, _I really should have made sure that the brat died during the Triwizard Tournament. Then all the blame would have been placed on Tom Riddle where it belonged. Blast that boy for always managing to come out on top of any and all confrontations, smelling like roses to boot. What would it take to kill off the little menace?!_

Snarling angrily under his breath, Dumbledore was unaware that he wasn't as alone in the room as he had thought. Invisible to mortal eyes, two unusual cats were watching the Headmaster pace around, listening in to the man's thoughts and learning just how deep the wizard's treachery went.

_We will have to deal with this one soon, dear brother, _the smaller cat with a white spot sent to her sibling, a sense of anticipation going through her. She loved giving the guilty their just reward, and this one was a particularly Dark specimen.

_Oh we will, dear sister of mine, we will. But first we need to check on your bonded. He will need some help to adjust to his new circumstances, and this one will keep for later. Besides, this is one guilty party we won't want to rush, don't you agree?_ the larger cat sent, butting the smaller cat gently with his head.

The spotted cat snickered and sent her brother a few suggestions of suitable punishment.

Sensing a presence behind him, Albus whirled around, wand in hand and ready to defend himself, only to be brought up short as nothing met his searching eyes. Completely baffled, Dumbledore moved forward cautiously, attempting to pick up on what had caused his magic to tingle just now.

Casting a few spells designed to locate a living person, no matter what they were hiding under, be it spell, potion, or cloak, Albus was most dismayed when the results kept coming up empty.

_Are you sure we can't play with this one? Just a little?_ the female feline asked wheedlingly, giving her brother her best puppy dog look.

The other cat merely snorted. _Down, girl, this one will keep. First we need to help healing our cubs. Besides, don't you think that they will want to be present when we do get to play? This one has hurt both of the boys if you recall, not to mention their parents and the Dark Protector. They will __all__ want to be present when this one gets his due, and I for one do not want to explain why they missed out on the fun, do you?_

_Besides, it has been a long time since Magic gave us such a tasty morsel to play with; you don't want the fun to end too soon, do you? _the male added with a mischievous grin.

The spotted cat sighed but knew that her sibling's words were true. Her cub _would_ want to be present when they took their revenge on Dumbledore. Besides, she had a feeling that Magic herself would like to have a say in what happened to this arrogant wizard. Who did he think he was, abusing his powers in such a way? Did he really believe that no one would take him to task or make him accountable for his crimes? Snorting derisively at the mortal's folly, the cat sighed and acknowledged the truth; for her cub she would do anything, even wait to deliver well-deserved justice. At least for a little while.

_Very well,_ she said with another sigh, adding a pout for good measure. Just because she knew it would be better to wait didn't mean that she had to like it. _I guess that the bumbling bee can wait for a day or two. But promise me that he will __suffer__ for what he has done to my cub. To our cubs, _she amended, recalling the feelings of agitation and turmoil coming from the older twin when he realised that his brother was in fact alive. The same feelings had been pouring off from the three adults as well, she belatedly recalled.

Sighing once more, the elemental cat gave Dumbledore one last, glowering look before melting away into the shadows, promising herself that she would keep close tabs on the wizard, ensuring that he couldn't hurt her charge ever again. If needed, she would put him down, swiftly and as painfully as possible, prolonged suffering be damned, before she allowed him anywhere _near_ her cub. Satisfied with her promise, she turned her focus on the child that had called her and her brother to his side. He needed her now, and so did his family.

Finding their charges, the two cats turned visible and climbed up onto the bed, snuggling down next to their bonded, happily falling asleep. They would watch and they would wait, and then the time was right, then they would strike, and strike swiftly. Yes, it was good to be allowed out to play again. It really had been too long.

oOo

Albus suddenly shuddered, looking around the office with a wild glint in his eyes. For just a moment he had felt something, something unworldly, that caused him to feel fear in a way he had never felt before. It was almost as if someone… something… was measuring his worth and he was found lacking.

Another shudder worked its way up his spine, and Albus looked around almost desperately, hoping to catch the smallest glimpse of whoever was in the office with him. Still not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Dumbledore swiftly left the room. He wasn't fleeing. Nope, it was just that he was needed in the hospital wing, that was all. Poppy should have a preliminary report ready for him by now, and if he was lucky, Dolores should be awake and able to give him an account for what had taken place here tonight. Nodding vigorously to himself, Albus was only too happy to leave this part of the castle behind.

Glancing over his shoulder, Dumbledore was unable to suppress the cold fingers of dread wrapping themselves around his soul. Deep down he had a feeling that he did not want to know what had happened in that room, and if he was fortunate, he would be able to pin the entire mess on either Potter or Umbridge. If he was truly fortunate, then he'd be able to pin the mess on them both, giving him a sound reason to kick both of them out of his school.

oOo

Severus swept down the corridors leading to his private chambers. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it! But the indisputable proof was resting in his arms. Drake Malfoy wasn't dead. He was very much alive, if not exactly well.

Scowling darkly, Severus pondered the unpleasant truth that had been revealed this night. He still couldn't believe it that Drake was alive. For all these years, he had been alive and forced to masquerade as the blasted Boy Who Lived. Severus' blood ran cold as he recalled the many so-called adventures the youth had been involved with, and he had a feeling that there were many more incidents that he knew nothing about. Potter had proven to be quite sneaky when he wanted to be, and the older he got, the more Slytherin he became.

Severus snorted to himself, no wonder. The boy was born Slytherin, bred and true, and no matter what he looked like, and no matter what had been done to him to take on Potter brat's appearance, that fundamental truth could not be altered. He couldn't believe that the Potters had done this.

Severus' scowl deepened. Just how had James managed to pull this off? Malfoy Manor was extremely well protected, generations of paranoid Malfoys had seen to that. Lucius himself had increased the safety precautions around his home the day he found out that Narcissa was pregnant, so there was no way in hell Potter could have just waltzed inside the Manor and steal the baby. Not to mention that no matter how much of a jokester the older Potter had been, he had never been particularly studious. The only subject he excelled in was Transfigurations, and Severus doubted that he had learned anything useful in that class to help along his career as a kidnapper.

Lily on the other hand…

Severus took a deep, shuddering breath, a cold fist clenching his heart.

Lily.

Closing his eyes, Severus came to a halt as memories assaulted him.

Lily.

She had been his friend, or so he'd thought. Bright, sensitive, caring, brilliant at Potions even though it was not her most favourite subject. Vivacious, tender hearted, almost too much so. Lily had been the one good thing from his time as a student at Hogwarts, and he had kept her memory close to his heart, attempting to live up to her expectations of him once he had managed to turn away from the Dark Lord's sway and false promises.

Lily. She knew how thrilled he had been to be named godfather to the twins. She hadn't cared that they were the sons of Lucius Malfoy, but had cared for them just because they meant so much to him. She had loved hearing about their antics, and she had laughed and celebrated with him the day the boys had called him Sevvie for the first time.

They hadn't managed to meet often once they had graduated, but they _had_ kept in touch, and Lily had gone against James' and the Marauders' wishes that she keep away from him. So why had she agreed to this? Why had she agreed to steal one of his godsons and put him in the place of her own child?

When had she become cold-hearted and uncaring of others pain and sufferings?

"Severus? Are you all right?" Lucius asked compassionately, placing a gentle hand on the Potions master's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"No, I'm not," Severus reluctantly acknowledged. He hated admit any kind of weakness, but Lucius would know the lie for what it was so why bother? Besides, this was Lucius, perhaps the only friend he had left in the world and Severus didn't want to alienate him unnecessarily.

Lucius gave him a twisted smile. "No, I don't suppose any of us are all right at the moment. I apologise for asking such a stupid question. Come, let us move to your rooms and make ourselves comfortable. Tomorrow will come soon enough, eh?"

Severus found himself unable to speak, so he just nodded his head and forced his legs to start moving again. He would deal with the loss of his friend later. Much later. When he was alone and armed with a bottle or two of whiskey.

When he realised that the Potters were still alive he had harboured a small hope that he would get his friend back. The part of his heart that had been waiting to beg her forgiveness for getting her and her family killed had been dancing with joy that he would finally get the chance to actually do so.

But the Lily Severus had known while in school would never have agreed to this cruel scheme. The Lily he had known would never have agreed to treat a child so callously and so… inhuman. _I guess this means that the Lily I knew most definitely is dead. No matter whether she is alive or not, the girl I knew is no more and I will never get her back. __Damn__ you James for corrupting and destroying everything you come near! You weren't happy with making __my__ life miserable, you just had to go and ruin Lily too, didn't you?_

_But there are still something missing, I can feel it in my bones. This plan, it is too… elaborate for James Potter, even with Lily helping him. Perhaps if all four Marauders were working together I might have believed them capable, but no… _

_Face it Severus, Albus Dumbledore has to have been a part of this scheme. I don't want to believe that the man I looked up to, the man I considered a father and a mentor would do something like this, but he is the only one I can think of beside the Dark Lord who would have the resources and the skill to make this happen. _

_I've known that Albus has gotten more… ruthless over the years, especially after the Dark Lord's return, but to do something like this? How did I miss the signs? How could I have been so blind that I didn't see…?_

A soft whimper from the boy in his arms brought Severus out of his angry thoughts, and he increased the length of his steps. Snapping out the password to the door guard, the Potions master entered his last sanctuary. Hesitating only briefly, Severus made his way to his bedroom where he gently placed Drake in the middle of his bed before stepping back to allow the boy's family to crowd around him.

Before he could do more than move a few steps to the side, intent on leaving for the living room, wanting to give the Malfoys some time alone with their lost son, two sets of hands shot out and grasped hold of his arm and his robe respectively. Looking up, Severus was caught in two sets of eyes, one silver and one pale blue, both filled with compassion and tears.

"You are family too, Severus. Stay, the boys will need you as well," Narcissa said, gesturing for him to move closer again.

"You know she is right, Sev. Besides, I've learned never to argue with my wife, it just isn't worth the effort. She always wins in the end, no matter what I do," Lucius mock grumbled, slanting a loving smile at the blond woman standing next to him.

"Which is why you are married and I am single," Severus promptly snarked back, but his heart wasn't in the banter. Giving his friends, no, his family, a grateful smile, Severus moved forward until he was once again standing next to the bed, smirking slightly at the sight before him.

Draco had not bothered to pay any attention to the adults. He had merely crawled onto the bed the moment Severus had released his armful and pulled his brother into his arms, holding him as close as humanly possible, shedding a few tears of gratitude to have his twin back.

He could still remember what life had been like when they were together, albeit vaguely; he still remembered the connection they had shared. How there had always been an awareness in his heart and soul that had been his brother. Draco could also remember – vividly – the exact moment that awareness had been abruptly cut off, leaving him alone and bereft in a world that had suddenly seemed a lot larger and scarier, not to mention darker.

Since that fateful night, Draco had never felt whole. He had always known that something was missing, that a piece of his soul had been torn asunder, leaving him emotionally crippled. Oh, he had lived his life the best he knew how, determined to live life to the fullest for both of them. But it had been so hard at times, so difficult to fill both their shoes. It didn't exactly help that his parents had never recovered from the loss, no matter what brave face they showed the world. Their family had fallen apart that day, and none of them had believed that they would recover from that blow.

Until now.

Tugging Drake closer, Draco vowed to make sure that the other boy was never out of sight ever again! Feeling the tight springs in his chest finally start to loosen, Draco relaxed into the soft mattress and promptly fell asleep, emotionally and mentally drained from the effort to keep his brother in the physical world.

Narcissa cooed at the sight and Lucius smirked. Whishing he had a camera, the blond helped Severus to change the boys' clothes into something more comfortable to sleep in before charming the covers to move on top of the children, adding a warming charm for good measures, wanting to keep his most precious treasures warm in the somewhat chilly room.

Severus cast a glance at the two exhausted parents. Lucius looked like he was about to drop any second, and Narcissa was positively grey with fatigue. Shrugging his shoulders, the Potions master came to a decision and pulled his wand, shrinking almost all of the furniture in the room and moving them to the side before enlarging the bed until it comfortably could accommodate four persons, giving the two Malfoys a pointed look once he had finished.

Lucius opened his mouth, about to protest, but then he closed it again and shrugged his shoulders elegantly. He knew when he was beat, and at the moment he was beat in all senses of the word. He would not be able to do anything for his children while this exhausted, and tomorrow promised to be a day filled with unpleasantries.

Transfiguring his clothes into a set of black silk pyjamas Lucius crawled into the bed, snuggling close to Drake's back, slinging an arm over both of his boys, needing to feel them both tonight. It wasn't long before Narcissa joined him, snuggling up to Draco and doing the same. The twins never stirred, and the two parents had almost fallen asleep when a soft purring reached their ears.

Moments later something small yet heavy was walking on them and the purring grew stronger. Cracking open an eye, Lucius came face to face with one of the cats that had bonded with his sons, and he arched an eyebrow as if to say, 'where the hell have you been?'. The cat just gave him an unimpressed look as it plonked down on Drake's torso and began to studiously wash a front paws. For a moment Lucius considered snapping at it, but in the end he decided that he was just too tired to bother and settled down to sleep once more.

Severus watched the exchange with an amused smile. It wasn't often that Lucius Malfoy was bested and for it to be a cat… no matter that it was as far from an ordinary cat as you could get, it still was enough to cause the dour man to crack a smile.

Sighing softly, Severus summoned his favourite armchair from the living room, modifying it slightly so that it would be more comfortable to sleep in. Once he was satisfied, Severus changed out of his teaching robes into something a bit more comfortable, and settled down into his chair to keep a watchful eye on his charges. If Dumbledore were stupid enough to come visiting tonight, then he would get a shocking reception. Literally. Grasping his wand tightly in his right hand, Severus settled down for the night, conjuring a soft afghan that he tucked snugly around his legs and feet. Once he was satisfied that he would stay warm, the Head of Slytherin started to plot all the things he would do to the one he had once held in such high regard.

On the bed one of the cats opened a sleepy eye and gave the Potions master an apprising look. Yes, the Dark Protector would do everything within his powers to protect her cub. And my, didn't he have a vivid imagination? She would have to share the man's thoughts with her brother; they simply _had_ to include him when they planned the lesser punishments for the judged ones. Oh, but this was going to be so much fun!


	11. Cornelius Fudge’s Comeuppance

_Cornelius __Fudge's Comeuppance_

Albus slowly made his way to the hospital wing for the second time that night, his mind a whirl of thoughts. He had been halfway there when he suddenly remembered the students waiting in the Great Hall.

He had been tempted to just leave them there, not feeling up to dealing with their angst and their demands for answers. Answers he just didn't have at this time. But then his common sense had inserted itself, and Albus had turned around and trudged back down to where the Great Hall was located on the first floor. His staff would not thank him for keeping them awake all night, and if he dealt with the children now he could truthfully tell them that they didn't have all the answers yet and send them off to bed.

Unfortunately, the chaos had been just as bad as he had imagined it would be. The children were all wide awake, even the younger years, and all of them began to pester him for answers the moment he entered the room, and Albus was a bit dismayed to realise that neither Minerva nor Filius had made it back to the Great Hall yet. Really, all they had to do was deliver Umbridge to Poppy, how long could that simple task take?

Sighing in annoyance, Albus rubbed at a temple, willing the headache forming to just go away and leave him alone. Fortunately, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws had been fairly simple to deal with. A few platitudes and they had willingly gone off to bed. The Gryffindors had been a bit more persistent, especially Granger had insisted in getting answers as to how Potter was doing. Ron Weasley had been standing nearby, glowering darkly and making disparaging comments until the Muggleborn girl had had enough and had turned on him in a fury.

While the two were preoccupied with each other, Dumbledore had managed to gather the other Prefects and have them herd the rest of the House back to their common room. Albus had gotten rid of the last two lions by giving them a stern look and threaten to take off points, at which time the two fifth years had cowed before him and had finally scurried off to bed, still trading barbed comments back and forth.

Not surprisingly, it was the Slytherins who turned out to be the most difficult ones to get rid of. The fifth years had descended on him as a group, demanding to know where Potter and Malfoy were, not to mention their Head of House. Albus had attempted to placate them, but the snakes simply refused to be placated, and were for once standing up to him in a most alarming manner.

The Headmaster was not about to allow a bunch of _Slytherins_ to run roughshod over _him_, the great Albus Dumbledore, so he had given them a few veiled threats before sending them off, feeling a perverse pleasure in removing over a hundred points from the snot nosed little brats. That should teach them to mind their betters!

Some of the students would undoubtedly write to their parents to report what had happened, but Albus would deal with that fallout when it arrived. Hopefully, he would have some answers by then, and if he was truly lucky, the situation with the false Harry Potter had been dealt with, once and for all. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the Malfoy spawn would turn out to be such a _hassle_ when he dreamed up this plot all those years ago. Perhaps he would have been better off using another child, but it had all been so… poetical somehow. Using Lucius Malfoy's child to portray Harry Potter had tickled his funny bone and Albus had been unable to resist the temptation.

Then there was the fact that people would expect the Boy Who Lived to be above the norm when it came to magical strength, and there was no denying that the Malfoy twins had shown an aptitude for magic at an early age, a clear sign of the power they would come into once they matured. So yes, Albus had decided to use one of the boys, even though the difficulties obtaining one of them had been almost insurmountable. It would seem that momentary lapse of weakness was now coming back to bite him in the ass.

But he had been right. Drake Malfoy had proven to possess an amazingly large magical core, and Albus had been forced to visit the Dursleys on several occasions to put blocks on the boy to prevent him from levelling the house around the Dursleys' ears.

The boy's strength had both delighted and frightened him. It delighted him that all that powers were under his tutelage, ensuring that he was the one controlling the boy. Unfortunately, it had also given him many a nightmare thinking about the strengths that Draco Malfoy possessed and what ways his family was moulding him to use those powers for.

Some of those worries had been laid to rest once the brat had arrived at Hogwarts. Draco had turned out to be much weaker than his sibling was. Still, Albus had placed a few careful blocks around the boy's core as soon as he could, wanting to be on the safe side in case the older twin was merely a late bloomer. What the Headmaster never realised was that 'Harry's' magic had awaken prematurely, forced as it was to work overtime to keep the child alive in the abusive environment the Dursleys' provided. If that hadn't happened, Drake Malfoy would be dead today. In fact, he would have died long before he ever received his Hogwarts letter.

_No matter, I don't care how strong or weak the Malfoy twins are, it is time for 'Harry Potter' to die. I don't have time to deal with him any longer, and now that Voldemort is back it is far too dangerous to leave that link between them active. Who knows what knowledge Tom will be able to pick up from the boy's mind. And if anyone can find out the truth, it is Tom Riddle since Drake's memories of his first year of life is still in his mind. They are buried behind a strong Obliviate, but they are still there, and if Tom should get into his head to go rooting around in 'Harry's' mind he could stumble upon those forgotten memories. _

_The gain simply do not outweigh the danger. Not anymore. Definitely not when you take in consideration the attitude of Kelly Potter. Harry was such a delightful child, always doing what he was told. Kelly on the other hand, she will be a handful. Just look at the way she ditched Minerva and went exploring in Diagon Alley on her own. And the way she demanded a re-sorting! _

_No, it is time for my little impostor to meet a sticky end. Fortunately, Harry will be ready to come out of hiding next year, which should reassure the masses. Perhaps 'Harry's' death will finally get Fudge off his high horse and force the pompous fool to start listening to me again. Really, attempt to discredit me like that! I will pay him back, just you wait Cornelius, your time will come, that I promise you, _Albus thought darkly, still smarting from the way the Minister of Magic had managed to strip him of most of his titles. That had not been a part of Dumbledore's plans, and he vowed to get the idiot back but good.

_Perhaps I should have __him__ kicked out of office? That should be a nice payback, don't you agree Cornelius?_ Albus thought with some glee. But then he sighed and wrenched his thoughts back to the matter at hand. Harry Potter, the impostor. _How should I go about getting rid of the pest? Should I attempt to make it look like Lord Voldemort is the one responsible? Or should I just lock the boy away somewhere and have him starve to death? Perhaps pretending that he got overwhelmed and ran off?_

_No, I can't do that, no matter how tempting. I don't dare do anything that might put Harry in a bad light. Having the sheep believe the Boy Who Lived to be a coward for a year will do nothing for the Light side. Ah well, an attack by the Dark Lord it is then, _Albus thought somewhat sadly, not wanting to give Drake an honourable death. The little menace did not deserve such an honour.

_But wait, what if I set it up to look like Harry went off to fight the Dark Lord, but in reality I put him away somewhere where no one can get to him? Too bad he is able to resist the Imperio, or I would have ordered him to go down into the Secret Chamber and sit and wait for me to come and get him. Salazar Slytherins old hideout would have been the perfect burial site for that troublesome little __brat._

_Ah well, I guess something appropriate will come to me within the next few days or so. _Albus frowned as he regarded several delicious plans he would love to implement. Suitable paybacks for all the troubles the false Potter had caused him. _I suppose I will have to take Lily's feelings into consideration when it comes to the public side of 'Harry's' death. She knew it was a possibility that the fake would meet an early demise, but she did wrangle that promise from me that I would do everything within my powers to look after the boy as if it was her own son._

_Silly child, but that is Lily for you. She always was too tenderhearted. Being a mother has not cured her of that flaw in her character. At least I can count on James to smooth things over with her. Redirecting her attention to Harry should do the trick as well. It really is too bad that I never managed to make her see that sometimes you have to do unpleasant things to preserve the greater good. Sometimes sacrifices are the only way forward. James knows this, and hopefully Harry does to. Merlin alone knows that I have done my best to instil that sentimentality into the boy. _

Albus smiled proudly as he thought about his protégé. Young Harry had grown up to become the perfect Gryffindor. He was everything that Albus had hoped he would be, and he was looking forward to the day when he could publicly name him his heir.

Spotting the doors to the infirmary, Albus' mood grew sombre again as he recalled why he had come here. _Finally_, he would be getting some answers. _Poppy better have Umbridge awake and in a talkative mood, or I don't know __what__ I'll do, _Albus thought uncharitable as he banged the doors open, knowing how much the school nurse hated when people did that but for once not caring a whit about the woman's feelings.

"Albus! Really, is that any way to behave around sick people?" Poppy asked, giving the Headmaster a disapproving look.

"My apologies, my dear, I guess my magic got away from me for a moment," Albus replied, allowing his eyes to twinkle cheerfully at the nurse. "So, how is Dolores? Have you managed to find out what ailed her? More importantly, is she awake and able to answer a few questions?" Albus asked, moving to stand at the foot of the bed where his so-called Defence teacher was resting.

Getting his first good look at the woman, Dumbledore was unable to suppress a shudder of revulsion. Dolores had never been a beauty, but the figure lying in the bed was positively hideous. "Dear Merlin, what happened to her?" Albus asked, his lips curling up in disgust.

"Do I know how it happened? No. Do I know the result of whatever happened? Yes. Do I know how to revert it? No," Poppy said matter-of-factly, coming to stand next to the Headmaster.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked in puzzlement, giving the woman standing beside him a weird look. Since when did Pomfrey talk in riddles? Especially to him of all people? Albus might love talking in riddles to others, but he did not tolerate his own people doing that to him. Anyone who attempted to was dealt with swiftly and thoroughly.

The mediwitch sighed and gestured for Dumbledore to follow her to her office. This was one conversation she did not want anyone to overhear. "That being on the bed is Dolores Umbridge, and yet it isn't," Poppy began, holding up her hand to stem the scolding the aged wizard was about to let lose. Sighing petulantly, Albus settled back in his chair, silently willing Pomfrey to get her ass into gear and start speaking already. Explanations were long overdue and Albus truly didn't have much patience left in him this night.

"We both know that Dolores Umbridge is human. I am sure we both remember her time here as a student. We also both know that one of her ancestors was a member of the infamous Toad people, cursed by the gods for their lazy ways," Poppy said, emitting a wicked little laugh. "Merlin, but how she hated the fact that she didn't have 'clean' blood like everyone else. She truly was ashamed of that stain on her family tree. I have always felt that her unreasonable hatred for Half-breeds come from her own feelings of guilt and inadequacy.

"Anyway, the being lying in that bed is no longer human. She is Dolores Umbridge, but she is as she would have been if one of the Toad people hadn't mated with a human. Added to that, all her magic has been stripped from her, resulting in her new status, that of a Squib," Poppy said, coming to an end of her report.

"A Squib you say?" Albus asked, intrigued. There were rituals that could strip and/or bind a person's magic. There were even rituals that could strip a person of part of their ancestry if they happened to be of mixed blood, as most wizards today were, no matter that the Purebloods were protesting that fact as loudly as they could.

However, those rituals were arcane, not to mention extremely illegal. On top of that, Albus had felt no traces of such a ritual in the Defence office, and there was the troubling fact that no physical traces of such a ceremony had been present. Such an arcane ritual needed a lot of careful preparations to set up, and it would have been impossible to clean it up in the short time the Malfoys had had to their disposal.

Besides, why would the Malfoys _want_ to perform such a ritual? And on Dolores Umbridge of all people! And why do it in Hogwarts of all places? Lucius was a wizard of high standing in their society. Fudge certainly took every word coming out of Malfoy's mouth as gospel!

This entire situation just didn't make any sense at all. None of this made any sense! Every time he turned around, Albus was faced with new questions. Questions that stubbornly did not yield any answers. Just what in the nine hells had occurred during Kelly Potter's detention?! Who was responsible for the state of that office? Who had stripped Dolores of both her magic and her humanity? And who was that boy Severus had been cradling so tenderly in his arms?!

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her? We need to find out just what happened here tonight, not to mention that we need to find out what happened to Harry Potter," Albus belatedly added for Poppy's benefit.

Poppy's eyes widened in surprise. "The Potter boy is missing?" she asked incredulous. This was the first she head about that little detail.

"I don't know," Albus replied with a tired sigh, playing it up to the nurse's sympathy, hoping that would give him access to Umbridge sooner rather than later. Poppy tended to be rather territorial when it came to her patients, and she did not look favourable on those who wanted to disturb them before she was ready to give her consent.

"When I finally managed to make my way to Dolores' office, Severus was already there with the entire Malfoy clan. They were just about to leave when I arrived, and Severus was carrying a boy in his arms, a child I have never set eyes on before. There were, however, no signs of Harry. That reminds me, where _are_ the Malfoys? Did you put the youth in one of the private rooms?" Albus asked, peering up at Pomfrey over his glasses.

Poppy gave the Headmaster a confused look. "I haven't seen Severus, the Malfoys, or any strange boys, Albus. The only ones I've seen since the alarm went off is Minerva and Filius when they brought poor Dolores in here."

Albus gave her a wide-eyed look, then he frowned in displeasure, immediately realising what had happened. He had simply assumed that Severus would take the boy to the hospital wing, but Snape had obviously sequested himself and the Malfoys away in his rooms instead.

_Silly boy, does he really think that he can keep me from breaking down his wards and__ prevent me from demanding the answers I am due? It would appear that Severus is getting ideas above his status. I think it is time the two of us had a little 'chat'. I would hate to lose Severus' skills as a Potions master, but I will not have one of my servants being disloyal to me. Perhaps it is time to give that Death Eater a physical reminder of what Azkaban is like. It seems to me that Severus has forgotten those months he spent there after Voldemort's fall, before I deigned to vouch for him and take him into my care._

Not sure what to make of the grim look on Dumbledore's face, Poppy was about to speak when the doors to the infirmary was slammed open for the second time that night. Frowning in displeasure, Pomfrey was about to lambaste the miscrediant when Tonks burst into the office, closely followed by Shacklebolt.

"Is there something the matter?" Albus asked, immediately going into business mode, tucking the matter of Severus Snape into a far corner of his mind to be dealt with later.

"Albus! Thank Merlin we found you! The Ministry! Fudge, he is…" Tonks managed to get out between huge gasps of air, a clear indication that she had been running for quite some time.

"Cornelius? What about him?" Albus asked, confused. What could have happened to put two of his top Aurors in such a state?

"We don't know. Neither do the Healers. But Albus, the wards! The wards around the Ministry, they are failing!" Kingsley said, actually grabbing hold of one of Dumbledore's arms, attempting to get him moving towards the nearest fireplace.

"I'm right behind you!" Albus stated firmly, gently extracting his arm from the bruising grip. Dolores would just have to wait, as did Potter. The Ministry could not be allowed to fall. Not now with Tom lurking in the shadows, plotting Merlin alone knew what!

oOo

When the trio walked into the Ministry building they stepped into chaos. Alarms were blaring and people were running everywhere, although no one seemed to be doing anything constructive about the crisis. Not that it was clear what the emergency was.

Shaking his head at the folly he was seeing, Dumbledore carefully extended his senses, wanting to get a feel for what was wrong with the wards. He himself had helped strengthening them once upon a time, and he still checked them over at least once every year to make sure that they were doing well and that no one had attempted to temper with them. With Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy running around, you just could not be careful enough.

Frowning thoughtfully, Albus had little trouble spotting that something was most definitely off with the wards. Something was indeed interfering with them, but for the life of him he could make neither heads nor tail of what he was sensing. It was almost as if something was… draining them? But how? It should be impossible.

True, the wards protecting the Ministry building was nowhere near the potency of those surrounding Hogwarts, but they were still very impressive. Considering that they were protecting one of the most important persons of their society they had to be. Not to mention that the Unspeakable were always looking for ways to ensure that no one or no thing could get to them, this should be impossible.

Sighing deeply, figuring that Cornelius had done something incredible stupid – again! – Dumbledore began making his way towards the anomaly he was sensing. He had a feeling that this was going to take a while to sort out and Albus silently cursed Fudge for his lousy timing. He honestly didn't have time for this right now. Wasn't the thorny mess he had left behind at Hogwarts enough? Just how many things were about to go wrong this cursed night?

Feeling the wards groan in distress as they fought whatever it was that was affecting them, Albus angrily cursed under his breath, realising that he had just jinxed himself. Quickening his steps, the Headmaster of Hogwarts hurried to get to his destination. The Ministry could not be allowed to fall! Apart from the demoralisation of the morale that would lead to among the sheep, Albus simply would not allow the countless magical artefacts and various researches to fall into Tom Riddles hands. Dumbledore shuddered to even think of the horrors that man could unleash if he ever managed to access some of the things that were being stored deep in the bowl of the Ministry of Magic.

_No, that w__ill only happen over my dead body! Harry might be the one prophesised to kill the Dark Lord, but I'm not exactly helpless against that upstart of a Slytherin!_ Albus thought with some satisfaction as he hurriedly wound his way through the labyrinth that was designed to confuse and befuddle would-be thieves and other unsavoury individuals, remembering with relish his various victories against both Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort. Unlike some, Albus Dumbledore had not earned his reputation by smiling prettily to the camera!

Finally arriving at the point where the disturbance seemed to come from, Albus was disturbed to note that the very air seemed to be simmering with magic and he gave the doorway an uneasy glance. Still, he would not learn anything noteworthy while standing here dithering with himself, so discretely taking a deep breath, and clutching his wand tightly, Albus plunged into the unknown closely followed by Tonks and Shacklebolt.

oOo

"You can put that away," a gruff voice said brusquely. "There isn't a thing a wand can do to help here."

"Alastor?" Albus asked in surprise, while silently berating himself for not having expected the former Auror to be here already. Who else would be called in to investigate a crisis like this if not the notorious Mad-Eye himself? His paranoia might have gotten out of hand over the years, but there was no denying that Moody was extremely skilled at what he did.

"Aye. I don't know what idiocy that fool Fudge has been up to this time, but he has managed to severely depleted the magic of this building for sure. Not to mention that he has managed to mess up a lot of the magical devices used by the Unspeakable. It will take weeks, if not months to sort everything out, and Merlin alone knows when the wards will be back to full strength. If you hadn't noticed, they are a mess!" Alastor said grumpily, coming over to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Do you know what happened? What could possibly have affected both the wards and the toys the Unspeakable likes to play with so much? And why aren't we at the wardroom? It is nowhere near here, and wouldn't it be logical to try to find the problem there rather than here? And what is that?" Tonks asked, stepping closer to a stone that seemed to pulsate with power. The Auror was mesmerised by the way the pulses coming from the stone seemed to imitate the beating of a human heart. Not stopping to think, Tonks reached out a hand to touch it, only to be ruthlessly yanked back by both Shacklebolt and Moody.

"That, lass, is an anchor stone," Mad-Eye said tersely, giving Tonks a dark look. "Didn't your trainer teach you to never touch unknown magical objects? CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he suddenly roared, causing everyone to jump in fright, even Dumbledore.

"An anchor stone, are you sure about that, Mad-Eye?" Albus asked, cautiously moving closer to the black stone, the size of one of Hagrid's fists.

"Aye, that I am. It took me ages to figure that out, since normally magic is fed _into_ an anchor, and this one is doing the exact opposite. From what I have been able to learn from observation and from asking a senior Unspeakable who is a friend of mine, no one knows how long the thing has been here, but 'everyone' knows that it draws magic from somewhere and then uses that magic to replenish the wards," Alastor said, rolling both his eyes in annoyance and exasperation. An unknown entity had been sitting this deep inside the Ministry of Magic and no one today had even bothered to learn what exactly it did or where it got its powers from? No wonder the world was going to hell in a hand basket! Incompetent fools the lot of them!

"It is supposed to feed the wards you say?" Albus asked, tearing his eyes away from the pulsating stone to look up at his friend. "But it is doing the opposite? Is that why the wards are so weak? Because that thing is draining them? How do we make it stop? If it is that old then it probably is saturated in magic, and it will be extremely difficult to deal with. The simple solution is most definitely out, since blowing it up probably will take down the entire building," Dumbledore mused, finding his gaze once more drawn towards the anchor stone and the mystery it possessed.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried, Albus. The drainage has stopped, thank Merlin, and all that thing is doing now is sitting there, pulsating. What has me worried is how we prevent that thing from draining the wards again, and I would like to know just why the Minister of Magic collapsed just before the alarms went off. Obviously, the fool knows something, but getting that information from him will be like pulling teeth from a hen," Moody said gloomily, giving the anchor stone a dark glower.

Dumbledore pondered the things he had learned while attempting not to train his senses onto the stone. The longer he viewed the thing, the more ominous and unpleasant it seemed to be. Just what was it doing down here? Tonks was right, this room was nowhere near the wardroom, the obvious place for it to be if its purpose was benevolent, not to mention innocent. Why had someone taken such great precaution as to hide it down here? Even the Unspeakable hardly ever came to this part of the Ministry, so the hiding place was well chosen by whoever was responsible for this little mystery.

Sighing, Albus had to admit defeat. He was unable to get anything from the anchor stone, and, although it galled him to have to admit it, not even he knew everything. "I guess the next cause of action is to seek out Cornelius and find out just what he knows of this thing. Even if it indeed will be as easy as pulling teeth from a hen," Dumbledore said with dark humour. He might be famous for keeping his cards close to the chest, but Fudge was as contrary as a two year old when it came to admitting something that he did not want to admit. Albus didn't need Trelawney's dubious Sight to foresee that the near future would be both frustrating and bloody annoying.

Heading towards the door, happy to be getting away from the unpleasant disturbance, Dumbledore paused, suddenly hit with a thought. "Mad-Eye, do you know anything about the supposed source of that stone's powers? I just realised, this isn't the first outburst of wild magic tonight. There was an incident earlier at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge was somehow involved, as was Harry Potter. I have as of yet been unable to question the two of what happened, but considering that Dolores is one of Cornelius' lapdogs…"

"Aye, and we all know that she has a tendency to do a lot of shady things, all in the name of the Minister of Magic," Mad-Eye said forebodingly, his magical eye rolling wildly in its socket.

"Are you telling us that the wards protecting Hogwarts has been compromised?" Tonks asked fearfully, her hair changing rapidly from one colour to another in her agitation.

"No, not at all," Dumbledore said soothingly, giving the young Auror an encouraging smile. "But poor Dolores was stripped of both her human blood and of her magic, leaving her a Squib, so I can't help but think that the two incidents are somehow connected."

"A Squib?!" Tonks cried in shock. "What about Harry? Is he all right?" Tonks asked almost frantically.

"Oh, Harry is just fine, dear, there is no need to worry about him," Albus said, a merry twinkle in his eyes, not caring that he was lying through his teeth since he had no idea what state Potter was in. Not that he really cared.

"What did our 'dear' Dolores have to say for herself?" Moody asked sardonically. He didn't have much love or patience for most Ministry officials, but that woman particularly rubbed him the wrong way, what with her girlish airs and her fanatic hatred of anything non-human. It was people like her that went Dark, rationalising that anything was okay as long as it rid them of that which they hated and/or feared. Moody had lost count of the number of people who he had had to bring down because their obsessions had gotten the better of them, turning them into cold-blooded killers. Or worse.

"I was trying to talk my way around Poppy when those two arrived," Albus replied, indicating the two Aurors. "Dolores was still unconscious, and I figured the safety of the Ministry was more important. Now however… Now I'm no longer so sure of that," Albus muttered, casting another uneasy glance towards the anchor stone.

"Hmm, wouldn't it be nice if the same thing happened to Fudge?" Alastor whispered for Dumbledore's ears alone. "Then perhaps we can finally get rid of that incompetent fool and get a Minister who will deal with the Dark Lord and his minions.

Albus chuckled and gave his long-time friend a pat on the shoulder. He didn't reply verbally, but the increase of the twinkle in his eyes spoke volume.

"As for what fed that thing… I don't know. The magic is too unstable for me to get a fix of either the source or the origin of that source, but I can tell you that whatever the source is, it is something Dark. Very Dark," Moody said, giving Dumbledore a pointed look.

Sighing deeply, Albus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Then I think it is time we went to see Cornelius. Willing or not, it is time for Minister Fudge to come clean on at least one of his many secrets."

oOo

Albus was somewhat surprised to find that the Healers were still present in Fudge's office when he and the others arrived. If the Minister's collapse had been that serious, then why hadn't they taken the man to St Mungo's? And if Cornelius malady wasn't that serious, then what were they still doing here? More importantly, why were they standing off in a corner, seeming to have a heated debate?

_Wonderful! Another mystery, _Albus thought sourly. _Haven't we had enough of those for one day? How much more am I supposed to deal with tonight?!_ Plastering on a pleasant smile, Dumbledore made his way over to the arguing group and asked pleasantly, "Is there a problem?"

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore, forgive me, I didn't notice you arriving," one of the Healers said, looking quite flushed and out of sort.

"Think nothing of it, Markus," Albus said with a cheerful chuckle, waving the apology aside. "Would it be possible for me to speak with the Minister? I have a few questions I need to ask him," Albus went on, turning slightly so that he could take a better look at the disgruntled looking man sitting behind his desk, who was looking as if he was wishing all the people occupying his office to Timbuktu.

"Be my guest," Markus said bitterly. "Just make sure to keep your questions short and simple."

Albus gave the Healer a startled look, wondering just what that was supposed to mean. When it became clear that Markus was not about to give any further details to his odd statement, Albus shook his head and walked over to Fudge, silently wondering, _Can this day get any more bizarre? What will happen next? The Vampires and the Werewolves signing a peace treaty after more than a millennia of war and unrest?_

Shaking his head to get rid of the disturbing image of Vampires and Werewolves dancing in the street, drinking and celebrating their newfound brothers, Albus forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. "Cornelius, what exactly happened here tonight?" he demanded, sounding somewhat harsher than he had meant to.

"Oh, hello Albus, have you come to bug me as well?" Cornelius asked, not looking happy to see the Headmaster at all.

"Just answer the question, Cornelius," Albus commanded with a tired sigh.

"As you wish. I was sitting peacefully at my desk, trying to figure out a way to make it legal to kill Werewolves – they really are dreadful creatures, are they not? Ever since that unfortunate business the other year when that thing you hired as a Defence teacher almost bit the Boy Who Lived, I have been working tirelessly to find a way to get rid of them. Have you any idea how many Howlers I received after that mess? Five thousand three hundred and fifty-seven, that's how many!

"Really, Albus, I know that you needed Lupin to help you corner Black, but couldn't you have found some other way to do that? A way that didn't end up with me looking bad before the public?" Cornelius demanded, giving Dumbledore a very disapproving look.

Albus blinked in surprise at the unexpected onslaught of words. He was used to Fudge's posturing and ranting when he was upset because he didn't get his way, but this… This was something entirely new. Suddenly Markus advice made a whole lot of sense.

"My apologies, Cornelius," Albus said, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to smooth the Minister's ruffled feathers, or otherwise they might never get to the important facts. "But what happened while you were working on your new bill?"

Fudge huffed and mopped his brow with a handkerchief that looked decidedly damp. "As I was saying, I was sitting here minding my own business, attempting to find a way to make killing off those beasts legal without arousing the compassion of the people.

"You know, Albus, Dolores has been most helpful in that aspect. She is the one who came up with all those delightful laws that are restricting the Werewolves, minimising their interactions with decent people. I'm so glad that she thought of the dangers they pose and brought my attention to the matter.

"Already the sympathy for Werewolves has dropped considerably, not that most people cared much about Werewolves before, mind you, but there were some who did, and some of them were both rich and powerful, let me tell you. Angering them would not have furthered my career any. But as I said, the view on Werewolves has changed, and perhaps the political climate is just right for a more drastic solution. Especially since You Know Who is back. We can't have the beasts side with him, now can we?" Cornelius babbled, looking terrified at the mere thought.

Albus gritted his teeth, pleased to hear that Fudge did indeed believe that the Dark Lord was back, but feeling disgruntled over the fact that the man insisted on going off on tangents. Hoping that rephrasing the question would get them the answers they needed, Albus asked, "Cornelius, what happened to cause you to collapse?"

"How should I know?" Cornelius complained, looking both irritated and petulant at the same time.

"Surely you must know something!" Albus snapped, starting to reach the end of his endurance.

"Of course I do! How dare you imply that I don't know anything!" Cornelius shouted, shooting to his feet. "I know that two times two are four! I know that the sky is blue and that the sun rises in the east each morning. I know that if you wish to avoid to have your political or social function ending in a disaster, then never, _ever_, allow Lucius Malfoy anywhere near anyone of the Adams. I made that mistake once, and believe me, I learned my lesson well! I shall never forget the sight of-"

"Yes, yes, yes, but what do you know about the anchor stone hidden deep underneath this building?" Moody asked, cutting the pompous windbag off, not wanting to hear about what had happened between Lucius Malfoy and the Adams. Both were families the former Auror held little love or regard for and he couldn't care less about their squabbles.

Cornelius froze mid word, giving Mad-Eye an incredulous look, looking rather silly standing there with his mouth hanging open. "You want to know about that old thing? Why? The fight between Lucius and Morticia Adams is far more entertaining if you ask me. Even if it did completely ruin the function. It took me years to forgive either of them completely. But they were so sweet in their attempts to butter me up, and it didn't hurt my coffers none either, allowing the two of them back into my good grace," Cornelius said, his gaze growing vague as he lost himself in his memories.

"Did the Healers give him something to encourage him to speak the truth?" Tonks asked in whisper, her voice carrying a bit further than she had meant it to since she happened to speak at a moment when the office was completely silent.

"No, we didn't," Markus answered her, abandoning his colleagues to come to stand next to Dumbledore. "There was no need, not to mention that it would have been unethical."

"Then what happened to him?" Albus asked, perplexed. He couldn't recall reading about any magical side effects that resulted in the victim speaking nothing but the unvarnished truth that did not involve Veritaserum or a few illegal Truth spells.

"We have no idea," Markus replied, sounding frustrated. "The Minister was unconscious when we arrived, and nothing we did would wake him up. Our scans didn't pick up anything unusual, other than the surprising discovery that Minister Fudge's magical core has somehow gotten smaller, but other than that we found nothing. No Dark spells has been performed on him. No Light spells either for that matter. There are no signs of any Potions or… anything!" the Healer said, throwing his arms out in agitation.

"Then, the next thing we know, Fudge snapped his eyes open and any questions we asked him was answered in the manner you have observed. It is as if he has no inhibitions left. It would be rather fascinating if it wasn't so bloody annoying. Attempting to get anything out of that man is... Well, you've seen for yourself!" Markus said, gesturing impatiently at his maddeningpatient, having learned far more than he had ever wanted to know about just how Cornelius Fudge was feeling.

"Interesting," Albus mused. For some reason he was suddenly finding the entire situation extremely amusing. Oh, but the blackmail he could gather on the Minister. Not to mention that he might finally get the answers to several questions and speculations that had been plaguing him over the years.

"I'll say!" Tonks murmured to Shacklebolt. "How are we going to stop him from revealing Ministry secrets if all it takes is anyone asking a question?"

"I fear that you have a valid concern, Nymphadora," Albus commented absentmindedly, never seeing the Death Glare Tonks shot him for using her name. "However, we still need to find out what happened here tonight, and that matter will have to be dealt with first. Cornelius, what is the source used to power the anchor stone?" Albus asked, hoping a direct question would get a short, succinct reply.

"The power source? Oh, it's that old Blood Quill that Dolores has," Fudge said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Blood Quill?!" Dumbledore demanded in outrage, not believing his ears.

"Uh-huh. What of it?" Cornelius asked, giving the group an uncomprehending look.

"Cornelius, you are aware that Blood Quills have been outlawed for the past five hundred years, are you not?" Albus asked with forced calm.

"Of course I do. So what?"

"So what?! Aren't you concerned that one of your people is breaking the law?" Tonks asked incredulous.

"Psh! It isn't as if I'm the one using the thing," Cornelius said dismissively. "Besides, Dolores has assured me that she is only using the thing on enemies to the Ministry. She has been most successful in subverting troublemakers who wouldn't listen to reason. Have you any idea how many idiots there are out there who actually believes that they could become a better Minister of Magic than me? Preposterous! As if anyone could be a better Minister than me! Dear Dolores has done a marvellous job of subverting them and make them change their mind."

"But she did it using an illegal device," Tonks protested hotly.

"So what if she did? The troublemakers are no longer causing any difficulties for me, so why should I care how she did it? You really need to learn to look at the bigger picture, dear girl, or you will never get far in your chosen career," Cornelius said, giving Tonks a condescending look.

Tonks looked like she was going to have an apoplectic fit, her hair turning to various violent shades of red in her outrage, only the hand Dumbledore placed on her shoulder stopped her from exploding. "What else is that quill of Dolores' doing?" Albus asked shrewdly.

"Huh?" Cornelius asked intelligently.

"You said that the Blood Quill is feeding the wards, how is it doing that?" Albus persisted, having a feeling that they were missing something important.

"I'm starting to think that you are the one not knowing anything, Albus," Cornelius said, rolling his eyes in irritation. "A Blood Quill not only work wonders when it comes to changing the mind of undesirables, but the quill also drains the user of their magic, making it easier for the enforcer to press their will upon their target. When using a Blood Quill,s you don't need to worry about being mentally stronger or whether your magic will be powerful enough to overcome the magic of the other person or not. Dead useful things, those quills. I'm actually considering getting one for myself," Fudge said thoughtfully.

"Are you telling me that the Blood Quill drains the victim of their magic and that it feeds that magic somehow to that anchor stone?" Albus asked, just to make sure that he hadn't misunderstood anything.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" Fudge said in a huff.

"There has to be more to it than that," Mad-Eye stated. "Why else is the stone so well hidden? And why is it that so few knows about it? And how is it that no one knew about what Umbridge was doing? Blood Quills were outlawed for a reason, and I refuse to believe that the entire Auror corps has been corrupt since I left. For that matter, where did Umbridge get hold of that vile thing? I find it hard to believe that all the Blood Quills in existence are tied into that stone."

"Of course they aren't," Cornelius said with a put-upon sigh. "I can't recall the name of the creator of that anchor stone at the moment, but it was some Dark Lord wannabe from the eleventh century I believe. Or was it the twelfth? No matter, he used the Blood Quill to remove some of his more… outspoken detractors, using the stolen magic to boost his own magical core, making himself stronger and stronger, until he was all but invincible.

"Unfortunately, one of his enemies got hold of both the Quill and the stone, effectively ruining his dreams of becoming the ruler of the entire world. The enemy didn't destroy them, obviously, but he didn't use them either, and they spent the next centuries floating around until they were seized in some ministry raid or other.

"The Aurors didn't realise what it was that they had impounded, of course, but one of my predecessors looked into it after the owner of the quill and stone attempted to make him a deal. He never told anyone about what he'd learned, naturally, but he did use the quill and boosted his own magical reserves when he was faced with strife and battle, otherwise leaving the magic to boost the wards protecting the Ministry. Smart fellow that. He left detailed instructions behind, ensuring that only those who had been sworn in as Ministers could get hold of the information.

"Learning about the quill, I subtly encouraged Dolores to go and investigate the room where it was kept, and she took to the thing as a goose takes to water, just as I knew that she would. She has been using that thing for years, helping me to increase my magical core. Just you wait, Albus, a little more and I will be the one considered the strongest wizard of our time! Yes, you heard me correctly, your time as ruler of our world is all but at an end! I will be the one to lead us into a new era. I have already begun the revolution, and it was so simple too!" Cornelius crowed in delight, a fervent gleam appearing in his eyes.

"All I had to do was discredit you and that blasted Potter boy and you were immediately removed from both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards. Once the threat of You Know Who becomes public they will look to _me_ to guide them through the troubled times, earning me a place in the history books as the next Merlin."

Dumbledore, the three Aurors, and Healer Markus all shared an incredulous look. Fudge was clearly delusional, but it was just as clear that he believed every word he'd uttered.

"Um, sir, what about the fact that your core has shrunken?" Tonks asked, glancing between the Minister and the Healer.

"What nonsense are you on about now, Auror Tonks?" Cornelius asked imperiously.

"I'm afraid that it is no nonsense, sir," Markus said, striving for a tone of regret, failing abysmally. "Something caused the anchor stone to malfunction, and instead of feeding you and the wards magic, it pulled magic from you instead. Whatever it was, it bled both your magical core and the wards all but dry, and I'm afraid that…" Markus trailed off, not sure how to tell the Minister the unfortunate news. Then again, perhaps this accident was for the best. If You Know Who was back, then they would need a strong person leading them through the upcoming war. They did not need a ruthless, immoral leader to guide them.

"You are afraid what, Healer? Speak up or I will have you thrown into Azkaban for contempt," Cornelius ordered, doing his best to look down at Markus, which was somewhat difficult to do seeing as the Healer was three feet taller than Fudge. Still, it was an impressive attempt.

"I am afraid that your core has shrunk. You are still a wizard, since you still have access to enough magic to prevent you from being classified as a Squib, but you are nowhere near as powerful as you were before. And you are nowhere near of ever beating Albus Dumbledore to the tile of our times' strongest wizard I'm afraid," Markus said while giving the now furious Fudge a false look of sympathy.

"No! I'm ordering you to take that back!" Cornelius shouted, waving his arms about in the air. "I am the Minister of Magic and I am ordering you to retract that obvious lie! I _am_ the strongest wizard of our time, and I will have anyone saying otherwise arrested and sent to Azkaban for treason!"

"I am truly sorry, sir, but facts are facts. Your core _has_ shrunken, and there is nothing anyone can do to rectify that," Markus said with a fatalistic shrug, daring to speak the truth since he was feeling relatively certain that Dumbledore would not allow the threat to be carried through.

"I didn't know that that could happen," Albus said, a contemplating look on his face. "I knew that you can strip a person's magic, and that you can bind it, but to cause someone's magical core to shrink…?"

"To my knowledge that has never happened before," Markus said with a nod, slipping into his teaching persona. "It is actually quite fascinating. We will have to do some testing of course, but I fear that the change is permanent. I doubt that anything can be used to enlarging the core again, not even to return it to the size it had before."

"But I don't want to go down in the history books as the first person to get his magical core shrunk!" Cornelius wailed, causing everyone in the room to become temporarily deaf. "Fix it! You are Healer, aren't you? Then fix it! I order you! Whaaa, I want my Wally!" Fudged cried, large tears of misery and fury rolling down his face.

"Um, I'm almost afraid to ask, what or who is his Wally?" Tonks asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea," Markus replied before turning towards the sobbing Minister of Magic who was looking positively heartbroken. "Why don't you come with me to St Mungo's, sir? Perhaps we can find someone who is capable of helping you," he said, while silently thinking, _The staff of the mental ward will have their hands full with this one, that's for sure!_

"No! I don't want to go with you, I want Dolores! Where is she? She always knows how to make me feel better. And I still want my Wally!" Cornelius managed to stutter between huge sobs.

"I'm sorry, Cornelius, but Dolores had a small… mishap earlier today, and she is currently sleeping in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. But if you like, I could arrange to transfer her to St Mungo's so you could be with her, would you like that? Who knows, you might even be able to share a room," Albus said, using his best soothing voice as he attempted to coax the soon-to-be ex Minister to go along with the Healer's suggestion.

"Dolores will be there?" Cornelius asked, giving Dumbledore a hopeful look.

"She will be," Albus promptly promised.

"And Wally can come too?"

"I don't know. I would have to meet Wally first," Albus said diplomatically.

"Oh, that is easy, _Accio_ Wally!" Cornelius shouted, holding up his wand, causing everyone to hold their breath since none of them wanted to deal with the tantrum Fudge no doubt would throw if the spell failed.

Fortunately for the state of everyone's ears, the Charm was successful, and moments later a large, midnight black teddy bear came sailing across the room from wherever it had been tucked away. Cornelius' eyes lit up with delight and he cried out as he caught it and hugged it tightly to his chest, "Wally, there you are! You almost were left behind. We are going to go and see Dolores. She had a boo boo and she will need us to make it better. Then when she is feeling all better, she can make us feel all better too. She always does that, doesn't she?" Cornelius babbled happily, unaware of the mental images he was planting in the minds of his audience, scarring the group for life.

"Huh, I guess… I guess it will be alright for Wally to come with you," Markus managed to choke out. "Albus, why don't you arrange for Dolores to be transferred to St Mungo's? The Minister will be happy to help pick out a suitable room for her, won't you, Minister?"

"Of course I will! Dolores loves pink. Do you have any pink rooms at St Mungo's? If you don't you will have to have one painted immediately. I can tell you exactly which shades of pink that Dolores favours," Cornelius stated happily, and before he realised what was happening, he had been whisked away to the hospital for a thorough evaluation of his mental and physical state.

Albus watched them leave before heading off to find a secure fireplace where he could call Poppy to inform her of the impending transfer of her patient. With the unexpected revelation from Fudge, not to mention the Minister's sudden decline in heath, the Ministry would be in shambles and it would take an enormous effort to get some semblance of order back. The only light spot on Dumbledore's horizon was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was sequestered somewhere at Hogwarts which meant that Albus had one less adversary to deal with.

_This is going to be a looong night_, Albus thought with a sigh as he directed Kingsley to contact Amelia Bones. At least the Head of the Legal Department had a good head on her shoulders, something that was going to be needed until a new Minister could be selected.

_Once I find the person responsible for this mess I'm going to make them regret ever being born!_


	12. What Do You Mean, 'We Are Family?

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who sent me a review. Thank you so much!

* * *

_What Do You Mean, 'We Are Family'?_

Harry slowly swam towards wakefulness, feeling drowsy and content in a way he was not used to. Growing up with the Dursleys, Harry had never been allowed to just lie in bed and take his time deciding whether he was ready to face the new day or not. More often than not, he was startled awake by his aunt shrieking at him, pounding on the cupboard door, ordering him to get up and start making breakfast.

By the time he started Hogwarts, Harry was so ingrained to wake up and hit the floor running that he found it next to impossible to lay about the way Ron and the others did. Instead, Harry would get up and get ready for the day, delighted that he didn't need sharing the bathroom with the other boys as he was not comfortable with being undressed in the presence of others. His aunt and uncle had never hurt him badly enough to leave scars, but Dudley and his gang had managed to give him a few, not to mention that he was always so much scrawnier than the other boys.

Sighing deeply, Harry struggled to push the unpleasant thoughts from his mind, wanting to keep the tranquil mood he had woken with. Unfortunately, with his mind more awake he was becoming aware of the signals his body was sending him. And boy, was his body unhappy with him.

Stretching gently, Harry did his best to sooth the aches and pains that seemed to be lodged in every set of muscles he possessed. His bladder was also sending him urgent signals, but it would just have to be patient for a little bit longer since Harry had a feeling that he would not be able to crawl out of bed unless he managed to limber himself up somewhat.

It was during one of those stretches that Harry suddenly became aware that he was not alone and his eyes shot open at the realisation. He wasn't sure what to expect, having some vague notion that perhaps Ron had attempted to sooth him through one of his nightmares, but coming eye to eye with warm, silvery eyes was definitely not it. Yelping in shock, Harry jerked back, only to jerk forward again with an exclamation of pain. The not so silent 'Ouch, what the…?' coming from behind him told Harry that he had smashed his head into a who and not a what.

"As amusing as this is, how about everyone calming down before you manage to completely wreck my bed? I am quite fond of it, and I would hate to have to force you to replace it. Especially when considering that it took me six months to get all the charms to work correctly," a dry voice said, causing Harry to jump in fright yet again. Just what the hell was going on here?! How did he go from taking revenge on Umbridge to ending up in bed with Lucius Malfoy of all people?! For that matter, where the hell was he? This was most definitely not the Gryffindor dorm!

Shaking his head as if to clear it from cobwebs, the memory of the last few days came crashing down on Harry. How could he have forgotten? Turning himself into Kelly; the re-sorting; the disaster that had been Umbridge's detention.

Reaching up to run a shaky hand through his hair, Harry could only stare stupidly when he for the first time noticed the colour of it. Blond?! Since when was he a bloody blond?! Just _what_ the hell was going on?!

"Mind your language, son," Lucius stated in a stern voice, hoping to stem the panic he could see build in his youngest' eyes.

Startled, Harry glanced up at Malfoy, not having realised that he had uttered the last part aloud. Hell, for all he knew he might have been babbling since the moment he woke up! Not feeling up to dealing with the new twist his life had taken, Harry gathered his composure the best he could and said with as much dignity he could manage, "Good morning, sir. I have no idea what the hell is going on here, but that will have to wait until I have visited the bathroom. Would you please let me up?"

"But of course," Lucius said calmly, giving the unsettled boy a gentle smile as he moved to get out of the bed. Turning around to give his son a hand, Lucius was slightly taken back to find that Severus had beaten him to it, steadying the youth as he tottered alarmingly once he was standing on his feet. Clearly, the events of the previous day had affected the teen profoundly.

Giving the group of Slytherins a rather wide-eyed stare, Harry tried to understand just how this situation had come about. What were the Malfoys doing here? For that matter, why had they been sleeping with him? Why did Mrs Malfoy look like she was about to burst into tears at any moment now, and why did Draco stare at him as if he feared that Harry was about to vanish into thin air?!

"Breath, child, just breath. That's it, calm down, Harry, everything will be explained to you, that I promise you," Severus murmured, rubbing what he hoped was a soothing hand up and down Drake's back. Knowing how much Potter hated to be kept in the dark, the Potions master hoped that the promise of a full explanation would stem the explosion he could see build up under the youth's skin. Harry Potter had been magically powerful, but it appeared that Drake Malfoy was ten times as powerful, and Severus could foresee some interesting days until the boy had settled down and regained some measure of control of his magic.

Harry just gave Snape a weird look, silently wondering just when his Potions professor had been replaced with a Pod Person. Then he felt ashamed of himself as he recalled the civil manner Snape had treated him after the re-sorting, and Harry hung his head, feeling lost, alone, and extremely confused. He had no idea what to say or how to act, and he meekly allowed the older man to steer him towards the bathroom, heaving a huge sigh of relief as the door closed behind him, leaving him momentarily alone.

Figuring that he might as well deal with his bladder while he had a moment of privacy, Harry slowly moved towards the toilet, focusing on putting one foot ahead of the other, not sure if he could take any more shocks this morning. Just what had happened to him last night? How come he was suddenly a blond? And who was it that had been speaking to him last night just before the magic exploded out of hand? What calamity had he inadvertently called forth as he attempted to take his revenge on Umbridge?

_But… the book stated that the pain I had been suffering would be given to the one tormenting me. It never said anything about voices speaking, or that I would be in pain too. And it __definitely__ didn't say anything about the victim changing their appearance! _Harry thought indignantly. He had done his homework this time; he had looked before he leapt, so why was it that he _still_ ended up in a right mess? A mess that apparently included the Malfoy clan somehow.

_Merlin, I can't believe that things went so wrong! And Dumbledore… He is already so disappointed in me. What will he think of this mess? Will I be expelled? Where will I go if that happens? I can't go back to the Dursleys! I just can't! _Harry thought, starting to hyperventilate at the mere thought of having to go back and live full time with his hateful relatives.

_No! I'll ran away first! _Harry thought rebelliously, forcing himself to calm down and start thinking rationally. _I have some money still; I can change some of it to Muggle money and escape to… Australia or something! Hogwarts isn't the only magical school in the world. I have no desire to go to Durmstrang, besides, I have a feeling that I won't last a week there!_ Harry thought with dark humour.

_But I can't say that I am eager to go to Beauxbatons either. Still, there has to be other schools out there. Isn't there a school in Salem? Maybe I can transfer there? No matter, it is useless to make plans until I know exactly what my situation is. Maybe I'm panicking for nothing? Besides, Snape promised to explain, didn't he? And I've yet to catch that man lying to me. Sneering and jeering, yes, but Severus has never lied to me. _

Harry pondered his situation for a few moments longer while finishing his business with the toilet. _Yes, I will give Snape a chance to keep his word, and if I don't like what he has to say, then I'll just up and leave. It isn't as if I have any great love for Britain at the moment. Well, I guess that I'm not exactly holding much love for __Fudge__ at the moment, _Harry thought with a frown. His friends might think that he was ignorant to the smear campaign that Fudge had launched over the summer, but that was far from the truth. When none of those he considered family had bothered to keep him informed about what was going on in the wizarding world, Harry had taken steps to seek out that information himself. To say that he had been unhappy with what he'd found would be a gross understatement. He had been bloody furious.

But it was from that fury that his plan to turn himself into Kelly had been born. And to tell the truth, finding out just how… _stupid_ the people of the wizarding world was had been kind of liberating. Why the hell should Harry struggle to live up to the expectations of an entire world when that world was so fickle and shallow? They went from worshipping him to hating him to loving him again, all depending on what had been written about him in that day's _Daily Prophet_. No, Harry felt no obligations to stay in Britain and fight their fights for them.

Nodding his head decisively, Harry walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Feeling composed and in control again, he lifted his head unthinkingly and froze in shock at the sight of his own face.

Gone was the messy black hair that resisted any and all attempts to tame it. Gone were the Avada Kedavra green eyes that everyone commented upon. But even more noticeably than that was the fact that his scar was gone. The lightning shaped scar that had dominated and defined his life for so long was completely gone. There wasn't even a trace of it ever having been there.

"What is going on? Why don't I look like me any more? Arrgh, what the hell happened to me?!" Harry screamed, turning away from the mirror, unable to look at himself for a moment longer. Unfortunately, his body chose that moment to inform him that it was not happy moving about so much and he ended up in a heap on the floor when his legs refused to support him.

Pounding his fists on the floor, Harry let out another scream, needing to get rid of the emotions building up in chest somehow. He was too intent on his breakdown to hear the door bang open, and the first clue he had that he was no longer alone was when strong arms wrapped around him and a soothing voice whispered words of comfort into his ear. Not caring who it was that had arrived, and not really in the a state of mind to ask why, Harry simply threw himself at the person holding him and began to sob hysterically.

oOo

Lucius was unaware of the longing look he was giving the bathroom door that was hiding his son from his view. He had just gotten Drake back, and he couldn't stand not having his boy within his sight, even though his more rational part of his brain was informing him that was being irrational and that the child in question would need a few moments to gather himself after his somewhat startling awakening this morning. But Lucius didn't feel like being either calm or sensible at the moment, and as the seconds ticked by, Lucius grew more and more restless until he found it impossible to remain still and started to pace impatiently back and forth next to the bed in an attempt to stop himself from barging into that bathroom. Just how long did the child need to deal with his morning business?!

"He is in such turmoil," Draco whispered, his words shockingly loud in the silent room.

"You can feel him?" Narcissa asked, wrapping her arms around her oldest child, giving Draco a comforting hug.

"Yes. Not much is coming through the bond, all I'm able to pick up is vague feelings, but I can tell that he is having a hard time dealing with all this. He shouldn't be alone. He needs me. I should be there with him!" Draco said, growing frantic and attempting to climb off the bed.

"Calm down, Draco," Severus said commandingly, effectively gaining the teen's attention. "Let's give him a few more moments. Remember, he has no idea what is going on whereas we know exactly who he is, even if we are still a bit short on the details when it comes to the hows and the whys."

"But..." Draco protested, casting a glance towards the closed door. Couldn't the others feel what Drake was going through? How could they just expect him to sit here and do nothing when his twin was in pain?

Before he could voice his objections, a scream was heard from the bathroom and before Draco had even rid himself of his mother's embrace, his father was already in the bathroom, cradling the distraught boy in his arms.

Shooting off the bed, Draco raced into the bathroom as well, adding his own arms to the hug, humming softly the lullaby their mother used to sing to them when they were little.

oOo

Slowly, Harry became aware of his surroundings once more. He hated crying, mostly because nothing was accomplished by doing so. All that happened was that he got itchy eyes and a clogged nose, not to mention that all of his troubles were still there just waiting for him to notice them again. No, crying never solved anything, it only served to show the world just how weak he was, and Harry had promised himself years ago to _never_ show any weakness.

"How are you feeling, son?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry glanced to the sides, surprised to find himself in the middle of a large group hug, amazed that he had managed to miss being surrounded by Malfoys. He was all but sitting on Lucius Malfoy's lap, and Harry promptly blushed a deep red when he realised that little fact. Sitting to the left was Mrs Malfoy who seemed to have wrapped herself firmly around Harry's torso, and sitting to the right was Draco who had wrapped himself tightly around both Harry and his father.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you here? Why do you seem to suddenly care whether I live or die? Why am I a blond? What the bloody hell happened last night?!" Harry asked, his voice rising with each question.

"Hush, son, and I will be happy to answer what questions I'm able," Lucius answered him calmly, tightening his arms slightly, hoping to provide the agitated child with an anchor until he got his equilibrium back.

"Son?!" Harry howled, rapidly reaching the end of his rope.

"Silence!" Severus snarled, amazed at how badly his old friend were botching the first meeting with his son. Gone were the suave aristocrat and in his place a bumbling fool had appeared. "Perhaps it would be simpler if I explained a few things to the boy," Severus added soothingly, hoping to prevent the situation from blowing up in all their faces.

"Please," Harry said meekly, finding that the promise of an explanation did wonders to his temper and he relaxed back into the warm body holding him, pushing aside for the moment that he was all but cuddling with Lucius bloody Malfoy!

"On the fifth of June, 1980, Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to twins. The two boys were named Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Drake Lucius Malfoy. Old Lucius here was over the moon," Severus said, unable to stop himself from ribbing the blond a little.

Lucius merely made a sour face and gestured for the Potions master to get on with it.

"For sixteen month the family lived happily together, but then disaster struck. The youngest boy was kidnapped and despite the best efforts of the two parents, no trace could be found of the boy, and eventually they had to give him up for dead," Severus said solemnly, all traces of levity gone, and his black eyes were dulled with an old pain that had never been healed.

Glancing around at the three Malfoys, Harry noted that their eyes too held evidence of the pain they had carried with them for fourteen years. "And you think that that child is me? You think that I am your lost son?" Harry asked, not sure how he felt about that.

"We don't think so, son, we_ know_ so," Lucius said calmly.

"But... how can you be so sure?" Harry asked with a frown, figuring there had to be more to it than him turning into a blond.

"The cats told us," Draco cut in, tired of being ignored by his own twin. He had never taken being ignored well, and this was his _twin_. There was no way in hell that Draco would let Drake get away with ignoring him!

"Ah, the cats," Harry said darkly, glancing about the room, wondering where they had gotten to. "Something tells me that those cats are no ordinary house cats," he added wryly.

"I have to agree with you there," Severus replied, his tone equally wry and the corners of his lips were twitching suspiciously.

Harry unconsciously tilted his head to the side as he regarded the older man. "You know something, don't you?" he stated, not even bothering to make the statement into a question.

"My dear Drake, I know a great many things," Severus replied loftily. "I am, after all, a Potions master."

Harry made a face, that was not what he had meant, and Snape knew it! But before he could come up with a comeback, something occurred to him, and it hit him with the power of a lightening bolt. "I am Drake Malfoy, right? And you are my brother? And you are my m-mother and f-father?" he asked, looking at each of the Malfoys as he addressed them, stumbling slightly on how to address the two adults.

_Merlin! I have a family! _Harry thought dazedly, not even hearing the affermatives he received from the others. _My parents are alive! They aren't dead! They are alive! There never was a need for me to live with the Dursleys. I could have lived with my mother and father. Hell! The Dursleys aren't even related to me! I should never have gone to live with them! But how...? Why...?_

_I'll kill him! I'll bloody kill him, the bastard! _Harry snarled in his mind as the Knut dropped. He was not Harry Potter. He was a Malfoy. The Malfoys were not related to Vernon and Petunia Dursleys. Harry should never have grown up with those despicable Muggles. He should have grown up with his family, with Draco and his father and mother.

There was no way in hell that Dumbledore hadn't know about this. Hell, the old man had probably arranged the whole thing! But why?! Why had he ruined Harry's life like this? What did he hope to gain by placing a fake Harry Potter with the Dursleys?

Then another realisation hit home, and Harry was filled with a white-hot fury of the like he had never felt before in his life. "They are alive, aren't they? The Potters I mean. That is why they needed a fake Harry Potter to take the real ones place. It doesn't matter," Harry added under his breath, no longer caring to know why his life had been ruined, it was enough to know that it was. "It doesn't matter why they did this to me because I'm gong to hunt them down and kill them. I'm going to kill them all, and I'll be starting with Albus I-can't-help-but-meddle-while-twinkling-my-eyes-as-I-destroy-your-life Dumbledore!" Harry snarled, struggling to get to his feet, hampered as he was by the arms wrapped around him that suddenly seemed to have been turned into steel bands.

Lucius had felt his son's growing agitation, so he wasn't surprised when the outburst came. But before he could say anything, someone else did it for him. A formidable someone else.

"You will do no such thing, Drake Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snapped while giving her youngest son a disapproving glare.

"But..." Harry blurted, taken back by the fierce glow of protection he could see in his mother's eyes. Merlin, but that was going to take some getting used to, learning to think of Mrs Malfoy as 'mother'.

"I know that you want to get revenge on the old meddler, sweetheart," Narcissa said, all but cooing at Harry, "but don't you think that there are others who would want to get revenge on Dumbledore too? We have mourned you for fourteen years, Drake, thinking that you were dead. It is a miracle that we've gotten you back, and we want to pay Albus Dumbledore back for what he did to as too. Don't take that away from us," Narcissa pleaded softly, reaching up to lovingly cup Harry's cheek.

Harry looked into blue eyes filled with love and he felt his heart melt. "I suppose you have a point," he grudgingly admitted, not entirely happy that his plans for revenge had been thwarted so easily. He wanted to make Dumbledore _hurt_ for what he had done to him... To his family.

_I guess they have right to be part of Dumbledore's punishment,_ Harry thought reluctantly, his innate fairness coming to the surface. _She is right, they have been suffering from this too. I lived in hell while growing up with the Dursleys, but they lived in hell too, didn't they? Thinking that their youngest son was dead, forever gone from their lives. And they never did find out what happened to the boy... erm, to me, did they?_

"I guess you are right," Harry said with a sigh, slowly relaxing both his muscles and his magic as he realised that he wouldn't be storming off to extract his revenge any time soon. "Besides, the old coot probably would welcome Death. After all, he is the one who says that death is but the first step to the next great adventure. I don't think I want for him to get on to that new adventure just yet," Harry added wryly.

"That's my son," Narcissa stated proudly, getting to her feet gracefully. "Come, you must be famished. Let us eat breakfast as we plot how to make Dumbledore suffer for the pain he has caused this family. Remember, your revenge is only as good as the amount of thought you put behind it. Rush your revenge and you only end up cheating yourself," Narcissa said wisely. "But you must not allow your wish for revenge to dominate your every waken thought. You must not let your desire for getting even rule your life, or the one who wronged you has won.

"And on that note I believe it is time for us to eat breakfast. Merlin, child, but you are nothing but skin and bones! Don't you take proper care of yourself?" Narcissa asked with motherly care, helping Harry to his feet before draping her arms around both her sons' shoulders, steering them towards Severus' small kitchen.

"Well... um... I _do_ eat," Harry protested weakly, not used to anyone but Mrs Weasley fussing about his eating habits. "I guess I just don't have a large appetite," he added with a flush, feeling the need to defend himself for some strange reason. Perhaps he just didn't want his new mother to think badly of him?

"Why ever not?" Narcissa asked astonished, giving Harry an apprising gaze. "You are a growing boy, are you not? Merlin alone knows that your brother can eat at all hours of the day. Your father is almost as bad," Narcissa added with a laugh, throwing a teasing look over her shoulder at her husband who was hanging back with Severus.

Lucius ignored the tease completely, content to watch his wife bond with their lost lamb. "I don't know how she does it, but Cissa has always been good at disarming that Malfoy temper," he muttered to Severus, taking care not to be overheard by the boys.

"That she can calm your temper is no surprise to me, I'm just amazed that she can manage the boys so well, considering the methods she usually use on you," Severus replied with a straight face, skilfully dodging the elbow aimed at his midriff.

"I have no idea what you are blabbering about, Severus, and I for one have better things to do than stand here being insulted by you. I don't know about you, but _I _am going to have breakfast with my family," Lucius said with great relish, eagerly following his wife and sons.

Severus shook his head, a bemused smile on his face, as he watched his friend hurry after his family. The Malfoys would be utterly impossible to live with until they had gotten used to the thought of having Drake back. "And I don't begrudge them that happiness one bit," Severus mumbled to himself before he took off after Lucius, suddenly consumed with the desire to get to know his lost godchild better. Drake had been returned to them, and he would cheerfully help Narcissa plot the downfall of one Albus Dumbledore who would deserve everything they could throw at him and then some.

_You will pay for what you have done to us, Albus, you will pay and there won't be a single rock on this planet you can crawl under to avoid our wrath! This I promise you!_


	13. Long Overdue Explanations I

**A/N: **I wish to thank all of you who have sent me encouraging reviews and e-mails during my absence. I might be lousy responding to them, but I do appreciate them. Very much. Thank you so much for your kind words and thoughts.

**A/N II: **It is now official, this will be a Slash story. If that is not your cup of tea, don't flame, just do not read my story. The way things are planned out at the moment, although that might change along the way, this story will have a sequel, and it is there the 'action' will take place. I guess that makes this story a pre-slash one. Just thought to let you know.

* * *

_13 Long Overdue Explanations I_

"So, what was it that happened yesterday? Because what _did_ happen was not what I had planned at all, let me tell you," Drake said dryly some time later after they had finished eating their breakfast. The five of them had relocated to Severus' sitting room, and Drake somehow found himself sandwiched between Draco and Narcissa on the sofa, while the two men had opted for the two matching leather armchairs.

"What exactly was it you intended to do?" Lucius asked, amusement shining through his eyes.

To Severus the man looked like he had shed ten years of his life. There was a light in his eyes he hadn't seen since that fatale day. Lines formed by worry and grief had all but disappeared, and there had been a spring in his step that made him look like he was almost dancing when he walked.

The change was just as profound in Narcissa. Her eyes were positively sparkling, and she had laughed more this morning than she had done in the past year. She too looked years younger, and she was shining with a new vitality.

The change to Draco was remarkable as well. He had lost the pinched look to his face, and he seemed... softer. More approachable. As if all was right in his world again. His silvery eyes were no longer cold; they had thawed out and were rapidly regaining their former sparkle. They still held a large amount of worry, but Severus had a feeling it was on Drake's behalf, and not his own.

Sinking deeper into his own chair, Severus had to agree that he too felt different this morning. He felt younger, happier, and more carefree than he had been in years. He had tried to analyze the feeling during breakfast, but all he could think of was that it was just so good to have Drake back, and for this once, he left it at that. This was a time to bask in happiness, it was not the time to try and over analyze things.

Drake smiled ruefully. "From the research I did, I thought she would feel the pain she had inflicted on me, and I was kind of hoping that she would end up with that dratted scar she was trying to foist upon me," he admitted, snuggling deeper into Draco's side with a soft sigh.

Narcissa chuckled and reached out to run her fingers through her youngest son's hair. She hardly dared to believe that he was back, even though he was sitting there right next to her. Lucius, however, frowned in displeasure, latching onto two of the words that his son had just said.

"Dratted scar? Son, just what did Umbridge have you do during your detention?"

"Umm... well... you see..." Drake murmured evasively, not really wanting to get into all that right now.

"Drake?" Severus asked with some concern. "What did that toad of a woman do to you?"

Drake sighed, feeling a little annoyed that people were worrying about him _now_ that he had already dealt with the blasted woman. Where had they been while he had been struggling with the pain? When he had been searching desperately to come up with a way to turn the so-called professor's games back on her.

_But they didn't know that you were family then, _Drake heard a soft voice whisper at the back of his mind. _They are here for you know, and they worry about you. Let them care for you, cub, allow them to show you just how much they love you._

_How can they love me when they don't even know me?_ Drake asked with a scoff.

His bonded mentally shrugged and asked reasonably, _How will they get to know you if you keep shutting them out? _

Having no answer to that, Drake turned his gaze to the man proclaiming to be his father. Merlin, but that felt weird. Sighing gustily, Drake decided to take the cat's advice. He would never know until he tested them just how serious the Malfoys were in their proclamation of family and love.

"Umbridge used a Blood Quill during her detentions. I must have spent hours sitting in her horrible office writing, 'I must not tell lies'. As if _I_ was the one lying. Bloody Fudge," Drake muttered darkly, not about to forgive the coward that was acting as the leader of the magical world.

"A Blood Quill?!" Lucius yelped, sitting up straight in his chair. "Why didn't you do anything to stop her?!" he demanded, turning angrily towards Snape.

"Because I bloody well didn't know what she was up to!" Severus snapped, incensed. "She wasn't using it on any of my snakes, now was she? The toad had that much sense, at least!"

Sighing deeply, Lucius slowly relaxed back into his chair. "My apologies, Severus, that was uncalled for," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on the Potions master's arm.

"Apology accepted," Severus replied with a soft sigh, feeling a headache form. What had Albus been thinking when he allowed that... _woman_ to rule Hogwarts as she saw fit? Blood Quills! What would she have subjected the school to next? It was so typical of the small minded Fudge to foist someone like Umbridge on Hogwarts. Anything to keep the public from knowing the truth.

"So, son, how did you go about extracting your revenge?" Lucius asked, refocusing his attention on his newly returned son.

Drake shrugged, still feeling a little unsettled by the resent display of tempers. "Well, I wanted for Umbridge to feel the pain she had been subjecting me to, so I... kind of reversed it," Drake said hesitatingly, scrunching down slightly in his seat, wondering of he would get into trouble for what he had done. What if the Malfoys didn't agree with his method of revenge?

"How did you reverse it?" Narcissa asked with a slight frown, knowing of no way to undo the damage of a Blood Quill that would have resulted in the chaos that Umbridge's office had been turned into.

"I... um, I called upon Magic and basically asked her to reverse what the toad had done to me," Drake replied, giving his mother an uncertain look.

Closing his eyes, Lucius leaned back in his seat, deep in thought. "I fear that what you did was not necessarily what you were seeking to do. You see, if you had merely broken that cursed quill, snapping it in two once it had broken the skin open, then Umbridge would have felt the pain her Blood Quill had caused you, and she would in all probability have ended up with your scar, just as you had intended.

"However, since you got Magic involved, your revenge was no longer as simple, the outcome no longer certain. Magic is wild, and she for sure is unpredictable," Lucius added with a soft chuckle.

"Oh," Drake murmured, not sure what to say to that. "I wonder what happened to her?" he added, starting to feel a tad guilty for his actions. He had just wanted to get back at her; he hadn't meant to seriously _hurt_ her. What if he had killed her? Would he be thrown into Azkaban if he had?

Before he could work himself up any further, a soothing voice broke into his frantic thoughts.

_Do not worry, cub, the toad is perfectly alright. Our Mistress is not finished playing with that one,_ the smaller of the two cubs said, jumping onto Drake's lap and making herself at home, utterly ignoring the fact that she had startled almost everyone present when they could hear her words in their minds.

Drake chuckled and reached out to pet his bonded. "Why do I have a feeling that you are no ordinary cats? I should have known I suppose, since when has anything even remotely ordinary or normal ever happened to me?" he asked, noting that the second cub was making itself comfortable on Draco's lap, and Drake found himself wondering just when the two of them had become such good friends.

_Normal is overrated. I would take extraordinaire any day. That normal stuff is the Dursleys' __talking__. I suggest you forget anything they ever taught you, and instead begin to embrace the Malfoy creed. I'm sure your brother will help you get things into prospective,_ the cub on Draco's lap stated, demanding to be petted as well.

"I will, huh?" Draco asked feeling amused. "Who are you guys anyway? Where did you come from? Why did you pick me to bond with? And how come I can hear both of you in my head?"

_Our Mistress has for a long time been most displeased with the state of the wizarding world. She knew that Tom Riddle would become a nuisance, but he was necessary to give this world the nudge it needed to wake up and move out of the middle ages. Unfortunately, an old man decided to meddle where he should not have interfered, _the cub in Drake's lap explained, purring happily as her bonded found _the_ spot on her spine.

_To give the wizarding world hope, she allowed that pathetic woman a true prophecy. However, Albus Dumbledore was not content to allow things to follow their natural order. He decided that he knew better than our Mistress, and so he set into motion the events that have caused so much heartache and misery,_ Draco's cub stated with a mental snort.

_Yeah, he forgot that both Dark and Light are needed. What fun is it with a world with no dept? To feel happiness, you need sadness, or how else are you to know that you are happy? To be able to celebrate life, you need death, and so forth. But Albus Dumbledore has allowed the fame he was heaped with after his defeat of Grindelwald to go to his head, _the cat on Drake's lap said with a derisive snort.

_Be fair, the people of this world were more than eager to worship him and place their lives in his hands, _the cat on Draco's lap cut in, giving his sister a light swat with one of his paws_._

_Maybe, but he still allowed the fame to give him a swelled head!_ Drake's cub insisted. _Not happy with the state of things, our Mistress waited for the right opportunity to act, and when Drake here made that potion, she knew__it was time. She called upon us, and she made certain that we met up, knowing that we would help you get revenge on the ones who have wronged you, _the cub said with a feeling of relish. It was clear that she was looking forward to extracting that revenge.

"What potion?" Severus asked suspiciously, looking intently at Drake who was studiously petting his bonded, while Lucius asked, "Just who is your Mistress?"

_Why, Magic of course, _the two cubs chorused, blinking lazily at Lucius, amusement shining from two set of eyes.

"Of course," the blond aristocrat echoed somewhat weakly.

"Are you really the Emissaries of Magic?" Draco asked with awe in his voice, looking down at the cub that was lying so comfortably on his lap with a new respect. "I've read about you! But I thought you were just a myth, a legend."

_No, we are quite real. We just haven't been allowed into this world to play for a long, __long__ time now. It is nice to be back, you humans are so much fun to mess around with,_ Draco's cub replied mischievously.

"Why is it that I don't I like the sound of that?" Lucius asked no one in particular. "And why do I have a feeling that they will cause nothing but trouble and mischief? As if the twins weren't enough!"

_Trouble? Oh, I like that. That will be my name in this incarnation, _the cub on Draco's lap stated, sounding far too happy for the adults' peace of mind.

_I'm more partial to Mischief myself, _the cub on Drake's lap replied thoughtfully while washing a paw. _We always cause trouble, but mischief, now that is something else entirely._

Drake laughed, and it was a happy, carefree sound. "Trouble and Mischief it is then," he stated cheerfully. Hearing the groan coming from Severus and Lucius he mock pouted and added, "Hey, it could be worse. They could have proclaimed themselves to be the new Marauders."

The two men shuddered and made a face of disgust.

"Oh, don't you listen to them," Draco said, petting Trouble, causing him to purr loudly. "I just know that they are eagerly waiting for whatever havocs you will create next."

_This is why I like being in this world, you humans are all so amusing,_ Mischief said, looking up briefly from her washing, subjecting them all to a feline grin.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. This was going to be fun!

"I am more interested in hearing about this potion," Severus said with a soft purr to his voice, causing Drake to give him a weary look.

"Stop trying to intimidate my son, Sev," Lucius ordered sternly, giving the Potions master a swat on the arm. "You are not in trouble, Drake, we just want to understand what is going on, that is all."

Drake leaned back into Draco's side, smiling slightly at the wave of love that washed over him. No matter what, his twin would be there for him. But boy, was this bond thing they seemed to be sharing going to take some time getting used to! Was this how Fred and George felt?

Drake's face fell as he suddenly remembered that he no longer had the Weasley family's love or their friendship. But then he perked up again slightly. Ron had cut all ties with Harry Potter. But he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. Did that mean that he had retained his friendship with the twins?

Tucking that thought away for later ponderings, Drake refocused on the here and now. There were still a lot of questions that he hadn't received any answers to, and he found himself curious to find out just what had happened fourteen years ago. But first, he supposed he should explain why he had figured that turning himself into Kelly would be a good idea. Yes, first he would explain, and then the others could tell him their story.

Nodding his head in decision, Drake began to speak. "I know that most of you think that Harry Potter is a brash, idiotic Gryffindor with only two brain cells in his head."

Severus and Draco shared a look and a grin. Drake had described their view on Potter perfectly.

Drake snorted, having seen the look on Severus' face and felt Draco's amusement. "Yeah, yeah, he was an idiot, let us move on! Contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot! I am well aware that most people expect me to be just like James Potter."

Here both Lucius and Narcissa bristled slightly, not happy to be reminded that everyone had thought that _their_ son had belonged to James and Lily Potter, but refrained from making any comments. They would put the record straight later on, and expose the supposed heroes for the criminals they were for everyone to see. They would _not_ get away with their hideous crimes for much longer.

"Everyone treats me as if I grew up in the wizarding world, but I didn't. I grew up with Muggles. On top of that, I grew up with Muggles who hated magic and whose number one goal was to be perfectly normal. Needless to say, I did not fit their view of what is normal," Drake said with a wry smile, lightly rubbing Mischief's soft fur.

The other four shared a look; that explained Trouble's cryptic words concerning normality and its overratedness.

"I had no idea I was a wizard until Hagrid tracked me down and managed to give me my Hogwarts letter. Did you know that my aunt and uncle were so afraid of those letters that they took refuge on a small island in the middle of the ocean in an attempt to get away from them?" Drake asked, still somewhat awed by the Muggles stupidity and their contradicting views on magic and the magical world.

"Anyway, Hagrid came to my rescue, and naturally, he immediately became a hero in my eyes," Drake said with a wry smile, although Draco could feel the sadness his twin was trying to hide from them, and he hugged him a little tighter, receiving a wave of love in return.

"It was Hagrid who told me the truth about my parents; that they hadn't died in a car crash because they were drunk, but that they had been murdered. It was he who told me that Voldemort was a Slytherin, and that every wizard gone bad came from that House."

The four Slytherins closed their eyes and groaned, not able to believe the blatant manipulation and twisting of facts the half-giant had done.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did it with the best of intentions," Drake said with a sigh, having come to grips with Hagrid's betrayal some time ago, and although it still stung, it didn't hurt the way it once had. "Anyway, it was shortly thereafter that I meat Draco, and it was a disaster. I thought he was a stuck up, spoilt brat, and when he went on about how great Slytherin was, and how he hoped he would end up there like the rest of his family..."

"Is that why you jumped at the chance to be friends with Weasley?" Draco asked, not wanting to dwell on how he had been acting that day.

"I suppose that was one of the reasons," Drake acknowledged. "He seemed nice; his mother had helped me get on the platform, something Hagrid forgot to tell me how to do. But I think what truly drew me to him was the fact that he seemed just as ignorant to magic as I was. He had grown up in a wizard family, and still he seemed to be on the same level as I was. It did my insecurities a world of good, let me tell you," Drake said, rolling his eyes at his younger self's ignorance.

Draco snorted with equal parts amusement and scorn, but he refrained from commenting.

"Anyway, we all know what happened that year. And the next one. By the time summer came around after the second year, I was starting to question things. It was becoming clear to me 

that Hogwarts didn't teach us all the things we needed to know. I mean the Knight bus? I had no idea such a thing existed at all. No one had mentioned it in my presence.

"I became obsessed with finding out what else they had kept from me, and I spent the last weeks of that summer getting to know Diagon Alley very well. I must have bought a ton of books, and I began from the beginning with studying magic. I pretended I knew nothing about magic, which in truth, I didn't, and I started with the basics, reading up on what magic is. You know, they really need to make those theory book less dry, I had a devilish time getting through them without falling asleep all the time. They worked better than Binns even.

"I took the time skimming through a few law books -- I wanted to see if there was anyway I could use magic to keep my family off my back. I also read every book I could find about wizarding tradition."

"You did? You kept that fact hidden very well," Draco commented, knowing that his brother had annoyed quite a few of his fellow Slytherins with his blatant disregard for tradition.

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "By then it was firmly established in people's mind who Harry Potter was. After that Heir of Slytherin crap I just knew that it wouldn't go over well if I started to act more like the Pureblood I actually was. I was also weary of Dumbledore," he added quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Dumbledore? Why? What did he do to you?" Narcissa asked with a surprisingly fierce voice.

"He was the one responsible for me begging the Sorting Hat to put me anywhere but in Slytherin," Drake admitted, glancing up at Severus through his lashes, gauging the man's reaction to that piece of news.

"I should have known," Severus said ruefully. "You didn't know it, but no matter how much Albus tried to make you into Harry Potter, you are still Drake Malfoy first, and he would never fit in with the Gryffindors. Draco certainly wouldn't."

Drake sighed with relief, chuckling weakly at Draco's mock cry of indignation. "I could too fit in with those idiots. If I wanted to. But I don't, so why should I even try?" Draco asked with a huff, causing all the adults to chuckle.

"So you kept hidden what you knew, very recommendable of you, son," Lucius said with approval, nodding his head slightly as he spoke.

"Thank you, Father," Drake said with a shy smile. "Another reason as to why I was weary around Dumbledore was that I had come to realise that he was the one to rule my life. Every time I attempted to approach a professor, I got told off, and all but ordered to leave whatever my concern in the capable hands of the Headmaster.

"McGonagall refused to listen to me, and she was my Head of House, for Merlin's sake. I was mistreated by the Dursleys, and I_ know_ that the staff of this school had to know about it," Drake all but snarled, giving Snape a dark look.

Severus had the grace to look sheepish at the accusation, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Drake waved his words aside, not yet ready to deal with that can of worms.

"There were a lot of small things that just didn't add up. And once I began to notice them, they kept piling up until I no longer were faced with mole hills, but gigantic mountains. So I kept my mouth shut and my head down, just as McGonagall had told me to, and kept my own council.

"But there was no way in hell that I would remain ignorant, just because Dumbledore seemed to think it necessary. So I studied, and I read just about every book I got my hands on. It helped a lot that Hermione had access to a Time-Turner that year," Drake said with a teasing smile.

"A Time-Turner? _Granger_?" Draco asked incredulous.

"Yep. She was forever coming and going, acting very mysteriously. I mean, come on! She had two or three subjects listed on her schedule at the same time, and we were supposed not to suspect anything weird was going on?" Drake asked, shaking his head at the teachers' stupidity.

"I observed her and searched the library for clues as to what it was she could be using. It didn't take me long to figure out what the big hush-hush was, and, once I figured out how to get passed the stairs to the girls' dorms, I sneaked up there almost every night and borrowed it. Having an invisibility cloak sure comes in handy," Drake added with a smug look on his face.

"Invisibility... So _that_ is how you did it, you prat!" Draco exclaimed, nudging Drake none too gently in the ribs.

Drake chuckled, not feeling any remorse for his actions at the Shrieking Shack.

"You managed to sneak in and borrow Granger's Time-Turner?" Severus asked, looking impressed.

"Yep. It was easy as pie once I figured out how to get passed those steps. I would sneak in early in the morning and cast a light sleeping spell on the girls. Then I went back several hours, returned the thing, and sneaked back out again. That way I got several more hours to study and practise each day. My biggest problem was to find someplace to practise casting spells that wouldn't alert you or Dumbledore to what I was up to. You are a difficult man to hide from, Severus Snape," Drake complained with a mock pout.

"Thank you, I work hard to ensure that I stay that way," Severus replied regally. "But you have still not explained that cryptic remark about a potion."

"Sheesh, keeps your knickers on, I am merely trying to give you some back ground information here," Drake complained, ignoring the sniggers coming from Draco, and the glowering looks coming from Severus and Lucius at his choice of words.

Severus motioned for him to go with his explanations, to which Drake rolled his eyes, but he did jump ahead in the timeline. "When Fudge staged that fake trial after I chased off those Dementors, I knew that I was on my own. I figured that if _I_ knew what Fudge was doing was wrong, then others knew too. Dumbledore sure didn't earn himself any brownie points that day, that's for sure," Drake muttered under his breath, still feeling hurt for the callous way that Dumbledore had treated him during and after the bogus trial.

Shaking his head, the newly discovered blond teen went on with his story, secure in the knowledge that the Headmaster of Hogwarts would get his due one day soon. "So I tried to come up with a way that would allow me to show my true colours, so to speak, enabling me to tell the wizarding world what I thought of it. I already knew I couldn't do it as Harry Potter; I was already hated enough after that smear campaign Fudge launched.

"Then it hit me. I couldn't do it as Harry Potter, but _Kelly_ Potter would be an entirely new entity. So I researched, and I plotted, and yeah, my change into a girl was quite deliberate," Drake explained, ending his tale with a smug smile, it was obvious that he was feeling mighty proud of himself.

Everyone was staring at him in stunned silence. Then Severus' lips began to twitch, and soon he was laughing heartily, dragging the others with him.

"Brat," Severus said almost lovingly. "Have you _any_ idea how many hours I spent trying to figure out how you got that result from the contents of yours and Longbottom's cauldrons?"

"Um, no?" Drake replied, giving his godfather an innocent look.

"Salazar, Luce, those two are going to be the death of me!" Severus said dramatically, allowing his head to fall back against the headrest of the armchair.

"I suspect so," Lucius agreed, giving his sons an amused look.

"Psh!" Narcissa said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "My boys are perfect angels, and don't you dare try to say otherwise," she stated, giving her husband a stern look. Only the mischief lurking at the dept of her eyes belayed the serious tone she was using.

"If you say so, dear," Lucius said meekly, before bursting into laughter once more.

oOo

"I can't _believe_ that you managed to change yourself into a girl and not one person suspected the truth," Draco said some time later, when calm had once more descended upon the room. For a while the five had just revelled in being together, and Drake had basked in the love and attention bestowed upon him from his mother and brother.

"When you share a classroom with Neville that isn't difficult," Drake said with a sly grin.

"Maybe so, but still..." Draco said, shaking his head.

_Be glad that he did, it was that transformation that weakened some of the blocks put on him, enabling us to finally make contact with him,_ Trouble said with a jaw cracking yawn.

Drake just shook his head. "All I wanted was to be able to tell a few people off. Umbridge was number one on that list along with Fudge. How was I to know the entire world was about to turn upside down? I mean, take McGonagall, what was up with her?"

Both Lucius and Draco lifted an eyebrow at that. They too wanted to know what she had done to push Potter into demanding a re-sorting. Narcissa merely glowered darkly, plotting ways to get her revenge on the woman for hurting her son.

"I believe I can shed some light on that situation," Severus said, immediately gaining everyone's attention. Slowly he told them everything he had found out the previous day.

"McGonagall was my godmother? But... She never said anything. Not once did she approach me, she never offered to speak to me about my parents, or anything. I mean, I wouldn't have expected any special treatment, or anything, but... Why didn't she tell me?" Drake asked in a bewildered voice.

"More meddling from Albus," Severus said with a sigh. "He had her convinced that you were better off with only the Muggles. I don't know. I though I knew her, but it turns out that I don't know her at all," Severus said with a soft sigh, still feeling bewildered by the older woman's actions. Where had the level-headed professor he had come to respect gone? How could Minerva be so blatantly _blind_ when it came to her own godson? How could she put the blame for Potter's shortcomings on the boy, and not on the adults who hadn't done their duty to said boy? Was she that firmly under Dumbledore's thumb?

"It doesn't matter anymore, sweetie, you have us now," Narcissa cooed, pulling an unresisting Drake into her arms.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's just..."

"You have been abandoned, neglected, and abused for the past fourteen years and it will take some time getting over that," Lucius said reassuringly. In his mind, however, he planned on informing McGonagall just what a godparent was supposed to do, and point out to the woman just how badly she had neglected her duties.

Trouble and Mischief shared a glance. These people were truly creative when it came to punishing people who had wronged them. It wouldn't take much encouragement to get them involved in putting past wrongs to right.

"How did you get hold of these two troublemakers? Or should that be how did these two troublemakers get hold of you?" Draco asked, latching onto what Trouble had said earlier.

Drake chuckled but didn't contradict his twin's accurate assessment. Instead, he told his family of that first meeting, causing Narcissa to gasp and hug him tightly, Draco to laugh heartily, and Severus and Lucius to share an exasperated glance. Oh, yes, the boy was definitely a Malfoy. And just as mischievous and devious as Draco. Life would be extremely interesting from now on, that was for sure!

"I can't believe you did that to those sleazebags! Actually, I can. Do you think they will learn their lesson?" Draco asked with an admiring look at his brother. _Finally_ he might actually be able to prank Lucius.

Drake shrugged his shoulders, not particularly interested in the fate of those idiots.

"Say, do you have any of that potion left?" Draco asked, suddenly hit with inspiration.

"I might, why?" Drake asked cautiously, eyeing Draco warily.

"No particular reason. I just figured it would be great to use on McGonagall. The Weasel deserves some payback as well, wouldn't you say?" Draco asked with an innocent look on his face.

Drake burst into laughter, picturing the look on the strict professor's face when she found herself a he. "Yeah, I'd love to do that to her. Maybe that should be our Christmas gift to her?" Drake said, turning his head so he could look at Draco. The two boys broke into matching grins, causing the adults to groan.

However, before they could begin rebuking either of them, Drake frowned and looked down at the cubs. "Nice try of deflecting the issue, but you still haven't told me what happened yesterday."

Mischief opened an eye and looked at him, seeming amused. Leaning her head back, she scratched behind an ear, before settling back on Drake's lap and began to purr.

_You are very perceptive, young one,_ Trouble said, sounding both amused and proud. _Yes, it was our Mistress that stepped in, having heard your plea. She already knew about the atrocities you had been subjected to, and there was no doubt in her mind whether you were worthy or not. She also knew that as long as you were Harry Potter, so to speak, things would never truly change for you, so she stepped in and... tweaked things a little._

_For one thing, she stripped the toad both of her humanity and of her human magic. She used it to break the blocks put on your core, and to break the different charms placed on you to hide who and what you are. Unfortunately, she was not even close to being strong enough to do what was needed, so our Mistress reached back to the anchor stone, pulling power from it as well. It didn't exactly hurt that this action caused that idiot Fudge to suffer as well. You will never have to worry about him again._

"What happened to him?" Lucius asked as his mind tried to take in all the impossible sounding information. He had no doubts as to whether the cat was telling the truth or not. There was a certain malicious pleasure flavouring the mind speech when it told of the fate of Fudge.

_Our Mistress has cursed him to always telling the truth,_ Trouble said, sounding very pleased with the outcome. _Since he has spent so much of his life lying through his teeth, Magic thought it would be a refreshing change for him._

Lucius, who had a rather good idea about all the things the Minister had lied through his teeth about, began to laugh. "Serves him right, I'd say," he said, wiping away a few tears from the corner of his eyes.

_Don't worry, this is only the beginning, _Mischief promised, adding her two Knuts worth.

"But, I don't want people to get hurt," Drake protested, beginning to get a bit worried about what he inadvertently had started.

"Don't worry, brother, I am sure no one who doesn't deserve it will be affected by all this," Draco said reassuringly, wanting to nip in the bud the feelings of guilt he could feel through their bond.

Drake looked over at Draco, and then he glanced at the other human occupants of the room.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I will find you some books with the legends Draco mentioned earlier. Magic is wild, but she isn't vicious. She only punishes those who have wronged the one who calls upon her," Narcissa said, pulling Drake into another reassuring hug. She didn't bother to mention that only those truly desperate called upon Magic for justice, so when she got involved, things tended to become rather turbulent until retribution had been done.

Drake allowed himself to be reassured, snuggling deeper into Narcissa's arms. It felt wonderful to be held by a mother again. Mrs. Weasley had hugged him a few times, but she had always been so... energetic while doing so, usually bustling about, doing ten things at once.

With Narcissa it was different. She didn't hurry the hug, seeming content to hold him for as long as he needed. Sighing with contentment, Drake closed his eyes, and it didn't take long before he had drifted off to sleep.

"Well, we were warned that he would need a lot of rest," Narcissa said ruefully, looking down at her peacefully sleeping son. "I can't believe how big he has grown," she added with tears in her eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes, having been subjected to scenes like this before. "Mum, we are fifteen years old!" he said with a huff.

"I know, baby, but still..." Narcissa said with a small laugh.

Lucius climbed to his feet and walked over to the sofa. Gently he picked the sleeping boy up and moved to the bedroom. Tucking Drake into bed didn't take long, and he was soon back in the sitting room.

"Why do I have a feeling there is something you haven't told us?" Lucius asked, giving the two cubs a pointed look.

_Because there is a lot we haven't? _Trouble responded archly.

Draco rolled his eyes and gently bobbed the cat on the head. "Please, don't get started. Just tell us what it was you didn't wanted to say while Drake was present," he admonished gently.

_As we said, Magic tweaked a few things. One of those things was Drake's Veela genes._

"What did she do?" Narcissa asked with some concern.

_She gave him the ability to find his mate,_ Mischief said, and began washing one of her front paws.

"But, he is only fifteen!" Narcissa protested, starting to get truly worried.

_We know, _Trouble said simply. _But the neglect runs too deep. He will need more than you can give him to even begin to start healing. A brother and two parents just aren't enough for what he needs. Don't worry, the need for sex won't come until later, and when it does, you cannot discourage him. Allow him to grow at his own pace. If you can do that, then we can guarantee that you will be blessed with a wonderful boy that you will be proud of for the rest of your life._

"Who is his mate?" Severus asked a bit tersely. He didn't like the idea of a perfect stranger coming in and taking Drake away when they had finally found him.

Trouble looked up at Snape, a cattish grin clearly evident on his face. _You._

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm evil. But next update should not take several months, so I hope I can be forgiven, grin.

Also, it is now official that this story is a HP/SS. My apologies to those wanting me to pair Harry up with one of the Malfoys, but that is quite impossible for this fic. Don't worry, there will be others.

Until next time...


	14. Quiet Contemplations

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who sent me their reviews. It is always encouraging to read your positive thoughts and opinions. Thank you.

* * *

_14 Quiet Contemplations_

_Last Time:_

_Draco rolled his eyes and gently bobbed the cat on the head. "Please, don't get started. Just tell us what it was you didn't wanted to say while Drake was present," he admonished gently._

As we said, Magic tweaked a few things. One of those things was Drake's Veela genes.

"_What did she do?" Narcissa asked with some concern._

She gave him the ability to find his mate,_ Mischief said, and began washing one of her front paws._

"_But, he is only fifteen!" Narcissa protested, starting to get truly worried._

We know,_Trouble said simply._ But the neglect runs too deep. He will need more than you can give him to even begin to start healing. A brother and two parents just aren't enough for what he needs. Don't worry, the need for sex won't come until later, and when it does, you cannot discourage him. Allow him to grow at his own pace. If you can do that, then we can guarantee that you will be blessed with a wonderful boy that you will be proud of for the rest of your life.

"_Who is his mate?" Severus asked a bit tersely. He didn't like the idea of a perfect stranger coming in and taking Drake away when they had finally found him._

_Trouble looked up at Snape, a cattish grin clearly seen on his face. _You_._

oOo

"Me!? What do you mean me, you flea-bitten little-" Severus shouted, coming out of his chair.

Lucius quickly got to his feet as well, putting a restraining hand on Severus' arm. "Explain yourself," he barked, glaring hotly at Trouble. Lucius didn't care who that cat was, he was not going to stand back and allow one of his dearest friends getting hurt.

_Exactly what I said, _Trouble replied, unconcerned about the violent reaction to his words. _Severus Snape is the Mate of Drake Malfoy. This was ordained before the boy was even born, so don't think this was something Magic thought up at the spur of the moment. Drake will need all four of you to heal, and Magic has full confidence in you, or she __would__ have changed who the boy's mate was._

"You wouldn't mind giving me a hint as to who my mate is, would you?" Draco asked hopefully, rubbing the back of his cub with gentle fingers.

_Nope, sorry, you will have to wait until you are sixteen, _Trouble replied somewhat smugly.

"Bummer!" Draco sighed with disappointment, giving the cat his best puppy dog look. Trouble merely closed his eyes and went to sleep, his purring soothing everyone in the room.

For a moment no one said anything, but then Narcissa clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh, Severus! This is wonderful! You will be a wonderful mate to my baby boy, I just know it. And better yet, this way we will be able to put together all the details for you bonding well ahead of time, which is a _very_ good thing, considering that there will be hardly any time at all to put together Draco's bonding. Oh my, my babies are growing up!" Narcissa wailed and burst into tears.

Lucius sighed, but obligingly went to sit next to his wife, pulling her into his arms, patting her comfortably on the back. Looking up at Severus, he gave his friend a crocked smile. "I strongly recommend eloping, old friend," he said, adding a soft "Oomph!" when Narcissa elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Oh, shush you! This will be wonderful! I need to read up on the latest trends when it comes to decorations. And then there are the robes, thank Salazar that you can't bond in black robes. You _seriously_ need to consider adding some colour to your wardrobe, Severus. Then there is the honeymoon, and oh, where will you live?" Narcissa asked, her eyes wide with excitement and worry.

But then another thought hit her and she went off on another tangent, seemingly unaware of the greenish hue that had appeared on Severus' cheeks. It was probably fortunate that Narcissa wasn't expecting an answer to her many questions, because right now Severus wouldn't have been able to formulate a reply if his life depended on it.

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Lucius shut his wife up the only way he knew how, by kissing her senseless.

Severus rolled his eyes and fled for his private lab, while Draco moaned theatrically and left to lie down next to his brother. He could only hope that his parents remembered to put up silencing charms. Tilting his head to the side, Draco pulled out his wand and put up a few of his own, just to be on the safe side.

oOo

Once he was safely inside his lab, Severus pulled out the ingredients for a batch of Pepperup Potions. Poppy could always use a few more of those, meaning his efforts would not go to waste. And since the recipe was a simple one he could probably recite in his sleep, it left his mind free to ponder all the startling revelations he had been subjected to this morning.

While his hands went through the familiar motions of chopping and grinding the ingredients, Severus's mind ran around in circles. Could he really do this? Could he accept that Drake Malfoy was his soul mate? Could he open up his heart and love someone? Could he overlook the fact that the boy had lived as Harry bloody Potter for the past fourteen years? Severus wasn't so sure he was strong enough to manage that. For that matter, could Drake be expected to simply forget the past four years of baseless anger and abuse?

Severus had done his best -- or should that be done his worst? -- to be an utter bastard to that boy. He hated James with a passion, now more than ever, and he had delighted in making Harry Potter's life as miserable as possible. And Dumbledore had backed him to the hilt, Severus suddenly remembered with a dark scowl.

_The old bastard was probably laughing his stupid head off every time I left his office having made my latest complaint against Potter and his cohorts! Albus knew all along whom Potter was! He bloody __knew__ how much those boys meant to me! _Severus thought with a mental snarl, having to restrain himself not to throw the nearest bottle into the wall.

"Merlin, but Harry Potter is in reality Drake Malfoy, my godson, and I'm his _mate_?!" Severus exclaimed, slowly sinking down onto the nearest chair. "Sweet Merlin, but how can I be his mate? I've been so _horrible_ towards him," Severus all but sobbed, burying his head in his hands, overcome with remorse and guilt.

"But how can I reject him?" he went on once he had some of his composure back. "If what those cats said was true, then I am his mate. And if I reject him, he will die... And I can't allow that. I can't lose him now that I have finally found him again! Just think what it will do to Luce, Cissa, and Draco. Oh, Merlin help me, but what am I to _do_?"

How could Magic do this to him? To them? He was a harsh, cruel man, the least person suitable for someone as sweet and innocent as Drake. Hadn't the poor boy suffered enough? Why curse him by making Severus Snape his mate?

Thinking back on a happier time, before the twins had been so brutally torn apart, Severus couldn't help but smile as he remembered the two small boys who had stolen his heart the moment he'd set eyes on them.

Draco had been outgoing and mischievous from day one, the perfect heir to the Malfoy name. He had had easy to laugh, always up for a new adventure. Drake, on the other hand, had been more withdrawn, and more serious than his twin. He hadn't liked meeting new people, and it had taken him much longer before he would trust someone. He had also been more hesitant when it came to exploring the unknown. But if Drake was in an environment where he felt secure, and with people he trusted, then watch out! Where Draco was mischievous, Drake had been devious. Despite being so young, the boys had managed to pull off some spectacular pranks, and the two of them had forever been getting into trouble, driving their parents to distraction.

Laughing quietly, Severus recalled the time when Draco and Drake had positively refused to eat their lunch. For some reason the twins had taken it into their heads that they would not eat their spaghetti and meatballs, despite the dish being one of their favourites.

Lucius, of course, was not about to allow such disrespect to go unchallenged, and he had refused to give them what they wanted, or to excuse them from the table, stating that they would sit there until their plates were empty.

Naturally, the twins had not been happy, and as one they had folded their little arms across their chests, sporting similar pouts. Then suddenly, the meatballs had sprung to life, marching off the boys' plates and across the table, jumping onto Lucius' and Narcissa's plates.

While the two parents sat there gaping in shock, the spaghetti came to life and slithered across the table like a giant herd of snakes, until they came to rest peacefully besides the meatballs.

Showing their mother and father two angelic faces, Draco had stated proudly, "Our plates are empty now, may we be excused?"

Narcissa had buried her head in her hands, trying desperately to muffle her laughter - it would not do to encourage the boys in their misbehaviour after all. Lucius had just looked at them, admittedly a bit wide-eyed, but then he merely laughed and gathered his sons up in his arms. Giving in, the blond sent for the pancakes the boys had asked for, but not before making them promise not to do that again.

When Lucius has shown him that memory later, the proud father had been so elated that he was about to burst with pride in his sons' accomplishments. The funny thing was, none of them had ever been able to figure out just how the boys had managed such a complex bit of magic at such a young age. That had been far too advanced and controlled to be blame on an outburst of accidental magic.

Severus's mood grew sombre as he recalled that that incident had taken place just three short weeks before his godson's kidnapping. Was that one of the reasons as to why Dumbledore had selected Drake to become his victim? Or did he think that the Malfoys' wouldn't put up much of a protest since Drake was the second son, and as such, in some Pureblood's eyes, was a 'spare'?

With a sigh, Severus shook his head and forced himself to stop that train of thought. He had never understood how Dumbledore's mind worked, and the happenings of the past two days had proven beyond a doubt that he didn't know the other wizard at all. He would only end up giving himself a headache if he attempted to figure out what Dumbledore had been thinking, and why, especially when it came to the Malfoys.

_I suppose that I will have to just sit back and wait this time. I am certain that Magic's emissaries will be able to wring the answers we need from Dumbledore. I sure as hell can't accomplish that. Not without a hefty dose of Veritaserum, and if I tried that, I'd be shipped of to Azkaban for sure,_ Severus thought sourly, knowing deep within his heart that he was never going to forgive Albus for his betrayal. Never.

Besides, he had more a more pleasurable matter to ponder, if no less thorny one. Drake and the possibility of them having a future together.

_Your are confused._

Severus snorted and looked down at the speaker with a sneer. "And why wouldn't I be? I have just found out that the boy I have been torturing for the past four years is in fact my godson, why wouldn't I be confused?" Severus snarked, not in a particularly forgiving mood at the moment. Thank Salazar that today was a Saturday, or the students of Hogwarts would have learned the true meaning of hell.

_I have felt the turmoil in your mind. It is understandable that you are confused, _Mischief replied, easily ignoring Severus' poor attitude. _Tell me, what does your heart say?_

"My heart?" Severus echoed with a soft sigh, reaching up to rub at his temples. What _did_ his heart say? "My heart is urging me to wrap that boy up in love and soothe away all the hurt and misery he has been forced to live through.

"My heart is telling me to take him as far away from here as possible and keep him hidden away from everyone and everything that could possibly cause him pain," Severus eventually said, running both of his hands through his hair.

"But then my mind reminds me that one of the people causing the boy harm is me. You should tell your mistress to find Drake another mate. What do I know of love? All I know is how to cause pain and misery! I'm a Death Eater for Salazar's sake! I made some bad choices in my youth, and I am still paying for my crimes! I have done things... bad things..." Severus' voice trailed off as he recalled his many sins.

"I have _nothing_ to offer that sweet boy!" Severus hissed, glaring daggers at the cat who seemed content to sit and wait for him to finish his rant. Feeling his scowl deepen, Severus snapped, "Drake deserves someone who can truly love him. He deserves someone who can love, protect, and cherish him. I am too old for him! I have seen and done too much! I-"

_Fiddlesticks!_

"I- Excuse me?" Severus asked, giving Mischief an incredulous look.

_You heard me! _Mischief stated, her tail lashing back and forth in her annoyance. _Are you quite done yet? Honestly, mortal, this self-pity is not becoming you, _she added with a sneer, throwing Severus further off balance.

"I..." he spluttered weakly, but Mischief was not yet done talking.

_Do you honestly think that Drake is the only one that Dumbledore has used and abused? Really, Severus, __think__! How many of your choices do you think were truly your own? And how many of them were manipulated by Dumbledore? Why do you think the old man allowed the _

_Marauders to run all over the school? Why do you think he did so little to steer them away from the Slytherins? He __wanted__ you to join Riddle._

"No!" Severus gasped, suddenly feeling rather faint as his world was brutally turned upside down.

_Think about it, _Mischief said relentlessly, although there was compassion shining from her eyes. _What is a Dark Lord without his followers? What glory would there be to fight Voldemort if he didn't have an army of Dark wizards flocking to his name? Considering what a threat Grindelwald was to your society, Dumbledore knew that the wizarding world would not hail him as a saviour a second time unless the danger was equal, if not bigger, to that of the previous Dark Lord. Otherwise the people would only think it was to be expected that Dumbledore easily defeated the new threat, and would not have given him the worship he has come to crave._

"No," Severus whispered, feeling as if his heart was about to break.

Taking pity on the mortal, Mischief rose to her feet and walked over to where the Potions master was sitting. Changing her form, making herself both smaller and lighter, the cat easily climbed Severus' body and came to rest around his neck. Purring softly, she nuzzled his neck in silent apology for the pain she had caused him.

_As for your fears of not being good enough for my boy... Codswallop! Do you honestly believe that the memories of his life as Harry Potter would just vanish? Like mist in the morning sun? Hardly! _

_Just because he has learned the truth, at long last, it doesn't mean that he will just embrace his new life without a backward glance. Drake may look fifteen, but that boy is far older than his years. The Muggles and Albus Dumbledore saw to that. Do you really think that someone his own age will be able to fully support him? Do your honestly think that someone who hasn't lived through similar hardships will be able to understand the horrors he has been forced to endure? Tell me, Severus Snape, who would you think would be better suited than you to help guide the youth past his nightmares and into a happy life?_

Severus shot to his feet, anger blazing from his eyes, craning his neck so that he could glare at the cat resting on his shoulders, ignoring the pain he suffered while doing so. "Are you telling me that Magic knew what would happen to Drake? Is that why she picked me to be his mate?" he demanded in a dangerous hiss, almost wishing Magic was there so he could hex the life out of her.

Mischief snorted, shifting herself into a more comfortable position. _No, my mistress did not know beforehand what a glory seeking __idiot__ Albus Dumbledore would turn into. She is Magic, not one of the Fates, _Mischief said lecturing manner. _The answer to your questions lies within your own memories. If you recall, Drake was a shy boy, filled with insecurity, depending heavily on Draco's presence to truly come out of his shell._

_Magic knew that he would need a strong mate, a considerate mate, one who could protect him always, and who was strong enough to encourage him to embrace his full potential. Who better to do this than his godfather? The man, other than his family, who was supposed to have been there for him for all of his life?_ Mischief asked calmly, nuzzling Severus' neck a second time in an attempt to calm him down.

Severus opened his mouth, and then he closed it again as he slowly sank back down onto the nearest chair, for once in his life clueless as to what to say.

_Just be there for him that is all we ask. Guard him, support him, help him regain his feet. Drake will be feeling both confused and scared for quite some time, I fear. He doesn't know what it is to belong to a family, to a __loving__ family, that is, _Mischief amended with a sad sigh.

_Of the four of you, Drake knows Draco and you the best. The twin bond he and Draco share will help him accept Draco as his brother much swifter than he normally would, but their road will still be rocky and filled with stumbling blocks. _

_You are another constant in Drake's life. He knows you, well, he knows part of you. The part you allow the students to see. It helps that Drake knows that you have never lied to him, unlike Dumbledore. It also helps that your treatment of him has remained the same. No matter what turmoil was going on in 'Harry Potter's' life, your dislike of him remained the same. This stability of yours will be a great aid to Drake as he navigates these new waters._

Severus snorted, not feeling particularly cheered up by those words.

Mischief rolled her eyes, humans, a more stubborn lot she'd never encountered! _Just be there for him, _she said sternly, hoping to rouse the man from his self-pity and from his feelings of insecurity. _No one is asking you to gush over the boy, or shower him with flowers and chocolates, using flowery speeches! He never wanted that as Harry Potter, he will not thank you for treating him thus as Drake Malfoy._

Severus snorted at the mere thought of showering anyone with such inane gifts. And the day that he began giving someone outrageous compliments, or other such drivels that romance authors peppered their novels with, was the day that he signed himself into St Mungo's ward for the mentally ill! Teenaged girls might wish for such treatments from their heroes, but Severus would be damned if he ever stooped to such disgraceful behaviour.

Mischief chuckled merrily, her mental laughter tinkling like bells in Severus' mind. _I believe you can leave the gushing to Narcissa, _she said with another chuckle. Growing serious once more, the emissary continued to make her point. _Drake will need you to act as a buffer between him and the world. You will probably have to act as a buffer between him and his parents as well, at least in the beginning. Drake might act as if he has accepted them, and indeed he has, but as I said earlier, the poor boy has no clue as how to interact with a family that actually wants him, and who loves him with all their hearts._

_The Muggles never wanted him. They forced him to act as their house-elf, as their whipping boy. If __anything__ went wrong in that household, Drake was blamed and punished for his 'crimes' most severely, _Mischief said grimly, recalling the abuse her charge had been forced to endure at the hands of those miserable _creatures_.

Shaking her head, Mischief brought herself back to the present_. Lucius and his wife will want to shower the child with love and gifts, and he will have no clue as how to react to that. Drake has never been the receiver when it comes to kindness, he has ever only been the giver. Everyone has demanded things from that boy, yet almost no one has given anything back. Drake will be confused and unsure of himself until he has regained his feet. I suspect the next few months will be extremely stressful for him, and extremely trying for the rest of you, no doubt._

_Give him your support. Give him some room to come to grips with the changes in his life. And most importantly of all, do not allow him to push you away. He will be fearful at first. Drake, I fear, have this ridiculous notion that anyone getting close to him will be hurt, if not killed. The Dark Lord will be dealt with soon. Magic is not about to allow him to interfere with your lives, and neither with Albus Dumbledore._

_It is about time the wizarding world realised what their indolence and lazy attitude have resulted in, _Mischief muttered darkly. _Do not worry, Magic has everything well in hand. For this once, all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show, _the cat added with a mischievous grin.

Severus couldn't help but burst into laughter at the smug feelings coming from the emissary curled around his neck, and suddenly the Potions master felt much better about the entire situation. True, he had a scarred past, but so did Drake. The cat had a point there. Who among Drake's generation could support him and help him heal? None of the children attending Hogwarts had been through the things that Drake had faced. Compared to his godson, the children occupying the castle were nothing but babies. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them could help each other heal.

Turning his focus towards his waiting potions ingredients, Severus went back to his brewing, going over his list of more... creative detentions, adding to it as new ideas popped into his mind. After all, there would be no Dumbledore hindering his fun this time.

He might not be the type of man who showered his love interest in flowers and sweets, but he could, and by Merlin he would, keep the school population off Drake's back until the child had regained his equilibrium.

oOo

Harry slowly drifted towards consciousness, not yet ready to leave the warm cocoon of sleep. Seldom had he woken up feeling so well rested, not to mention so at peace. The lumpy thing that had pretended to be his bed while he slept in the cupboard under the stairs had not been of any help at all when it came to getting a good night's sleep, and although the bed in Dudley's second bedroom had been better, Harry had never felt safe enough in that house to truly relax while sleeping.

Things had been somewhat better at Hogwarts, but the scars from his childhood had carried with him to the magical world, and Harry had never been able to forget that he wasn't alone in the dorm. And even though none of the boys had ever done anything to him, or ever acted as if they would harm him in his sleep, Harry had still been unable to truly relax while resting, leaving him feeling tired and unsettled in the mornings. No, the feelings Harry woke with just now were truly novel ones, and he sighed a little wistfully, wondering if he would ever be able to recapture this perfect moment ever again.

"Sickle for your thoughts," a voice said, scaring ten years off of Harry's life.

Snapping his eyes open, Harry came face to face with a calm and serene looking Draco Malfoy, and for a moment Harry could only blink stupidly, wondering just how on earth the two had ended up in bed together.

Then the memories crashed down up on him, and Harry remembered everything that had happened. He wasn't Harry Potter; he was Drake Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, and the younger brother of Draco. Ugh, could his life get any more complicated?

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," Draco said with a small, tender smile, leaning up on his elbow and reaching out to brush a lock of hair out of Drake's eye.

"Well, you did," Harry said with a small pout, startling a small laugh out of his brother.

"Sorry," Draco said with a chuckle, patting the other boy on the shoulder.

Sighing softly and shaking his head at the surreal situation he found himself in, Harry rolled over until he was on his back, staring up at the canopy, wondering what in Merlin's name he was supposed to do now.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Draco said again when the silence in the bedroom began to feel oppressive and stifling.

"I'm not sure they are worth that much," Harry replied with a rueful chuckle.

"Indulge me," Draco said with a tender smile, reaching out to stroke his twin's hair the way their mother used to do when they were cuddled up together in bed when he was younger.

Turning over, Harry shifted until he too was leaning on his elbow, resting his head in his hand, taking a long, good look at the other boy. "I don't know what I am feeling at the moment. My mind is somewhat of a blank," he slowly admitted, unsure what response his words would receive. Would Draco mock him? Taunt him for his weakness the way he used to?

Unsure of what to say, Draco looked searchingly at the face that was so like his own and yet so different. "You don't remember me, do you?" he eventually asked with a soft sigh, having expected as much, yet still saddened for his brother's loss.

"If you're asking if I remember us together as children, then no, I don't," Harry replied, looking down and away, not wanting to see the disappointment he just know was is in his brother's eyes.

"Hey, it isn't your fault, you know," Draco said softly, putting two fingers under Drake's chin, gently urging his brother to look up at him. "It doesn't matter; we will make new and better memories together. I can't wait to show you the Manor!" Draco said, an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes. "It's _huge_, and I have always regretted that we couldn't play hide and seek there when we were younger. That would have been so cool. There are hundreds of rooms, and I still haven't explored all of them. There are libraries, and rooms filled with countless treasures. Every Malfoy before us has spent their time gathering things that would enrich the family, and you just have to talk to the portraits! There has to be a hundred of them, if not more, and just about every one of them is willing to share stories of the time when they were alive! I have learned more about history from our ancestors than I have ever learned from Binns, let me tell you!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco's enthusiasm. No wonder the blond was so proud of being a Malfoy. With such encouragements, how could he not be?

"How is it that you are so calm about all this?" Harry eventually asked, putting voice to the number one question buzzing around in his mind.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Draco asked, feeling slightly confused by the question.

Harry made a small, impatient sound at the back of his throat. "Don't play dumb, Draco," he said irritably, giving the blond a dark look. "We haven't exactly spent the past four years as best friends, now have we? So how can you be so bloody calm?!" Harry demanded to know.

Draco chuckled, glad to see that the fiery spirit that had been burning so brightly in Harry Potter was still there, proving that it had been a part of his brother all along and not some by-product of whatever had been done to him to take on the looks of the Boy Who Lived.

"What's so funny?"Harry asked suspiciously.

"It is fortunate for you that Father and Severus aren't here to hear you use such language. Or, Merlin forbid, Mother. Father would only tell you off for using such crude language, but Mum would actually wash your mouth out with soap," Draco replied with a shudder, recalling vividly the last time that had happened to him.

Startled by the image popping into his head, Harry was unable to suppress the burst of laughter that welled up inside of him.

Draco silently cheered, feeling pleased with himself that he had been able to lighten his brother's sombre mood.

"What do you have to feel so smug about?" Harry asked, giving the other boy a mock frown.

"Oh, Drake, why shouldn't I feel happy? I have gotten my brother back, haven't I?" Draco said, sitting up properly, wrapping his arms loosely around his drawn up knees.

Harry frowned, still not understanding how Draco could accept him so easily. Scooting up on the bed, the former black haired teen unconsciously mirrored his twin's posture. "But-"

"There are no buts, Drake," Draco said firmly, giving his brother a compassionate look. "Look, you might not remember me, us, but I do. I probably wouldn't either, if it wasn't for Mother, Father, and Severus – he is our godfather, did you know that? – sharing their memories of us, and constantly telling me stories of the things we did when we were little. Before..." Draco trailed off, getting lost in his memories for a moment. Then he shook himself, tearing his mind away from the dark shadows.

"As for not freaking out that you are my brother... To tell you the truth, I would have welcomed just about anyone with open arms. I would probably have had some reservations if it turned out that the Weasel was my brother," Draco admitted, wrinkling his nose in disgust, startling another laugh out of his twin.

"There was always something about you... Something that drew me in, something that compelled me to be near you... I can't explain it. I don't know if it was something within me unconsciously recognising who you were, or... Bah, I don't know!" Draco said impatiently, vexed with himself that he was explaining himself so poorly. "I can feel it in my heart that we are brothers. Can't you?" he asked, giving the other boy a hopeful look.

Sighing softly, Harry ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say. He felt _something_ when he was around Draco, he always had truth to tell, but what that something was he had no idea. Could it be that he had somehow sensed that Draco was important to him? But wouldn't the one responsible for making him Harry Potter have thought of that and countered that? He wished he didn't feel so bloody confused!

Why had they done this? _Why_ had they condemned him to a life of hardship and strife? And _who_ the _bloody hell_ were _they_?!

"Drake?" Draco asked softly, watching worriedly as storm clouds gathered on his brother's brow.

"Why, Draco? Why did they do this to me? To us? I don't understand. Why...? _Why...?!_" To his horror, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, and he swiftly ducked his head, attempting to hide his weakness.

Draco immediately moved forward, wrapping his arms around his distraught brother, not allowing the other boy to pull away from him.

Harry struggled almost frantically at first to get away, not wanting to give Draco any more ammunition to use against him, not yet trusting the feelings building between them. But no matter how much he wished to get away, a part of him didn't want to be alone, and in the end, that part of him emerged the victor.

Falling against the other boy, Harry gave in to the storm of emotions churning inside him, and he wrapped his arms almost violently around a slim torso and allowed the storm breaking free to carry him away.


	15. Long Overdue Explanations II

**A/N: **Another week, another chapter. Thank you all who pressed the little blue button, your effort is greately appreciated.

* * *

_15 Long Overdue Explanations II_

Opening the door to Severus' bedroom, Lucius paused and took in the sight before him, feeling his eyebrows arch upwards. Hesitating only briefly, the blond entered the room fully and allowed the door to fall shut behind him.

Sitting against the headboard, leaning against a small mountain of pillows, was Draco. Curled up around him was Drake, and it didn't take a genius to see that the younger boy had been crying.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius asked softly, moving towards the bed and settling himself on the edge of the mattress.

Draco snorted softly and muttered, "What isn't?"

"Nightmares?" Lucius asked, sending his youngest a sympathetic look.

"No, not really. He woke up feeling fine, but then he remembered, and I guess you can say it went downhill from there," Draco said dryly, running a soothing hand through his brother's hair.

"I see..." Lucius murmured, longing to take his lost son in his arms and never let go.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked when the silence in the bedroom began to feel oppressive.

"Yes, I came to tell you that it is dinnertime. Cissa is adamant that Drake not skip any meals, declaring that he is too thin as it is," Lucius said with a slight smirk, looking forward to seeing the battle between his wife and son, not entirely sure who would come out the victor. Narcissa was a force to reckon with, especially when it concerned the health of one of her loved ones, but Harry Potter was renowned for his stubborn streak, and considering that he in truth was a Malfoy...

Draco's snort of laughter disturbed the sleeper enough that he groaned in protest and began to stir. "Hey, brother of mine, dinner is about to be served," Draco whispered softly, tugging gently on a blond lock.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, reluctantly coming more awake. He hadn't slept this well in ages, and he was not eager to face the world and would much rather go back to sleep.

"It is time for dinner, Drake, and I would advice you to wake up and participate in the meal," Lucius said with a soft laugh. "Otherwise Narcissa will come in here and drag you out of that bed. Trust me, that is not something you will want to experience. My darling wife tends to favour gallons upon gallons of ice cold water on such occasions," he explained, his lips twitching in amusement as he recalled the last time his wife had used that method to get a reluctant Draco out of bed.

Harry shivered and immediately sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. "I'm up!" he hurriedly said, peering around the room as if he was expecting Mrs Malfoy to appear from thin air to throw icy water at him.

"Good, mother tends to get vicious if you aren't up by the time she has dictated," Draco said, wrapping his arms around his torso as he too recalled how Narcissa had woken him up on September first. It wasn't Draco's fault that he'd rather be homeschooled than sent back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, his mother had not agreed with him, and she had been less then sympathetic with him as he tried to get his point of view across, yet again.

Chuckling slightly, Harry tried to imagine Narcissa Malfoy sneaking into Draco's bedroom, soaking him with cold water when he wished to sleep in. Somehow he could not quite picture the stiff, proper woman he'd encountered previous to yesterday do something like that, and in the end Harry decided to just take the Malfoys' word for it.

"So, what's for dinner?" Harry asked, climbing off the bed and stretched, working the kinks out of still tired muscles. Merlin, but whatever had happened that night, it had done a number on his muscles. Harry didn't think he had ever felt this stiff, and that included the time when he had been forced to reshape his aunt's entire garden when he was eight.

Shaking off the less than pleasant memories, Harry did what he could to straighten out his clothes, only then realising that he was dressed in a silk pyjamas and nothing else. Looking over at the Malfoy, Harry arched an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"We will need to send for Armando," Lucius said contemplatively, looking his son over.

"Armando?" Harry asked, not sure he liked the sound of that.

"He is the family tailor," Draco said in explanation. "Unfortunately, your colouring is different from mine, if only slightly, so my clothes won't suite you, not really. Besides, you are much thinner than me, so my clothes would be ridiculous large on you."

"Now hold on a moment," Harry said in some alarm, backing up a few steps, holding out his hands before him as if he was warding off some danger.

"Do not worry, son, Armando has excellent taste," Lucius said calmly, deliberately misunderstanding Harry's alarm. "But that is a discussion for another time. Dinner is waiting, and it is not polite to keep your host waiting. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing his hand towards the door.

"I guess... "Harry said slowly, not sure he was ready to face the others. Before he could make up his mind, his stomach removed his decision for him by complaining loudly about its empty state.

Blushing slightly, Harry ducked his head as Draco laughed, punching the prat in the arm in revenge.

"Now, now, boys, no fighting," Lucius said lightly, wrapping an arm around each boy and steering them towards the door and the food waiting in Severus' kitchenette.

oOo

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Drake," Lucius said as he made himself comfortable in Severus' leather armchair, his friend sitting next to him, while his wife and sons once again sat cuddled up together on the sofa.

"Oh?" Harry asked cautiously, not sure how he felt about that. In his experience, adults asking questions were never a good thing.

"Yes, I believe we became sidetracked earlier. You told us that when you initiated your revenge on Umbridge you called upon Magic to help you. Why did you do that? Why did you opt for such a drastic measure? Why didn't you approach one of your teachers once you realised what Umbridge was up to?" Lucius asked, not understanding why the boy hadn't sought help from an adult.

Harry snorted derisively, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. "And who says that I didn't?" he asked challengingly.

"Who did you seek out?" Narcissa asked, wrapping her arm around her youngest son's shoulders in an attempt to give him her support.

"McGonagall, much good that it did me," Harry replied darkly, recalling how his former Head of House had just brushed him off when he for once had tried to gain aid from an adult.

"She didn't help you?" Narcissa asked incredulous, not understanding why Harry's godmother hadn't come charging to his rescue.

"No," Harry replied with a snort. "I tried to tell her what was going on, but she told me that the school couldn't afford any more strife with the Ministry at this point in time. She basically told me to keep my head down, my mouth shut, and if I couldn't keep away from Umbridge's wrath, then I would just have to endure her torture like a good little boy," Harry said with a sneer.

Sighing, Severus reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He found it hard to believe just how badly Minerva had let her charge down. What had the woman been _thinking_? It was true that relations between Dumbledore and Fudge was strained at the moment, but to simply ignore something like this just to keep the waters smooth and calm... It was bloody preposterous!

"Why didn't you seek out Dumbledore?" Lucius asked with a puzzled frown. He too found it difficult to understand what McGonagall had been thinking, brushing one of her lions off like that. Slytherins always looked out for each other and guarded each other's backs. Severus often went out on a limb for his students, making sure that they knew that they could always turn to him if they had any problems. Wasn't that true for all the Houses?

"Yeah, right!" Harry scoffed, giving his father a glowering look, causing the older blond to give his youngest son a startled look.

"I admit that I have no fondness for the man, but I was under the impression that the two of you were close?" Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

"We might have been, once," Harry said somewhat reluctantly. "But that was before I had the gall to defend myself against Dementors. Dumbledore hasn't as much as _looked_ at me since the trial last summer, so why should I seek him out?" Harry demanded harshly.

"I... see..." Lucius murmured, although in truth, he did not see at all.

"Is that why you decided to call upon Magic?" Narcissa asked, wanting to steer clear of some of the more dangerous pitfalls.

"Kind of," Harry said with a small shrug.

"Drake?" Narcissa asked, not about to allow her son to get away with a non-answer like that.

Sighing softly, Harry thought his options through. He could keep silent about what he had done, but what would he gain by doing so? It wasn't as if what he had been up to was a secret or anything.

"Once I had discovered the method of Umbridge's torture I began to search through the library, looking for information on quills. Unfortunately, it took me quite some time to find anything relevant. Have you _any_ idea how many charms there are that can be used on quills?" Harry asked plaintively, giving the others a puppy dog look. It had taken him just about _forever_ to find what he had been looking for, and even then information had been scarce.

"Once I knew what that vile thing was, my search became somewhat easier, but it was next to impossible to find a way to battle the blasted thing," Harry said with a small pout, 

unknowingly amusing both his father and godfather. The pout turned into a look of outrage as Draco broke out into a fit of giggles, which he did a very poor job of disguising.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I do know how to do my own research," Harry said in indignation, which was only slightly exaggerated. "I don't rely solely on Hermione's brain I'll have you know," he added primly, resolutely ignoring the huff of laughter coming from Severus.

"I am glad to hear that, son," Lucius said with a smile. "No true Malfoy ever rely on others to do their thinking for them. We always make sure we have a firm enough grasp on any subject we get involved in. That way, we will immediately know if someone is attempting to trick us, or are lying to us to gain our favour. But I believe you were telling me about your reasoning?" Lucius prompted gently, not about to be sidetracked a second time.

Harry shrugged and went on with his story. "I found this really old book at the back of the library a while back. It contained a story about a quill that used blood and the writer's own skin instead of ink and parchment. I immediately knew that it was talking about Umbridge's quill.

"It went on to explain how in the past it was used to steal a person's magic and willpower. That really freaked me out when I read about it, and I guess my imagination ran wild with me for a while, as I tried to think of why Fudge would allow such an item to be used on me," Harry said, thinking back to the time he had first read that book.

Shaking his head, he returned to the here and now. "I actually asked Umbridge about that, you know? During our last detention together. I was curious to know if she knew what she was doing. She actually bragged to me about her success to change 'undesirables' minds. I can't help but wonder just how many persons she's tortured during her career," Harry said musingly, once again getting lost in his thoughts.

Then he snorted derisively. "Figures she had no idea what that quill truly did. Anyway, once I knew I kept looking for information on how to breaking the damned thing. I thought of just snapping it in two, but in the end I didn't dare to since I wasn't sure what such an act would do to me. I had been tortured by the toad, but I was not about risking myself ending up a Squib or even something worse.

"So I kept looking, and let me tell you, that was a most depressing read," Harry said, suppressing a shudder. "Turns out that quite a number of people have been subjected to Blood Quills over the years, before the Ministry banned them, and even then it was still used on prisoners. Poor sods," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked curiously, finding himself both intrigued and sickened by the subject.

"Turns out that those enduing prolonged exposure to that vile thing were either driven insane, driven to commit suicide, or were so thoroughly broken that they become merely a shell, retaining nothing of the person they had been before. It is actually worse than the Kiss," Harry said in a soft whisper, unconsciously snuggling into Draco's side, needing to feel the warmth and the reassurance the other boy was emitting.

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced himself to go on with his story. "Having learned that, I was even more determined to escape that fate. But I was now even more hesitant to merely snap that thing. To tell you the truth, I was getting somewhat desperate," Harry confessed with a rueful smile.

"Then one day I found this slim old journal that contained a very interesting story. It was about a young girl who was subjected to a Blood Quill by her nanny. Apparently, the nanny wanted revenge on the family for a slight against her mother, figuring that going after the children would hurt the parents the most. The little girl was made of stern stuff, however, and wasn't about to take the torture lying down. Not to mention that she wanted to saver her siblings." Harry smiled slightly as he recalled that part of the story. The girl had been a feisty one, no doubt about it.

"I don't why she did what she did, or even where she got the idea from, but since it worked for her I figured it would work for me too," Harry said with a small shrug of his shoulders, suddenly feeling reluctant to come out and tell the others just what he had done.

As if sensing his reluctance, Lucius leaned forward in his seat and gave his youngest son an encouraging smile, asking softly. "What did you do?"

Harry shifted in his seat, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I called on Magic, but you already knew that."

"Yes, we did, but how did you word your plea?" Lucius asked, not about to let the subject to drop just yet. He needed to know just how much trouble his youngest had landed himself in, and the boy's reluctance to come forward with the details did nothing to reassure him.

"Um... do you think it is wise for me to say the words again? I don't want to accidentally set another revenge in motion," Harry said, hoping against hope that the others would just leave him alone.

"Why don't you write it down?" Narcissa asked, ever the voice of reason. Snapping her fingers, the only female in the room summoned a house-elf, dictating it to fetch some parchment and a self-inking quill.

Accepting the things from the eager elf, Harry reluctantly began to write down the words he had spoken the previous day. Merlin, but it felt as if it had been a lifetime ago! Still, Harry knew these people well enough to know that they were not about to stop pestering him until they had wrung every last detail of what had happened out of him.

_At least they are more forthcoming than Dumbledore is. They don't feed me sweets and platitudes, and they actually answer me when I have a question. Ah well, might as well accommodate them. Besides, I'd like to know where I went wrong, for clearly, things did not go according to my plan, _Harry thought wryly and began to carefully write down the words he had spoken to Umbridge.

Narcissa read over his shoulder as he wrote, and on the other side Draco was doing the same. Both blonds gasped in shock as the words registered in their minds, greatly worrying the two men, so much so that Lucius reached over and snatched the parchment from Harry the moment he had stopped writing.

Reading the few lines, Lucius could only gape in horror, and beside him Severus began to curse furiously, surprising Harry into a stunned silence.

"Drake, I... I lack words," Lucius said, unable to tear his eyes away from the paper he was holding.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Harry asked in bewilderment, unconsciously shrinking back from the men's fury, doing his best to become one with the sofa.

"You, my son, are grounded!" Lucius stated with finality.

"I am what?!" Harry cried out in disbelief. "Why?!" he demanded to know, folding his arms across his chest with a huff. Why were they so upset? He had done his homework. He had researched until he was blue in the face, going over every option available to him, not that they had been that many. He had been careful, and he had gotten the toad off his back. So what if things hadn't gone exactly as planned, he had succeeded, hadn't he? And they were _grounding_ him for it?!

"You little imbecile, have you _any_ idea what you have done?" Severus asked bitingly, sending his godson a look that promised painful and/or humiliating detentions for a month. Feeling too agitated to remain seated the Potions master shot to his feet and began to pace around the sitting room, muttering furiously under his breath.

Only Draco remained silent as he clung to his brother, all but dragging his bewildered twin onto his lap in his distress.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Harry cried, feelings his emotions stirring. Why was everyone jumping down his throat like this? It didn't make any sense!

"Hush, both of you!" Narcissa ordered sternly, having recovered from the shock first. "Drake, darling, you are not in trouble... Well, you are not in much trouble," Narcissa amended after some thought. "But you have to understand that what you did was extremely risky and dangerous."

"Not it wasn't! Not overly much," he added when faced with four incredulous looks.

"Drake-" Lucius began to say in warning, but his son was not about to allow him to continue.

"No!" Harry said firmly, holding up a commanding hand. "No! I don't understand why you are all going through the roof over this! Yes, I knew it was a little bit dangerous, but it wasn't as if I had a lot of options to choose from!

"And yes, I knew that Magic would be judging us, extracting punishment from the one she found lacking, but honestly, between Umbridge and me? How could I lose? I don't bully people. I haven't tortured anyone, and I don't take pleasure in other peoples' pain and misery. How could I possible lose?" Harry asked demandingly.

Severus groaned and dropped his head into his hands while Lucius and Narcissa just looked at him, their mouths hanging open ever so slightly. Draco just dropped his head and began to bang it against Harry's shoulder.

Harry took in their various reactions and arched an eyebrow. "I take it that I have missed something significant?" he asked dryly, feeling his lips start to twitch with amusement despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Son..." Lucius said, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to describe his feelings towards Drake's flippant attitude. Shaking his head in disbelief he opted to reinstate his earlier judgement by stating sternly, "You, my son, are grounded!" as he sank back into his seat, suddenly feeling extremely weak as realisation of what could have happened began to sink in.

"But why?" Harry asked, horrified to notice the whine that had crept into his voice.

"For the rest of your life!" Lucius added, sending his youngest a glare for good measures.

"What for?!" Harry demanded to know, his earlier feelings of anger and resentment resurfacing with a vengeance.

"For not getting yourself killed with your foolishness," Severus shot back at him, finally emerging from his hands, walking back to his chair on unsteady legs, sinking into its softness with a weary sigh. And to think that the Fates figured the two of them to be a good match?! The boy would have him gray well before his time if this kept up.

"How about explaining to me why you are so upset with me?" Harry asked with a pout, feeling very much put-upon. He still couldn't understand why the others insisted on jumping down his throat. He had been sneaky and cunning, wasn't Slytherins supposed to appreciate stuff like that? And hadn't he successfully executed his revenge? Getting Umbridge off his back for good while he was at it. So why were they shouting at him and threatening to ground him for life?

"That is quite enough of that!" Narcissa said sternly, taking control of the situation before it got completely out of hand. "Son, the reason why everyone is so... unsettled is because when you called forth on Magic you worded your plea such that it had far wider consequences than I believe you are aware of," Narcissa said diplomatically, not wanting to alienate her youngest any further, yet still needing him to realise just how serious the situation was.

Harry just looked at her blankly as he recalled the words he had spoken. _'Innocent blood has been spilt. Innocent magic has been stolen. I demand retribution. Blood for blood, magic for magic. Let the guilty party pay for their crimes. So Mote It Be!' _

"I still don't understand why everyone is so upset. Is it because I spoke the words in Parseltongue? I figured it was less risk of her shutting me up somehow if she didn't realise what I was doing," Harry said with a small shrug, still not seeing what the big deal was.

"What you seem to fail to grasp, sweetheart, is that you did not catch just Dolores Umbridge with your plea, but everyone who has wronged you," Narcissa said gently, reaching out to run her fingers through her son's hair, unhappy to see the darker streaks in it, a harsh and unwelcome reminder of the hardships her offspring had been forced to endure.

Harry frowned in confusion. He had done what?

"When you pleaded with Magic, she responded," Lucius said gently, having calmed down enough to pick up the tale. "And you are correct in your assessment that she examined both your life and the lives of those you named in your plea for retribution. Magic examined your entire life, weighing everything you have done, every thought you have ever had, every emotions you have ever felt. Fortunately for you, the ones who have wronged you are some of the biggest bastards of our time, so yes, you came out the winner. But Drake, I have a feeling that you do not realise just how desperate your actions were, or how easily you could have lost your very life," Lucius said, wanting to impart on the boy just how dangerous his actions had been.

"I for one can't wait to see what Magic will do to Dumbledore. From the tales I've read, Magic can have quite a wicked sense of humour," Severus said musingly, staring up at the ceiling as he pondered the many faults of his former mentor.

Harry's frown of confusion deepened. "Why would Dumbledore be affected by my plea? Yes, he is a bastard, but I was aiming the spell, plea, call it whatever you want, towards Umbridge. It was her I was trying to get revenge against. It was her Blood Quill I was attempting to escape, not Dumbledore.

"This is why it is so dangerous to call upon Magic, and why only those truly desperate do so," Narcissa said with a small smile. "Magic is wild. She is uncontrollable. You thought of Umbridge only when you made your plea, but I am pretty sure that Magic didn't."

Seeing that Drake still didn't understand what they were trying to tell him, Lucius leaned forward, holding out the parchment with Drake's plea written on it. Pointing to the first line, 

Lucius said calmly, "You started off with stating that innocent blood had been spilt. From your words, I take it that you thought of the wound created by the Blood Quill?"

Harry nodded, unconsciously rubbing the back of his hand that thankfully no longer held any reminders of the torture he had been through.

"I surmised as much. What you seem to have forgotten is that that wasn't the first time your blood was spilt."

Harry pondered the somewhat cryptic statement, and then his eyes widened in realisation. "You mean... the graveyard?" he asked timidly, suddenly feeling thankful for Draco's arms wrapped around him.

Lucius nodded his head. "Yes. And we still don't know what was done to you as a baby; what rituals you were subjected to to be able to take Harry Potter's place."

"Would Magic bother with Muggles?" Harry asked in a whisper as realisation of what he had done began to sink in. He was also flashing back to the many times the Dursleys had hurt him, both physically and emotionally.

"I... don't know," Lucius was forced to admit, glancing over at Severus, who was shaking his head, an uncertain expression on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Narcissa asked, having a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer.

"My... The Dursleys, they never wanted me," Harry replied slowly, already sorry that he had asked. "They didn't beat me or anything like that, but they did hurt me on several occasions," Harry admitted reluctantly, not wanting to open _that_ can of worms any time soon. The less that was said about his not-relatives the better if you asked him.

The three adults shared a significant look. The subject would be dropped for now, but it would be revisited at a later date. And if Magic could not be bothered with the Muggles, then it would be up to Drake's family to deal with them for him.

"I suppose we will have to visit them at a later date and find out," Lucius said after a moment's silence. "But back to you plea. The next line talks about magic being stolen. Again, that happened at the graveyard. Umbridge also stole some of your magic through that quill of hers, and it is quite possible that others benefited from the quill as well. It all depends on to who or what the Blood Quill was anchored.

"You then demanded retribution. Calling on both magic and blood as you did so, two of the most potent ingredients a wizard can call upon. Why do you think most oaths use either blood or magic? Even both if you wish to make a particularly strong oath?

"And lastly, you did not name Umbridge specifically in your plea, but called upon the guilty party to pay for their crimes. Again, an unspecific amount of people. Not to mention that the way you worded that last bit gave Magic completely free hands in choosing who she felt fell within the parameters you had set up earlier.

"With such an open ended call for revenge, I have a feeling that the wizarding world will feel the effects of your desperate call for a very long time to come. And quite possibly in ways that it will be impossible for us to even begin to predict," Lucius said gently, pleased to see that Drake was finally beginning to understand what it was he had called forth.

Harry hung his head and sighed despondedly. No wonder everyone was so upset with him. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a small voice. "I guess Professor Snape is correct. I_ am_ brash, irresponsible, and an idiot to boot." Still hanging his head, furiously blinking back tears of distress, Harry climbed off Draco's lap, wiggling free of the other boy's attempts to keep him in place, and prepared to leave the room and the people he had disappointed.

However, before he could do more than stand up he was swept up into a fierce hug, causing Harry to startle in fright. For a moment he panicked and he fought to get away, but then he realised who it was that was holding him, and he relaxed, allowing the strong, firm body to support him.

"You have _not_ disappointed us, you little fool," Severus murmured, holding the boy in his arms even closer, appalled that the harsh words he had used against Potter had so deeply hurt his own godson. "We are just scared for you. We have only just found you again, and we could so easily have lost you before we even knew who you were."

Breathing in heavily through his nose, Severus struggled briefly with himself, but then he leaned in closer and whispered softly into the nearest ear, "I apologise for the way I have behaved towards you, Drake. I went out of my way to be cruel towards you, towards Harry Potter. And it wasn't just because I had to if I wanted to keep my cover as a spy intact. I loathed James Potter with a passion and his little psychopathic friends as well. _He _was gone, but you were not. You became a handy target for my hatred and my frustration and you did not deserve that."

"So you don't think that I'm an idiot? Or a moron, or-?" Harry whispered, seeking reassurance for a reason he could not name, only knowing that it for some reason was vital for him that Snape didn't hate him.

"No," Severus swiftly cut in, not wanting to hear Drake list every insult the Potions master had flung at the youth in the past four years. "No, I do not think that you are an idiot, or a complete dunderhead. I was angry that you got away with so much, and that none of the adults who were supposed to be responsible for you did anything to help and guide you. I now know why they didn't, and believe me, they will pay for their negligence and for their crimes against you.

"And you did not deserve the harsh words I used against you. Although you could have at least attempted to put forth an effort in Potions," Severus added, wanting to lighten the mood, grinning slightly as his words elicited a snort from the boy in his arms.

"How about we all make a clean start?" Lucius suggested, rising to his feet as well and moving forward to sandwich Drake between himself and Severus in a warm hug. "You might be our son, but that doesn't mean that we know you. Likewise, we are your parents but that doesn't mean that you know who we are. All we have seen before today were the masks we have been forced to wear, and those masks does not show our true selves in any way, shape, or form."

"I think I'd like that," Harry murmured shyly, craning his neck so he was able to look at the man standing against his back. "I think I'd like that a lot."

"Great! I can't wait to see how much of you were the mask of Harry Potter and how much of what you did was my brother," Draco said excitedly, bounding off the sofa and joined the trio in their group hug.

Harry arched an eyebrow at the exited teen.

"What? I know of some of the exploits you've been up to, I'll have you know, and although they were executed in a very Gryffindor fashion, some of it was still brilliant," Draco said defensively, causing Lucius and Narcissa to share a look before pointedly looking at Severus.

"Don't drag me into this; I've only been his Head of House for less than a week!" Severus protested with a chuckle. The chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh as the two parents' attention unerringly turned to their children, causing Harry to playfully swat Draco and mutter about prats who didn't know when to keep their mouth shut.


	16. Long Overdue Explanations III

**A/N:** Heh, I completely forgot that today was Monday. My apologies to those of you who have spent hours waiting for the update. (At least I still have two hours left before it is officially Tuesday, grin.)

_IMPORTANT!_ All of you who are wondering about my Veela story, please go to my bio for more information. Thank you, Janara

* * *

_Long Overdue Explanations III_

"Would you... I mean... Could you tell me what happened that night?" Harry asked timidly a while later, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room, but unable to keep that question behind his teeth any longer.

Just how was it that Dumbledore had managed to get his hands on him? From what little he had seen, the Malfoys doted on their children, and Harry just could not picture a situation where _anyone_ could get their hands on one of their sons. Harry had the sneaky suspicion that Voldemort himself would have been unable to obtain one of the Malfoy twins if he so had wished.

Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably while Narcissa immediately dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she produced from somewhere.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered miserably.

"No. You need to know what happened that night," Lucius said soothingly. "It is just not something that we are comfortable talking about, as you might understand."

"I do," Harry said with a wan smile, "but I need to understand."

Lucius nodded his head and shifted in his seat, casting his mind back to the beginning of the nightmare they had all endured for the past fourteen years. "It was two weeks after Halloween in 1981," Lucius began, his gaze unfocused and distant.

Harry found himself staring at the aristocrat in fascination, his fists clenching and unclenching in his agitation until Draco and Narcissa respectively took hold of one and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"There was an important Ministry party that night, and Narcissa and I had to attend." Lucius laughed harshly while shaking his head. "Everyone was still busy celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord. It was quite a crazy time. People dancing in the streets, doing nothing to hide from the Muggles. I understand the Obliviater Squad were kept quite busy. Owls were flying every which way with party invitations, and it is rumoured that Ogden sold out every last drop of whiskey they had in their stores during those two weeks, a first ever that has happened.

"Anyway, neither of us was particularly eager to attend the party, but since I had just been freed from all accusations of being a Death Eater, I was... _encouraged_ to attend. I did not dare jeopardise my good standing with the Ministry of Magic, so we went. If only we had known..." Lucius' voice trailed off and the blond turned his gaze up towards the ceiling for a few moments while blinking his eyes furiously.

"We put the two of you to bed and read you a story, just the way we did every night," Narcissa said, wrapping an arm around Drake's shoulders, gently tugging the boy closer until he was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Usually, you were never fuzzy about bedtime, complying with our wishes without complaint. But that night... For some reason you were almost impossible to put to bed that night. Every time we tried to leave the room, one of you would begin to cry, setting the other off spectacularly.

"Since we did not dare remain at home we eventually had to leave, but we did so with heavy hearts," Narcissa said with a sad sigh. "You know, I have always wondered if you knew something, if you somehow sensed that something was about to happen... I have gone over that night so many times in my mind, trying to spot if there was some sign or other that I missed."

"There wasn't, love, and well you know it. Don't do this to yourself," Lucius said, his voice filled with compassion.

Narcissa visibly gathered herself, giving her husband a brave smile as she hugged Drake tightly. "You are correct, of course. We have our son back that is all that is important."

"Around midnight that night the intruder alert went off," Severus said, deciding to spare the two parents by picking up the story. "Since I am your godfather Lucius had added me to the alert ward, and I was the first one to arrive at the Manor.

"I immediately rushed to the nursery, and upon arriving I found an intruder standing there with you in his arms. He was also grasping Draco by the throat, holding him out the window, threatening to drop him if the house-elves didn't allow him to leave with you.

"The house-elves were not happy, naturally, but for some reason their magic did not work on him. Or her, I suppose, we never did find out who it was that kidnapped you," Severus said pensively. With a small shake of his head the Potions master forged on with his tale.

"No matter, when I appeared on the scene the intruder was startled enough to drop Draco, who fell towards the ground with scream." Here Severus paused with a shudder. He would never forget that sound, and it had haunted him during countless nightmares. "My heart just about stopped then and there when I saw that.

"The nursery was situated on the third floor, and there were several thorny, not to mention carnivorous, shrubs growing outside, planted there to discourage anyone who sought to gain unlawful entry to that side of the Manor. Lucius had received some rather nasty threats, and he was taking your security very seriously," Severus said in explanation to Drake so that he could more fully understand the events of that night.

"Fortunately, the house-elves were quick to react, and two of them immediately popped out and managed to catch Draco before he fell to his death. He was in a bad shape, however, and the elves brought him back inside he was barely breathing. The intruder had all but crushed his windpipe, the bastard," Severus spat venomously, shaking with rage as he remembered how close to death his godson had been, and it was only just he managed to regain enough control of his magic as to not blow the room up.

"I was trying to figure out a way to take the kidnapper down that wouldn't hurt you," Severus went on once he had himself under control again. We traded off several spells. The bastard held nothing back, and whoever he was, he was not content to use Light magic," Severus said with a sneer.

"I was in a quandary, I needed to take him down swiftly, but I had you to consider as well. I didn't dare to do anything that would harm you, and the most offensive spells I dared to use was Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus. Needless to say, the bastard was doing fine while I was losing spectacularly." Severus made a face in self-disgust. That night had not been one of his best.

"It was about then that Narcissa and I finally managed to Apparate home. The Ministry had had its security enforced hat night; it was only possible to leave the ball from a few designated spots, all of them guarded heavily. It took us forever to get through," Lucius said with an 

angry growl. "We arrived just in time to witness Severus taken down with a vicious cutting hex. If it had taken just a few inches higher he would have been decapitated!

"Narcissa screamed, startling the thief spectacularly, throwing off the Avada curse he was about to throw at Severus. The house-elves were working frantically to save Severus life, while doing what they could to keep Draco breathing, rescue you, and take the intruder down. Unfortunately, they were only partly successful," Lucius said with a wry smile that bordered on grim.

"In the ensuing chaos the kidnapper somehow managed to dive out the window with you still clutched to his chest. I rushed to the window, hoping to catch the bastard with a spell or other, but before he hit the ground a transporter device whisked him away. It was a new model the Ministry had been working on, which meant that the wards were unable to block it or guard against its use.

"I immediately alerted the Aurors and called for the Healers. It was touch and go there for a while, but as you can see, the Healers managed to save both Draco's and Severus' lives. I only wish the Aurors had been as successful. Sadly, the lot that responded to my call were less than useful. They milled around for a while, question everyone-"

"Questioned?! They practically accused us for staging the 'kidnapping' ourselves in an attempt to garner sympathy from the public!" Narcissa snarled in outrage.

"They grew even more hostile when the nanny was found murdered and stuffed in a wardrobe," Lucius said, carrying on with his story, ignoring his wife's snappish input. "They actively looked for you for a couple of weeks, and then the entire matter was pushed to the backburner. They were more interested in celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord than they were looking for the 'spawn of a Death Eater'. I'm sorry, son, but that was how Mad-Eye Moody put it when I confronted him about their lack of progress.

"Others might have given up on you, but I refused to do so," Lucius said, his gaze growing distant and unfocused once more. "It was clear that someone had put in a lot of effort to make sure that the kidnapper could get into our home. The wards protecting Malfoy Manor are some of the best in the county, if not the world. They even rival the wards surrounding Hogwarts. They might even be as strong as the protections surrounding Gringotts.

"It just didn't make sense that someone would put forth such an effort and not gain anything from it. There was no ransom note, apart from a few hoaxes. No one stepped forward to take credit for the kidnapping. It was as if both he and you just vanished into thin air. At the very least I would have expected for someone to send me gloating letters, or let me know through the rumour mill that they had managed to best me, but all there was was silence.

"I suppose we know now who had you kidnapped and why, but back then it drove us all but out of our minds trying to figure out who had you and how to get you back," Lucius said with a heavy sigh. "I used every means at my disposal. I used every bit of magic I could think of, but nothing worked. For the first few days I got a few faint reactions that indicated that you were alive, but after the first week... Nothing." Lucius choked on the last word and Harry's heart went out to him, swallowing hard as his throat tightened in sympathy to the raw emotions swirling around the sitting room, barely noticing when both Draco and Narcissa hugged him tightly enough to make breathing difficult.

"In the end I had to stop looking. It was tearing Narcissa apart. She had her hands full taking care of Draco who wouldn't stop crying for you. They both needed me there, not tearing across the world chasing down red herrings. I'm sorry, son, I-" Lucius found that he could not go on and he broke off with a harsh sob.

"No!" Harry cried, wriggling out of the arms holding him and jumping off the sofa, crossing the small space separating him from his father. Dropping down on his knees, Harry grasped hold of the hands hiding Lucius' face from view and shook them lightly. "You said it yourself, Father. You did everything within your powers to find me. You did everything you could, and still you were unable to find me. You didn't even know if I was alive or not, for Merlin's sake! I don't blame you. I _know_ that you utilised every means available to you. I don't blame you, Father, so don't you _dare_ take the blame for not finding me! It wasn't your fault! It was Dumbledore's. Do not shoulder his blames on your own shoulders! _Please_, Father, don't do this," Harry whispered brokenly when it appeared that nothing he said was making a difference.

A shiver run through the aristocrat's slender frame, and then he exploded into action, wrapping his arms around Drake and hauling him onto his lap, burying his face in his son's neck and broke down in tears.

Not knowing what to do, Harry wrapped his arms hesitantly around Lucius' shoulders, sending Severus a panicky look that screamed 'help!'

If the situation hadn't been so sever and solemn, Severus would have been sourly tempted to laugh. As it was he rose to his feet to fetch his bottle of finest brandy, knowing form experience that it would do more to settle the blond's nerves than his finest Calming Draught.

oOo

It took some gentle encouragement, but Severus managed eventually to get Lucius to calm down and come out of his son's neck. Lucius accepted the drink graciously and took a fortifying sip from the fine brew. Nodding his head in approval, Severus handed a small glass of sherry to Narcissa while giving the teens some hot chocolate.

Harry found himself sitting on Lucius' lap, and although it felt a little weird, Harry had to admit that it was kind of nice to be held by strong arms. Sipping his drink, Harry looked at the people that now were family, and he could only shake his head in amazement at how surreal his life had become. And all because he had refused to remain Umbridge's victim.

Leaning his head against his father's shoulder, Harry considered everything that he had been told. It felt... surreal somehow, but slowly he was beginning to accept the truth. He was Drake Malfoy. He had never been Harry Potter. His time as the Boy Who Lived had been orchestrated by ruthless people who didn't care who got hurt as long as their will ruled. And people thought Voldemort was bad! What chance did the wizarding world have if the icons of the Light were acting as bad as the leader of the Dark was?

Sighing softly, Harry unconsciously snuggled deeper into the strong arms holding him, feeling his eyes grew heavy. Huffing in irritation, Harry struggled to remain awake, not at all pleased that he needed another nap. He'd just woken up for Merlin's sake!

But no matte how valiantly he fought, it didn't take long before he succumbed to his body's demands. Chuckling softly, Severus rescued the half-filled cup from lax fingers before it could fall to the floor and shatter, risking waking the sleeping youth.

"Do you need me to take him?" he asked softly once his hands were free, glancing over at the proud father.

"No, I got him," Lucius replied, rising carefully to his feet, only struggling a little to shift his armful into a more comfortable position, making it easier to carry. "We really need to sort out the sleeping arrangements, Sev, we can't all keep sleeping in your bed," he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the Potions master's bedroom.

Severus was about to reply when there was a knock on his door. Frowning in displeasure, he waited until Lucius was safely out of sight before striding over to the door and flinging it open, pleased to find that it wasn't Dumbledore on the other side, yet less than pleased to see several of his snakes standing there.

"Yes?" he asked in a drawl, arching an eyebrow for effect.

"Um... We are sorry to disturb you, Professor, but have you seen Draco? Both he and Kelly are missing, and we got worried," Pansy said, braving their Head of House's fury.

"You might as well come in," Severus said with a soft sigh, standing aside to allow them access into his quarters, belatedly realising that his students would worry and that he should have sent them word of what was going on. In all the excitement he had completely forgotten his duties as Head of House.

"Draco! Are you all right? What happened to you? You were just behind me and then you weren't and-" Pansy bubbled almost frantically, causing Draco to burst into laughter, happy and relieved to find his friend safe and sound.

Pansy, not appreciating being laughed at when she had been worried sick all night, planted her fists on her hips and gave Draco a dark glower. "Now you listen here, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I don't care that you have been visiting with your family, hello Mrs Malfoy, it is nice to see you again, I hope you are well," Pansy said, giving Narcissa a pleasant smile before turning back to her victim, her anger back in full force. "But the least you could have done was send word that nothing was wrong instead of leaving your friends to fret and worry. Just what happened to you? Why did you disappear? _How_ did you disappear like that? No one saw you take off, you were just suddenly _gone_, Draco!"

Draco swiftly sobered during his friend's rant, and he gave the irate girl a small smile. "I'm sorry, Pansy, for worrying you and the others. But... well... um..." floundering badly, not sure how much he could tell his friends at this point in time, the blond glanced at his mother and then his godfather, silently begging for their assistance.

"I'm sorry, Pansy, but at this time we cannot disclose what is going on," Lucius said calmly, walking out of the bedroom, closing the door securely behind him. "Know that Draco is fine and that events outside his sphere of control brought him to where he was needed."

Pansy and the others blinked their eyes as they tried to decipher what the older Malfoy had just said. "So... everything is all right?" Pansy asked, glancing from Lucius to Draco to Narcissa to her Head of House.

"Everything is fine, Pansy," Severus said reassuringly. "Draco will spend the next few days here with his family. There is nothing wrong with him, it is due to family business so do not attempt to pry," he added warningly as he began to usher his students towards the door.

"Okay, come by when you get the chance, all right, Draco?" Blaise said, glancing over his shoulder, not about to be thrown out before he was positive that everything was fine with his friend.

"I will, Blaise, I'm sorry I worried you guys," Draco said, giving them all a smile, unable to get up from the sofa due to the feline that resided in his lap, refusing to budge. Not about to fight the cat Draco remained where he was, wishing he could reassure his friends better, and feeling just a tad bad for forgetting about them in all the excitement of having his brother back.

"I'm sorry, I should have written them a note or something," Draco said apologetically once they were alone again.

"No, it was my duty to ensure that they were all right," Severus said, waving the apology aside.

"I think we can all be forgiven for forgetting our duties this once," Narcissa cut in before a guilt fest could take off. "We all became wrapped in the joys of having Drake back, and once the truth is out I am positive we will all be forgiven. But that brings forth a valid question, how and when will we introduce Drake to the world? For that matter, how are we to confront Dumbledore for the harm he has caused this family?"

"Leave Dumbledore to us," Trouble said, opening one of his eyes and giving the gathered group a mischievous grin. "That old wizard has been marked as ours due to the child's plea, he is _ours_," the emissary added with relish, causing the humans who heard him to be very happy that he wasn't after their blood.

"Be it as it may," Narcissa said with forced calm, we still need to decide how and when we are to introduce Drake to the wizarding world. We can't remain cooped up in here, no matter how pleasant the company is. Besides, we need to take Drake shopping, he needs clothes, robes, footwear, and Salazar knows what else. The poor boy doesn't have a thing to his name, oh, and we need to take him home so that he can choose his own room. I can't wait to see how he will want to decorate it," Narcissa said, a gleam appearing in her eyes, causing the three males to shudder. Both Lucius and Draco enjoyed shopping, but neither of them enjoyed it on the level that Narcissa did. Severus just shook his head in dread, knowing that he somehow would be roped in to help, and he positively _hated_ shopping.

"Give the boy a chance to recover, Cissa," Severus said pleadingly, not above using the woman's mother instincts against her. "If you recall, he is still recovering, gathering his strength. Besides, we dare not show that Drake has returned to us before Dumbledore and the Potters have been neutralised," he added almost desperately when it looked as if his reasoning didn't get through Narcissa's wish for a shopping spree.

"I suppose you have a point," Narcissa admitted reluctantly, sad to being forced to put her plans on hold. Drake was her son, and he deserved only the best. For fourteen years he had been made to suffer inadequate care, and Narcissa was determined to remedy that as soon as possible. Drake needed to know that they loved him, and that they cherished him. And although she knew that material things couldn't substitute love, Narcissa was determined to shower her boy in wealth in a hope that it would help him different his time as Harry Potter to his new life as Drake Malfoy, hopefully making it easier for him to put the horrors of his childhood behind him.

"Don't worry, love, I'm positive that it won't be too long before we can introduce Drake to his rightful place," Lucius said soothingly, moving to stand next to his wife, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder, having a good idea of her thought process.

Severus merely bit back a groan and went to retrieve his glass, taking a fortifying drink of his brandy. Merlin and the Founders, he could only sympathise with Drake. The poor boy wouldn't know what hit him.


	17. Facing A New Day

**A/N:** I wish to thank each and every one of you who took the time to review the previous chapter. Thank you so much! Positive feedback is always delicious, grin.

_

* * *

_

Facing A New Day

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings, feeling somewhat surprised at the softness of his bed. Stretching lazily, the teen was brought up short as his brain caught up with the message his body was sending it. He felt sore. Scrap that, he bloody hurt!

Rolling over onto his back with a groan, Harry stared up at the canopy, trying to recall what in the world he had done yesterday. It had to be something spectacular since he was aching this much. No mere Quidditch work out would leave him this sore. Hell, the transformation from Kelly to Drake hadn't left him aching this much, for Merlin's sake!

"Drake, are you feeling okay?"

Harry jumped slightly in surprise, and looking to his right he wasn't too shocked to find himself face to face with Draco. The boy who was his twin brother. Shaking his head bemusedly at life's unexpected twists, Harry considered how to answer that. In the end he merely shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "I'm fine. I'm just a mite sore."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, sitting up so that he could scrutinize his brother better. "I can't see anything obviously wrong, but I suggest you allow Severus to look you over," he eventually said, satisfied that his twin wasn't seriously hurt, bleeding to death, or otherwise in need of immediate medical attention.

Harry scrunched up his face in displeasure. "I'm fine. There's no need for him to check me over. I'm just aching, Draco," Harry said dismissively, missing the matching frown of displeasure appearing on the other boy's face. It did not sit well with Draco that his brother could dismiss being in pain that easily.

Before he could say anything, the door to the bedroom opened silently and Lucius poked his head inside. Seeing that his sons' were awake, he smiled pleasantly and entered the room. "Good morning boys, I was beginning to think that you would sleep the entire morning away. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sir, erm, Lucius," Harry said, slowly sitting up, biting back a groan as his muscles informed him of just how displeased they were with him for moving.

"_I'm _fine, but Drake is hurting, Father," Draco said, giving his twin a pointed look.

"I'm fine, Draco, really," Harry said, giving the blond boy an earnest look. "There is no need for Severus to look me over. I just need to limber myself up, and then I will be as right as rain."

"There should be no need for you to limber up, son. Did something happen during the night?" Lucius asked, stepping over to the bed, a worried frown on his face.

Groaning in a mixture of annoyance and despair, Harry flopped back onto the bed, grasping a pillow and pressing it against his face. Merlin, but this was exactly why he hadn't wanted to say anything. The Malfoys were fussing over him as it was, he didn't need any _more_ mothering from his family.

"I don't know why I am so sore; I slept fine, no nightmares or anything. I guess it's just the past days catching up with me," Harry eventually said, coming out from under the pillow.

"Perhaps," Lucius allowed, not sounding as if he was convinced. "I still feel better if Severus and Narcissa looked you over. Both are very skilled when it comes to Healing, and there is no point you being in pain, now is there, son?" he asked when it looked like Drake was about to protest.

Sighing, Harry admitted defeat and began to stretch in an attempt to limber himself up. As he had suspected, it didn't take long for the pain to be much more bearable and Harry had little difficulty rolling out of the bed.

Stretching a bit more, Harry gave the two Malfoys a bright smile before heading to the bathroom and a hot shower, all too aware of the eyes following his every move.

Closing the door behind him with a sigh of relief, Harry briefly sagged against the sturdy wood. Man, but it felt weird to know that Lucius and Draco Malfoy were concerned for _him_, worrying about his health and whatnot.

Shaking his head, knowing that it would take a _long_ time getting used to the idea that he was a Malfoy, Harry pushed away from the door and headed over to the shower, shoving all other thoughts to the back of his mind. First, he would use the hot water to remove the last of the lingering ache in his muscles, hopefully that would minimize the fussing the others seemed determined to heap upon him, and then he would sit back and see what this new day would bring.

oOo

"I don't like that he is so swift to shrug off the fact that he is in pain," Draco stated, glowering darkly at the closed bathroom door.

"I am not happy about it either, son. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do but be there for him. It will take time for Drake to trust us with his emotions and his feelings. Give him time, Draco, give him time.

Draco folded his arms across his chest, unconsciously thrusting out his lower lip in a pout. He didn't want Drake to shrug his pain off, he didn't want his twin to distance himself from him, from them. They were his _family_. Family was meant to be there for each other, supporting, and sharing their burdens!

"Drake knows that we are there for him, Draco, never doubt that," Lucius said softly, putting his arm around his oldest son's shoulders, giving them a comforting hug.

"I know," Draco said with a soft sigh. "It's just..."

"I know. I know," Lucius whispered softly, losing himself to his thoughts.

oOo

The two blonds were still standing there when Drake came out from the bathroom, causing the teen to jump slightly since he had expected the room to be empty. Staring at his father and brother blankly, Harry searched for something to say, feeling decidedly uncomfortable being dressed only in a towel.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Harry eventually asked when the silence started to get to him.

"How are you feeling? You seem to be moving better, but how do you feel?" Lucius asked, stepping up to Drake. Taking the towel he was holding from him, the older blond began to pat the boy's hair dry, having seen that Drake still seemed to have some stiffness left in his shoulders.

Harry could only blink in confusion. Never before had anyone dried his hair for him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Lucius could sense his son's confusion but acted as if he hadn't picked up on Drake's feelings. The boy needed to get used to being cared for, and Lucius didn't mind doing small things like this for those he loved.

Once Lucius was finished with his hair, Harry turned around to thank him, but the words froze on his lips as he realised that something was off. The previous day he had been eyelevel with the Lucius' chest. Today he was eyelevel with the man's mouth. It just didn't make sense and Harry could only stare dumbly at that mouth, wondering when the magical world would stop throwing him curbed balls.

"When did you get shorter?" Harry blurted out, and then he began to blush, ducking his head as he realised how inane that question sounded.

Lucius and Draco just stared at him, and then they both burst into laughter.

Harry waited impatiently for the two gits to get over their fit, but when they showed no signs of stopping, he huffed and folded his arms across his chest with a pout, sending the two Malfoys into a fresh bout of laughter.

"Fine! Be that way, I'm going to look for something to put on," Harry said, putting his nose into the air, doing nothing to help his father and brother to regain their composure.

_Oh good, you are awake. I was beginning to think that you would sleep the day away,_ Mischief said, poking her head through the door. _Ah, excellent, the magic is done, _she added in delight taking in her bonded's new height.

"You know what happened to me?" Harry asked, giving the cat a hopeful look.

_But of course. It was my brother and I who initiated the change after all. On Magic's orders. _

"Change?" Harry asked with some trepidation, not sure he liked the sound of that.

_Yes. I don't think any of you realises just how much damage those relatives of yours did to you. When Magic changed you back from Kelly to Drake, she guided the magic to first heal your mind and your magic, which is why so much magic was needed, _Mischief explained, coming fully into the room, jumping onto the bed where she made herself comfortable, giving the Malfoys a cattish grin.

_That took most of a day, which explains why you tired so easily yesterday. Magic was kept very busy with all the healing that was needed. Once your mind and magic was restored, magic set to work on your body, healing any damaged found within, ending the restoration with giving you your rightful height and weight. If you go and stand by your brother you will find that you are now the same size that he is, _Mischief said, inspecting a paw carefully before starting to wash it.

Blinking his eyes, Harry did his best to take everything in. Glancing over at Draco curiously, he did walk over to stand next to the blond boy, realising with a start that he did indeed match his brother's height.

"That explains why you were so sore this morning," Draco said cheerfully, happy to have solved that mystery. He didn't like it when his brother was in pain, and he especially didn't like it when there was no apparent reason for it.

Harry simply nodded his head dumbly, and then he broke into a wide grin. He wasn't a midget anymore! Letting out a triumphant 'Yes!' while raising a fist into the air.

_We thought you would approve, _Mischief said, her mental voice quivering with laughter. She then shook her head in disgust. _Be glad that we took matters into our own hands. You really do not want to know what damage those Muggles and their mistreatment of you did to your developing body._

_The blood adoption that Dumbledore forced upon you did nothing to help you either. On the contrary, both he and James Potter forcefully suppressed many of your natural gifts, attempting to force other on you, all to make you more like Harry Potter. __Some things they managed to change, others they didn't. A fine example of that is your gift to speak to snakes._

"You mean ... that wasn't because of Voldemort attacking me?" Harry asked incredulous. Then he blushed and ducked his head, momentarily forgetting that Voldemort had never attacked him and his family. He wasn't a Potter, he was a Malfoy. Merlin, but this was going to take some time to get used to. For the realisation to fully sink in and become real.

None of those present commented on his momentary lapse.

_You were gifted from birth with the gift of Beast Speech. Your brother shares the same gift, although the trauma of losing his brother suppressed that gift, along with a few others, _Mischief said calmly, a mischievous look on her face_. _

"I can talk to snakes? Cool!" Draco exclaimed, looking as if Christmas had come early. "You have no idea how jealous I've been of you for being able to talk to snakes. I _love_ snakes and I have several as pets at home. Just wait until you see them, they are simply gorgeous!" Draco gushed, about to launch into a lengthy description of his pets, encouraged by the look of interest and curiosity that his brother senthim.

"There will be plenty of time for you to tell your brother about your snakes, Draco," Lucius cut in before his son could utter a word, not wanting to spend the morning listening to Draco's obsession.

"Hang on, you mentioned gifts, as in plural," Harry said suddenly, turning sharply to look at Mischief. "What other gifts do I have? Do we have? Hey! Does this mean that I am no longer a Seeker?" Harry asked with horror, remembering how McGonagall and others tended to gush about what a marvellous flyer James Potter had been. Was his ability to fly something that Dumbledore and Potter had forced on him? Harry didn't think he could survive if he no longer had his love of flying to fall back onto when life got too sever.

_Don't be an imbecile,_ Mischief said with an impatient snort, giving her bonded a disapproving glare. _Your brother is an excellent flier, is he not? You will still be able to fly, but you will have to find out for yourself whether you are just as good as before, or if you are even better now that you have your true body and magic._

_You have been reborn, Drake Lucius Malfoy, reborn into your true self. Enjoy exploring its strengths and weaknesses. What you were as Harry Potter is not who you now are as Drake Malfoy. Finding out the differences for yourself will be much more fun than having my brother and I telling you of the changes,_ Mischief said, getting to her feet and jumping elegantly off the bed, sauntering towards the door.

_You better hurry, breakfast is about to be served in the Great Hall, and you do not wish to be late._

"Says you!" Harry called after her, pouting prettily when the cat left the bedroom without as much as a backward glance. "I hate it when people are hiding things from me," he muttered sullenly.

"Poor Drake," Draco said, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. "But don't worry, I am here for you. Merlin, I can't wait to explore our gift of Beast Speech. Have you any idea how long it's been since a true Beast Speaker was born?"

Harry gave Draco a fond look. "I didn't even know there was such a thing as a Best Speaker," he said with amusement, it was impossible not to be infected by Draco's good cheer.

"Don't worry, I've got a book about them, I'll lend it to you," Draco said eagerly, already making plans on how to best utilise such a rare and grand gift.

Lucius watched them with an amused smile, filled with pride that his sons had been so richly blessed by Magic. "Draco, would you be so kind as to lend your brother something to wear? With you the same size, your clothes will fit him better than anything I or Severus can scrunch up. It might even help stem Narcissa's eagerness to take the boy shopping," he added with an amused chuckle that turned into a laugh at the disgusted look Drake sent him. It would appear that the boy shared Severus' sentiment when it came to Narcissa's favourite pastime. The blond could foresee many interesting battles in the future when two stubborn Malfoys pitted their will against each other. And for once, Lucius couldn't predict who the easy winner would be. _Yes, life would be very interesting from now on_, he mused, leaving the bedroom to give Drake a chance to dress in privacy.

"He was joking, right?" Harry asked Draco, giving his brother an almost pleading look.

"Nope," Draco replied cheerfully. "I'm sorry, but mother will insist on taking you shopping, outfitting you with everything she deems her son needs to live a full and happy life."

"Merlin! I think I was safer as Harry Potter," Harry murmured, walking over to the bed and slowly sank down on it.

"Don't worry, brother dear, I am positive that she will go easy on you in the beginning," Draco said with a laugh, summoning a house-elf and directing it to gather an outfit for Drake to wear.

oOo

"There you are, I was beginning to think that you had gone back to sleep," Narcissa said teasingly when her sons finally emerged from the bedroom. She immediately sobered when she saw how drawn her youngest looked. "Drake honey, are you feeling all right? You aren't coming down with something, are you?" she asked, rising to her feet and moving over to were Drake was standing, pressing the back of her hand against the boy's forehead, wanting to make sure that he wasn't overly warm.

"My, I do believe you have grown," Narcissa said, giving Drake a searching look, transferring that look to her husband when Drake did little other than shrug his shoulders and state that he was feeling fine, attempting to dodge her hand.

"One of Magic's emissaries informed us that they have been working on repairing the damage done to Drake's mind, magic, and body. Apparently they left the body for last, explaining why he has shot up several inches overnight, leaving him somewhat sore this morning. You have something to ease the pain, haven't you, Severus?" Lucius asked, levelling an expectant look on the Potions master.

"But of course," Severus replied, already heading for his private store of Potions and remedies.

"Here, drink this, it should help with the pain," Severus said, holding out a bottle towards Drake.

Harry rolled his eyes but swigged the revolting thing down. "I think I'm going to become a Potions master, and then I'm going to find a way to sweeten these blasted things. It should make me a fortune, don't you agree?"

Severus sighed, a long-suffering look on his face. "Most potions lose their efficiency when sugar is added," he said in a manner that made it clear that it was a comment he had made many, many times before.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and handed the bottle back to Snape. "There are other sweeteners than sugar, and I still say that it should be possible to do something about the taste of most potions."

Severus just shook his head and returned to his seat at the table, pointedly picking up his teacup and taking a sip.

Harry smothered a laugh and went to sit down at the table himself. However, before he could as much as take a step, Narcissa was once again in his face, checking his temperature and generally fussing over him.

"Mother!" Harry moaned, taking refuge behind a laughing Draco, doing what he could to suppress the blush he could feel suffusing his cheekbones. "There is no need for you to worry. I'm fine, honestly!" he said earnestly, elbowing his sniggering brother none to gently. "Hush you, you are not helping!" Harry hissed, giving Draco a dark look.

"Drake Lucius Malfoy, you will stop this foolishness right now and allow me to look you over," Narcissa ordered, sending Drake a disapproving look.

Harry startled slightly, not expecting that reaction from his newfound mother. No one else, bar possibly Madam Pomfrey, had put much effort in finding out how he was feeling. "I'm sorry, Mother, but, truly, I'm fine," Harry said in an attempt to appease her yet still keep out of her reach.

"Narcissa, the boy is fine," Lucius said with a slight chuckle, smoothly intercepting his wife, pulling her into his arms. "There was some residue pain when he woke up, but a hot shower and Severus' potion has dealt with that. Give the boy some time to get accustomed to us before going into full mother hen mode," he added in a whisper, giving Narcissa a light peck on her cheek.

Narcissa gave a reluctant nod, wanting to make absolute sure that her baby was fine, but realised the wisdom in her husband's words. Drake really did look lost, the poor thing, as if he was bewildered as to why she was fussing over him.

"Very well, but at the first sign of pain, I am putting you to bed before sending for our personal Healer, is that understood?" Narcissa asked, a militant gleam in her eyes.

"Was that supposed to reassure or frighten the boy to death?" Severus asked sardonically, secretly enjoying the power struggle taking place before him.

"Watch it, Severus, I am fully capable of mothering you as well!" Narcissa said, although she had a difficult time keeping her face strict and severe.

Severus snorted in amusement. "As if I would allow you within thirty feet of me when I am feeling ill, or under the weather. Your constant hover and fussing will in all likelihood send me to an early grave rather then cure me from whatever ails me!"

Narcissa took a menacing step forward, a scathing retort ready on her tongue, when Trouble appeared in the kitchenette.

Looking around the room, the cat seemed satisfied to find them all gathered. _You better hurry up. Breakfast will be over soon, and we need you to be in the Great Hall before everyone scatters for the day._

Harry blinked, and then he blanched as realisation sank home. The cats wanted him to go to the Great Hall? To face everyone? To face Dumbledore? But he wasn't ready for that yet! He probably would never be ready for that.

And what of Ron and Hermione? Harry shuddered as he thought of his former friends. Ron would be impossible to be near, and Hermione... No, he was most certainly not ready to face everyone yet.

_I'm sorry, cub, but you need to see this. Do not worry, I will be there, as will your family. You are strong, Drake, far stronger than you think, you can do this, _Mischief said comforting, appearing next to her brother

Sinking down onto one knee, Harry wrapped his arms around the cat and gave it a tight hug. "Why is it so important that we join everyone today? I thought we would be in seclusion for a while," Harry said, not caring that his voice turned into a whine at the end. "I don't want to see them! Any of them! They will stare, and gossip, and I _hate_ that. Please, please don't make me go out there. Not now, not yet."

To his horror, Harry felt his eyes fill with tears, and he buried his face in Mischief's soft fur, fighting with everything he had to regain control and not breakdown and start sobbing in front of everyone he was beginning to hold dear.

Then arms wrapped around him and a body pressed against his back. "Calm down, child, no one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I promise you, never again will that happen. But you need to remember, Drake, that you are no longer alone. You now have a family, people willing, and quite able I assure you, to stand up for you," Severus whispered, understanding fully why the boy didn't want to face anyone outside the immediate family just yet.

He better than anyone of the Malfoys, possibly expect for Draco, knew just how badly Harry Potter had been treated by the student body of this school. It was no wonder he didn't feel up to facing that lot so soon. Add Dumbledore and his betrayal into the mix, and it was doubly understandable why the boy would want to hide out for a while longer before facing the man who had condemned him to a life of strife and misery.

Giving the cats a dark glare filled with reproach, Severus made it abundantly clear that he was not about to budge anytime soon. If Drake didn't want to head out for breakfast, then by Merlin, no one was going to force him against his will. Too many people had already disregarded the youth and his feelings, and that abuse stopped now. Severus didn't care if it was Magic herself that was giving the order; Drake had been ordered around enough in his short life and Severus would not stand by and watch another do just that to his godson.

Mischief and Trouble was not overly impressed with the Potions master's demands, although it did please them that the boy's mate was standing up for him, prepared to protecting him from further harm and abuse. As if they would ever let either befall the young boy.

_Cub, do you not wish to see justice done to those who have harmed you? _Trouble asked, immediately attracting everyone's attention.

"Justice?" Harry asked timidly, coming out of Mischief's neck.

_Justice, _Mischief stated with a fierce nod. _Our mistress has taken a peek into the future, and she has discovered that now is the best time to start calling to task those who blatantly disregarded your happiness, your safety, and your wishes._

_I fully understand that you do not wish to see these people anytime soon. However, if you are to begin to heal you need to be there and witness the punishments Magic is about to mete out. We wish for you to know that you are safe now, that they can never again harm you, child._

_Besides, don't you want to see what retributions our mistress will demand from the foolish wizards? _Trouble asked, coming to stand next to Drake, giving him a gentle head butt.

Harry sighed, allowing his head to fall back onto Severus' shoulder. The scent that filled his nostrils was surprisingly soothing, and it helped him to calm down and to start thinking instead of reacting to the blind panic that had seized him at the mere notion of facing the school again.

Breathing deeply, Harry pondered on what to do. No, he did not want to meet anyone just yet. They would ask questions and pester him for answers he either didn't have or didn't want to give.

But... He did want to see what Magic would do to those who had wronged him. Who had wronged his family. And he most definitely wanted to see just who Magic would call to be judged for the things that had been done to him.

If the plea he had made was as general as the others thought, then he could have caught people he would never dreamt of in his quest for revenge. He supposed he owed it to them to be there when judgement fell upon them. Magic wouldn't really allow someone innocent to be punished, would she?

"Very well, I will come," Harry murmured, reluctantly pulling away from the arms that were holding him so gently.

"Don't worry, Drake. If I am reading those looks right, no one is going to have much time to gawk at you," Draco said, coming forward and slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders, wanting to add his comfort to his distraught brother. "They will be too busy staring and whispering about what Magic's Emissaries are up to. Right?"

Trouble and Mischief shared a glance, their eyes glowing with an unearthly gleam. Everyone present who saw that look knew that Draco's words were truer than even the blond teen had realised. Magic most certainly was up to something, and that something was going to be painful.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sigh, this story is drawing to an end. In a way I find that sad, since I really like writing on this thing. But I'm happy about it as well, since it will mean that I have finally finished my first multi-chapter story, grin. A huge mile stone for me.

Currently, I predict three more chapters, and then I will get to start writing on the sequel, yay! I hope you will enjoy the punishments I'm about to let lose on the wizarding world, lol. (Anyone want to guess what the various penalties will be?)

Until next time...


	18. Magic’s Emissaries

_Magic's Emissaries_

When the doors leading to the dungeons slammed open, not many of those eating breakfast in the Great Hall took any notice. Only those sitting at the Slytherin table looked up with well disguised hope, sighing softly in relief when the familiar figure of their Head of House came swooping towards the Head Table, a scowl firmly in place.

Behind him came Lord Malfoy and his wife, looking cool and collected as always. They too headed for the teacher's table, and the students immediately put their heads together, curious as to why the Malfoys would be present in the castle.

Behind the two imposing aristocrats came two blond boys, and it was at the sight of them that the whispers truly took off.

Draco was a familiar face, but who was the boy walking next to him? The similarity was eerie, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the boys were twins. But if Draco Malfoy had a twin, why hadn't anyone known of him? Why had the Malfoys hidden him away? And why was he being revealed now?

Pointedly ignoring the whispers, the stares and the pointing fingers, (really, did these people have _no_ manners at all?!), Draco subtly steered his brother towards the Slytherin table and his friends, who eagerly made space for the two of them to sit down.

"Hello, Draco, it is good to see you looking well. Who is your friend?" Pansy asked, never one to beat around the bush when among friends.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my twin brother Drake," Draco said calmly, pouring the two of them some tea. More out of the need to have something to do with his hands than any real desire to eat breakfast.

"Twin?!" Pansy squeaked in shock, looking between the brothers. "But... But I thought..."

"So did we all," Draco said darkly, handing one of the cups to Drake who accepted it with nod of thanks.

"How?!" "Where has he been?!" "How did you find him?" came from several throats at once, causing Draco to chuckle and Drake to smile.

"Funny enough, I've been here all along," Drake said, deciding to take pity on the Slytherins. "You used to know me as Harry Potter, or, more recently, as Kelly," he added with a smirk.

"Harry Potter?! You were hiding as Harry Potter?!" Blaise hissed incredulous.

The Malfoy boys scowled at the poor choice of words. "He was hardly hiding, Blaise," Draco snapped, furious with his friend. "Dumbledore and James Potter had him kidnapped and disguised so that the Potters could hide away somewhere and train their precious hero. This mess is none of Drake's fault! Don't you _dare_ imply that he knew what was going on!"

"I'm sorry, Draco, Drake, I didn't mean it to come out like that," Blaise said sheepishly, ducking his head in hopes of getting out of Draco's line of sight.

"I sincerely hope so!" Draco snapped, not in the mood to forgive the other boy, even if he was one of Draco's best friends.

Harry placed a calming hand on his twin's arm, doing his best to send soothing emotions down the bond they shared. "Take a deep breath, Draco, they didn't know. They were blindsided, just as you, Mother, and Father were," he whispered, angry with the Slytherin, but not wanting for his brother to lose a friend because of him.

Draco took several deep breaths, fighting to calm himself down. Drake was right, but he would have words with Blaise later. They were Slytherins, not some Gryffindork! Eventually he nodded sharply once, turning his attention back to his tea.

Slowly, talk began to pick up again among the snakes, leaving the touchy subject of Drake Malfoy alone for now. Besides, the breakfast table in the Great Hall really wasn't the most suitable place for such conversations anyway.

However, before anyone could fully devote themselves to their breakfasts again, a disturbance occurred, and two strangers appeared in the middle of the room.

oOo

The professors watched with interest as Snape made his entrance into the Great Hall. Especially McGonagall and Flitwick were eager to see him again, since he had been in seclusion ever since he disappeared with the mysterious youth clutched in his arms.

The presence of the two adult Malfoys caused more than one raised eyebrow, but it was the two boys that captivated everyone's attention. Draco with his Malfoy mask was a common sight, but it was the boy walking next to him that caused just about everyone to pause in their movements.

One man particularly watched as the teens make their way over to the Slytherin table, his blue eyes cold and calculating.

Taking a deep, somewhat shaky breath, Albus Dumbledore watched as the child he had stolen and masked walked next to his brother, looking nothing like the Boy Who Lived and everything like a true Malfoy.

Dressed in black velvet slacks, and a silver green silk shirt, Drake looked every inch as the Pure-blooded aristocrat that he was. Next to him walked Draco, dressed in an identical outfit apart from the cut of the shirt and the boots. Draco wore black leather ankle boots while the ones Drake wore reached to his knees.

All in all, the two boys oozed of power and beauty. The pair would be a powerful adversary once they grew into their magic a bit more. Precisely the one thing that Dumbledore had hoped to prevent by stealing Drake away. How had the Malfoys found out? How much did they know? How big a threat were they to Dumbledore and his plans?

"Who is that handsome boy?" Minerva asked, staring at Drake in wonder. "The two of them look so much alike that you could take them for twins.

"They _are_ twins," Narcissa replied haughtily, still furious with the Gryffindor for abandoning her own godson. What decent godmother behaved in such a fashion?

"Twins you say?" Albus asked, striving for a curious yet disinterested sort of tone of voice. "I was unaware that Drake Malfoy had survived. However did you find him? I would have thought it impossible to find any clues about his whereabouts when such a long time has passed.

"Fourteen years," Narcissa said, glaring angrily at the Headmaster, the tone in her voice cold enough to freeze over hell.

Dumbledore felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine. Did they know? Did they know who it was that had had their child kidnapped that night? Did they know what had happened to him since?

Lucius placed a calming hand on Narcissa's shoulder, not wanting her to accidentally hex the old coot before Magic's Emissaries could get their hands on him. "Yes, it was a most extraordinary event, Albus," the blond said with his customary drawl. "I am amazed that you didn't know anything about it, especially since my son has been masquerading as Harry Potter all these years. _Your_ Golden Boy, and you never knew who he really was?" The slant of Lucius eyebrow told those around him what he thought of Dumbledore's attempt to play ignorant.

Albus felt his world fall apart around him, and he fought hard to gather himself and fight back. No way in hell would he allow the Malfoys to ruin everything he had fought so hard for. No way in hell would he allow the arrogant bastard to destroy the Light's plans for taking the Dark Lord down.

Opening his mouth, the aged wizard was about to lambast the blond, intent on destroying his credibility before he could do any more damage. He could not allow Malfoy to cause discord among his staff. However, before a sound could be uttered, two being appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, drawing everyone's attention.

Dumbledore immediately shot to his feet, his wand in hand. "Who are you and what do you seek here?" Albus demanded, speaking a bit more harshly than he had meant to do, but he still felt rather rattled from the shocks he had received. The charms he personally had placed on the boy were unbreakable. Only he could remove them, and not even he could do so before the designated time, which had been set to Harry's sixteenth birthday.

The two beings looked at Dumbledore, and the aged wizard felt a shiver of dread run up his spine. Whoever these individuals were, they were powerful. And if he was not mistaken, they held little to no love for him. What in Merlin's name had he done to bring their wrath down on his head? He was Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light and the mentor of the child of prophecy. If anything, they should be with him, not against him.

"We seek retribution," the male stated in a ringing voice, causing everyone who heard him to shiver in fright. This was no ordinary human, and none of those present wished to be on his bad side.

"We seek justice," the female stated, her voice just as powerful as the male's.

"It is time for the ones who spilt innocent blood to answer for their deeds," they spoke in unison, turning their gazes away from Dumbledore to look around the Great Hall, causing everyone present to feel as if they had been judged, and for most parts, been found wanting and lacking.

Many of the students bowed their head in shame, and many broke down into tears.

"Who do you claim have spilt innocent blood?" Albus asked, fighting to hide his trepidation. He was starting to get the most peculiar feeling deep inside his stomach. If these creatures had found out about Drake Malfoy, what else had they found out about? For that matter, who were these people? What powers did they possess? And was there anyway he could turn this around to suit his purposes and needs? If he could sway these two to fight on his side... Why, Harry would be unstoppable, and Tom would finally be brought down, and this time for good.

"Our names are not important, Albus Dumbledore. Only _who_ we are matters," the male stated regally. He was standing seven feet tall, and his companion was only half a head shorter. Both had silver white hair reaching down to their knees, done up in intricate braids with midnight black feathers added for decoration.

They were both dressed in pristine white tunics, hoses, and knee high leather boots, also adorn with black feathers, causing more than one student to stare in awe and whisper among themselves about the return of the High Elves.

Mischief chuckled, for it was indeed she and her brother standing there tall and proud, and it sounded as tinkers of silver bells. "No, children, we are not Elves. We are, however, the emissaries of Magic. Our Mistress sent us here when her name was called upon in a plea for justice."

"Who would call on Magic?" Minerva asked, growing deathly pale as it sank home just who these figures were. The Emissaries of Magic was a myth, a legend. A promise of justice to those who lived a life filled with hardships and misery. No one had seen or heard from them in over a millennia, probably even longer. Who would be foolish enough to call on them? Who would be _desperate_ enough to call on them? For that matter, why had they appeared here at Hogwarts? None of the students attending the school had any reasons to call upon Magic for aid.

"A young man who is known to you as Harry Potter," Mischief replied, her friendly face growing stern and forbidden, and most of those present later swore that the temperature of the air lowered with several degrees.

"Harry?! _Harry_ called upon Magic? Why would the boy do something as foolish as that?" Minerva asked, perplexed. "There was no need for him to do something so stupid! Where is he? I will give that boy a piece of my mind! Wasting Magic's time like that, and putting his own life in danger." McGonagall was seething now, her body shaking with her fury.

"Silence! You dare claim ignorance to his pain? You _dare_ claim ignorance to his sufferings? You dare claim ignorance of your own shortcomings concerning that boy? That child?" Mischief's own fury was coming off her in waves, and McGonagall shrank back in her seat, cowed by the other's powerful aura.

"You all put your hopes to that young man, and yet none of you could bother to be there for him! You were always demanding, but you never gave anything back. You were always expecting, yet you never cared, did you?

"Well, did you?" Mischief demanded to know, her angry gaze sweeping across the Great Hall, causing many to duck their heads and shrink back in their seats. But they did it only so they wouldn't attract the Emissaries' fury, not out of any sense of guilt or wrongdoing.

Mischief snorted, but before she could say anything more, Trouble placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "We are standing here before you as proof that even the strongest can fall into despair. Our presence here is proof that even the most forgiving person can reach his limit.

"Harry Potter reached the end of his endurance when he was subjected to torture by someone he was supposed to be able to trust and rely on. By a person who was supposed to guide and help him reach his full potential."

"What nonsense is this?! No one has been torturing Mr Potter! He was turned into a girl due to his own clumsiness. If he had only paid attention to his teachers then none of this mess would have happened!" Minerva all but shouted, shooting to her feet during her angry rant, too furious to remain seated, shaking off the calming hand Dumbledore placed on her arm.

"Silence woman! You will be given a chance to answer to your crimes, all in due time," Trouble said commandingly, sending McGonagall back into her chair with a wave of his hand, adding a muting hex to ensure that she couldn't interfere again.

"The teacher we were referring to is Dolores Umbridge. She was supposed to teach the students of this school Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was supposed to help preparing your young for a life outside Hogwarts, enabling them to face the dangers that are lurking there," Mischief said, giving Dumbledore a dark look for not having stepped in to help Harry sooner.

"What is it you are accusing Dolores of? How has she torture the students?" Albus asked, figuring that by pretending to be ignorant he might learn more about the Emissaries agenda. His saving grace in this mess was that it wasn't he who had hired the obnoxious woman. The blame for that mistake lay completely at Fudge's feet.

"She used a Blood Quill on her students," Mischief said with a snort, as if Dumbledore hadn't known about the vile thing. The Founders of the school had placed many different layers of protections on the castle, one of those protections had been a ward alarming the headmaster of the school when someone used Dark Arts on innocents. By playing the fool, Albus Dumbledore had lost all chances to redeem himself. By pretending ignorance about what was going on in his own school he had sealed his fate, and Mischief couldn't wait for her Mistress to teach this one a lesson in humility.

"She did this with the blessing of your former Minister of Magic, no less," Trouble said, picking up the explanation while Mischief kept giving Dumbledore the evil eye.

"She did what?!" Flitwick and Sprout cried in chorus, looking as if they wished to hunt the woman down and dole out their own brand of punishment on her.

"Do not worry yourselves; Dolores Umbridge has received her just punishment. That which she feared the most has been revealed, and she no longer has a place in the wizarding world," Trouble said soothingly, looking like a cat who had managed to not only catch the canary, but who had managed to get into the cream as well.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked, braving the wrath of these beings to satisfy her own curiosity. Besides, Umbridge had dared to harm Harry, and even though they might be at odds with each other at the moment, Hermione still wanted to know for sure that a suitable punishment had been meted out to the horrid woman. She deserved to be _hurt_.

"She has been stripped of her humanity, leaving her with only her non-human blood." Arching an eyebrow as whispers sprang up around the room, Trouble shook his head in bemusement. "Did none of you find it strange that she reacted so vehemently against those she considered half-breeds? Really, and you call yourself the future of the wizarding world? My, my, shame on you. You really need to stop consider everything from how it is effecting your personally, and start thinking about how it affects the wizarding world as a whole. Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, Elves, they all have a place in this world you live in. Prejudice does not make you look good. How long do you think it will be before the ones you mistreat band together and declare war upon you? You might be powerful, but so are they. And, there are far more of them than there are of you. Consider my words carefully," Trouble said, a serious look in his face, secretly pleased to see that there were a few, albeit far too few, who actually considered his words and didn't just dismiss them outright.

"But it was not to confront you about your prejudice that we were called here, but to deal with a far bigger threat. Yes, Dolores Umbridge has been dealt with, as has her employer, Cornelius Fudge. However, there are several others who still need to be dealt with. I am calling for judgement James Potter. Lily Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew. Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore."

For every name called, there was a flash of blinding light. When the light had died down, and everyone had blinked the black spots dancing before their eyes away, the person named by the tall and imposing Emissary was found sitting strapped to a chair before the Head Table, looking dazed and confused.

When the students saw James and Lily Potter sitting there, they whispered eagerly among themselves. The Potters were dead. Everyone knew that. What crimes had they committed that Magic felt it necessary to bring them back from the dead?

When Sirius Black was called, the students moved restlessly, not happy to have a convicted murderer brought to the school. There were few doubts in the students' minds as to why _he_ had been brought here by Magic.

When Peter Pettigrew appeared, the students watched him with curiosity. He had been killed by Black, everyone knew that. Why had _he_ been brought here to be judged?

When Tom Riddle appeared in all his snake like glory, most of the children screamed, and they would have run for the doors if they had been able to move from their chairs. Most of the professors looked like they would have liked to run also, but they gathered their courage and pulled out their wand, only to find that they somehow had gone missing. The smug look on the Emissaries faces made it abundantly clear who were the culprits of that little mystery, and the professor shouted out their displeasure at finding themselves unarmed.

"Silence!" Trouble roared, effectively silencing everyone immediately. No one wanted to get on his bad side. "Thank you. You are here as witnesses. If you cannot watch the proceedings in silence, then we will have no trouble helping you. Is that clear?"

Everyone huddled in their chairs, wisely keeping their mouths shut.

Trouble nodded his head in satisfaction. "There is one more person who is needed here today. However, he is not here to be judged, but he too needs to be a witness as judgement is decided. I call for Harry Potter," Trouble said regally, and in the next instance a dazed looking Harry Potter appeared, sitting on a chair situated next to the Gryffindor table, his messy black hair and his lightning bolt scare the two famous features that none had any difficulties in recognising.

But that were the only similarities the students recognised aside from his amazingly green eyes. But there is where the similarities ended. This Harry Potter was taller than the youth who had attended Hogwarts for the past four years had been. He was also much more muscular, and he was dressed in the finest leather and silk money could buy. A far cry from the rags the school was used to see their hero wearing.

"Hey! What's going on? Mum? Dad? Padfoot? What are we doing here? I thought we weren't returning until next year?" Harry said, looking around the room in confusion, not understanding at all what was going on.

"Silence, child. Your parents have been called forth to be judged by Magic herself. You are here to witness their punishments and to learn of their treachery," Trouble said, turning away from the youth, refocusing on the adults who were all fighting against he bonds holding them tied to their chairs.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! Have you any idea who I am?" Harry shouted furiously, incensed at being ignored like that. Drawing his wand, the teen jumped out of his chair, spoiling for a fight.

"You are Harry James Potter; child of James and Lily Potter. Now, sit down or you will suffer the same fate as your parents. Do not challenge me, boy. I am an Emissary of Magic herself. You do not wish to cross me," Trouble said, giving Harry a warning look.

"I am not a child!" Harry spat, looking ready to do murder. "I don't care who you think you are, I am the Boy Who Lived, destined to vanquish You-Know-Who. You don't scare me!" Harry added with a sneer for good measures.

"And I thought Drake was a spoilt fool while wearing the disguise of Harry Potter," Severus murmured, leaning slightly towards Lucius. "I fear I owe your son an apology."

Lucius snorted in amusement, but didn't comment, too intent on the drama that was unfolding before his very eyes.

"Correction, child, you _were_ the one destined to vanquish Lord Voldemort. However, things have changed, and drastically so. Sit down, and you might learn a few things, although, from your appalling behaviour just now, I very much doubt it," Trouble said dismissively, once again turning away from the youth.

Harry began to vehemently protest, taking a few threatening steps forward, not about to put up being dismissed like that. However, before he could actually do anything, Harry found himself back in his chair, bound to it tightly, making it impossible for him to do anything but to sit there and look stupid.

A look that suited him very well, Severus thought with a malicious smirk.

Not about to admit defeat just yet, Harry pointed his wand towards the chair and began to mutter every cancellation spell he knew. The Emissaries left him to it, knowing that the boy would not be let free until one of them gave their permissions.

"Why have you called us here? What do you mean that Harry is no longer the one destined to deal with Lord Voldemort? A prophecy was made that clearly states that he is the one chosen by the Fates to secure our future," Lily said, holding her head up defiantly, keeping her voice even with some effort, acknowledging, if only to herself, that the Emissaries were two of the most powerful beings she had ever met. But this was her son! And Lily would stand up to anyone, even Magic herself – if she actually existed, which Lily wasn't fully convinced that she did – if it meant keeping her son safe.

"Ah, yes, the prophecy," Mischief said, looking at Lily with disdain. "It is sad that someone so clever fell for an old man's manipulations so easily. Prophecies are made as a warning; or are given as a means of comfort. If you had not meddled, if you had lived your lives as you were supposed to, then Harry, your son, would have grown up to be a happy child, a child well capable of feeling and giving love.

"That is something that Tom Riddle has never experienced, and because of that, he allowed his hatred to consume him until nothing good was left in him. Your son would have had little difficulty vanquishing the self-proclaimed Dark Lord once he grew older. However, because you decided to meddle, the future has changed and the prophecy is no longer valid since Magic has been forced to step in and deal with you lot herself."

"I don't see Magic here," Lily snapped, a defiant look on her face. "All I see is two people who have no right to judge us. I demand that you let us go this instance! You are putting me and my family at risk bringing us here like this, especially since Harry isn't ready to fulfil his destiny yet!"

"You foolish girl! And to think that Magic once held such high hopes for you," Mischief said, a sad look on her face. Shaking her head, the female Emissary grew stern and forbidding. "You dare ask me what right I have to judge you? You actually dare to sit there and act as if you have done nothing wrong?"

"But I haven't!" Lily shouted defiantly, not heeding her husband's attempts to shut her up. Her temper was flaring, and Lily was not about to be shushed by anyone, not even her own husband.

"What of the child that took the place of your son when the three of you went into hiding?" Trouble asked, asking the question that Severus desperately wanted to know as well.

"What of him?" Lily asked, looking slightly puzzled. "The child was an orphan. A nobody. He should be thankful that he got the chance to grow up as Harry Potter. I knew the wizarding world would take good care of him, giving him a far better life than he would have gotten at some orphanage," Lily said, her conviction in her actions was obvious, making it abundantly clear that she held no remorse for the life her son's stand-in had been forced to lead.

"Albus Dumbledore did tell you that the boy was to grow up with your sister, did he not?" Mischief asked, gently probing the redhead's mind, needing to see if she truly was as clueless as she portrayed herself to be.

"So what if he was? Petunia would have given him a good home. She is my sister after all. Even if there wasn't much love between us, I know that she will have done well by my son, treating him as a part of her family," Lily stated proudly, clinging stubbornly to the beliefs she had built in her heart over the ears. Beliefs that she clung to desperately in hope of deadening the nagging voice of guilt that resided at the back of her mind. The voice that insisted on reminding her of all the fights she and Petunia had had, of all the times her own sister had called her a freak and an abomination. Surely Petunia hadn't allowed her hatred to carry on to her own nephew?

Trouble snorted in contempt. "Is that what you have been telling yourself for the past fourteen years? What if I informed you that the boy in question was in fact _not_ an orphan? What if I told you that he was stolen from a loving home, just because he had proven to possess a large amount of magic? What if I told you that contrary to what you have convinced yourself of, Petunia Dursley did _not_ take good care of the child she believed to be yours?"

"It doesn't matter what you tell me," Lily said proudly, holding firm to her beliefs. "I did what was necessary to protect my family. I would do it all again as long as it kept my husband and son safe. Harry Potter was chosen by the Fates to rescue our world, what does the sufferings of one insignificant child matter when the fate of the world is at stake?

"Besides, any discomfort the boy experienced while staying with my sister was balanced out by his life as Harry Potter. The wizarding world loves my son, as they should. You can't tell me that they have abused the imposter for I shall not believe you!" Lily snapped, a righteous look on her face. It was obvious to everyone present that she was not about to change her way of thinking any time soon.

"Oh, child, how little you know," Trouble said, shaking his head sadly. "What about you, James Potter? Do you hold any remorse for you actions towards the boy you left behind to be used and abused?"

"Yes, I knew who he was," James stated clearly, holding his head up high. "I know a little of the life he has experienced at the hands of the Muggles, and I can't say that I particularly care. He was a Malfoy! The spawn of a Death Eater! He would only have grown up to join that madman if he had been allowed to stay with his parents.

"I fully agree with Albus, it was better that he was put to use hiding the fact that we had all survived. Especially since it made it possible for us to train my son, to prepare him for the challenge he would face once he'd grown up. Our world needs my son; it does not need another bloody Malfoy," James said with a sneer, ignoring the stifled gasp coming from his wife. Apparently, Lily hadn't know the identity of the boy who had acted as a decoy for her son.

Lucius growled deep in his throat, and it was only the iron grip on his arm that prevented him from leaping from the table and rip the throat out of the insufferable Gryffindor.

"So proud. So sure of yourself. But the blame does not lie completely with you, does it, Albus Dumbledore? After all, who was it that talked the Potters into going into hiding? Who was it that convinced their friends to go with them? Who was it that arranged for James Potter to be able to kidnap the younger of the Malfoy twins? Who is the one who has been pulling the strings of the wizarding world for the past hundred years or so? What do you have to say for yourself, Albus Dumbledore?" Mischief asked mildly, ignoring the gasps coming from the students as they began to realise just what the aged Headmaster had been up to.

Albus didn't look overly ruffled at the accusations levelled against him. "The world needed Harry Potter," he replied simply. "I knew that Voldemort wasn't dead; that he had merely fled to bide his time.

"Yes, I arranged for James to bring in a child strong enough to be able to take young Harry's place while he was off getting the training he needed to take his rightful place as both a hero and as my successor. I do not regret my actions. They were necessary, and I only did what was needed to be done to save us all," Albus said, looking around the room regally, sounding both proud and commanding. It was obvious that he expected to be lauded for his actions and released from the bonds holding him immobilised.

Mischief and Trouble shared a glance, both shaking their head sadly. They had known that the wizards had done, but to be faced with their stubbornness, with their lack of remorse... It was saddening to see how far the mighty had fallen.

"Did what was needed indeed. You do have a high regard for yourself, don't you, old man? It is a pity that the people of this world didn't bother to look behind the façade you portray of a benevolent, kind man, isn't it? Because then they might have seen the rotten core hidden underneath your mask," Mischief said with contempt.

"Hey! That is Albus Dumbledore you are talking about you, you... Death Eater! How dare you talk to the Headmaster like that?" Ron shouted, unable to take anymore. He would have jumped out of his seat and charged the strangers if he'd been able to, but was forced to settle for shouting out his displeasure.

"Be silent, child, and maybe you will learn something," Mischief said, not even bothering to look at the redhead as she silenced him. Looking out over the Great Hall, her face hardened as she gave the students a stern look that put McGonagall's best efforts to shame.

"I think all of you sitting here remember your tenth birthday, do you not? It is customary among wizards to put special importance to a child's tenth and sixteenth birthday, is it not?" Mischief asked, and around the hall people nodded their heads in agreement, none brave enough to actually reply verbally.

It was customary to celebrate a bit extra when a child turned ten years old, since it meant that they were only one year away from attaining their school letter, the first true step towards adulthood. The only other birthday holding more importance was the sixteenth, since that was the day when a child received their boost and any magical inheritance they might receive.

"Do you wish to see how the real Harry Potter celebrated his tenth birthday?" Mischief asked. Not waiting for an answer, the female waved a hand and a silvery mist appeared in the air before her. The mist solidified until it became a screen of sort, and on that screen the memory of the Boy Who Lived's birthday celebration played out for everyone to see.

Harry Potter had been surrounded by his family who had spoilt him rotten with gifts and cake. The event had ended with the family heading off to the pet shop in Diagon Alley, heavily disguised of course, where Harry had been able to pick out his very own pet, a beautiful kitten with soft white fur and sky blue eyes.

Most of the girls were sighing over the cute kitten, and the adorable picture the two of them made together. And more than one person felt a twang of jealousy when they saw the mountain of presents the Boy Who Lived had received on this special day, including a top of the line racing broom that hadn't even been released to the public yet at that point in time.

"Do you wish to see how the child forced to impersonate Harry Potter spent his tenth birthday?" Mischief asked, once again not waiting for a reply before she began to play the memory.

There couldn't have been a bigger difference between the two birthdays. Where the true Harry Potter had been spoilt and coddled by his family, the fake one had spent the entire day toiling away, working himself to exhaustion, not receiving one word of praise for all his efforts.

Fake Harry's day began with cooking an enormous breakfast for his 'family'. He then went on cleaning the entire house, cooked lunch for his aunt and cousin, followed by hours of working in the garden, only to be called back inside when it was time to cook dinner.

There were no words of thanks, no gestures of appreciation, and the only food he was given was a few pieces of stale bred and some mouldy cheese before he was tossed back inside his cupboard.

"Are you still claiming that the child would have been better off with that sister of yours than at an orphanage, Lily? Are you still proud of the part you played in the kidnapping, James? Are you still claiming that you did only what was needed, Albus?" Trouble asked with a soft purr. He felt a little bad for putting Drake through this, but, unfortunately, it was necessary. The children at Hogwarts needed to know that the man they had looked up to so blindly was capable of. The family of the Boy Who Lived needed to know what kind of hell they had condemned an innocent child to.

"It is regrettable that the replacement Harry has had such a hard life, but I couldn't place him anywhere else. Everyone thought he was protected by blood wards, created by Lily sacrificing her life for her child. Don't you see? I _couldn't _remove him once it was made clear that the Dursleys were less than kind to the boy," Albus said earnestly, subtly attempting to use his magic to sway the Emissaries to see things his way.

Mischief laughed, and it was a harsh and unpleasant sound, similar to nails scraping across a blackboard. "Do you honestly think that those tricks of yours will work on _us_? If you can only use your magic to manipulate others, then maybe you do not deserve to have any magic at all," Mischief snarled in an angry hiss. "Magic does not appreciate when her gift is being abused like that!"

Dumbledore considered pretending ignorance, but then he sighed and sank back in his chair. It would seem that his time as the unquestioned leader of the wizarding world was coming to an end. Still, he was not about to step down without a fight.

"I apologise, Madam Emissary, but you must realise that what you are doing here today is harming the wizarding world. Voldemort-"

"Is no longer your concern, wizard. Now be silent before I make you keep your tongue," Trouble hissed, thoroughly fed up with the obstinate leader of the Light. The man was wilfully blind, and he held no remorse whatsoever in his heart for those he had used and abused. Albus Dumbledore had been given a final chance to redeem himself, and he had chosen not to take it. Whatever happened next, it was nothing more than the old meddler deserved.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ahem, so is another chapter concluded. I had planned to start doling out some punishments in this chapter, namely James' and Lily's. Unfortunately, everyone insisted on talking too much, and, well... until next time?


	19. Judgement I

_Judgement I_

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Harry watched through hooded eyes as one by one the four Marauders and Lily Potter were called upon by Mischief and Trouble. He had known, intellectually, that they were all alive and well, but in his heart...

In his heart he had doubted. Deep within his heart and soul, that piece that still felt like he was Harry Potter, had hoped and prayed that Snape and the Malfoys had been wrong. That they somehow had been mistaken when they claimed that he had been placed with the Dursleys as a decoy for the real Boy Who Lived.

Seeing with his own eyes that the Potters _were_ in fact alive... It hurt. It hurt surprisingly much, and Harry found himself forcefully blinking away the tears that suddenly filled his eyes, not about to show such weakness in front of everyone.

Seeing Sirius again was even more painful. James and Lily he had never met. He had never truly known them since they were supposed to be dead. But Sirius... Sirius had pretended to be his godfather. Had offered him a home. It had all been a lie. Had _anything_ his supposed godfather told him been true?

And what about Remus? Harry had honestly thought that the Werewolf had been his friend. Apparently, that friendship had meant more to Harry than it had to Lupin. Then again, Remus had been with the _real_ Boy Who Lived, so why should he care about the imposter?

"Don't let them get to you, Drake," Draco whispered, gently clasping one of his brother's hands that was conveniently hidden under the table, squeezing it reassuringly while giving him a concerned look when he felt how cold and clammy it was.

"Do you want to sit with Mother and Father instead?" Draco asked, belatedly realising that sitting down at the Slytherin table might not have been the brightest of ideas. But he had come here out of habit, never giving a thought as to how all this would affect Drake.

"No, I'm fine, Draco," Harry murmured, giving the blond a small, albeit weak smile.

"Sure you are," Draco muttered, gripping the hand he was holding tighter, cursing himself for ten types of fool. Of course, Drake would be badly affected by this confrontation. And of course he'd need their parents, but he wasn't about to traipse across the Great Hall now that the 'show' had started, now was he?

Realising that there wasn't anything he could do, Draco settled back to watch as the two Emissaries proceeded to tear the heroes of the wizarding world to shred, taking a vicious pleasure in their discomfort, awaiting their judgements eagerly. No one hurt his twin and got away with it! No one!

oOo

At the Gryffindor table Ron sat in dumbfounded silence as the two strangers – really, Emissaries of Magic? Just how stupid did those two think they were? – accused Dumbledore of kidnapping a child so that he could pose as the Boy Who Lived.

Ron couldn't care less about the Malfoy brat, but he found it difficult to swallow that he had been friends with a slimy snake for the past four years. Why hadn't Harry said anything? Was that why he had been so chummy with Malfoy when he was turned into a she? Had Harry and Malfoy been friends all along? Laughing at the Gryffindors and how the two Malfoys had fooled them all?

Looking over at the Slytherin table, Ron frowned in displeasure as he took in the looks of the boy sitting next to the Ferret. That the two were twins were unmistakable, and Ron soon looked away, unable to stomach the thought of _two_ Draco Malfoys.

Searching for something more interesting to look at, Ron found himself gazing at Harry Potter. At the _true _Boy Who Lived. Taking in the tan coloured suede trousers and the dark brown boots reaching almost to the knees made of the same material. The shirt Harry wore was made of silk and was a lovely dark, blood red colour with Celtic knots embroidered on the cuffs and the collar in golden thread. Yes, this was how a hero should look like.

Thinking back on the past four years, Ron found himself sneering as he recalled the rags that Harry had been dressed in. Harry had always been a disappointment. He had never actually _acted _like a hero; he had always shunned the spotlight and had been perfectly happy to stay out of confrontations and excitements. Harry had only gone for the really dangerous stuff, like fighting Basilisk. He had never embraced his Marauder side, never wanting to play pranks and stuff on people.

_No wonder he was always standing up for the Slytherins!_ Ron thought resentfully, conveniently forgetting all the fights Harry had had with both Snape and Malfoy. _He was a snake all this time! Man, I can't __believe__ I fell for his act for so long! But no more! I'm onto the bastard now. I'm gong to be best friends with the __real__ Harry Potter and we..._

Ron felt his eyes widen in horror as he realised what he'd done. He had cast a Sever on Harry Potter; only it hadn't been on Harry Potter, had it? He had severed all ties with an imposter, making it impossible for the Weasley family to stand by the real hero of the wizarding world.

Turning burning eyes onto the new Malfoy, Ron vowed revenge. _I'll make the prat rue the day he messed with me! I'm going to make him sorry for ruining my chances to be with a real hero. I'm gong to make him __beg__, and then I'm gong to force him to undo that Sever so that I can be friends with the real Harry Potter, and so that Ginny can marry the Boy Who Lived. That's all she'd ever wanted, and isn't it typical that a __Malfoy__ came along and ruined everything? Well, I won't allow that! I'm not going to just sit back and allow those __bastards__ to ruin my life! I'm gong to get my revenge, this I swear on my magic and on my blood! _Ron thought, unaware of the magic swirling around him as his oath took effect.

Mischief noticed, and her sharp eyes zoomed in on the foolish mortal who had sworn vengeance against her bonded. Shaking her head sadly, Mischief realised that there was no hope for the brash boy who allowed his emotions and his jealousy to rule him. Magic would not stand for his idiocy, or allow it to hurt Drake again, and neither would she. She would rather kill the brat than allow him to make even the smallest move to hurt her child.

Unfortunately, she could not deal with the idiot now. He would have to wait until a later date when she didn't have her hands full.

Ignorant of the dark thoughts Mischief harboured, Ron began to listen in on what the strangers were saying, growing angry at the things they were saying about Dumbledore. How dared they? This was Albus Dumbledore! The man who defeated Grindelwald, for Merlin's sake! The only wizard You-Know-Who was afraid of. And they were crucifying him because he had used one of the Malfoy brats to protect the Boy Who Lived?!

Looking around the Great Hall, the redhead was unable to understand why no one was coming to Dumbledore's aid. Hadn't the Headmaster always been there for them? Hadn't Dumbledore kept them all safe and protected in the face of danger? Why wasn't anyone protesting? Why wasn't Hermione saying anything in the Headmaster's defence?

Feeling his resolve harden, Ron filled his lungs for a good shout. So be it. Once again it would be Ronald Weasley who saved the day! Maybe Dumbledore would help him find a way for Ron to become best friends with Harry after this? Surely Dumbledore would reward those standing up for him and proving their loyalty?

"Hey! That is Albus Dumbledore you are talking about you, you... Death Eater! How dare you talk to the Headmaster like that?" Ron shouted, pleased with the insult he had managed to voice. Honestly, who did those two think they were? Emissaries of Magic, please! As if they even existed; the Emissaries were a myth, a fable. They weren't real. Why didn't anyone else realise what he had? Why weren't they protesting these fakes and their false accusations? As if Dumbledore would ever do anything morally wrong.

"Be silent, child, and maybe you will learn something, although I very much doubt it," Mischief said with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

Ron goggled at the insult, and he would gladly have given that insufferable woman a piece of his mind. Sadly, he had somehow been silenced, and none of those sitting nearby showed any inclination of ending the spell placed on him.

Sitting back in his chair, fuming, Ron folded his arms across his chest in a silent huff, plotting all the things he would say to the traitors who refused to aid him and Dumbledore. He would make them rue this day, oh yes, they were going to be _very_ sorry when he was finished with them!

oOo

Hermione for her part was dividing her attention between the Emissaries, whoever they were, and the people they were accusing of the most insidious crimes. Hermione didn't want to believe them, but what was she supposed to think? The Potters weren't dead. Dumbledore was sitting up there with the Dark Lord, accused of all kinds of things. How much was truth and how much was a lie?

All the books she'd read describing the events before, during, and after that fateful Halloween night, how much of that had been pure fabrication? Hermione wrung her hands in distress. She could understand the need for secrecy, for keeping the real Boy Who Lived safe and protected while he was being trained. But to lie to the people? What right did they have to do something like that?

How could they have _lied_ like that? And about something so momentous too! Hermione had always taken a great comfort in books. Finding it reassuring to know that the written word did not lie. Well, non-fiction, at least, did not lie. But here she was, faced with a humongous lie that could not be denied since the Potters clearly were sitting before the Head Table.

Shaking her head in denial, Hermione felt tears springing to her eyes. Dumbledore had lied to her. He had lied to the entire wizarding world. She had trusted him, looked up to him, turned to him when looking for answers to the problems riddling the wizarding world, and all this time Albus Dumbledore had been a bloody fraud! How could he do this to her?!

oOo

The two Emissaries felt it was time to bring this confrontation to an end. None of the guilty ones were willing to admit to their guilt. None of them were ready to admit to their wrongdoings. In other words, it was pointless dragging this whole ordeal out any longer.

"The boy you knew as Harry Potter called upon Magic in a plea to have those punished that had spilt innocent blood. The child was aiming to punish Dolores Umbridge, but others were caught in his plea, others he was not aware of at the time.

"Magic, however, was aware of the misdeeds done to her child, and she took measures to ensure that the guilty party would pay for their crimes." Mischief paused dramatically and slowly turned to gaze at the ones gathered before the Head Table, waiting to be judged.

"Due to the wording of the plea the child made, two of you do not fit under the criteria the boy made. Unfortunately, for you that is, you nevertheless need to face your crime of non-actions you opted for in your dealings with the child in question. Your crime is even more severe since you pretended to care for Harry Potter, the one the world thought to be the son of your best friend.

"Yes, I am talking about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Mischief said, and her voice rang out over the Great Hall, reaching the furthest corners with little problem.

"Hey now! That's hardly fair! I didn't know that Harry... I mean, the boy was being tortured by his professor!" Sirius cried out in indignation, looking highly affronted.

"No, that you did not know. But you did know that the boy was being mistreated, did you not? And did you not offer the boy a home? Did you not offer the boy you knew was an imposter a home?" Mischief asked, and her eyes were cold and dark as a winter's night.

"Yeah, well... I guess I did," Sirius said reluctantly, unable to meet the female Emissary's intense gaze. "It seemed to be the right thing to do at the time, you know? Besides, what else was I supposed to do?" Sirius asked, gaining momentum as he spoke. "Harry's best friends were there. They knew I was Harry's godfather, it would have seemed strange if I _hadn't_ offered the boy a home, now wouldn't it? I was a bit surprised he accepted my offer so readily, but how was I supposed to know that he was being mistreated like that by the Muggles? All I did was for the greater good, you know. All I tried to do was protect my godson! What is the harm in that?" Sirius asked, glaring defiantly at Mischief.

"You had seen how the boy was dressed. You had ample opportunity to notice how different the imposter was from the real Boy Who Lived. Did you confront James about that? Did you approach Dumbledore about the boy's care? You yourself just now admitted that you were surprised how desperate the boy was to live with you, and you didn't find it the least bit strange?" Mischief asked, pressing the point relentlessly.

Sirius shifted restlessly in his chair. "...No," he reluctantly replied, looking like he wished he was anyplace but where he was. "I mean, I did ask Albus about the boy, I asked him if Harry was treated okay by his Muggle relatives, and Dumbledore assured me that everything was well in hand, so... Yeah, I left it at that. I was eager to get back to Harry and..." Sirius shrugged his shoulders, somehow managing to look like a kicked puppy and proud and defiant at the same time. A very typical Padfoot attitude.

"Albus Dumbledore said, and you immediately lost all interest in the truth. It is a sad state the wizarding world has fallen into," Mischief said with a sad shake of her head. "Your own words are condemning you, Sirius Black. Unable to handle an uncomfortable and thorny matter, you happily swept the entire situation under the rug, focusing on spoiling you godson and leaving the matters of the substitute to others, putting your faith in their fairness and sense of justice," Mischief said, her lips curling up in a sneer.

"Despite the evidence of mistreatment you saw with your own eyes. Despite your suspicions that Dumbledore was attempting to get rid of the imposter by staging an 'accident' during one of his numerous 'adventures'. Despite knowing that the boy was not protected by a prophecy the way the real Harry Potter was. Despite all this, you still chose to close your eyes and turn a blind eye to what was happening to an innocent boy!" Mischief snarled, her lips curling up even further.

"Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the Light, I trusted him to do the right thing. I still trust him to do the right thing. I can't believe that you put my godson at risk like this, and for what? For a _Malfoy_? Why do you care so much for the son of a Death Eater? Why do you act against the Boy Who Lived? The boy the Fates themselves chose to be the one to defeat You-Know-Who and bring peace to our world. What is so bloody special about that Malfoy brat that you deem it necessary to spoil everything we have worked so hard for?" Sirius ranted angrily, folding his arms defiantly across his chest when he couldn't get out of his chair.

"You tell her, Padfoot!" Harry shouted from his chair, having momentarily paused in his attempt to free himself to listen to the words his godfather spoke.

"It saddens me that an innocent life means so little to you, Sirius Black," Mischief said, shaking her head at the outspoken Marauder.

"Innocent?! Hah! Don't make me laugh! The boy is a _Malfoy_. A Death Eater in training! Why the hell should I put him before my godson? The one who is prophesied to take down that brat's master?"

"The Malfoy boy was taken from his family before he was two years old. He has since then lived the life of Harry Potter. He didn't even know his own ancestry until two days ago, so how can he be a Death Eater in training?" Mischief asked in a deadly calm voice.

Sirius blinked, momentarily thrown out of his righteous mood. It didn't take him long to rally himself and regain his higher moral ground. "So? The moment the Malfoys get their hooks into him, he will be nothing but a slave to You-Know-Who. A Dark wizard cannot change his spots, that boy will end up a willing servant of the Dark Lord, mark my words!"

At the Slytherin table Harry looked down and furiously blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over. He was not going to cry, damn it, he was not! But, by Merlin, it _hurt_ to hear Sirius say those things about him. It bloody hurt to hear that Sirius Black, the one who Harry had put all his hopes to at one point, thought him nothing but a mindless tool that was only good for protecting the Boy Who Lived.

"Don't you listen to him, Drake; don't you believe a word he is saying!" Draco hissed, pressing close to his brother, doing what he could to give his support without resorting to such open affections as hugs in the Great Hall. If Drake broke down now, the other students would never let him live it down, and Draco would be damned if he did anything that aided that breakdown. Unfortunately, a hug might do just that, and Draco once again cursed himself for several kinds of fool for not sitting with their parents. He should have known that this was going to be an ordeal for Drake, so why, oh why, hadn't he stayed with the adults?

Sighing softly, Draco sent as much love and strength as he could down through the bond they shared. Just because he couldn't do anything openly didn't mean that he wouldn't be there for his brother. Drake had been alone for most of his life, he would never again be alone and Draco was going to do everything within his powers to ensure that Drake knew that.

Mischief felt the anguish her bonded was feeling, and it broke her heart that she couldn't be there for him. Unfortunately, in this her mistress came first. That didn't mean that she couldn't extract some revenge on behalf of her cub, and Mischief readied herself to tear the righteous wizard to shreds.

"You are a proud one, aren't you Sirius Black? I find it astonishing that you hold such little regard for the one you all forced into the mould of the Boy Who Lived. Tell me, if it is so impossible for Dark wizards to change their spots, then how do you explain yourself?" Mischief asked with a purr.

Sirius gave her a baffled look, but then he blanched and looked like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Ah, I see that you remember now," Mischief purred, a wicked grin on her face. "You yourself are considered a Dark wizard, are you not? And yet you broke away from your family and embraced the Light. It is a shame that you cannot give others what was given to you. James Potter gave you the benefit of a doubt, did he not? When you were sorted into Gryffindor and renounced your family, so why can you not do the same for others? Or do you think yourself so unique that you alone can break away from family and tradition?"

Sirius looked away, unable to meet the accusing look the Emissary was giving him.

"I must protest! You have no right in question Sirius like this. You said it yourself, he does not fit the plea the idiotic child did. And I am positive that if you stopped to think about it, none of us brought here fit anything that boy said either. Therefore I demand that you release us and stop this farce at once!" Dumbledore said, a righteous look on his face. He had no idea how to get out of this mess, but he was determined to extract not only himself from this thorny situation, but his people as well.

"Do be quiet, old man, your turn will come soon enough," Mischief said with a negligent wave of her hand. "But I can't say that I am surprised that you stand up for your lapdog, after all, you are who formed Sirius Black into what he is today."

Dumbledore looked as if he didn't know whether to be pleased or distrustful at those words.

"It is true that Sirius Black turned away from his family and their traditions, having no wish to serve the one calling himself Lord Voldemort. And that is commendable. However, it is _not_ commendable of him to take out his hatred of his family on anyone wearing a silver and green tie. You were so blinded by your hatred of your family that you blamed anyone sorted into Slytherin. You hated your family for abusing you and subjecting you to the Dark Arts, and yet you did the very same things to the Slytherins-"

"I did not!" Sirius shouted, infuriated by Mischief's words.

"No? So you didn't humiliate the Slytherins at every chance you got? You didn't turn Severus Snape into your personal whipping boy, taking out your frustrations on him? And it wasn't you who sent him to his death? Attempting to have him mauled by a Werewolf?" Mischief asked with a pointed look at the red-faced Marauder who was looking as if he was about to have a stroke at any moment.

"I did not attempt to have Snivellus killed!" Sirius managed to choke out through his rage. "Besides! I was right in my assessments of him, wasn't I? He did become a Death Eater! Just as most of the Slytherins did!"

"And your treatment of the Slytherins had anything to do with that? You don't think that sending an unsuspecting student to the place where a Werewolf was locked up would result in said student's death?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, a stubborn slant to the chin thrust into the air. "Snivellus would have gotten what he deserved. He was forever hanging around Lily, even though everyone knew that she belonged to James. It would have served him right if he had met his end at Moony's teeth and claws," Sirius said, a vindictive look in his eyes.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed, slumping back in his seat. The four of them had more or less avoided talking about that incident in their sixth year once Remus had forgiven Sirius for his stupidity. One of the reasons he had allowed the matter to drop was that he didn't want to 

know whether it truly had been Sirius intent to have Moony kill Snape or not. Apparently, he had been correct in his decision not to find out.

"Oh, Padfoot," Remus whispered with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but Snivellus deserved it," Sirius said angrily.

"No one deserves such a fate," Trouble said sternly, looking like he wanted to do some mauling of his own.

"Snivellus does," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mischief shook her head, growing tired of the proud wizard's justifications of what he had done as a teenager. "I find it sad that you have yet to grow up, Sirius Black. You are still nothing but the scared boy you were when you first set foot inside this castle. You refuse to take responsibility for your actions, and you refuse to be anything but a goofy, fun loving guy, who lives to spoil his godson and hanging out with his friends, plotting their next prank.

"I suppose all the blame does not lie with you for the way you turned out. Much of the blame lies with your family. And we must not forget the way Albus Dumbledore coddled you and protected you instead of forcing you to grow up. However, there comes a time in every man's life when he must stop hiding behind excuses and face up to his actions.

"Dumbledore does put it well when he says that you must choose between what is easy and what is right. You, Sirius Black, hide your head in the sand and opt to do what is easy instead of what you know is right.

"Because of your childish attitude, and because you do not come directly under the plea made to Magic, my mistress have decided to give you a second chance to grow up into a responsible adult worthy of her gift. You, Sirius Black, will be de-aged to the age of fifteen months. About the same age Drake Malfoy was when he was torn from his family.

"You will be given the opportunity to live your life a second time, and I can only hope, for your sake, that you utilise this opportunity better than you did the first time around. You will be sent far away from Britain, and you will not be allowed to set foot in these Isles again until your sixteenth birthday, when you will be allowed to return to claim your inheritance as Lord Black.

"It is beyond time that you learned right from wrong, Sirius Black. It is also beyond time that you learned that just because you had a less than ideal childhood it does not give you the right to prank others to your heart's content, just because it makes you laugh."

"You should also know that if you haven't learned your lesson, and if you are still as irresponsible and filled with prejudice as you are today, then Magic will have no option but to strip you of your magic and force you to live out the rest of your life as a Muggle.

"What!? You can't do that to me! I have responsibilities! James needs me to be there for him. _Harry_ needs me to help him prepare for his destiny! No, I refuse to do what you ask!" Sirius shouted, looking as if he could murder the Emissaries if he only could get his hands on them.

"Ah, but I am not _asking_ you, Sirius Black, I am _informing_ you. Our ruling stands and there is nothing you can do about it," Mischief said smugly.

"I was right, wasn't I? You are nothing but a Death Eater! Well guess what I do to those, you scum, I do _this_. _Diffindo_!" Sirius shouted, pointing his wand directly at Mischief.

Mischief merely shook her head and flicked her wrist, causing the spell heading at her to simply vanish. A second flick of her wrist had Sirius' wand went flying through the air, and a third flick caused the wand to disappear just as the spell had.

"That will be enough of _that_," Mischief said sternly, and in the next moment a toddler sat where Sirius Black had been. Walking over to the small child, Mischief re-dressed the de-aged Marauder in clothes more fitting his age and size, turning the chair into a crib, putting the now sleeping child into it.

"There, I hope no one else will attempt to follow his foolish behaviour?" Mischief asked, glaring angrily at those remaining to be judged.

"I do hope you are proud of yourself, Albus Dumbledore, since it is largely your actions, or rather, your _inactions_ that have shaped Sirius Black into the man he is today. Rest assured that you will not be allowed anywhere near the boy while he grows up for the second time," Trouble said, giving Dumbledore a hard stare, waving him to silence when the aged wizard opened his mouth to protest those words.

"No! You can't take Padfoot away from me like that!" Harry shouted, coming out of his shocked stupor. His anguished cry woke James from his daze and he too began to voice his fury at the fate of his soul brother.

"Save your breath, James Potter, the time for you to answer your own crimes will soon come," Trouble said sternly, glaring the Potters into silence with ease. Turning back towards the Great Hall, Trouble went on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"As my sister stated earlier, there are two of you who do not fit into the child's plea, and the second one is Remus Lupin. Yes, Lupin, what was said about Sirius Black also applies to you," Trouble said, turning his attention to the werewolf next.

"You were Drake Malfoy's professor for an entire year, and yet you did nothing to help him. You didn't even offer to teach him the Patronus Charm, and when he came to you, begging you to help him, you postponed the lessons in hopes that the issue would be mote, thusly getting you out of teaching him what he needed to learn," Trouble said sternly, giving Lupin a disapproving look.

"No!" Harry whispered, feeling even more crushed by this revelation than the horror Sirius' had sprouted. Sirius had been his godfather, or so he had thought, but Remus had been his friend. Apparently, he had misread the Werewolf's intentions just as badly as he had misread Black's.

"You also had ample proof that the Dursleys were mistreating the boy, and yet you did nothing. You didn't even bother to seek out Dumbledore to ask him about the boy and the way he was treated, did you?" Trouble asked, pressing the issue relentlessly.

Remus looked down at his lap, slowly shaking his head no. "Albus is my Alpha. I trusted him to do what was necessary to protect my pack. Harry might have been my cub's substitute, but he wasn't my cub," Remus said softly, knowing that there was nothing he could do or say that would enable him to get out of the punishment the Emissaries had decided for him.

Unlike Sirius, Remus was very well aware of whom the Emissaries of Magic were, and what powers they held.

"Due to your Lycanthropy you didn't dare stand up to your friends, telling them off when they did something wrong. It was so much easier to turn a blind eye, wasn't it? Rather than confronting them and trust in their friendship. You did not do only yourself a great disservice by behaving in this way, but your friends as well. James Potter is an arrogant man who thinks he is the gods' gift to the wizarding world, while Sirius Black never matured beyond the prankster he was at school, never caring who he hurts as long as he gets to laugh at his pranks.

"Now the truth is out, and you have all made your beds. Once again, a lot of the fault lies with Albus Dumbledore. He deliberately set himself up as your Alpha, with James Potter acting as his second in command. Due to your pack mentality, you fell neatly into the place Dumbledore assigned for you, and you never dared to stand up to him, or to James Potter, too scared of being kicked out of the pack you had built around you during your seven years here at Hogwarts.

"Your punishment for your willingness to turn a blind eye at the wrongdoings of your pack, no matter who was hurt by them, is to be Sirius Black's guardian while he grows up. Your charge is to teach him all the things he did not learn the first time around.

"As stated earlier, you will both be relocated to another country, where you will make a new life for yourselves. You will not be permitted to return to Britain, or have anything to do with your current friends or colleagues, until Sirius is sixteen years old. On that day you may return to Britain and claim the Black legacy. But be aware, if Magic deems the boy unsuited for her gift, Sirius Black will be stripped of his magic and forever denied entry to both Britain and the magical world.

"Should you fail turning Sirius Black into an honourable wizard Magic can be proud of, your punishment will be your worst fear. You will be shunned by all mankind, forever forced to live in solitude, never finding a home with another human being again. In other words, you will have to live out the rest of your life in the wild among the other wild beasts.

"Therefore I suggest you take your responsibilities seriously, and that you grow a backbone!" Trouble said sternly.

Remus ducked his head, tears of shame filling his eyes. He knew that he should have done more, but he had been so afraid of losing his friends. Albus, the Marauders, and later on Lily and Harry, they had been all he had. And now he had lost them all anyway.

Lifting his head with difficulty, Remus managed to croak out, "I will take good care of him, sir, you have my word."

"Good, you do not wish to disappoint me," Trouble said sternly, but he allowed a small smile play on his lips, showing Lupin that he wasn't completely dissatisfied with him.

Remus ducked his head, biting back sob. Maybe he could manage to build a life for himself and Sirius this time. Merlin knew that he had failed to do so before.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Pouts prettily. Tom Riddle and James Potter are both giving me a headache. Talk about obstinate men. Dumbledore isn't much better, and neither was Sirius, sigh. This is why this chapter is delayed, and why it has been cut in two. Hopefully, I'll manage to get the others to see reason soon. Until then...


	20. Judgement II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends/enemies.

_

* * *

_

Judgement II

Dismissing the heartbroken man, the two Emissaries turned towards their next victim.

For long moments the two siblings just looked at Lily, casing the redhead to shift uneasily in her chair. James glared angrily at the two, wrapping a supporting arm around his wife's shoulders, all but daring the Emissaries to do anything to hurt Lily.

Mischief shook her head sadly, how far the once promising youth had fallen. He actually was arrogant enough to go against Magic herself? Their mistress would not stand for that, and Mischief knew that James' fall would be long and hard.

"Lily Potter, of those gathered here for judgement, we found you the one least guilty of crime under the plea made by Drake Malfoy. You honestly thought that the baby taking your son's place was an orphan since you did not take part in either the planning or the execution of the kidnapping of the boy.

"However, that does not excuse your appalling attitude towards the life he has been forced to endure at the hands of your sister and her family. Yes, it was important to keep yourself and your family safe. But that did not give you the right to condemn an innocent child to hell on earth."

"Come now, hell on earth? Melodramatic much?" James asked with a scoffing laugh.

"Your time will come, James Potter. Kindly do not interrupt again, or I will silence you until it is your turn," Mischief said sternly with a disapproving glare.

James huffed but he did fall silent, but only after eyeing Sirius warily. Obviously the man did have _some_ sense of self-preservation.

"I agree with James," Lily said, holding her head up proudly. "I know that there is little love between Petunia and myself, but going so far as to call life with her hell on earth? No that is going too far. I am positive that my sister took good care of the boy she thought was mine," Lily stated firmly.

"You can say that even after the memory you witnessed earlier? Are you that unwilling to admit the truth? Are you so filled with pride that you no longer can bow your neck and admit that you have done wrong?" Mischief asked gently, eyeing the redheaded witch sadly.

Magic had once held such high hopes for this one, and see what had happened to her. How far from her potential she had fallen. Lily had allowed her love for her family to consume her entire being, leaving little of the brilliant and curious child that had once attended Hogwarts.

Furthermore, Lily had allowed her pride in giving birth to the prophecy child to blind her to reality, believing that anything was justified as long as it kept her precious baby safe. No, Magic was most definitely not pleased with Lily Potter nee Evans, and her wake up to reality would be both harsh and cruel.

Lily tossed her head proudly. "I have done nothing wrong. All I did was provide a safe haven for my child, for my family. My son has an important part to fill as the one chosen by the Fates, and I resent that you are judging me, judging us, for doing what was necessary for the greater good.

"Besides, what proof do I have that that 'memory' you showed us was real? How do I know that you didn't doctor the proof? Just to make your 'case' look better for the masses? I _know_ Petunia, and I refuse to believe that she would treat a child that shabbily!"

"Ah, hubris, the deadliest of sins, and the one most difficult to admit to," Mischief said, slanting a glance at her brother. "And although family loyalty is admirable, blind faith and a refusal to accept the truth, is not. But do not worry, Lily Potter, you will have ample opportunity to see for yourself just what kind of person your sister is," Mischief said, giving Lily a decidedly feline grin.

Lily blanched and shrank back in her seat, eyeing the Emissaries nervously, not liking the way the female was looking at her. As if Lily was a tasty morsel the Emissary was just waiting to devour.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife!" James hissed, wrapping his arm more securely around Lily's shoulders.

Mischief arched an eyebrow arrogantly, staring down her nose at James. "Oh, but I will not lay a hand on your precious wife, James Potter. Have no fear. No, Magic has chosen a most suitable punishment for the one you hold so dear." Mischief's smile grew more feral.

"It has been decided that Lily Potter shall endure the same sufferings you forced upon an innocent child. Yes, Lily, you shall serve as your sister's house-elf. Just as Drake was forced to act like the Dursleys' personal slave."

"What?!" Lily cried, aghast, looking at James helplessly, tears springing to her eyes in her distress.

"You will do no such thing!" James shouted, pointing his wand at Mischief, only to have it yanked from his grasp by a very displeased-looking Trouble.

Mischief acted as if there had been no interruptions. "You will appear at the Dursley home each morning in time to cook them breakfast. You will then proceed to do all the chores Petunia assigns for you. You will not be allowed to leave until you have cooked them dinner and finished the cleanup, unless Petunia herself gives you leave to do so. Take heed that she must do so willingly, out of her own free will. In other words, no coercion of any kind," Mischief said smugly.

"But... What about my family?!" Lily spluttered in outrage. "Who will look after my husband and son? They _need_ me!"

"They will just have to learn to do without you for a while, Lily Potter, just as Drake Malfoy was forced to do without his family for fourteen years."

"But... That's not the same thing!" Lily cried angrily, looking like she wanted to hex Mischief to hell and back, only she had enough sense not to lift her wand at the Emissaries.

"Isn't it? Drake was removed from a family who loved him, placed with people who hated and detested him. It is only fair that you shall be taken from your loving family, forced to work for people who hates and detests you, don't you agree? Just be thankful that we will not force you to live with your sister around the clock. That decision can be remedied," Mischief said in warning, causing Lily to snap close her mouth, the words she had been about to launch at the Emissary unvoiced.

"Oh, yes, before I forget, you will not be allowed to use magic while working for your sister. You will do everything the Muggle way, just as young Drake was forced to do," Mischief said, a vicious smile on her face.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Lily exclaimed in a strangled voice, looking as if she was about to faint at any second.

"We can and we will," Mischief said simply. "Be grateful that we have decided to show you mercy-"

"Mercy?!" Lily cried in disbelief.

"Yes, mercy. Nights and weekends will be your own, but the rest of the time you will belong to your sister. During the day you will only be allowed to eat what she gives you. You will not be allowed to use magic in any shape or form to influence your sister or her husband, just as they will not be allowed to physically harm you," Trouble said, a shark like grin on his face. It was obvious that he was taking great pleasure in dishing out Lily's punishment.

"No! There is no way in hell that I am going to be Petunia's servant! I refuse to be her house-elf!" Lily shouted, livid.

"Oh, but you will," Mischief replied coldly. "You never bothered to ensure that the boy you agreed to place with your sister was safe. You never cared enough about the boy taking your son's place to make sure that he was treated fairly by _your_ kin. Therefore you will now get a taste of the life he was forced to live, and your sentence will last the same amount of time that Drake Malfoy was forced to live in that house with those despicable people.

"Be glad that we are feeling generous, or we would have included in your punishment the time the child resided here at Hogwarts. Would have served you right, if you ask me," Mischief said with a sniff, silencing the furious redhead with a wave of her hand.

"Oh yes, one last thing. You better learn to bend that stiff neck of yours, or Magic will find a way to teach you humility," Mischief added, her eyes glowing in anticipation of the punishments awaiting Lily Potter if she didn't swallow her pride and admitted that she had acted wrong towards the Malfoy child.

Dismissing the fuming redhead, Trouble and Mischief turned towards their next victim.

"James Potter, your crimes are far worse than those of your wife. You are the one who kidnapped the boy, almost killing his twin brother and his godfather in the process. Not to mention that you _did_ kill the boys' nanny.

"You have been given proof of the kind of life you doomed the child to, and I can find no sense of remorse in you. Not even the smallest amount." Trouble shook his head tiredly, sad that such a promising wizard had fallen so deeply into hubris.

"Our first impulse was to remover your magic, but upon further investigation, we have come to the conclusion that it would not be enough."

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? We needed a strong infant, one who could pick up the mantle as the Boy Who Lived while my son were in hiding, training. We needed the people to have hope. It wasn't as if we could pick a near Squib as a stand-in!" James exclaimed, going from sorrowful to indignant.

"You are a proud man, James Potter. Proud of your name, proud of your magic, proud that you are a Gryffindor, proud that you managed to marry the cleverest witch of your time, proud that you are the father of the Boy Who Lived, proud that your son is the protégé of Albus Dumbledore. The list goes on and on, does it not?

"So what kind of punishment would be suitable for you? Like I said, our first impulse was to remove your magic, since you have clearly shown that you are not worthy of such a gift. Our second impulse was to turn you into a wyvern, since they too hold the same pride in themselves that you do."

"What?! You can't do that!" James cried desperately, shuddering at the mere thought of being tuned into a mindless beast. "Please, you can't do this. What of my wife? My son? They need me! I... _Please_," James begged, nearly in tears from the fear of being taken away from his family, from his life in the wizarding world.

Trouble arched his eyebrows, clearly not impressed by the pleas coming from the senior Potter. "However, that would not teach you anything, now would it?" Trouble drawled, shaking his head as James all but fainted in his relief of escaping such a fate.

"No, after much consideration we came up with a more fitting punishment," Trouble said, chuckling softly as James grew tense once more. Had the foolish mortal honestly thought that he would go unpunished?

"What... what will you do to me?" James asked with a croak, wishing he was anywhere but here. How had things gotten so completely out of control? And what could he do to escape whatever fate the Emissaries had settled on? This was so unfair! He hadn't _done_ anything, for Merlin's sake. All he had attempted to do was keep his family safe. Harry was important. He was the Boy Who Lived, what else could he had done? They needed a substitute, and Drake Malfoy had been just what they needed. Who cared about the devil's spawn? On the contrary, they should all go down on their knees and thank him for taking care of the brat before he could grow up and become another Death Eater. But was anyone thanking him? No, they weren't. Life was so unfair at times! James thought, sitting back in his chair with a pout.

Trouble snorted, having picked up on the mortal's thoughts. All James cared about was himself. He didn't hold an iota of compassion for others, unless they belonged to the small group he considered family, and even then James still put himself and his feelings first above all else. Even his wife and son.

"Your arrogance is all but unparalleled, James Potter, and no one has done anything to knock you down a few pegs. On the contrary, Albus Dumbledore, who was supposed to teach you right from wrong, and show you the errors of your way, did nothing but coddle you, just because you were born a Potter.

"It will be all but impossible for you to change your ways, but we will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. You will be de-aged to your sixteen year old self, you will then be sent to Merlin's School of Magics-"

"No! You can't do that! He will be _killed_!" Lily cried shrilly, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband, looking as if she would never let him go.

"Lily is correct, James will be killed if you send him to that... _school_," Albus said, unable to stop himself from sneering as he said school. "Everyone knows that half the student body are killed off before they graduate. Besides, only various Dark Creatures attend Merlin's school these days, James won't stand a chance against them!"

"On the contrary, only the best and the brightest are accepted to Merlin's School of Magics. That so few humans attend is not something to be proud of, Albus Dumbledore. No wonder your world has fallen into such a sad state if you are unable to acknowledge that 'Dark Creatures' as you call them, are human too.

"It is clear that you have forgotten your roots. You were all created as equals by Magic. She was the one to bestow you with her gift of magic, yet you consider yourself better than anyone else just because you are wizards? Perhaps you should all be sent to Merlin's school, maybe then you would learn to tolerate others," Trouble said musingly, losing himself in thought for a moment.

"You can't do this! Albus! Make them stop! James will be killed, and what will happen to me and Harry then?" Lily cried, bursting into tears and hiding her face in her husband's shoulder.

"I can't guarantee that James Potter won't be killed," Trouble said, having some difficulty keeping a straight face. "However, by attending Merlin's school we are giving him a chance to redeem himself. And it is our hope that the teachers and students of Merlin's School of Magics will be able to knock the arrogance out of him. Know this, James Potter, unless you have come to truly regret the things you have done in your life by the time you turn twenty-one, and yes, you will get to keep your memories, your magic will be stripped from you and you will be forced to live out the rest of your life as a non-magical entity."

"No!" Lily wailed in distress, bursting into hysterical sobs.

"Would you prefer that he lives out his life as a wyvern?" Trouble asked solicitously.

Lily's only response was to cry harder.

James was opening and closing his mouth, but no words would form by the stunned man, who was, finally, beginning to realise just how serious his situation was.

Dismissing the two, Trouble and Mischief turned their focus on the last Marauder.

"Peter Pettigrew, unlike Remus and Sirius, your crimes are not ones of neglect. You betrayed James and Lily Potter to your master, Lord Voldemort. If it hadn't been for your actions that night, this entire mess would never have happened.

"But your betrayal does not stop there, does it, Peter?" Mischief asked with a deadly purr. "Oh no, you returned to your master and actively helped resurrect him into a new body, stealing both blood and magic from Drake Malfoy while doing so.

"Because of your actions, Drake Malfoy has been subjected to many different forms of torture, and each and every one of them can be traced back to you!" Mischief growled, starting her audience by how feline she sounded.

"P-p-please, he was too... too p-p-powerful! What was I to do? I couldn't fight him and win! I didn't want to die, is that such a crime? I only did what I had to live! Please, have mercy!" Peter wailed, tears streaming down his face. He would have fallen down onto the floor to growl at the Emissaries feet if it hadn't been for the invisible bonds keeping him tied to his chair.

"Silence! Your pleas do not please us! You have no love for anyone but yourself! Your judgement has been passed. As punishment for the crimes you have committed against Drake Malfoy, your magic will be bound and you will work alongside with Argus Filch as caretaker of Hogwarts for the rest of your life. How long that life will be depends on Magic and whether you manage to appease her with your hard work or not.

"You will be unable to change into your animagus form, and you will be unable to influence the students and the faculty to aid you with their magic. You have much to atone for, Peter Pettigrew, and it will take a lot of hard work to make Magic's heart to soften."

Growing tired of Pettigrew's blubbering pleas, Mischief silenced the little rat turning towards the next one to be judged.

"Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, honestly, who came up with those ridiculous monikers You-Know-Who and He Who Must Not Be Named anyway?" Trouble muttered, shaking his head at the wizarding world's stupidity.

Voldemort, who had been having the time of his life, sitting there and listening as the heroes of the Light were being torn to shreds, jumped slightly in surprise as the Emissaries' attention was suddenly focused on him.

"You have caused the wizarding world quite a lot of strife, haven't you? My, my, my, you've been busy over the years, and few of your deeds were good. I admit that not all the blame for how you turned out can be placed on you, but you _are_ responsible for most of your decisions since you reached adulthood."

The Dark Lord couldn't help but preen slightly as his struggles were acknowledge by the Emissary, but before he could turn smug, Voldemort frowned when Trouble began talking about blame and responsibility. How dared this... _creature_ judge him? Didn't they realise who he was? How dare they look down on him for wanting to fulfil his ancestors noble quest of cleansing the magical world of those not worthy of the gift of magic? Shouldn't they be on his side? Especially considering the way they had dealt with Dumbledore's people?

"You claim you want to preserve the wizarding world. You claim that you wish to preserve the Old Ways, and yet you have done nothing to do so. Because of you, many old families have been lost. Because of you and your bloodthirstiness, many innocent people have lost their lives. Your hands reek with blood, and yet you are not satisfied."

"Now see here," Voldemort exclaimed, not about to let that statement go unanswered. "First of all, I am not bloodthirsty! How dare you claim that I am? And for the people I have killed, they were all blood traitors or otherwise unworthy of being part of the wizarding world. All I did was remove those with unclean blood. You should approve of what I did and stand behind me.

"If you honestly are Magic's Emissaries, then you should know that we need to clean our world of all Mudbloods and of all the traitors who would rather mate with _Muggles_ than with wizards and witches," Voldemort said hotly, longing to put the insufferable beings under a swift Crucio. Maybe then the fools would change their tune and start realising that what he was doing was actually right, not to mention for the best of the wizarding world.

Trouble gave Riddle an incredulous look. "You actually dare to put yourself above Magic? You, a mere mortal, actually believes that you know better than the creator of magic?"

"Everyone knows that Muggleborns carry dirty blood," Voldemort retorted hotly, holding his head up proudly. "They are the reason as to why our magic is weaker today than it was a thousand years ago. Unless we remove that taint, there won't _be_ a wizarding world in a few generations time. If you truly speak for Magic, then you already should know this. It is unfortunate that Drake Malfoy was... manhandle by me and my men, but if we had known who he really was, then we would have rescued him and brought him back to his family. Surely you cannot punish me for trying to fulfil my forefather's wishes?" Voldemort asked, giving Trouble a smile that came across more smarmy than benevolent. The Dark Lord obviously had not practised his smiles nearly as much as he had practised his Crucio.

"I had not thought it possible, but your arrogance actually rivals that of James Potter," Trouble muttered with a shake of his head. Raising his voice he continued, "You speak of Salazar Slytherin as if you actually knew what his wishes and goals for the wizarding world were. You have never met the man, and you never even bothered to seek out his portrait, the one he left behind in his secret chamber so that he could converse with his descendants. No, you have no reason to sit there and look smug, Tom Riddle," Trouble said sternly, ignoring the confused look on Voldemort's face as he learned that his ancestor had left his portrait behind. Something that Tom had never learned during his time as a student at Hogwarts.

"Especially considering that your father was a Muggle. You take such pride in your mother's blood line, but you do not seem to realise that if it wasn't for her mating with Tom Riddle, a man with no magic flowing through his veins, then you would share her fate. The fate of being a Squib. Yes, you heard me correctly. Due to the inbreeding the Gaunts subjected themselves too, all in their desperation to keep their blood 'pure', they all but lost that which they cherished the most, their magic.

"Only the very blood that you have spent your entire life cursing made it possible for you to born a wizard. Yes, too much Muggle blood will weaken the blood of wizards, but the same goes for too much of your 'pure' blood as well. If it wasn't for the Muggleborns brining in fresh blood, you would have bred yourself out of existence a long time ago. Let this be a lesson to you all, Magic knows what she is doing, and she does not appreciate having her judgement questioned by mere mortals," Trouble said with a sneer.

"I find it extremely insulting that you wizards think that you know better than out Mistress, and that you believe that it is within your right to decide who should have the power of magic and who shouldn't. Magic is wild, magic is free, magic is a gift to mankind, and it is not up to you to question who Magic bestows her gift to," Mischief added, giving everyone sitting in the Great Hall a stern look.

"But enough of this. We are here to cast judgement on the one calling himself Lord Voldemort," Trouble said, ignoring the fit said Dark Lord was going through. It did not sit well with Voldemort to have all of his beliefs turned on upside down, and he was spluttering in impotent fury, seething with the need to curse _something_ to compensate for the unpleasant news and truths that had been revealed here today. He especially did not appreciate hearing that it was only thanks to his Muggle father that Tom had been born with the gift of magic.

"We thought long and hard to come up with a suitable punishment for you, Tom Riddle, and I believe we have come up with something fitting," Trouble said, his smile a true piece of nastiness.

"First, your soul will be returned to you," Mischief said, giving Voldemort her own smile before chanting softly in an unknown language, causing the self-proclaimed Dark Lord to glow with a golden light.

When the light died down, he was completely transformed. For one thing he was no longer bald, but had a full head of black locks. His nose had returned, as had his lips, his eyes were no longer red but a deep emerald green, and his frame was no longer skeletal but had filled out nicely.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Trouble gestured towards Riddle's left arm. "You will note that you now are carrying a bracelet. Please not the stones adorning it. Each of those stones represents a day of life. Every time you heal someone, you will gain one day's worth of life. Every time you harm someone, you will lose seven days worth of life. In other words, it will be up to you how long your life is.

"It does not matter if you heal a human or an animal. If the creature is magical or mundane. What matters is whether you heal or harm those you encounter from now on. You strived for immortality, if you work hard you might actually achieve it," Trouble said with a smirk.

Tom Riddle didn't look as if he appreciated the Emissary's sense of humour. On the contrary, he looked as if he was about to have a stroke as he sat there staring at his wrist in shock and horror.

"To give you a chance to ease into your new life, we have given you five days worth of life. What you do with those five days are entirely up to you. Oh yes, before I forget. The harm 

rule applies on anyone you order, bribe, or otherwise cajole to do the cursing for you. You are no longer Lord Voldemort, you are now Tom Riddle. Your Death Eaters have been released from the brand you gave them, and if you attempt to start up your ways as a Dark Lord again, I'd advice you to do a lot of healing first, or your rule might be the shortest one in history," Trouble said, his smirk growing both bigger and smugger.

"That leaves you, Albus Dumbledore," Mischief said calmly, turning her attention on the aged Headmaster. "You claim that what you do is for the greater good, yet, if you tally the results of your sacrifices, you are no better than what Voldemort was. Neither of you care who is hurt as long as you fulfilled your vision of the wizarding world. Neither of you care about your pawns, as long as they do your biddings.

"What is worse is that you, as Headmaster of this school, are supposed to look out for and protect _all_ of your students. Something that you have wilfully neglected ever since you took up position as Headmaster of this school. Do you dare deny it?" Mischief asked sternly, seeing the protest building in the old man's eyes.

"I have done everything within my powers to keep each and every student attending Hogwarts safe," Albus said with great indignation, seething at the nerve of accusing him, _him_, of not keeping his students safe.

"So you did punish Sirius Black when he almost caused the death of Severus Snape? You did punish Professor Quirrell when he jinxed Drake Malfoy's broom? You did punish said professor when he let a Troll into the school, almost causing the death of Hermione Granger? You did remove the possessed journal that was in Ginevra Weasley's possession in her first year? You did take steps to remove the Dementors stationed around the school before they could rebel and almost have half the school kissed? You did take steps to stop Sirius Black from entering the castle? You did expose the imposter that masqueraded as Mad-Eye Moody? You did take to task Dolores Umbridge when the wards warned you that she had brought a Dark Arts object into the school? You have attempted to minimise the House rivalries plaguing this school? You have taken steps to stop the harassments taking place in the four Houses? Do I need to go on?" Mischief asked, arching a challenging eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"I have performed my duties to the best of my abilities," Albus said stiffly, not about to answer each accusation. As if he had had time or ability to deal with every tiny matter happening within the school. Not to mention that some things needed to happen for the greater good.

"I thought you'd say that," Mischief said with a derisive snort. "Enough of this! Albus Dumbledore, you have been judged and found guilty. Your punishment, I think, will be most fitting.

"For all of your life, you have attempted to better the wizarding world. Sadly, your attempts to do so have been as successful as the attempts made by Voldemort," Mischief said, ignoring the spluttered complaints coming from Dumbledore that he was nothing like that pompous Dark Lord wannabe, thank you very much! Tom was still in too much shock to add his voice in indignation of being compared to Albus Dumbledore.

"Since you have no remorse in your soul for the sufferings you have caused, you have been granted a long, long life. However," Mischief went on, holding up a commanding hand as whispers sprang up around the room. "However, you will only be able to observe the world around you; you will be completely unable to interact with your fellow man.

"You will not be able to speak to anyone, nor write, nor in any other way communicate with others. The only exemptions will be your brother, and the house-elf we will provide for you, and she will only be able to do your shopping for you.

"As punishment for your crimes, you will be forced to watch as the world moves on without your input or your influences. Only when you are truly sorry for your actions will you be able to pass on to the next grand adventure. Or possibly when Magic takes pity on you, whichever comes first," Mischief said, knowing that it was more probable that the world go under than either conditions be fulfilled. Still, strange and impossible things happened every day.

"So Magic has willed it, so it will be!" Trouble and Mischief intoned in chorus.

"There is one or two matters that still need to be dealt with, I fear," a beautiful voice said, sounding like a mild summer breeze. Trouble and Mischief both dropped down onto one knee, bowing deeply.

"All hail Magic, the ruler of Earth's magical powers," the two Emissaries intoned, and as they finished speaking, a woman was standing between them. The female figure was beautiful and ethereal, and her dress was made of white flowers and various green leaves. She was barefoot, and on her head was a crown made of oak leaves. "Please raise, my darlings," Magic said, placing a hand on each of her Emissaries heads.

The two immediately rose and moved so that they flanked Magic, taking up a protective stance.

"I have listened to the events taking place here today, and there are two matters left that need to be addressed. Fawkes! Come before your Mistress!" Magic commanded, and moments later the majestic Phoenix appeared in a burst of flames.

"Fawkes, I am most displeased with you," Magic said, giving the fire bird a stern look. "You are a creature of Light, and it surprises me that you chose to remain with a wizard who clearly left the Light a long time ago. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Fawkes merely hung his head, looking sad and miserable as he trilled a few short notes.

"I see. You allowed love to blind you. While it is commendable that you came to love the wizard you bonded with, it does not excuse you for not leaving him when it became obvious that he no longer walked in the Light. Your presence gave Albus Dumbledore credibility he otherwise would not have, giving him that much more power to harm and hurt the wizarding world.

"Because I am compassionate, I shall allow you to choose your punishment. Ether you will be banished from this world, sent to another dimension where you will live an age alone. Hopefully, this will make you stronger so that you do not fall into the same trap twice. Or, you will die and your magic will be given to babies who are Squibs, boosting their magic, turning them into wizards and witches. Which punishment do you prefer?"

Fawkes tilted his head to the side, and then he trilled a few notes.

"So be it," Magic said sadly, and in the next moment Fawkes was gone. "I hope you are happy now, Albus Dumbledore. Because of you, this world has lost a wonderful being, and it will be that much poorer because of it!"

"Love is the greatest gift anyone of us can receive. I find it reprehensible that you killed an innocent just because he followed his heart," Dumbledore said, giving Magic a disapproving glower.

"Fawkes is not dead. He now resides in a different dimension. He has kin there, and it is my hope that they will be able to help him heal from the harm you have caused him."

"But... You said..." Dumbledore actually stuttered in his shock.

Magic arched an eyebrow as she gave Dumbledore a _look_. "I am harsh, but I am not cruel. My rule is just and fair. Do you dare questioning me?" she asked haughtily.

Albus gathered himself with some difficulty. He had been presented with shock upon shock, and his mind was reeling with the things that had happened this day. "I question that you judge Fawkes so harshly. He gave me his love and his support. How dare you punish him for that?" he asked, gathering himself up and presenting an air of indignant righteousness.

"I am amazed at you, Albus Dumbledore. You who always preach about doing what is right versus what is easy. Yes, Fawkes loves you, and because of that love, he refrained from taking actions against you when you began to stray from the Light. Fawkes opted to do what was easy, which in this case was doing nothing at all.

"Because of his inactions, he gave you a weight among the Light you would not otherwise have, making it that much easier for you to rule the wizarding world. Remember, Fawkes is a Phoenix, and as such he lives by different rules than you humans do.

"Due to his love for you, his very being became perverted, until he no longer was a pure creature of Light, but something else entirely. I have given him the chance to find his way back to being a Phoenix. I can only hope that time away from you can heal him of the wounds being bond to you have caused him," Magic said, a sad look on her face.

"How dare you insinuate that I have caused harm to Fawkes?! How _dare_ you claim that his love for me has twisted who he is? How _dare_ you-" Dumbledore was so furious he was vibrating in his chair.

"Do be silent wizard," Magic said sternly, shutting the insufferable man up before dismissing him completely by focusing on the last person that needed to be dealt with.

"The other matter that needs to be addressed is you, Madam," Magic said, turning her head a little so that she could stare McGonagall in the eyes.

"Me?!" McGonagall squeaked, shocked that she had done anything that would draw the attention of Magic herself upon her.

"Yes, you. You were given the responsibility to watch over a child, a young boy," Magic said sternly.

"I was?" Minerva echoed dumbly, wondering frantically just what and who Magic was talking about.

"Yes. You agreed to be Harry Potter's godmother. You failed to do your duty. You allowed Albus Dumbledore to talk you out of doing what was right. You opted to do what was easy instead. And when the boy didn't turn out the way you had hoped, you put the blame on the child instead of your own shortcomings.

"Fortunately for you, you will now get the chance to redeem yourself. The true Harry Potter is a proud young man. Too proud. Considering his role models, this is not surprising. I charge you with the task of turning him into a young man society can be proud of. In other words, it is now your duty to turn Harry Potter into an upstanding youth instead of the arrogant prankster he is today. Know that if you fail in changing his behaviour before his eighteenth birthday, the consequences for the two of you will be most painful and unpleasant. You have been warned. I suggest you use the next three years wisely," Magic said, giving McGonagall a disapproving glare before fading from view, ignoring the indignant protests coming from both Minerva and Harry.

"Magic has spoken," Trouble and Mischief intoned, and then there was a bright flash of light. When everyone could see again, the Emissaries were gone, as were everyone but Peter Pettigrew and Harry Potter, both who were sitting there, looking confused and uncertain as to what to do next.


End file.
